


Srdcový spodek

by ElizabethTheThird



Series: Velmi nudný život mistra Erestora z Roklinky [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTheThird/pseuds/ElizabethTheThird
Summary: Tohle je příběh o Orophinovi a Elladanovi a jak nakonec našli štěstí. Některá pouta ani smrt nezlomí – a život je nekonečný hazard. Taky se zde vypráví o Erestorovi a Glorfindelovi a o tom, jak si poradí se svým malým elfátkem Estorelem.





	1. Kapitola 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: Master Erestor  
> Překlad: Samy (1. – 5. a 9 kap.), Pyriel (6. kap.), 7., 8., 10. – 12. kapitola společně  
> Beta-reader: Samy, Pyriel
> 
> Poznámka autorky: Doposud můj nejoblíbenější příběh. Vyvolává pocit úzkosti, přesto obsahuje i humor - avšak některé kapitoly jsou skličující. Ale nebojte se: já píšu jen šťastné konce. Je to vlastně příběh Orophina a jeho bratrů – jak se stali těmi, kterými jsou dnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn zachrání mladého elfa od jisté smrti – bohužel, ten mladý není příliš vděčný.

_Váha světa, touha přežít  
nutila tě věřit, že jsi nejednal dobře.  
Pak za modrým nebem potkáš někoho,  
kdo nabídne ti místo teplé jako slunce.  
Jen zavři oči,  
zachyť ten okamžik  
než pomine.  
Tady je tvá druhá šance,  
chyť jí a leť. _  
_  
"Second Chance" - Trisha Yearwood_  
  
* * *  
  
Byla to bouřlivá noc před mnoha tisíciletími ve městě lidí. Slušní měšťané zůstali doma, deky si natáhli až k nosům a mírumilovně pochrupávali po dni těžké práce.  
  
Ti méně slušní měšťané se shromáždili v hostinci ‚Zlatá laň‘, pili, smilnili a hráli karty. To poslední zmíněné se právě provozovalo u malého stolku v zadní místnosti hostince. Oficiálně král zakázal hazardní hry kvůli blahobytu a zatímco bylo známo, že sám neodmítl dobrou partičku karet, očekával, že jeho nařízení budou dodržována. Majitel Zlaté laně necítil žádnou potřebu trávit prodlouženou dovolenou v žalářích svého panovníka nebo ukončit své dny na šibenici.  
  
Té noci sedělo okolo stolu pět hráčů. Hra už se táhla celé hodiny a teď dosáhla vrcholné fáze. Sázky byly vysoké – Dalley, správce královských žalářů, už vsadil peníze v hodnotě tří svých měsíčních platů plus svou malou chalupu a tak potil krev a slzy. Jeho protihráč nejevil žádnou známku nervozity, ale těžko říct, zda to bylo způsobeno výjimečně dobrým složením karet nebo faktem, že to byl elf.  
  
„No, no, no… můj drahý Dalley, obávám se, že jste si na talíř naložil víc, než dokážete sníst,“ zatrylkoval elf.  
  
Působil zastrašujícím dojmem – velmi vysoký, dokonce i na jeho druh, s dlouhými stříbrozlatými vlasy a s očima, které mluvily o odvaze a taky šibalství. Byl pravidelným návštěvníkem zadní místnosti Zlaté laně, bezstarostný a nebezpečný hráč, a za ta léta si do jeho kapes našla cestu už spousta zlata.  
  
Široce se usmál a elegantním pohybem vyložil své karty na stůl, pak si rukou podepřel hlavu a zamával řasami na Dalleye.  
  
Muž zbledl. Chvíli jen zíral na karty, které elf odhalil. Podíval se do jeho jasných očí, pak zpátky na karty a se zoufalým povzdechem vyložil své vlastní karty na stůl.  
  
„Vy jste mě zničil, můj pane,“ syčel přes zaťaté zuby.  
  
Elf se podíval na zahanbeného muže a pak oslovil jeho společníky.  
  
„Přátelé moji – byli byste tak laskaví a dopřáli nám chvíli soukromí, abychom já a mistr Dalley mohli prodiskutovat další vývoj této záležitosti?“  
  
Všichni vstali, šoupali židlemi a dívali se na Dalleye s lítostí. Znali jeho manželku – za tohle by ho pohřbila do uhlí, ale ne dřív, než by ho stáhla za živa. Když poslední z nich opustil místnost a dveře se zavřely, elf se natáhnul, opřel se do židle a položil si své dlouhé nohy na stůl.  
  
Dal si ruce za hlavu a pobaveně Dalleye sledoval.  
  
„Jste na dně, můj milý příteli. Přišel jste o všechno, co máte, a ještě o víc.“  
  
Dalley přikývl a polknul: „Jsem čestný muž, můj pane – splatím vám, co vám dlužím,“ mumlal a stále zíral na osudnou sadu karet před sebou.  
  
„Ai – o tom nepochybuji. Jenže já jsem čestný _elf_ , můj milý Dalley, a nepřeji si vidět vás zničeného. Mnohem raději uvidím, že se vám daří dobře, takže si v budoucnu budeme moct zase zahrát. Co byste říkal tomu, kdybych vám řekl, že jsem ochoten zapomenout na vaše dluhy – pokud mi prokážete malou laskavost.“  
  
Muž vzhlédl a v očích se mu objevil malý plamínek naděje, ale podezření nakonec převládlo: „O jaké ‘malé laskavosti‘ mluvíte, můj pane? Zase tak malá být nemůže vzhledem k velikosti mých dluhů.“  
  
Elf se rozesmál: „Jste chytrý člověk, Dalley, a hodný přízně vašeho krále. Ale nemusíte se znepokojovat – není toho moc, co od vás žádám.“  
  
Dalley se naklonil dopředu a šetřil slova. Elf neuhnul pohledem a Dalley byl na okamžik fascinován moudrostí a silou, která se skrývala v těch očích.  
  
Elegantní ruka zvedla jednu kartu a elf jí nechal tančit mezi svými prsty tak rychle, že Dalley jen těžko zaznamenal ten pohyb. Nakonec elfí pán hodil kartu na stůl a ta přistála přímo před Dalleyem. Byl to srdcový spodek.  
  
„Máte jednoho z mého rodu zavřeného ve vašem žaláři. To je má cena. Chci, abyste mi vydal toho elfa.“  
  
Muž zalapal po dechu: „Můj pane – to, o co mě žádáte, je nemožné! Nemohu toho vězně propustit, ráno má být pověšen! A je to darebný holomek, můj pane, ne jako jiní z vašeho lidu,“ vyhrkl Dalley horlivě. „Kradl a loupil a ošklivě zranil dva naše strážné. Je jen správné dát mu za vyučenou.“  
  
„Co se naučí tím, že ho pověsíte za krk, Dalley?“ zeptal se elf zmateně.  
  
„No…,“ koktal muž, „domnívám se, že už to příště neudělá.“  
  
„Velmi moudrý způsob učení, vskutku. Předpokládám, že pro většinu lidí by bylo obtížné dělat cokoliv, jakmile by byli mrtví.“  
  
Dalley si ironie nevšiml – byl právě postaven před výběr ze dvou možností. Buď bude čelit hněvu svého krále za to, že nechal utéct vězně, nebo bude čelit hněvu své manželky, až se dozví, že prohrál všechen jejich majetek.  
  
Větší strach vyhrál.  
  
„Udělám, co si přejete, můj pane, a pomáhej mi Bůh, ale musím vás varovat: ten elf je zkažený do hloubi duše a nemá jedinou dobrou vlastnost. Ujistěte se, že vám ve spánku nepodřízne krk, protože je právě z těch, kteří jsou schopni takové věci.“  
  
„Potom tedy nebudu spát. Tak jdeme.“  
  
Elf a muž vstali a opustili hostinec.  
  
* * *  
_  
Vězení vypadá všude stejně_ , pomyslel si elf. _Když jste viděli jedno, viděli jste všechny, možná s výjimkou žalářů krále Orophera v Temném hvozdě, které má okna se závěsy s květinovým potiskem, ale možná to je součást trestu._  
  
Zdejší kobky, nicméně, byly přesně to: kobky. Tmavá, páchnoucí díra, kde lidé byli ponecháni, aby shnili nebo zešíleli. Elf svraštil nos v odporu k místu, zápachu a zvykům lidí obecně. Toužil po svém domově a čím dřív opustí tohle místo, tím líp.  
  
Následoval Dalleye tunely a chodbami a konečně se zastavili před těžkými dřevěnými dveřmi, zabezpečenými železnými závorami a s velmi malým otvorem, ne větším než pozorovací díra.  
  
„Jsme tady, můj pane. Ale raději mějte ruku na meči. Je nebezpečný.“  
  
Elf přikývl.  
  
„Tady jsou klíče – odteď jste v rukou božích a já nic nevím,“ zamumlal Dalley. Rychle zmizel na druhém konci chodby a zamkl se ve své pracovně.  
  
„Pak se tedy podívejme, co je ta nebezpečná bestie zač,“ řekl si pro sebe elf.  
  
Vložil klíč do zámku a odemkl dveře. Zaskřípělo to a elf se ošíval, protože pro jeho elfí uši to byl mučivý zvuk.  
  
Zápach v malé místnosti, která nebyla větší než krysí doupě, ho málem odmrštil zpět. Byla to špína, odpadky, krev – a také závan zlosti a strachu – směs, která mohla být nebezpečná.  
  
Vězeň byl připoutaný ke zdi, schoulený na špinavé slámě. Na sobě měl jen hadry, byl celý pokrytý špínou a na hlavě měl hrozivě vypadající ránu. Elfí pán tušil, že elf by mohl mít světlé vlasy, ale protože byly krátké a štětinaté a stejně špinavé jako všechno ostatní, nemohl si tím být jistý.  
  
„Jak se jmenuješ, mellon?“ zeptal se elfí pán ve svém rodném jazyce, a když vězeň slyšel ta slova, zvedl hlavu.  
  
Všechno, co bylo vidět, byly jen dvě jiskřící zelená světla v temnotě – jeho oči.  
  
„Zatraceně, mluvíte řečí, které nerozumím,“ odseknul připoutaný elf a pokusil se odtáhnout pryč od svého návštěvníka, ale neuspěl – okovy mu neposkytly příliš mnoho prostoru.  
  
Elf zopakoval svou otázku v západštině, ale všechno, čeho se mu jako odpovědi dostalo, bylo rozzuřené: „Kdo to chce vědět?“  
  
„Jsem Celeborn z Doriathu.“  
  
„Celeborn? Ha!“ zasmál se elf a nebyl to pěkný smích, byl plný záště a hrozby. „Jaké pěkné jméno… vhodné přesně pro takového nafintěného pána jako jste vy. Co máte na práci, Celeborne?“ směšně natahoval jeho jméno, „Nebo se mám spíš zeptat _koho_?“  
  
Celeborn protočil oči: „U Valar, jsi opravdu nevyzrálý. Možná by se u tebe našlo nadání, když dojde na kradení čepců postarším dámám nebo chrastítek dětem, ale pokud se jedná o urážky, jsi hluboko pod průměrem, můj milý. Zcela upřímně, nejsem ohromen.“  
  
Celeborn tímto sdělením druhého elfa překvapil a musel se tomu pro sebe zasmát. Teď, když jeho oči přivykly tmě, prohlédl si vězně pozorněji.  
  
K jeho velkému překvapení viděl, že elf byl ještě velmi mladý, vskutku – dost pochyboval, že vůbec dosáhl plnoletosti. Ostré rysy, které vypovídaly o hladu, zelené oči s nebezpečnou jiskrou, vysoké lícní kosti a dlouhé, hubené tělo. Dlouhé, hubené, _velice špinavé_ tělo.  
  
„Pokusím se to vylepšit, až se příště setkáme. Teď se laskavě přestaňte zbytečně namáhat a nechte mě o samotě,“ odfrknul si vězeň a v jeho hlase byla zvláštní hrubost.  
  
Vůbec nezněl jako měkké, melodické hlasy, které Celeborn znal u ostatních elfů.  
  
„Nic míň neočekávám. Tvoje řeč je dost troufalá na někoho tak mladého jako jsi ty. Kolik je ti let, dítě?“ zeptal se Celeborn.  
  
Odpovědí mu bylo rozzlobené vyštěknutí: „Já nejsem žádné dítě! Jsem bojovník, a kdybych nebyl přikovaný k té zatracené zdi, dokázal bych vám to.“  
  
„Když nechceš být považován za dítě, pak se tak nechovej. Znovu: kolik je ti let?“  
  
„Proč to chcete vědět?“  
  
„Můžu podle toho určit, jestli jsi ještě dost mladý, abych ti mohl dát pořádný výprask, který zřejmě potřebuješ. Znovu a naposled: **Kolik. Je. Ti. Let.** “  
  
Chvíli bylo ticho, a pak mladý elf zabrblal: „Sedmdesát. Nebo osmdesát. Kdo ví. Nikdo si o tom nevedl záznamy.“  
  
Celeborn zvedl hlavu: _Sedmdesát? U Valar, je to pouhé dítě!_  
  
„Ty neznáš svůj věk? Jak to?“  
  
„Co jste zač – součást trestu? To má být další mučení, než mě pověsí?“ vybuchl mladý elf. „Jestli je to tak, dávám přednost oběšení teď hned a ušetřím se vašeho tlachání.“  
  
„Velice se omlouvám, že tě zklamu, ale tvoje poprava byla zrušena. Koupil jsem tě a musím tě vzít s sebou.“  
  
Kdyby nebyl připoutaný ke zdi, mladý elf by vyskočil: „Koupil? Mě nemůžete koupit! Nikdo nemůže! Nikomu nepatřím! Nikdo mě už nemůže znovu koupit nebo prodat!“  
  
Celeborn byl zaskočen tím emocionálním výbuchem: „Prodat tě _znovu_? Tebe už někdo někdy prodal?“  
  
Žádná odpověď nepřišla a tak Celeborn přistoupil blíž k mladému elfovi, zatímco se mu do mysli vkrádalo hrozivé podezření. Bylo to možné? To určitě ne… žádný člověk by se neodvážil…  
  
Celeborn se sklonil, ignoroval mladíkův rozzlobený pohled a odkryl kus látky, který zakrýval elfův levý bok.  
  
A opravdu, byl tam – ohavný znak zhanobení: znak otroka.  
  
V Celebornovi se vzedmula zlost, chladná zuřivá zlost. Lidé – kdo jiný než lidé by prodali své vlastní nebo jiné druhy za účelem zisku! A od něho se čekalo, že nasadí svůj krk pro tento lidský rod, který zacházel s jedním z jeho druhu jako s dobytkem?  
_  
Ai, příště až bude Gil-galad žádat jeho pomoc, udělá mu přednášku o 2375ti dobrých důvodech, proč by mohla mít Středozem užitek z toho, že by lidstvo zmizelo z povrchu Ardy!_  
  
Důvod číslo jedna seděl před ním a i přes špínu mohl Celeborn jasně vidět, že ten mladík se červenal rozpaky.  
  
„Pověz mi pravdu. Co se stalo?“  
  
Dlouhou chvíli si ho mladý elf jen prohlížel a rozhodoval se. Celeborn věděl, že byl právě hodnocen, tak na něho nenaléhal.  
  
Nakonec elf odvrátil hlavu: „Naše vesnice byla vypleněna skřety. Byl jsem malý. Skoro všichni umřeli. Když skřeti odešli, přišli vojáci. Brali sebou ty z nás, kteří jsme zůstali naživu, a prodávali nás za tři sudy vína otrokářům. Mě koupil kovář a pracoval jsem pro něho, pak pro jeho syna, když umřel, ale nenáviděl jsem to, a když v noci před dvěma měsíci zapomněli zamknout moje okovy, utekl jsem.“  
  
Celeborn si představil vystrašené elfí dítě, které ztratilo rodiče, bylo nuceno pracovat v kovárně a bylo v řetězech. Přednáška, kterou zamýšlel udělat Gil-galadovi se rozrostla do epických proporcí.  
  
„Udělal jsi moc dobře, že jsi utekl, penneth. Nicméně jsi udělal špatně, když sis jako živobytí vybral zlodějinu. A ošklivě jsi zranil dva strážné tohoto království. Jakmile budeme zpátky doma, ty a já budeme mít důkladnější diskuzi o tom, jak se náš rod chová a nechová, ale prozatím si musíme pospíšit pryč z tohoto místa.“  
  
Mladý elf na něho znovu pohlédl: „Pryč? Kam? A co máte v úmyslu? Jestli si něco zkusíte, podříznu vám krk!“  
  
Celeborn se usmál: „Moje úmysly jsou počestné, penneth, o to se neboj. Ale ty jsi divoké zvíře, které potřebuje ochočit a Lothlórien je pravé místo pro tvou výchovu.“  
  
Elfovi se rozšířily oči: „Lothlórien? On opravdu existuje?“  
  
„Existuje,“ řekl Celeborn, zatímco otáčel klíčem v zámku vězňových pout, „ve skutečnosti jsem vládce Zlatého lesa. Příjemné zaměstnání, dobří lidé v práci, trochu nízký plat a dovolenou jsem neměl asi 2 500 let, ale jsem celkem spokojený s tím, jak to je. A jen v případě, že bys plánoval chovat se nějakým jiným způsobem než tím nejlepším, kterého jsi schopen, tak ti slibuji, že tě osobně vymáchám v řece a pověsím za uši na šňůru, kde se budeš sušit. To, pokud mohu soudit, je méně kruté, než to, co by ti udělala moje drahá manželka, neboť ona ovládá jistou proradnou kamennou nádobu.“  
  
Mladík si odfrknul.  
  
„Tak vy jste Pán, oh. A teď čekáte, že vás budu poslouchat, správně? A musím vám projevovat nezměrnou vděčnost za moji ‘záchranu‘? Dobře si pamatujte: já neposlouchám nikoho!“  
  
Celeborn si povzdechl. „Ty opravdu _jsi_ dítě, mellon.“  
  
S cvaknutím se pouta otevřela a mladý elf spustil paže s úlevným zasténáním. Protáhl si ruce a mnul si zápěstí, které měl odřené od okovů.  
  
Celeborn chtěl něco říct, ale než dostal příležitost, mladý elf ho napadl.  
  
Ačkoliv Celeborna zaujala síla, která podvyživené mladé tělo stále ovládala, přesto mladík nebyl žádným soupeřem pro elfího pána, který byl zkušený válečník, a protože neměl čas na další dětinský výbuch hněvu, srazil Celeborn mladého elfa tvrdou ranou. Ten se skácel na zem jako hadrová panenka.  
  
Celeborn si přehodil uzlík kůže a kostí přes rameno, jakoby to byl pytel mouky. Pak spěšně proběhl chodbami, vyklouzl tajnými dveřmi a zmizel v noci jako zloděj.  
  
* * *  
  
Slunce už stálo vysoko na nebi, když se mladý elf probral. Hlava ho bolela, měl žízeň, o hladu ani nemluvě a cítil se bezmocný. Když přišel k sobě, ocitl se na koni před někým, kdo ho držel kolem pasu v železném sevření. Pomalu si vzpomínal na události předchozího dne a začal sebou škubat, ale sevření nepovolovalo.  
  
„Přestaň se namáhat, penneth, a ani se nehni. Jsi speciální dodávka do Zlatého lesa, a jestli nebudeš spolupracovat, zabalím tě a převážu červenou mašlí.“  
  
Mladý elf přestal zápasit. Došlo mu, že je to plýtvání energií a zavrčel: „Přestaňte mi říkat tím jménem.“  
  
„Jakým jménem?“ zeptal se Celeborn a utáhl sevření okolo mladíka, pro každý případ.  
  
„Penn- něco.“  
  
„Ai, ty myslíš ‘penneth‘ – to není nic urážlivého, v mém jazyce to znamená ‘mladý‘. V našem jazyce,“ zdůraznil Celeborn a usmál se, když mladý elf slovo ‘penneth‘ třikrát opakoval.  
  
„Mohl bys mi říct svoje jméno, mellon – což znamená ‘přítel‘ mimochodem.“  
  
„To zní jako ‘meloun‘ a my nejsme přátelé. Já přátele nemám,“ vyprskl mladý elf.  
  
„Asi je to pro tebe tak lepší – radši čekat, až půjdou kolem ti praví, než si vybrat ty špatné.“  
  
Mladý elf chtěl něco říct, ale radši si to rozmyslel a jen vrčel a Celeborn znovu přemýšlel o tom zvláštním hlase. Teď, když mladý elf seděl před ním, měl dobrý výhled na svého spolucestovatele a všiml si tak vybledlých jizev, které měl mladík kolem celého krku.  
  
„Co se ti stalo na krku, NE-mellon nîn, zranil jsi se?“  
  
Žádná odpověď , ale po chvíli se znovu ozvalo zavrčení.  
  
„Řetěz na krku. Od kováře. Svařil to na poprvé příliš těsně. Proto můj hlas zní tak divně.“  
_  
Takhle je to_ , pomyslel si Celeborn. _Já Gil-galadovi neudělám přednášku, já ho přinutím sníst můj seznam důvodů, proč jsou lidé problém!_  
  
„Tvůj hlas není divný,“ řekl konečně, poté, co polkl žluč, která se v něm vzedmula. „Je jen jiný. Odlišuje tě od ostatních a vsadím se, že pro dámy je zvláště přitažlivý.“  
  
Mladík opět vrčel a Celeborn za tím zvukem poprvé zaslechl něco jako veselost.  
  
„Tak, teď, když jsme si ujasnili, že nejsme přátelé, řekneš mi své jméno, nebo ti budu muset po zbytek naší cesty říkat ‘tykvičko‘?“  
  
Mladík se zarazil. „Nemůžu si na své jméno vzpomenout. Ale všichni mi říkají Orophin.“  
  
„Potom, mladý mistře Orophine, myslím, že je čas na odpočinek a nějaké jídlo.“  
  
* * *  
  
Sjeli z cesty a nakonec zastavili u malého jezírka.  
  
„Máme vodu a já mám proviant. Teď už potřebujeme jen oheň.“  
  
Celeborn se podíval v očekávání na Orophina, v jehož tváři byl zřejmý boj mezi “zůstat“ a “pláchnout“. Nakonec ho pohled na lembas, sušené maso a ovoce přinutil nasbírat dřevo a během hodiny mírumilovně seděli u ohně a dělili se o králíka, kterého Celeborn chytil.  
  
Elfí pán jedl ve vší slušnosti svého rodu zatímco Orophin hltal jídlo jako divoké zvíře. Vskutku na něm bylo něco divokého a Celebornovi připomínal obrovskou divokou kočku. V jednu chvíli přede a v příští vám roztrhá krk.  
  
Celeborn byl laskavý, ale byl taky mazaný. Tak jako divokého psa zkrotíte pomocí šťavnaté kosti, tohle hladovějící divoké dítě mohlo být uklidněno jídlem. S plným břichem bylo méně pravděpodobné, že by si stěžoval, a u Valar on potřeboval veškeré jídlo, které mohl dostat.  
  
Když zmizelo poslední jablko, Orophin padl na trávu. Celeborn však vstal, šel ke svému koni a přehraboval se v sedlových brašnách. Konečně našel, co hledal a hodil kostku mýdla mladému elfovi.  
  
„Začneme s tvojí výchovou hned teď, Orophine. Lekce číslo jedna: Elfové jsou vždy čistí. Bez ohledu na okolnosti – vždy vypadáme upraveně.“  
  
Orophin se opřel o lokty a ostře pohlédl na Celeborna: „A proč to tak je?“  
  
„Protože jsme rozmazlení a marniví. A protože to jde lidem na nervy. A protože se nám to tak líbí. Tak vstávat, vstávat, koupel čeká.“  
  
Po chvilce uvažování Orophin popadl mýdlo, vyrazil k řece a cestou mumlal kletby v západštině. Roztrhané šaty odhodil nedbale stranou a nakonec opatrně vstoupil do vody.  
  
Celeborn na něho dohlížel, aniž by rušil jeho soukromí a dal dohromady pro mladého elfa nějaké své náhradní oblečení.  
  
„Nechám ti tady košili a kalhoty, Orophine,“ volal přes vodu.  
  
Orophinova hlava se vynořila. Slyšel ho, ale nekomentoval to. Mladík se znovu ponořil a brzo bylo slyšet cákání a drhnutí mýdla na kůži.  
  
Po chvíli se Orophin vynořil z řeky a vypadal jako zmoklá krysa. Zatřepal hlavou velmi zvířecím způsobem a jeho vlasy, nyní rozeznatelně podobné barvy jako ty Celebornovy, rozstřikovaly kapky vody všude kolem.  
  
Rychle vklouzl do kalhot. Chvíli zápasil s košilí, a pak si nazul boty. _Kdyby neměl tak směšně ostříhané vlasy, vypadal by téměř jako elf_ , pomyslel si Celeborn.  
  
„Musíme hned odejít. Chci být na nějakém bezpečném místě, než padne tma. Kolem se potlouká příliš mnoho skřetů, než abychom riskovali táboření v lese.“  
  
„Nemám ze skřetů strach,“ mumlal Orophin.  
  
„Ale _já_ mám a bude lepší, když se jich naučíš bát taky – nebojácnost má blízko k neopatrnosti a tudíž k pěkně rychlé smrti.“  
  
Sebrali svou výbavu, a když bylo všechno uloženo, Celeborn nasedl na koně. Podal ruku Orophinovi, který nabízenou ruku přijal bez dalšího rozmýšlení a nechal se vytáhnout do sedla a znovu usadit před elfím pánem.  
  
Chvíli jeli tiše, pak se Orophin otočil. Prohlédl si Celebornovy copánky a za jeden zatahal.  
  
„Vypadáte jako dívka,“ odfrknul si.  
  
„Jsi první kdo se zmínil, vždycky jsem si myslel, že svou ženskou stránku skrývám dobře…“  
  
„Copánky jsou pro ženy,“ řekl Orophin.  
  
„Copánky jsou známkou cti. Musíš si vysloužit právo je nosit. Poprvé, kdy je můžeš mít, je okamžik, kdy dosáhneš plnoletosti. Později v životě styl tvého zaplétání copánků dá ostatním vědět o tvé hodnosti a úspěšných činech.“  
  
„A proto je nosíte? Abyste se chlubil úspěšnými činy?“  
  
Celeborn se culil: „Ne – nosím je taky proto, aby lidé mohli obdivovat mé krásné uši.“  
  
„To je pošetilé.“  
  
„Samozřejmě, že je. Jsme elfové – jsme pošetilí. Čím dřív si na to zvykneš, tím líp.“  
  
* * *  
  
Druhého dne večer se Celeborn a Orophin dostali k hranicím Lothlórienu. Ten mladý si ještě nebyl jistý, co si má o celé té záležitosti myslet – strávil celý svůj dosavadní život mezi lidmi. Vzpomínky na jeho dětství dávno vybledly a ačkoliv jazyk elfů mu byl povědomý, nerozuměl ani slovo.  
  
Jediná věc, která mu připomínala, že je elf, byly jeho uši, které měly tvar listu a končily citlivou špičkou. Orophin si vždy udržoval vlasy dost dlouhé na to, aby je skryl a vyhnul se tak urážlivým poznámkám, a bylo velmi zajímavé cestovat s někým, kdo tak hrdě vystavoval toto specifické znamení.  
  
Orophin stále ještě Celebornovi nedůvěřoval. Pravda, dosud s ním zacházel laskavě, dal mu najíst a nežádal nic na oplátku – zatím. Ti dva strážní mu nabízeli jídlo jen výměnou za určité služby, které Orophin nebyl ochoten poskytnout. Mysleli si, že mladík je snadná kořist a musí dostat velmi bolestnou lekci. Orophin vůbec nelitoval, že je zranil dýkou – ve skutečnosti jen litoval, že je nezabil.  
  
Prozatím se ale zdálo, že situace je bezpečná. Bylo s ním zacházeno velmi dobře, dostal najíst, napít a brzy spatří Zlatý les, místo krásy a světla, o kterém slyšel, když poslouchal pohádky kovářovy manželky, jež četla svým dětem a později vnukům.  
  
Proč ho drželi spoutaného v kovárně, když si tolik vážili elfů, byla jedna z věcí, které se Orophin často podivoval. Nezacházeli s ním špatně, konec konců byl cenným majetkem, který se snažili nepoškodit, ale stále v tom byl rozpor.  
  
Po všech pověstech, které Orophin o Zlatém lese slyšel, byl více než jen trochu překvapen, když se dozvěděl, že Pán této zázračné říše hrál karty v zadní místnosti ‚Zlaté Laně‘, opíjel nejtvrdší bojovníky na mol a znal určitě spoustu neslušných hospodských písní.  
_  
Elfové_ , usoudil, _jsou velmi přeceňováni._  
  
* * *  
  
Orophin bezprostředně pocítil kouzlo Zlatého lesa. Pocit míru a bezpečí se rozprostřel nad jeho ztrápenou myslí jako teplá pokrývka a uvolněně se opřel o Celeborna. V mysli mu pohrála konejšivá, uklidňující přítomnost čehosi – jako když půvabný ženský hlas zpívá ukolébavku. Celeborn se pousmál, když cítil, že se mladík, který byl celou cestu napnutý jako tětiva luku, konečně uvolnil.  
  
„Mae govannen, Pane. Je to velmi radostný den, když vidíme, že se bezpečně vracíte.“  
  
Orophin s vyvalenýma očima zíral na pět strážců stojících na cestě před nimi, kteří se tam z ničeho nic objevili. Byl ohromen – samozřejmě, taky měli směšné dlouhé vlasy a ty nevkusné copánky, ale způsob, jakým drželi své luky, a výraz na jejich tvářích mu dal okamžitě najevo, že tohle byli bojovníci, a to jedni z těch, se kterými by se nikdo nechtěl dostat do jakékoliv formy nesouladu.  
  
„Mae govannen, Amrune,“ opětoval Celeborn pozdrav.  
  
A v západštině dodal: „Tentokrát to byl rušný výlet, ale pohleď, přivezl jsem si suvenýr.“  
  
Orophin si odfrknul a pohledem vrhal dýky na elfa před sebou, který vybuchl smíchy.  
  
Otočil se na Celeborna a zeptal se: „Co jsou zač? A kdo je tenhle pitomec?“  
  
Pán se zasmál: „Tohle, můj drahý Orophine, jsou někteří z proslulých Galadhrim – strážců Zlatého lesa. Jsou to nejlepší lučištníci, které můžeš najít, věrní a téměř nebojácní, a tady Amrun je jeden z jejich kapitánů. Ai, Amrune, pojď blíž, prosím.“  
  
Kapitán vykročil vpřed a brzy stál vedle koně svého pána a vzal jeho otěže. Podíval se na Orophina a zamračil se, když viděl v jakém stavu ten mladý je, ale cítil, že nebylo na místě ptát se, co je cizinec zač.  
  
„Amrune – tohle je mladý mistr Orophin. Z důvodů, na kterých tu nezáleží, byl svěřen do mé péče a teď ho předám do té tvé. Očekávám, že ho naučíš našemu jazyku, našim zvykům a jak používat vidličku a nůž při slavnostním obědě. Ani základy osobní hygieny by neuškodily. Oh ano, také by se mohl naučit zacházet s lukem a šípy a s kapesníkem místo rukávu. Ujisti se, že každý večer dostane polibek na dobrou noc – zdá se, že poněkud hladoví po pozornosti. A buď opatrný: plive, škrábe a když nebudeš dost obezřetný, mohl by tě dokonce kousnout do kotníku.“  
  
Orophin, který poslouchal Celebornův proslov s rostoucím hněvem, otevřel pusu k ostré argumentaci, ale byl přerušen Amrunem, který se zasmál a řekl: „Ai, můj pane, tohle vypadá na elfátko, které bude mít má žena velmi ráda! Prosím, řekněte – kolika dalšími malými chráněnci mě ještě poctíte? Jen se ptám, abych mohl začít stavět větší talan.“  
  
„Ah, ty víš, jaký jsem. Nikdy nemůžu opustit ty malé zbloudilce. Jak se ti další dva mají, mimochodem? Už je to nějaký čas, co jsem je naposledy viděl.“  
  
Amrun se usmál: „Mají se dobře, můj pane. Haldirovi se zrovna prořezávají zuby a tak jsme celou noc vzhůru, ale mimo to se zotavil velmi dobře a skoro dosáhl normální hmotnosti.“  
  
Celeborn sebou trhnul: „U Valar, nezmiňuj se o rostoucích zubech. Moje dcera mě málem připravila o rozum – tři měsíce křičela bez přestávky. Jak takové malé stvoření může vydávat takový kravál – úžasné! Nechť mají Valar slitování s jejím budoucím manželem!“  
  
Všichni se smáli, kromě Orophina, který vskutku neviděl nic zábavného na diskuzi o dětských záležitostech.  
  
„A ten druhý, kterého našel Gil-galad?“  
  
„Ještě odmítá mluvit. Manželka ho pojmenovala Rúmil a on neprotestoval. Sehnal jsem mu psa a teď je s ním většinou venku v lese. Stali se z nich blízcí přátelé. Ale minulý měsíc jsme ho viděli poprvé se usmát. Chce to hodně času a trpělivosti, ale myslím, že si k němu nakonec najdeme cestu.“  
  
Celeborn přikývl: „Jsem vám zavázán, Amrune, tobě i tvé manželce. Ne všichni by udělali to, co vy. A ze svobodné vůle.“  
  
Amrun se uklonil: „Jste velmi laskav, můj pane, ale o to nejde – nemohli bychom je milovat víc, i kdyby to byli naše vlastní děti.“  
  
Orophin byl zmatený, magická atmosféra Zlatého lesa ho uspávala a tak se ani moc nebránil, když mu Celeborn řekl, aby slezl s koně a následoval Amruna.  
  
„Penneth, brzy se přijdu podívat jak se stravuješ. Amrun je můj starý přítel, jeho manželka je velmi milá a už se starají o dva sirotky. Prozatím navrhuji, abys zůstal u nich. Pokus se nedělat moc potíží, neplivej na koberec a prosím – přestaň si kousat nehty.“  
  
S tím se Celeborn rozloučil se svými strážci a vydal se směrem ke královskému talanu, kde už na něho čekala Galadriel, dychtivá slyšet novinky ze zemí za hranicemi.  
  
* * *  
  
Amrun a Orophin kráčeli dobrou hodinu jen v tichu. Mladík se na svého nového opatrovníka díval se stejnou zvídavostí i nedůvěrou. Zdálo se, že je laskavý, ale kdo ví – možná ho bude znovu nutit do práce? No, přinejmenším nevypadal jako někdo, kdo by ho spoutal, takže se v každém případě jeho život lepšil a Orophin prozatím odložil plány na útěk. Ještě se může dát na útěk, kdyby se situace zhoršila.  
  
Když se nakonec zastavili pod velkým stromem, Amrun mladíka oslovil: „Tohle je tvůj nový domov, Orophine. Jsi tu vítán a můžeš tu zůstat jak dlouho budeš chtít – náš talan je tvůj talan. Ale čekám, že se budeš chovat k mé rodině se stejným respektem, se kterým se oni budou chovat k tobě.“  
  
Orophin se mračil. Respekt?  
  
„Proč by mě měli respektovat?“  
  
Amrun mu věnoval přátelský a trpělivý úsměv: „Protože teď jsi členem rodiny, Orophine.“  
  
Mladík neodpověděl, ale zmateně se rozhlédl.  
  
„Kde je váš dům?“ zeptal se, protože okolo nebylo nic než stromy a keře.  
  
„Tam!“ usmál se Amrun a ukázal nad sebe.  
  
Orophin vzhlédl k zelené střeše lesa a vskutku – nahoře tam bylo obydlí. S pusou dokořán zíral na ten div.  
  
„Mám to chápat tak, že jsi nikdy neviděl talan?“  
  
Orophin jen zavrtěl hlavou a žaludek se mu roztřásl při představě, že bude šplhat nahoru.  
  
„Neznepokojuj se, penneth – je tady žebřík.“  
  
A opravdu – byl tam. Tak chytře přivázaný ke stromu, že byl téměř neviditelný, bezpochyby bezpečnostní opatření.  
  
„Jdi první, Orophine, chci se ujistit, že nespadneš ze stromu hned první den.“  
  
„Nepadám ze stromů. Myslíte si, že jsem hloupý?“ vrčel Orophin.  
  
Začal lézt po žebříku, který se mírně houpal, a opatrně kladl jednu nohu přes druhou.  
  
„Hloupý? Ne. Ale nezkušený.“  
  
S tím Amrun následoval Orophina a po pár minutách dosáhli domu na velké plošině. Dovedně vyřezávané dveře se otevřely a vyšla žena. Její vlasy byly dlouhé, spadaly až k jejímu pasu a měly nádhernou tmavě zlatou barvu. V náruči držela spící dítě a věnovala mladému elfovi přátelský úsměv.  
  
„Amrune! Proč jsi mi neřekl, že přivedeš hosta? Kdybych to věděla, mohla jsem připravit něco speciálního!“  
  
„Ai, tvé jídlo je vždycky výborné, lásko, nerozčiluj se. Tohle je Orophin, Myo. Zůstane u nás – pán Celeborn ho s sebou přivedl z výletu. Nemluví naším jazykem, tak budeme prozatím mluvit západštinou.“  
  
Žena přikývla a věnovala Orophinovi zářivý úsměv, který rozehříval jeho srdce – okamžitě si jí zamiloval.  
  
„Jsi víc než vítán, Orophine. Prosím pojď a buď tu jako doma.“  
  
V jednom pokoji začal štěkat pes jako bláznivý.  
  
„U Valar – co je to za zvíře! Prosím, podrž Haldira, Orophine, já se zatím podívám, jestli ten pes zrovna nekrade večeři.“  
  
S tím položila dítě do náruče kompletně bezradného Orophina a spěchala zpátky dovnitř. Orophin shlížel na dítě v šoku, obzvlášť, když se ten malý vzbudil a začal křičet, jakmile zjistil, že už ho nedrží jeho nevlastní matka.  
  
Amrun brečel smíchy, když viděl Orophinovu vyděšenou tvář. „Ai – to je moje žena, no není báječná! A je pěkné vidět, že sis už s malým Haldirem vytvořil pouto bratrské lásky.“  
  
„Amrune…“ zakoktal Orophin.  
  
„Ano, penneth?“  
  
„On se počůral.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdlouhavé autorské poznámky:
> 
> Ano, zase jsem porušila pravidla. Časové linie se střetly způsobem, který by i dokonce Sauronovi zkroutil všechny vlasy, ačkoliv to zas prý ne, jak naznačil jeden čtenář - ale já jsem byla příliš lenivá, než abych dělala pořádný výzkum – popravdě, já jsem četla téměř všechny Tolkienovy knihy – to jen tady vytvářím svůj vlastní vesmír. Proto jsou moje příběhy označené jako „AU“. Ale občas by to mohla být dokonce jiná sluneční soustava. 
> 
> „Zlatá laň“ byla loď, kormidlovaná sirem Francisem Drakem, která podnikla jednu z nejhistoričtějších a nejvzrušujících cest všech dob. Od roku 1577 do roku 1580 obeplula Zlatá laň svět, před cestou domů učinila zásadní objevy a vrátila se s ohromným pokladem. Sir Francis Drake měl velkou přízeň královny Alžběty I., byl noční můrou celé španělské armády a ať chcete nebo ne, byl to pirát. Je to malý odkaz na aktuální pirátské šílenství – nakonec jsem se rozhodla nepojmenovat hostinec „Černá perla“ – nebylo by to málo… důvtipné? 
> 
> Celeborn: Vidím ho trochu jako povaleče, našeho drahého vládce Zlatého lesa, ale určitě ne tak, jako ve filmech zobrazeného “Prince Valia“. Taky si myslím, že Galadriel neví o polovině věcí, které její drahý milovaný provádí.   
> (Pozn. překl.: Kdo je “Princ Valium“ a v jakém filmu se vyskytuje si můžete přečíst tady http://filmovezvuky.fdb.cz/spaceballs/)
> 
> Orophin, Rúmil, Haldir: barva vlasů stranou, stěží jsem někdy viděla bratry, kteří si byli méně podobní než tito tři. Pro mě je rodina víc věcí srdce než krve, tak jsem se rozhodla, že ti tři jsou bratři výběrem, ne původem. Trochu neortodoxní, souhlasím, ale nějaká pravidla jsme už nechali daleko za sebou, když jsme dovolili skřetici se slabostí pro Elronda provozovat aromaterapeutický obchod v Roklince. 
> 
> Pro hnidopichy: v tomhle příběhu je Orophin ve věku okolo 16ti let v lidském počítání, Rúmilovi je 10 a Haldir je miminko. 
> 
> Erestor, Glorfindel a jejich malé elfátko se objeví v další kapitole. Jsou to gentlemanští elfové a tak neměli námitky, aby pro sebe Orophin zabral celou kapitolu.


	2. Kapitola 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rúmil se dostane do nebezpečí – zachrání Orophin svého malého bratra? A chce ho zachránit? A trocha Erestorovy a Glorfindelovy idylky.

_"Tell me your sorrows, tell me your fears,  
My Brother, my Brother, I'll always be here."   
_

_Aaron Neville_

* * *  
  
„Proč tohle dělá?“  
  
Amrun stál před truhlou, ve které měl Orophin uloženo pár osobních věcí, mnul si bradu a zíral dolu na to, co před chvilkou nazval ‘Orophinovým dárkovým košem‘ - oblečení, dva bochníky lembasu tak tvrdého, že byste s ním mohli zatloukat hřebíky do zdi, trochu sušeného masa, pár scvrklých jablek, ale taky dýku, dvě láhve miruvoru, dvě Amrunovy dřevěné spony do vlasů a - nejzvláštnější položka ze všech - jedno z Haldirových plyšových zvířátek.   
  
Kapitán Galadhrim si rukama prohrábl vlasy, zřejmě v marné snaze to celé pochopit. Jeho manželka mu položila ruku na rameno v uklidňujícím gestu.   
  
„Amrune - prosím, nezlob se, všechno je pro něho tak nové.“   
  
„To jsi taky říkala, když podpálil koberec v kuchyni.“   
  
„Neumí vyjádřit své problémy.“   
  
„To byl tvůj argument, když ukradl Celebornova koně.“   
  
„Amrune…“  
  
Galadhrim poklepal její ruku a věnoval jí smutný úsměv: „Omlouvám se, Myo - já vím, že ten mladík má problémy a byl jsem si dobře vědom toho, že to nebude snadný úkol vrátit ho zpět na správnou cestu, ale nemůžu tolerovat, že stále pokračuje v té své zlodějině. Krade, lže a nikomu z nás neprojevuje sebemenší respekt. Pro smilování Valar, dokonce plival na Paní Galadriel! Je s námi už dva měsíce a neprojevil ani nejmenší známku zlepšení a Valar vědí, že jsme se snažili jak jsme jen mohli, aby se cítil vítán a milován.“   
  
Mya si povzdechla a vzala jeho ruku do své: „Lásko moje - já si myslím, že on tyhle věci shromažďuje, protože stále čeká, že někdo přijde a zase mu vezme všechno, co má. Hromadí jídlo, protože se bojí, že jednoho dne už bychom mu nemuseli dát najíst.“   
  
„To je v pořádku, Myo, ale musí se naučit, že si nemůže brát, co chce. Elfové nekradou.“   
  
Mya položila paže okolo pasu svého manžela, pevně ho objala a položila si hlavu na jeho záda: „Drahý - nepovažuješ za zajímavé, že ukradl plyšovou hračku na mazlení a tvoje spony do vlasů, přestože má krátké vlasy?“   
  
Amrun něco mumlal, pak se otočil a přitáhl si svou manželku do náručí: „Jsi příliš dobrá pro zdejší lesy, Myo. Tak ty si myslíš, že bych ho s tímhle neměl konfrontovat?“   
  
„Ne. Zatím rozhodně ne. Doufám, že přijde den, kdy nám bude důvěřovat natolik, že nám řekne, když bude něco potřebovat.“   
  
Amrun přikývl a slíbil, že nechá záležitost prozatím odpočívat. Tajně však uvažoval, jestli jeho ochota přijmout Orophina jako svého chráněnce nebyla jedna velká obrovská chyba.   
  
* * *  
  
Orophin se nemohl rozhodnout, kdo mu leze na nervy víc: jestli lord Celeborn a jeho sarkasmus, Amrun a jeho přednášky nebo Haldir a jeho dudlík. Ale ne, ani jeden z nich to není, přemítal, zatímco se procházel lesem a mlátil klackem do křoví nalevo napravo, ten nejprotivnější ze všech je bezpochyby Rúmil.   
  
Elfátko ho pronásledovalo celé dny jako štěně, ale nikdy nepromluvilo, jen zíralo. Chvíli ho Orophin zkoušel zahánět neslušnými slovy - taktika, která nefungovala. Pak po něm házel kameny, ale Rúmil byl rychlý a uhýbal včas. Teď se rozhodl toho malého otravu ignorovat - ale páni, jakou on měl výdrž - co by za to dal, aby se zbavil toho malého zabedněnce! Dokonce Haldirův křik byl lepší než Rúmilovo bezcitné zírání.   
  
Copak Amrun a Mya nevidí, že mladší elf je naprostý idiot? Kdyby to mělo záležet na něm, poslal by Rúmila zpátky tam odkud přišel, nebo by ho nechal někde v lese; Orophin by se ve skutečnosti vůbec nezlobil, kdyby byl od něj pokud možno co nejdál.   
  
„A už je to tu zase…,“ vrčel Orophin, když pocítil tu známou a nenáviděnou přítomnost svého mladšího ‘bratra‘.  
  
Otočil se a opravdu, stál tam Rúmil a zíral a civěl. A protože Orophin byl dnes ve výjimečně špatné náladě, napadlo ho, že by bylo skvělé přinutit toho malého, aby se taky cítil mizerně.   
  
„Co chceš, ty zabedněnče!“ vykřikl a hodil po Rúmilovi šišku.   
  
Bohužel jeho zacílení bylo špatné a Rúmil jednoduše odstoupil stranou.   
  
„Ztrať se - nechci tě tady vidět! Jdi ke své ‘naně‘ a nech mě o samotě, ty usmrkanče!“   
  
Znovu, jak se dalo čekat, Rúmil nijak nereagoval, jen tam stál a zíral. Od Myi Orophin věděl, že Rúmil od svého příchodu do Lothlórienu nepromluvil jediné slovo.   
  
Mya tomu říkala ‘traumatizovaný‘. Orophin si myslel, že ‘idiot‘ by byl vhodnější popis, ale byl dost chytrý na to, aby držel jazyk za zuby, když byla Mya v dohledu, neboť - i když by to nepřiznal ani pod hrozbou smrti - jí velmi miloval a nechtěl, aby se kvůli němu rozrušovala.   
  
Fajn. Urážky nefungovaly, ale možná by mohl Rúmila zastrašit? Orophin se otočil a došel ke stromu, kde Rúmil stál. Přinejmenším s sebou dnes neměl toho svého odporného, páchnoucího psa - díky jakémukoliv božstvu za tuto jejich malou laskavost.   
  
"Ty - mluvím s tebou! Dej mi pokoj nebo uvidíš! Ztrať se! Nemám tě rád!"   
  
Žádná reakce.   
  
„A tvoje ‘nana‘ a tvůj ‘ada‘ tě taky nemají rádi! Popravdě tě nikdo nemá rád!“   
  
S nemalým uspokojením Orophin sledoval slzy, které vyhrkly do bledě modrých očí toho malého. Ha! Tohle fungovalo! Jeden poslední úder a zbaví se toho otravy.   
  
„Až tě budou mít dost, odvedou tě do lesa a nechají tě tam. A víš, co se stane? Každý skřet v okolí si přijde pro dobré jídlo!“   
  
Orophin udělal velkou přehlídku napodobování skřeta - vrčel, skřípěl zuby a teď už Rúmil opravdu brečel a jeho tvář se zmítala děsem. Otočil se a utíkal jako by mu v patách byl Orophinův imaginární skřet.   
  
Orophin se smál a dal se na cestu domů. Ale s každým krokem se jeho radost zmenšovala a začal ho nahlodávat hlas svědomí. Když nakonec přišel k talanu, pořád měl před očima tu malou vyděšenou elfí tvář a přál si, aby k Rúmilovi nebyl tak hrubý, aby zůstal jen u toho házení šišek. _No dobře_ , pomyslel si Orophin, _on to přežije_.   
  
Spěchal po schodech nahoru k talanu a těšil se, že bude pro jednou obědvat bez svého otravného ‘bratra‘.  
  
* * *   
  
Orophinovo přání bylo zřejmě vyslyšeno - Rúmil nebyl na oběd doma. Nebyl doma ani na odpolední svačinu, a když se přiblížila večeře, Myi se zmocnilo znepokojení.   
  
„Neviděl jsi někde Rúmila, Orophine? To u něj není běžné, aby zůstával venku tak dlouho.“   
  
Orophin jen pokrčil rameny.   
  
„Co já vím. Nejsem jeho chůva.“   
  
Mya si povzdechla a dala se do přípravy večeře.   
  
Přišel čas večeře a Rúmil stále nebyl doma.   
  
„Já ho půjdu hledat, lásko,“ řekl nakonec Amrun, „nedělej si starosti, hádám, že si zase hrál se psem a zapomněl na čas.“   
  
Jeho manželka zavrtěla hlavou: „Ne, pes je tady v jeho pokoji. Cítím to - stalo se něco zlého.“   
  
Seděla v houpacím křesle, které dostala od své matky jako svatební dar, držela Haldira a dávala mu pít z láhve. Ten maličký byl v blaženém nevědomí o starostech své rodiny - když je vám jen pět měsíců, moc se nestaráte o věci, které přímo nesouvisí s jídlem a spaním. Právě teď byla veškerá Haldirova pozornost upřená na láhev se sladkým mlékem a on šilhal blahem, spokojeně vrněl a zakňoural v protestu pokaždé, když mu sací dudlík vyklouzl z úst.   
  
„Ten malý otrava bude doma co nevidět, není důvod, aby sis sežmoulala zástěru na uzel,“ reptal Orophin, jakoby byl na Rúmila naštvaný, ale v pravdě byl vzteklý jen sám na sebe.   
  
Věděl totiž moc dobře, že odstrčil loďku příliš daleko, ale teď už nemohl nic dělat, no ne?   
  
Vidličkou honil hrách po talíři a mumlal něco o pitomém malém elfovi.   
  
„Orophine, kdy jsi naposledy viděl Rúmila?“ zeptal se Amrun a pozoroval mladého elfa se vzrůstajícím podezřením.   
  
Na Orophinově chování bylo něco zvláštního - zvláštnějšího než obvykle - a on si nemohl pomoct, ale cítil, že ten mladík ví o tom, kde se Rúmil nachází, mnohem víc, než tvrdí.   
  
Orophin pokrčil rameny, nezvedl hlavu a pokračoval v nahánění hrášku vidličkou: „Nevím. Možná ráno. Nedělal jsem si poznámky. Dobře, že je pryč, říkám já.“   
  
Amrun praštil pěstí do stolu až příbor poskočil nebezpečně blízko k okraji: „U Valar, Orophine - moje trpělivost s tebou bude velmi brzy u konce! Máme strach, aby se Rúmilovi něco nestalo, a jestli něco víš, radši nám to řekni HNED!“   
  
Orophin jedním rychlým pohybem ruky smetl talíř ze stolu, ten se roztříštil na tisíc kousků a zbytek večeře se rozkutálel po podlaze.   
  
„Dejte mi pokoj s tím zabedněncem! Co já vím! Kdyby to bylo na mě, skřeti by ho mohli sníst k obědu, jakej je to malej protivnej otrava!“ křičel a odkopl židli přes celou místnost.   
  
V Amrunovi by se krve nedořezal.   
  
„Tohle jsi mu řekl?“ zeptal se šokovaně.   
  
„JO! NO A CO!“ ječel Orophin a naprosto už ztratil sebekontrolu. „Je to protivnej mizernej otrava, leze mi na nervy. Doufám, že už ho nebudu muset nikdy znovu vidět!“   
  
Orophin stěží dokončil větu, když ho Amrun popadl za límec a zatřásl s ním jako s hadrovou panenkou.   
  
„Ty vůbec nemáš ponětí, co jsi provedl!“ syčel a třásl překvapeným mladíkem. „Myslíš si, že jsi jediný, kdo měl těžký život? Vážně si myslíš, že ti tvoje vlastní utrpení dává právo být sobecký egoistický spratek? Zítra tě vrátím Pánu Celebornovi. Už dál nesnesu vidět tě v okolí tohoto místa!“   
  
S tím Amrun Orophina odstrčil a ten klopýtl a upadl na podlahu.   
  
Amrun si přehodil toulec na záda, popadl luk a řekl své manželce: „Zburcuji stráže, Valar vědí, kam se ten maličký ukryl. Doufám, že ho najdeme včas.“   
  
Dal své ženě a Haldirovi rychlé políbení a pak spěchal pryč z talanu, aniž by plýtval dalším slovem či pohledem pro Orophina.   
  
Mya odnesla Haldira, který teď křičel z plných plic, do svého pokoje a uložila ho do kolébky. Dítě se téměř okamžitě utišilo a ona mu dala cucat jeho dudlík. Chvíli stála vedle kolébky, aby se ujistila, že dítě usnulo, a láskyplně pohladila jeho tvář a jemné stříbřité vlásky. Pak se vrátila k Orophinovi, který ještě seděl na podlaze, zmatený, rozzlobený a šokovaný současně, a sedla si vedle něj.   
  
„Ach Orophine - proč se tak úporně snažíš odstrčit nás od sebe pryč.“   
  
Neodpověděl, jen na ni zlobně zahlížel.   
  
„Víš - někteří z nás nosí své jizvy venku, viditelné pro celý svět.“   
  
Jemně prstem přejížděla vybledlé jizvy na Orophinově krku a kupodivu se Orophin neodtáhl.   
  
„Jiní mají jizvy uvnitř. Nemůžeš je vidět, ale jsou tam, a šrámy na duši bolí právě tak moc jako rána, kterou utržíš mečem.“   
  
Orophin si hrál s jednou z mrkví na podlaze a mumlal: „Jen jsem vtipkoval.“   
  
„Ne, Orophine - nevtipkoval. Už tě znám dost dobře na to, abych věděla, že jsi Rúmilovi ublížil úmyslně, jen aby ses ujistil, že se k tobě nedostane příliš blízko. On tě má rád. Vzhlíží k tobě - proč to považuješ za něco zlého?“   
  
Orophin překvapeně zvedl hlavu, a když viděl bolest v Myiných očích, cítil se ještě víc jako mizerná krysa.   
  
„On mě má rád?“   
  
„Samozřejmě, že má. Proto tě pronásleduje, kamkoliv se hneš.“   
  
Přisedla si blíž k mladíkovi a položila mu ruku kolem ramen: „Povím ti Rúmilův příběh tak daleko, jak ho znám. Možná jsme ti to měli říct už dřív, abys to mohl líp pochopit, ale Amrun si myslel, že už máš na svých bedrech naloženo dost.   
  
Rúmil k nám přišel poté, co stráže Vysokého krále přepadli skupinu skřetů za hranicemi Lothlórienu. Elrond Půlelf - králův herold, to musíš vědět, a syn Eärendila a jemný a urozený Pán - vedl stráže a společně všechny ty bestie pobili. Našli toho maličkého svázaného pod stromem a umlčeného roubíkem - zcela jistě se ho skřeti chystali nakonec sníst. Byl naprosto vyděšený a nepromluvil jediné slovo, takže nevíme čí je nebo odkud přišel.   
  
Král Gil-galad a Pán Elrond ho sem přinesli a my jsme ho pojmenovali Rúmil. Myslíš si, že je ‘zabedněnec‘ - ale pochop - já si myslím, že nemluví, protože má strach z toho, že bude muset mluvit o tom, co se v tom lese stalo. A teď určitě chápeš, proč tak reagoval na tvůj _vtip_.“   
  
Orophin zahanbeně svěsil hlavu: „To jsem nevěděl. Mrzí mě to. Ale Amrun má pravdu, jsem hrozný. Opustím Zlatý les - umím se o sebe postarat sám,“ šeptal a jen těžko se snažil neplakat.   
  
Až teď, při vyhlídce na opuštění tohoto místa si uvědomil, jak moc se tento jednoduchý talan a osoby tady staly jeho domovem a rodinou a přijít o to se zdálo mnohem horší, než padesát let žít v řetězech v kovářově dílně.   
  
Mya mladíka pevně objala, její srdce poskočilo radostí, když Orophin poprvé dovolil takovou intimnost, a vtiskla lehký polibek do jeho krátkých, rozčepýřených vlasů.   
  
„Nechci, abys odešel, Orophine a ani Amrun ne. Má strach o Rúmila a zlobí se, ale on se uklidní.“   
  
Jemně se dotkla Orophinovy brady a otočila jeho tvář k sobě tak, aby mohla pohlédnout do jeho očí: „Moc tě miluji - moc, Orophine! Jsi bystrý, roztomilý a vím, že máš, většinou, dobré srdce. Dovol nám, abychom tě milovali, îon-nîn, a možná jednoho dne budeš milovat na oplátku ty nás.“   
  
Orophin těžce polknul a nebránil se objetí, které následovalo, ba dokonce ho opětoval.   
  
„Myo - co znamená ‘îon-nîn‘?“ zeptal se nakonec.   
  
„To znamená ‘můj synu‘, Orophine.“   
  
Mladík strnul v jejím objetí.   
  
„A víš, Orophine, ještě jedno slovo je třeba, aby ses naučil.“   
  
„Ano?“ zeptal se váhavým hlasem.   
  
„Je to velmi důležité slovo, Orophine, a já chci, abys mi tak v budoucnu říkal.“   
  
Orophin polkl. Možná chtěla, aby jí odteď oslovoval více formálněji? Kdo by jí to zazlíval, po všech potížích, které způsobil.   
  
„To slovo je ‘nana‘, Orophine.“   
  
* * *  
  
Byly čtyři hodiny ráno a Amrun ani Rúmil se ještě nevrátili. Mya konečně upadla do neklidného spánku, ale Orophin byl vzhůru a seděl na Rúmilově posteli. Vina ho sžírala a přál si, ach jak moc si přál, aby mohl vzít ta zlá slova zpátky. Jediné, na co myslel, byly obrovské vyděšené Rúmilovy oči plné slz a Orophin se cítil jako to nejpodlejší a nejhorší stvoření na povrchu Ardy.   
  
Rúmilův pes cítil, že se něco děje. Chodil po místnosti, seděl vedle Orophina a opíral si hlavu o jeho kolena a díval se na něho v očekávání, jako by chtěl říct: ‚A co budeš dělat ty, abys mi přivedl mého mladého pána zpátky? Sedět tady a sledovat, jak rostou sedmikrásky?‘   
  
Orophin psa poplácal - což nikdy předtím neudělal- a zvíře začalo vrtět ocasem. Přes své obavy se Orophin musel usmát. Vzpomněl si na psa z kovářova domu, kterého občas krmil zbytky z kuchyně a náhle dostal nápad.   
  
„Pejsku - půjdeme na procházku, co říkáš?“   
  
Pes se celý rozjařil, když si uvědomil, že s ním Orophin mluví, a zamířil ke dveřím, pochopil mladíkův záměr a běžel napřed ze schodů, těsně následován Orophinem, který si ještě stihnul nacpat do kapsy Rúmilova plyšového králíka na hraní. Byl to podivný plán, který Orophin měl, ale přinejmenším měl alespoň tolik smyslu pohromadě, že se opásal jedním z Amrunových mečů, než opustil talan a zmizel v temnotě.   
  
Jakmile byl na zemi, přikrčil se Orophin vedle psa: „Teď poslouchej, pejsku - tvůj pán je někde venku a my ho musíme najít. Rozumíš?“   
  
Vytáhl z kapsy hračku a dal jí očuchat psovi. Pes štěkal, vrtěl ocasem, vzhlížel k mladému elfovi a netrpělivě čekal na instrukce.   
  
„Běž pejsku! Hledej Rúmila!“ nařídil Orophin a opravdu, nemusel psa dvakrát pobízet. Pes vyrazil do křoví a Orophin měl co dělat, aby ho následoval.   
  
Elfovi se zdálo, že si klestí cestu křovím snad už celé hodiny, ale pes na něho vždycky počkal a povzbudivě štěkal.   
  
„Ano, ano. Já jdu,“ rozčiloval se Orophin.   
  
Nebyl dítětem lesa, a tak nevěděl, jak si najít cestu skrz křoví bez škrábanců nebo jak běžet přes les bez klopýtání o staré větve a kořeny, které vystupovaly ze země.   
  
Orophin měl elfí sluch a elfí zrak, ale neovládal žádné elfí dovednosti, a tak tento pochod přes les, který by byl snadnou cestou pro Amruna či jednoho z jeho stráží, byl pro mladíka velmi namáhavým a vyčerpávajícím úkolem.  
  
Nakonec se pes zničehonic zastavil a začal vrčet.   
  
„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Orophin. „Co jsi slyšel?“ Poklekl vedle zvířete, které cenilo zuby, vrčelo, zíralo do temnoty a větřilo.   
  
Orophin psa poplácal a pokusil se něco zaslechnout nebo zahlédnout. Ano, něco se hnulo, někde tam vpředu.   
  
Pomalu a opatrně se plazil blíž. Jenže zatímco každý jiný elf dokázal jít po suchém listí naprosto bezhlučně, Orophin nadělal hluku jako olifant, takže cokoliv - nebo _kdokoliv_ \- se tam nacházel, byl upozorněn na jeho příchod, a Orophin pevně sevřel jílec meče.   
  
Čím šel dál, tím víc zvuky sílily a jeho srdce se bolestně sevřelo - vrrci! Bylo to funění a štěkání vrrků, přinejmenším dvou, možná více - a nejhrozivější zvuk ze všech: strašný křik dítěte v panice!   
  
„Rúmile!“ vykřikl Orophin a vyrazil vpřed. Ignoroval všechno, co od Amruna slyšel na téma ‘jak se přiblížit k nepříteli, aniž bys byl chycen‘, protože jediné, co ho teď pohánělo, byl strach o Rúmila.   
  
A tam byl, přilepený ke stromu jako veverka, a pod ním skupinka tří vrrků, kteří vyli, štěkali a lapali po jeho nohách. Dosud se ten maličký dokázal držet dost vysoko na stromě, takže ho nemohli chytit, ale bylo jasně vidět, že jeho síla je u konce, a pomalu sklouzával po kmeni. Bylo jen otázkou času kdy jedna z bestií chytí jeho nohu a strhne ho dolů.   
  
„Hej, vy odporní bastardi! Já jsem tady!“ křičel Orophin a kompletně ignoroval, že pro jednoho malého nezkušeného elfa bylo šílenství čelit jednomu vrrkovi, nemluvě o třech!   
  
Bestie se otočily, šílené z jejich neochotné večeře, která visela na stromě, a pomalu se blížili k Orophinovi. Tyhle bestie nebyly hloupé, pokusily se ho napadnout ze tří stran najednou, ale Orophina posedlo zoufalé odhodlání, a když zaútočili, rozdával rány svým mečem nalevo i napravo. Ani nevěděl, jak se to stalo a první vrrk padl mrtvý.   
  
Sotva měl čas zaradovat se nad tímto úspěchem a příšerná bolest projela jeho tělem, když druhá bestie, která využila elfovy momentální nepozornosti, zaútočila zezadu a zaťala drápy do Orophinových zad.   
  
Orophin vykřikl a upadl; na zátylku už cítil páchnoucí dech bestie, když v tom se ozval rozzuřený štěkot a vrrk ho náhle nechal být a sám se snažil zbavit neznámého útočníka.   
  
Orophin rychle vyskočil na nohy, svíjel se bolestí, která zaplavila jeho záda, ale byl odhodlaný si toho nevšímat.   
  
Byl to pes - napadl jeho nepřítele a Orophin rychle vrrka probodl, dřív než mohl ublížit jeho odvážnému malému příteli.   
  
Přesto třetí vrrk nebyl ochotný nechat si kořist utéct a protože to byl starý zkušený lovec, snadno znovu a znovu unikal elfovým nemotorným útokům; jasně cítil, že jeho oběť pomalu slábne. A taky že ano. Orophin nebyl žádný bojovník, vskutku neuměl zacházet s mečem, který byl pro jeho ruce moc těžký, ale díky mnoha letům těžké práce oplývalo jeho tělo silou, která daleko přesahovala obvyklou míru u tak mladého elfa, jako byl on.   
  
Přesto Orophin věděl, že prohrál, a jen doufal, že Rúmil bude dost chytrý a využije zápas a vrrkovu nepozornost k útěku. Orophin se o svůj vlastní život moc nestaral, ale kupodivu mu záleželo na životě toho maličkého, a když zvíře vyrazilo do posledního útoku a běželo proti němu, jediné, na co myslel, bylo: _Prosím, kterýkoliv Vala to tu má na starosti, prosím, ať ochraňuje Rúmila._   
  
Vrrk zastavil svůj běh jen několik kroků před Orophinem, se vzteklým vrčením se otočil a díval se na Rúmila, který přes Orophinovy naděje neutekl, ale začal na bestii házet kameny. Orophin využil okamžik vrrkova rozptýlení a zasadil finální, smrtící ránu. Zvíře zařvalo, svíjelo se na zemi, pak sebou naposledy zaškubalo a bylo mrtvé.   
  
Orophin se pokusil popadnout dech, ale zdálo se, že jeho plíce vypověděly službu, příšerně ho bolelo v zádech a cítil, že ztrácí krev. Zmocnila se ho mrazivá slabost, ale přesto zamířil k elfátku, které tam pořád stálo a s hrůzou zíralo na krutou podívanou.   
  
„Rúmile…“ vydechl Orophin. Padl před tím maličkým na kolena a sevřel ho v pevném objetí.   
  
„Je mi to tak líto,“ vzlykal a tiskl si dítě k hrudi, „byl jsem tak zlý a moc mě to mrzí. Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit, jen jsem chtěl, abys mě nechal o samotě.“   
  
Rúmil nadšeně opětoval objetí a také se rozplakal. Orophin ztuhnul a nepohnul se, když cítil jak ho malá ruka hladí po vlasech a jeho srdce se naplnilo pocitem, že musí toho maličkého chránit a s tím přišlo zalíbení a se zalíbením přišla láska. To bylo poprvé v jeho životě, kdy Orophin pocítil sílu těchto citů; byl přemožen a obával se, že jeho srdce nemohlo tak spěchat, ale zdálo to, že ano, a tak se Orophin zapřísáhnul, že bude vždycky, vždycky Rúmila ochraňovat a dohlížet na to, aby mu nikdo neublížil.   
  
„Oni snědli mého bratra,“ zašeptalo dítě, tvář zabořenou do Orophinova krku, ale Orophin pochopil, že Rúmil nemluvil o vrrcích a otřásl se.   
  
Mohl si jen představit čím ten maličký prošel, a když se to všechno vzalo v úvahu, kdo mohl mít elfátku za zlé, že o tom nechtělo mluvit.   
  
„Teď už bude všechno v pořádku, Rúmile,“ pokusil se uklidnit vzlykající dítě. Z nedostatku zkušeností nevěděl, jak jinak ho utěšit. „Skřeti jsou mrtví, vrrci jsou mrtví a kovář je taky mrtvý, ale ty a já jsme živí -a to je nejdůležitější.“   
  
Přestože měl bolest, dokázal se postavit na nohy, zvednout dítě a nést je zpátky k talanu. Za nimi šel pes, který nesl v tlamě vrrčí ucho jako trofej.   
  
* * *  
 **"Menší" časový skok...**

Nezúčastněnému posluchači by to znělo jako soví zahoukání, ale Orophin se ani neodvrátil od své práce a prostě jen zavolal přes rameno: „Pojď dál, Rúmile!“   
  
A vskutku, za chvilku na talan vystoupil jeho bratr. Měl ještě oblečenou uniformu, tradiční černošedou Galadhrim, ale neměl sebou ani luk ani toulec, takže musel jít nejdřív do vlastního domu odložit zbraně.   
  
„Tak - balíš?“ zeptal se Rúmil, posloužil si jedním z jablek v míse na stole a vesele se do něj zakousnul.   
  
Orophin, který systematicky skládal své oblečení a ukládal je do brašny, pokrčil rameny: „Vypadá to tak. Zítra musím brzo odejít a chci mít všechno připravené včas.“   
  
Rúmil znovu kousnul do jablka a chvíli byl slyšet jen zvuk jeho žvýkání.   
  
„Mohl bys jíst tak, aby to neznělo jako vrrk v říji, Rúmile?“ zeptal se nakonec Orophin kysele, ale jeho mladší bratr se jen zachichotal.   
  
„Teda, to jsme dnes zase ve skvělé náladě. Řekni mi, drahý bratře - kdy můžu očekávat, že se vrátíš?“   
  
Orophin pokrčil rameny: „Nevím jak dlouho budou mé služby zapotřebí. Možná měsíce, možná roky.“   
  
„Ach ano, vzpomínám si - ‘Orophine, řekla jsem mé dceři, že se budeš o mé vnuky starat pár týdnů‘, a kdy jsme znovu viděli drahého Orophina? O deset let později. Víš, na někoho kdo si tak pečlivě zakládá na své nezávislosti, se necháš komandovat celkem snadno.“   
  
Orophin se pokusil ignorovat Rúmilův sarkasmus: „Radši ať Paní neslyší takovou hubatou řeč, nebo následující tisíciletí budeš počítat skřety v Temném hvozdě.“   
  
„Pff, a i kdyby - pořád lepší trávit tisíce let ve společnosti našich lehce odcizených bratranců v Temném hvozdě, než trčet deset let v Roklince. Jsem rád, že jsme odtamtud daleko. To místo mě vůbec nepřitahuje.“   
  
S tím se Rúmil opět zakousl do jablka a Orophin se nakonec otočil a postavil se před svého bratra.   
  
„Nuže vskutku - nepřitahuje, ano? Tak jak to, že jsi měl zlomený nos, když jsi zkusil svoje štěstí s Erestorem?“   
  
Rúmil se zamračil a dotkl se nosu. Malý hrbolek, který zůstal poté, co ranhojič spravil kost, byl ještě cítit a Rúmil tajně sesílal všechny pohromy Mordoru na hlavu lorda Glorfindela, proklatého zdejšího favorizovaného elfa.   
  
„Ai, ten stál za pokus. Ačkoli, když se podívám zpět, jsem rád, že to nevyšlo - cítím se příliš mladý na to být otcem.“   
  
„Přestaň, Rúmile. Tohle není ani vzdáleně legrační.“   
  
„Vážně - ale víš, co _je_ legrační?“   
  
Rúmil vyhodil ohryzek z okna a stoupl si před bratra: „Skutečně legrační je, že ty, který jsi mi posledních 4000 let při každé vhodné i nevhodné příležitosti vykládal, jak opovrhuješ lidmi, se teď vydáváš strávit desetiletí, nebo tak nějak, v zářné společnosti pána Elronda Půlelfa a jeho dvou rozmazlených spratků, a to jen proto, že neumíš říct ‘ne‘ pánu Celebornovi. Požádal tě, mimochodem? Nebo jsi dostal rozkaz? Už jsi zapomněl, že tvoje poslední působení v Roklince jako opatrovník bylo výsledkem dohody, která mu vynesla nového koně a Elrondovi tvé služby?“   
  
„Nezapomněl. Zacházeli se mnou dobře a měl jsem ta elfátka rád,“ poznamenal Orophin a horko těžko se snažil zachovat klid.   
  
„Achč ano, měl jsi ty elfátka rád. Jak roztomilé. Orophin a jeho malí rošťáci. A máš je rád pořád, viď? Nebo přinejmenším _jednoho_ z nich.“   
  
Orophin neměl nejmenší potřebu projednávat tuto záležitost s Rúmilem, který byl zřejmě v jedné z jeho nejotravnějších nálad, tak jen pokrčil rameny a vrátil se k balení zavazadel.   
  
Ale Rúmil ještě nehodlal pustit záležitost k vodě: „No, tak ti přeju příjemnou cestu. Užij si pobyt. Aspoň jeden z nás ví, kam patří.“   
  
Á.   
  
„Zlobíš se, že tě opouštím, že ano?“ řekl Orophin, aniž by se otočil.   
  
„Zlobím? Proč bych se měl zlobit? Něco takového jsem čekal - nejdřív ada a nana odpluli do Valinoru, pak se Haldir, jen Valar vědí proč, rozhodl oženit s tím napůl neochočeným stvořením, a teď i ty odcházíš dělat ze sebe blázna tím, že budeš snít o sličném mladém Elladanovi, jehož otec - nemluvě o našem Pánovi a Paní - by ho radši poslal do Mordoru, než by ho nechal zaplést se s prostým Galadhrimem pochybného původu.“   
  
Orophin rozzlobeně odhodil košili na postel, otočil se a popadl svého bratra za ramena: „Já nemám pochybný původ! Ani ty ne! Přestaň s takovým nesmyslem, Rúmile! Co ti přelítlo přes nos?“   
  
Rúmil se mu vytrhl a Orophinovo srdce se bolestně sevřelo, když viděl slzy v očích mladšího bratra.   
  
„Běž! Jen odejdi! Všichni odejděte! A já zůstanu tady! Slíbils mi, že mě nikdy neopustíš! Slíbils mi to! Slíbil! Slíbil!“   
  
Rúmil strkal do Orophina s každým slovem, ale i přes tisíciletí tréninku ho nikdy nezvládl přerůst na výšku nebo v síle, a tak jeho starší bratr stál nepohnutě.   
  
Orophin si přitáhl Rúmila do náruče a po počátečním divokém vzpouzení se mladý elf nakonec poddal. Orophin jemně hladil jeho vlasy a šeptal konejšivá slova.   
  
„Rúmile - ty nikdy nebudeš sám! A já tě nikdy neopustím. Haldir musel následovat své srdce a já musím taky a jednoho dne půjdeš i ty tam, kam tě povede to tvoje, ale nic,“ vzal do svých velkých dlaní bratrův obličej, „nic nikdy nepřeruší to výjimečné pouto, které nás tři spojuje, Rúmile. Nic. A nikdo. Vždycky budeš můj bratr a já tě budu vždycky milovat.“   
  
Rúmil, zahanbený jak svým výbuchem tak svými slzami, opustil objetí a pohrával si se svým opaskem: „Omlouvám se, Orophine. Nevím proč jsem to řekl. Omlouvám se za to… ty víš, o tobě a o Elladanovi a za všechno. Já jen… nechci zůstat stranou.“   
  
„Dobře tedy - proč mě nedoprovodíš na mé cestě?“ řekl Orophin a usmál se na svého mladšího bratra.   
  
„Co - mám tě doprovázet?“ zeptal se Rúmil a díval se na Orophina se spíše zmateným výrazem.   
  
„No, viděl jsem tvůj rozvrh, šest týdnů jsi pracoval a teď jsi byl šest týdnů pryč. Proč bys se mnou nejel do Imladris? Raději strávit nějaký čas tam, než tady sedět sám?“   
  
„Ty - ty si myslíš, že bych byl vítán?“   
  
Orophin se culil: „No, nemohu ručit za lorda Glorfindela, abych řekl pravdu, ale dokud se znovu nepokusíš políbit Erestora, měl by být v pohodě. Jsem si jistý, že Haldir bude šťastný jako blecha, až tě znovu uvidí, nemluvě o Ostružiní. Nakonec jsi její nejoblíbenější strýček.“   
  
„Proto mě poškrábala?“   
  
„Ano. Ty, které miluje, škrábe. Ty, co ráda nemá, kouše.“   
  
* * *   
  
Estorel plakal.   
  
Byly čtyři hodiny ráno a on plakal taky v půl třetí, ve čtvrt na dvě, ve tři čtvrtě na dvanáct, a ještě mnohokrát předtím.   
  
Popravdě, Glorfindel si nemohl vzpomenout na dobu, kdy jeho syn neplakal. Teď byl rozpolcen mezi touhou skrýt hlavu pod polštář a ignorovat svého hlasitého potomka a nebo vstát a jít se podívat, co se dělo tentokrát, ale nakonec zasténal a vyvalil se z postele.   
  
Erestor ho sledoval přes napůl zavřená víčka a potlačil zívnutí.   
  
„To je od tebe milé, že vstáváš,“ mumlal a zavrtal se hlouběji do polštáře.   
  
„Příště jsi na řadě ty,“ vrčel Fin, ale Erestor už zase usnul.   
  
S posledním a nepříliš přátelským pohledem na tmavovlasého elfa otevřel Fin dveře, které vedly do sousedního dětského pokoje, a zapálil svíci.   
  
„Ale, ale…“ konejšil plačící elfátko, zvedl jej a začal jej nosit.   
  
Estorel téměř okamžitě ukončil koncert a začal škytat.   
  
„Tak, to je mnohem lepší. Nechceš, aby se tvůj ada znovu probudil, že ne? Víš,“ mluvil k elfátku zatímco si s ním opatrně sedal do houpacího křesla u okna, „když se tvůj ada dostatečně nevyspí, bude ráno velice, ale velice rozmrzelý. A já budu ten, kdo bude muset snášet jeho nálady.“   
  
Estorel pořád škytal, což byla nadějná známka souhlasu, a Glorfindel začal toho maličkého jemně houpat a broukat mu ukolébavku:   
_  
„V hostinci zavřeli, hospodský spinká,  
vykoukl Ithil, Ëarendil bliká.  
Dokonce i pán Elrond jemně chrní.  
Spinkej, Estoreli, ať tě to neprobudí.“_  
  
Tahle improvizovaná poezie by se pravděpodobně do historických knih nedostala, ale zdálo se, že fungovala, neboť elfátko zavřelo oči a brzy opět hluboce usnulo.   
  
Fin si ulehčeně oddechnul. Přinejmenším nebylo třeba měnit plenky, pochváleni budiž Valar, neboť Estorel střídal plenky a trénoval nervy svých rodičů děsivou rychlostí.   
  
Fin se láskyplně podíval na svého syna, tak malého, ale už dokonalého, malou pěstičku měl pevně stisknutou okolo tatínkova ukazováčku a Fin pocítil všeobjímající štěstí. Obával se, že příchod dítěte vyvolá bolestné vzpomínky na ztrátu jeho syna, ale kupodivu se to nestalo - naopak, cítil, že se rána v jeho srdci nakonec zacelila a přestala bolet. Jako tak často poslední dobou se mu oči zalily slzami, když shlížel na svého krásného syna, a vtiskl uctivý polibek na malé špičaté ouško.   
  
Opatrně, tak aby elfátko neprobudil, přešel Fin ke kolébce a položil tam Estorela, přikryl ho peřinkou, dal hobití panenku na dosah drobných ručiček a nakonec vtiskl další jemný polibek na malé čelo. Estorel naposledy škytnul, pak ztichl a Fin tiše odkráčel do svého pokoje.   
  
Erestor pořád spal a Fin si se znepokojením všiml temných kruhů pod jeho očima a bledosti jeho kůže. Samozřejmě, porod byl těžký - a kdo jiný by to měl vědět líp, než Fin, který musel dvakrát běžet ven z jeskyně zvracet - ale Glorfindel doufal, že Erestor zase brzy načerpá svou sílu a veselost.   
  
Bohužel, tmavovlasý elf zůstal slabý a často jen sedával v houpacím křesle, držel dítě a díval se z okna. Nemluvil s Glorfindelem o tom, co nazval ‘divným snem‘, ale pokud byl Erestor opravdu v Síních čekání, Glorfindel si uměl dobře představit, že se tam mohl setkat s určitými věcmi, které mohly otřást jeho duševním klidem.   
  
Položil paži okolo Erestorova pasu a přitáhl si ho blíž, nacházeje útěchu ve známé vůni a jemných vlasech. Erestor se pohnul a otočil se ke svému milenci.   
  
„Jsi opravdu skvělý otec, Fine,“ mumlal a jemně Glorfindela políbil.   
  
„Jestlipak víš, jak moc jsi mě učinil šťastným,“ šeptal Fin.   
  
Erestor se k němu přitiskl blíž a jeho teplé ruce jemně hladily Finova záda.   
  
„Ty jsi učinil šťastného _mě_ , Fine,“ řekl Erestor a líbal Glorfindela na krk, „ a rád bych věděl, jestli bys mě teď mohl učinit ještě šťastnějším…“ dodal s drzým úsměvem, pak jazykem přejel hranu Finova ucha a jemně se zakousnul do špičky.   
  
„Možná,“ culil se Fin a vyslal své ruce na výpravu do země zaslíbené. „Jsi si jistý, že jsi na tolik štěstí připraven?“   
  
„Víc než to, můj drahý,“ vrněl Erestor, převalil se na Fina a rozkročil se nad ním.   
  
„Mmm… vskutku, víc než připraven,“ vydechl Fin, ale samozřejmě, v okamžiku, kdy se Erestor sehnul, aby ho políbil, Estorel začal znovu plakat.   
  
Fin protočil oči a pokusil se vstát, ale Erestor ho chytil za ruce a přitlačil na postel.   
  
„Zůstaneš tady, Fine. Nemůžeme vyběhnout pokaždé, když zapláče, nebo se nikdy nevyspí.“   
  
„Ale možná něco potřebuje…“ namítl Fin a žalostný pláč jeho syna mu zvonil v uších.   
  
„Já taky něco potřebuju,“ řekl Erestor a bez milosti zaútočil na citlivý bod za Finovým uchem, s čímž vždy dosáhl úžasných výsledků, „a potřebuju to HNED!“   
  
„Ty jsi nestydatý elf,“ vydechl Fin mezi polibky, „kde se v tobě vzalo tohle nové mistrovské umění?“   
  
„Ai,“ culil se Erestor a natáhl se nad Finovým tělem.   
  
Jeho ruka začala pomalu hladit Glorfindelovo stehno směrem nahoru a bojovník zalapal po dechu.   
  
„Přirozeně jsem se naučil pár věcem od dámy Firinwë, které provedla chudákovi Elrondovi,“ vrněl Erestor a Fin se chichotal.   
  
„Taky vymaluješ mou pracovnu v pastelových barvách?“   
  
Erestor krátce olíznul Finovo pravou bradavku. Glorfindel se svíjel, obzvlášť, když Erestorova ruka spočinula na části jeho těla, které tou dobou vskutku toužilo po troše něžné milující péče.   
  
„Ne,“ řekl Erestor a jemně hladil svého milence, „ale v každém případě mám v úmyslu oprašovat tvoje náprstky!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: 
> 
> Hrdinné děti! Stateční psi! Možná bych měla psát pro Disneyho. 
> 
> Tuhle kapitolu bych ráda věnovala pejskovi jménem Joshka, který patřil mé sestře, ale kdybyste se ho zeptali, řekl by vám, že je můj. Svou kariéru v naší rodině odstartoval, když se moje sestra vdávala a mě bylo sedm let a on byl svatební dar. A jaký to byl start - máma ho nechala v kuchyni a štěně dokázalo vylézt na stůl, a když jsme ho našli, sedělo uprostřed dortu pokryté šlehačkou od hlavy až k ocasu! 
> 
> Joshka zemřel ve vysokém věku 16 let - to je na psa dost. Moje sestra na něho dávno zapomněla, ale já ne. 
> 
> Tak tohle je pro tebe, malý pejsku s velkým srdcem, ode mě, s láskou…


	3. Kapitola 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orophin se vrací do Roklinky stát se opatrovníkem Estorela a Elladan je ztracen. Galadriel zasahuje a činí osudové rozhodnutí.

_„A přes zrcadlo průzračné táhnouce  
celý rok před ní visíce  
stíny světa vyvstávají.“_   
_  
„The Lady of Shalott“ - Alfred Lord Tennyson_  
  
* * *   
  
„...a poněvadž byla letošní úroda salátu těžce poničena právě kvůli přemnožení slimáků, navrhuji, abychom…“  
  
Pokud se Elrond během tisíciletí něčemu naučil, pak to byla schopnost předstírat zájem, když byl znuděný. To byla základní dovednost jakéhokoliv diplomata. A zrovna teď znuděný byl, u Valar - Erestor byl brilantní poradce a pokud bylo možno věřit v této záležitosti Glorfindelovi, byl obdařený mnoha jinými vlohami, ale řečník to byl věru jako z Mordoru. Zatímco Elrondova tvář nesla zaujatý a ostražitý výraz, jeho mysl se odpoutala už půl hodiny předtím, než Erestor přešel do zdlouhavého a detailního popisu pářících obřadů slimáků.   
  
Velice důležitá záležitost, bezpochyby.   
  
A tak, zatímco Erestor přednášel o slimácích, salátovém hospodářství hobitů a dovozních daních, Elrond ve skrytu přemítal o členech své rady. Někteří byli přátelé, někteří byli z rodiny a někteří byli oponenti. Ale Elrond cítil zodpovědnost za všechny a nyní se nabízela báječná příležitost k troše rozjímání.   
  
Nejdřív přišel na řadu Glorfindel, jeho věrný přítel. Soudě podle temných kruhů pod očima, Estorel musel mít minulou noc prodloužený koncert včetně přídavku, a Elrond měl co dělat, aby zadržel smích. Vidina mocného a obávaného Přemožitele balrogů měnícího plenky byla příliš zábavná, než aby zůstal vážný.   
  
Glorfindel seděl uvolněně, jednou rukou si podpíral hlavu a díval se na Erestora s výrazem, který mohl být popsán jedině jako ‘poblázněný‘. Elrond pochyboval, že bojovník věnoval nějakou pozornost Erestorovým slovům; daleko víc pravděpodobnější bylo, že jeho myšlenky byly zaneprázdněny aktivitami, které nesmějí být probírány v přítomnosti mladých a vnímavých elfátek.   
  
Vedle Glorfindela seděl Elrohir, mezi prsty točil stonkem květiny a občas, jak Elrond vycítil, jeho pohled zasněně bloudil v dálce.   
  
Elrond si povzdechl. Nechť mají Valar slitování, Elrohir byl zamilovaný. _Znovu._ Jakou dívku uháněl jeho nejmladší tentokrát? Zbývala v Imladris nějaká, které ještě nevěnoval svou péči?   
_  
‘Měli bychom být šťastní, že doby, kdy draci požadovali jako oběti mladé panny, jsou dávno pryč‘_ , přemítal Elrond, _‘protože z těch se tady v okolí stal vyhynulý druh od té doby, co Elrohir dosáhl plnoletosti‘_. Byl nejvyšší čas, aby si Elrohir našel družku, oženil se a měl pět nebo šest elfátek, které by ho zaměstnaly. Takové lehkomyslné chování bylo nevhodné pro syna elfího Pána.   
  
To vedlo Elrondův pohled k Elladanovi, jeho prvorozenému a dědici. Seděl sklesle na svém místě, zamračený a napjatý. Pán Roklinky se vnitřně přikrčil, když si všiml, že si Elladan _zase_ oblékl tuniku naruby. Co s tímto jeho dítětem bylo - proč byl tak nemotorný, tak nedbalý, tak - neelfí? Elrond přemýšlel o synově široké, mohutné postavě, silných rukách, které postrádaly, jako téměř všechno ostatní na něm, přirozený půvab a eleganci elfího rodu; vskutku, pokud by neměl dlouhé tmavé vlasy a lehce špičaté uši, vypadal by Elladan jako smrtelník - ne že by to někdo vyslovil nahlas a nejméně ze všech Elrond, neboť svého syna velice miloval.   
_  
‘Je to moje vina‘_ , myslel si, _‘to se v Elladanovi tak jasně projevilo moje lidské dědictví.‘_  
  
Elrond vždycky, celou dobu, co byl dítě, cítil silné pouto mezi sebou a svou elfí částí rodiny. Když přišel čas učinit volbu, kam by ho měla vést jeho budoucnost, nemusel se dvakrát rozmýšlet - chtěl být počítán mezi Prvorozené.   
  
Zato jeho bratr celý život pil a bojoval se smrtelníky, projevoval pramalý zájem o historii Prvorozených a beznadějně se zamiloval do smrtelné ženy, takže pro Elronda nebylo překvapením, že si vybral smrtelný život.   
  
Ale to v žádném případě nezmenšilo Elrondův zármutek, když viděl svého bratra, bratra dvojče, chřadnout a nakonec zemřít. Jednoho dne se Elros rozhodl, že přišel jeho čas, svolal svou rodinu a přátele a řekl své poslední sbohem. Pak si našel osamělé místo v lese, ulehl pod starý dub a zemřel.   
  
Ještě i teď, po mnoha tisíciletích, Elronda vzpomínka na jeho bratra velmi rmoutila. Byla to jedna z mnoha bolestí, která mučila srdce Pána Imladris, a i kdyby tahle jedna o sobě nedala v tuhle chvíli vědět, jiná by nastoupila na její místo, a tak byl Elrondův život neustále naplněný bolestnými vzpomínkami. Elrond si přál, aby mohl mít nějaké nové, šťastnější vzpomínky, ale zdálo se, že Valar si užívají vidět ho trpět. Dokonce svatba jeho milované dcery byla zastíněna hořkým vědomím, že ho nikdy nebude následovat do Zemí neumírajících; zůstane tady s jejím milovaným Estelem, bude vadnout a nakonec zemře.   
  
Všichni, které miloval, nakonec zemřeli. Gil-galad, jehož smích Elrond stále ozvěnou slyšel a jehož silné paže cítil v temných hodinách noci. Elros, jeho bratr, který si nikdy neuměl zaplést vlasy patřičným způsobem. Jeho milovaná Celebrían, která působila tak křehce, ale byla cele dcera svého otce, pila, smála se, klela a milovala celým svým srdcem.   
  
A pak tu byl Glorfindel - přinejmenším jeho věrný starý přítel se vrátil ze Síní čekání - bezpochyby proto, že byl Mandos unaven Historkou o balrogovi. Elrond byl sice šťastný, že Glorfindel konečně našel ve svém životě mír a lásku, avšak také se zajímal o to, proč on sám neměl právo na trochu štěstí. Byl jeho život opravdu předurčen k tomu být plný smutku a žalu?   
_  
‘Nesmrtelnost‘_ , přemítal, _‘byla velmi přeceněna_ ‘. K čemu byl věčný život, když jste ho neměli s kým sdílet? Když nebyl nic než nekonečná cesta plná bolesti a žalu?   
  
„…a jsem si jistý, že se mnou souhlasíš, můj pane.“   
  
Co? Kdo? Kde? Erestorovy oči se na Elronda upřely v očekávání a Elrond samozřejmě neměl nejmlžnější tušení, co přesně bylo to, s čím by měl souhlasit.   
  
Ale protože Erestorova rada byla obvykle moudrá, Elrond se narovnal, mávnul rukou a řekl: „Samozřejmě, drahý Erestore, uděláme, co radíš.“   
  
Chorál stenů zazněl radou a Erestor vypadal překvapeně, ale spokojeně.   
  
„Nuže… dobře, jsem rád, i když překvapen, že se mnou souhlasíš, lorde Elronde. Tak tedy řeknu kuchaři, že odteď budeme mít dvakrát týdně k jídlu sterilované slimáky, abychom se jich zbavili. Velmi moudré rozhodnutí, můj pane!“   
  
S tím jeho poradce opustil radu a zamířil ke kuchyni, dlouhé černé vlasy a tmavé šaty za ním vlály, těsně následován Glorfindelem, který se bez nejmenších pochyb chystal utopit svého milence v kotli s polévkou.   
  
Elrond jen litoval, že vedle jeho místa nerostl žádný strom, aby si o něj mohl omlátit hlavu.   
  
* * *  
  
Rúmil ležel na zádech a užíval si poslední paprsky pozdně odpoledního slunce. Žvýkal stéblo trávy a sledoval plující mraky, zatímco Orophin seděl vedle něj se zkříženýma nohama a zašíval si rozpáraný šev na vestě. Orophin si tiše broukal - trochu falešně, ale Rúmil si přesto velmi vychutnával atmosféru mírumilovné bratrské společnosti.   
  
„Chybí ti ada a nana?“ zeptal se po chvíli Rúmil a jeho oči sledovaly mrak, který vypadal jako husa.   
_  
Kdyby měla ňadra_ , myslel si Rúmil, _vypadala by jako Paní Galadriel_.  
  
Orophin krátce vzhlédl od své práce, pak se znovu soustředil na jehlu a nit.   
  
„Samozřejmě, že chybí. Moc se mi po nich stýská.“   
  
„Obzvlášť po naně, hm?“   
  
Orophin zvedl hlavu a věnoval svému bratrovi nechápavý pohled.   
  
„Proč obzvlášť po ní?“   
  
„Protože jsi byl vždycky její mazlíček.“   
  
Rúmil se culil, když se Orophin začervenal.   
  
„To jsem teda _nebyl_ ,“ řekl s veškerou důstojností, kterou mohl shromáždit.

„Samozřejmě, že jsi byl. Byl jsi její ‘malý drahoušek Phinny‘, i přes svou nevychovanost a totální nedostatek znalostí všech elfích záležitostí. A to se nezmiňuji o tvém plivání na koberec.“   
  
Orophin praštil bratra rukávem své vesty a hihňající se Rúmil se rychle odvalil stranou.   
  
„A ty jsi byl adův drahoušek, ty mistře lučištníku!“ zavrčel Orophin, ale bylo to pobavené vrčení, takže Rúmil nemusel utíkat a schovávat se ve křoví.   
  
„Ach ano, byli jsme zbožňováníhodná cháska,“ smál se Rúmil, „a všichni jsme zbožňovali Haldira, který byl nejvykrmenější elfátko, které jsem kdy viděl a stal se nejvykrmenějším elfem, jakého znám!“   
  
„Vidíš,“ hihňal se Orophin, „to jen dokazuje, že jsem _nebyl_ nanin oblíbenec číslo jedna - vždycky mě nutila měnit Haldirovi plenky.“   
  
„Úúúúúh!“ protáhl Rúmil obličej, zacpal si nos a oba vybuchli smíchy.   
  
„Oh, ano,“ povzdechl si Orophin, „to byly dny. Ten čas uplynul tak rychle - připadá mi to jako včera.“   
  
Chvíli bratři seděli v tichu, až ho prolomil Rúmil: „A… stýská se ti někdy po tvých skutečných rodičích? Však víš - ne po naně a adovi; po těch pravých.“   
  
Orophin věnoval Rúmilovi ostrý pohled: „Proč se na to ptáš?“   
  
Rúmil pokrčil rameny: „Nevím. Já jen - pamatuji si jak jsme já a můj bratr leželi v trávě a pozorovali letící mraky. Je to jedna z těch věcí, která ti jen bleskne hlavou, chápeš. Tak mě zajímalo, jestli si taky vzpomínáš na svojí rodinu.“   
  
Touto dobou už Orophin dokončil zašívání, ukousl nit a opatrně zastrčil jehlu do váčku na svém opasku: „Ne. Nemám žádné vzpomínky. Byl jsem příliš mladý. Vím, že tam byl útok a kouř a křik lidí, ale je to jen - záblesk paměti. Jak dalece si pamatuju, vždycky jsem byl u kováře.“   
  
Orophinova tvář se zatvrdila, jako obvykle při těch vzácných příležitostech, kdy se hovor stočil k jeho životu v otroctví. Rúmil nikdy nenaléhal, ale byly věci, které chtěl vědět už dlouho dobu a cítil, že je potřebuje vědět, možná by tak mohl trochu lépe porozumět svému mlčenlivému bratrovi. Teď se zdálo, že je správná chvíle.   
  
„Zacházeli s tebou - dobře?“ zeptal se Rúmil nakonec, v obavě, že by se mohl Orophin rozzlobit a už s ním nemluvit.   
  
Orophin se vždycky uzavřel do sebe, když nechtěl o něčem mluvit, ale dnes to nebyl ten případ.   
  
Starší elf se díval na Rúmila a chvíli zamračeně rozvažoval otázku: „No - ano, hádám, že se mnou zacházeli dobře. Nikdy mě nebili, dostával jsem dost jídla, abych zůstal na živu, a někdy ke mně děti byly opravdu přátelské. Jenže…“  
  
Orophin se odmlčel a pohrával si s vestou.   
  
„Co?“ zeptal se Rúmil.   
  
„No… domnívám se, že by bylo hezké, kdybych si pamatoval, jakou barvu očí měla moje matka nebo jak mi dávala políbení na dobrou noc a říkala mi ‘spi dobře‘.“  
  
Potřásl hlavou jako by chtěl zaplašit vzpomínky a vklouzl zpátky do vesty.   
  
„Ai, je to hloupé. Zapomeňme na takové plané řeči, honem, připravíme tábor na nocování, brzy bude tma a já jsem unavený.“   
  
S tím Orophin vstal a šel nasbírat nějaké dřevo na oheň, ale Rúmil viděl smutný výraz v Orophinových očích a povzdechl si. Jistě, on o svou rodinu přišel za hrozných okolností, ale pamatoval si jí; pamatoval si matčiny polibky, česání staršího bratra a ačkoliv nikdy nepoznal svého otce, mohl si vybavit šťastný čas předtím, než v jeho životě nastala temná hodina. Na druhé straně, Orophinův skutečný život nepochybně začal, teprve když ho přijali Amrun a Mya.   
  
O hodinu později se oba bratři choulili na svých pokrývkách, pláště pevně ovinuté kolem sebe, ale zatímco Orophin usnul okamžitě, Rúmil se neklidně otáčel. Jejich předchozí hovor ho nutil zůstat vzhůru a nakonec se vymotal ze svého pláště, vstal a plížil se k místu, kde ležel Orophin. Oči jeho staršího bratra byly nepřítomné a Orophin tvrdě spal.   
  
Rúmil se naklonil, vtiskl polibek na Orophinovo čelo a zašeptal: „Dobrou noc, drahý Orophine - spi dobře.“   
  
Pak se vrátil na svou vlastní pokrývku a konečně usnul.   
  
* * *  
  
„Jsou černé.“   
  
„Ano, ale mají zrzavý nádech.“   
  
„To teda nemají!“   
  
„Ano, mají!   
  
„Neurážej se!“   
  
„Já se neurážím! Jen říkám, že jeho vlasy mají zrzavý nádech!“   
  
Glorfindel si založil paže na hrudi a výhružným pohledem se zabodával do Elladana, který protáhnul tvář v odvážné snaze pobavit Estorela, ale dítě zatím jen zívlo a znovu usnulo.   
  
Erestor, který sledoval rozhovor s pobavením, obrátil pozornost na Elronda, který se také skláněl nad kolébkou.   
  
„Co říkáš ty, můj pane - má můj syn zrzavé vlasy nebo ne?“   
  
„TVŮJ syn může mít jakékoliv vlasy, třeba zelené, když se ti to líbí, ale NÁŠ syn NEMÁ zrzavé vlasy!“ řval Glorfindel.   
  
Mauburz mu věnovala Zlý skřetí pohled.   
  
„Mě líbit zrzavé vlasy. Rhimlan má zrzavé vlasy. Zrzavé vlasy moc hezké na hezkém elfím děťátku.“   
  
Elrond si promnul krk, pak se podíval blíž na malé miminko v kolébce, které mírumilovně cucalo svůj dudlík.   
  
Ai - zdálo se to jako včera, kdy jeho vlastní děti byly právě tak malé. Elrohir křičel celou noc a Elladanovi vypadával dudlík každou druhou minutu, takže Elrond nebo Celebrían museli vstávat šestkrát či sedmkrát za noc, plazit se po podlaze po všech čtyřech a dudlík hledat, aby zastavili srdcervoucí pláč dítěte. Situace se zlepšila, když se opatrovníkem dvojčat stal Orophin a Elladanův dudlík připnul zlatým řetízkem ke kolébce.   
  
„To vážně nedokážu říct,“ začal Elrond opatrně, neochotný zamotat se do zdlouhavé hádky se správcem svého dvora, „možná je to jen světlo. Mnoho tmavovlasých elfů má nazrzlý odstín, to jen zvyšuje jejich zářivost.“   
  
Tmavovlasí elfové jako Gil-galad, kupříkladu. Ne že by to Elrond řekl nahlas, samozřejmě. Některé věci, především estetická hodnota záplavy černých vlasů s nádechem zrzavé rozhozených na něčím polštáři, nebyly určeny pro veřejnou diskuzi.   
  
Erestor se smál.   
  
„Jako vždy jsi diplomatický, můj pane! Fine, přestaň trucovat - kdyby všechno selhalo a Estorel by byl nešťastný z barvy svých vlasů, ještě si je může obarvit, až bude dost starý.“   
  
Fin zasténal, ale než mohl najít vhodnou odpověď, ozvalo se klepání na dveře.   
  
„Vstupte, jestli musíte!“ zaječel a jeden ze sloužících vstoupil do dětského pokoje a oznámil, že přijeli dva jezdci z Lothlórienu.   
  
„To musí být Orophin,“ usmál se Erestor, otočil se na Elladana a zeptal se: „Byl bys tak laskav a dohlédl chvíli na Estorela, abychom mohli jít uvítat jeho nového opatrovníka?“   
  
Elladan, jehož srdce zdvojnásobilo svou frekvenci tlukotu a jehož líce se pěkně zbarvily do ruda, přikývl, šťastný, že se vyhne rozpačitému střetnutí s Orophinem. Všichni opustili dětský pokoj, aby přivítali Galadhrim a Elladan se posadil vedle kolébky.   
  
„Neposlouchej je, Estoreli,“ řekl a jemně houpal kolébku, „vypadáš báječně. Glorfindel je jen nevrlý, protože vypotřeboval všechen zesvětlovač na vlasy.“   
  
* * *  
  
„Oprav mě, jestli se mýlím, drahý Erestore, ale není to ten drzoun, který se tě jednou pokusil obtěžovat?“ odfrknul si Glorfindel a očima vrhal dýky na dva elfy, kteří se pomalu blížili cestou k Poslednímu domáckému domu.   
  
„Ano, to je Rúmil. Už by sis měl zapamatovat jeho jméno, Fine, a ne, on mě _neobtěžoval_ , on mě _políbil_ a to mu šlo velice dobře, můj drahý. A na rozdíl od jiných mi projevoval úctu a _nevlekl_ mě do svého pokoje za copánky jako jiní, o kterých bych se tu mohl zmínit.“   
  
„Já jsem tě nevlekl za copánky. Já jsem si tě hodil přes rameno a odnesl tě.“   
  
„Ha,“ odfrknul si Erestor, „a tak to bylo co? Důstojnější?“   
  
„Ne,“ odpověděl Fin se samolibým úsměvem, „efektivnější. Nebo už jsi zapomněl na naši první noc?“   
  
Erestor se začervenal a raději neodpověděl. Obrátil pozornost na Orophina a Rúmila, kteří teď dojeli ke schodišti, zastavili se a sesedli z koní.   
  
Orophin se uklonil před Pánem Imladris, Glorfindelem, Erestorem a celým dalším shromážděným panstvem, zatímco jeho oči rychle pátrali v davu po Elladanovi, ale mladík nebyl nikde v dohledu. Jeho nálada poklesla - čím blíž byl k Imladris, tím byl nervóznější. Stýskalo se mu po Elladanovi víc, než si uvědomoval, a možnost, že toho mladíka zase spatří, plnila jeho srdce radostí, ale teď…  
  
„Vítej v Roklince, Orophine. Jsem velmi potěšen, že tě znovu uvidím ve službách mého domu a troufám si říct, že jsme se všichni velmi těšili na tvůj příjezd.“   
_  
Všichni až na jednoho_ , myslel si Orophin, ale jeho odpověď byla zdvořilá: „Jste velmi laskav, lorde Elronde. Přináším pozdravy od mého Pána a mé Paní a dovolil jsem si přivést svého bratra, Rúmila, kterého si budete jistě pamatovat.“   
  
„Opravdu,“ odpověděl Elrond a stěží uvěřil, že ten vyčouhlý mladý Galadhrim, který se vždy ostýchavě schovával za Orophinovými zády, byl stejný elf, který nyní odpovídal na Glorfindelovy zlobné pohledy povýšeneckým úsměvem.   
  
„Nezneužiji vaší pohostinnosti, můj pane,“ řekl Rúmil, „zůstanu tady jen týden, pak se vrátím do Zlatého lesa ke svým povinnostem. Jsem tu jen proto, že v časech, jako jsou tyto, jsem nechtěl nechat svého bratra cestovat samotného.“   
  
„To je moudré. Nyní navrhuji, aby vám sluhové ukázali vaše ubytování, můžete se osvěžit a odpočinout si. Pak tě zajisté budou chtít Erestor a Glorfindel seznámit s tvými povinnostmi, Orophine.“   
  
Než stačil Orophin odpovědět, někdo skočil po Rúmilovi, který upadl a válel se s útočníkem v prachu. Až když se ti dva zastavili, Orophin si uvědomil, že to byla Ostružiní, která přišla přivítat svého strýčka.   
  
„Rúmile! Rúmile!“   
  
Rúmil svou neteř polechtal a malá dívka se chichotala, žluté oči jí planuly nezbedností.   
  
„Ahoj, maličká!“ široce se usmál, vstal a oprášil si zadek, pak zvedl dítě, vyhodil ho vysoko do vzduchu a zase ho bezpečně chytil.   
  
„Princezno, chybělas mi! Byla jsi hodná holka, zatímco jsem byl pryč?“ zeptal se a ona se znovu hihňala.   
  
„Ano, moc hodná! Už umím chytit rybu!“ oznámila pyšně.   
  
„Opravdu? To je báječné! Musíš mi ukázat jak to děláš!“ usmíval se elf a tiskl jí v náručí.   
  
„Ano! Ano! A ty můžeš ukousávat rybám hlavy!“   
  
Rúmil zkřivil obličej při vyhlídce na takový druh zábavy a za ním se ozval známý smích.   
  
„Rúmile! Věděl jsem, že přijede Orophin, ale jsem velmi potěšen, že zase vidím i tebe! Ostružiní, prosím, snaž se nepoškodit tvého strýce.“   
  
„Haldire!“ řekl Rúmil a opatrně položil dívenku na zem, aby měl volné ruce k objetí jejího otce.   
  
„Rád tě zase vidím, penneth.“   
  
Haldir protočil oči.   
  
„Už je mi pět tisíc let, Rúmile.“   
  
„Vskutku, je to vidět.“   
  
Zatímco si jeho dva bratři vyměňovali poklony a Ostružiní se lepila k Rúmilově noze, Orophin se znovu rozhlížel po Elladanovi. Cítil, že je sledován a vskutku - byl tam, stál na balkóně, držel dítě - Estorela, soudil Orophin - a díval se na něho.   
  
Jejich oči se střetly.   
  
* * *  
  
Elladan z dálky sledoval příjezd dvou Galadhrim. Stěží si všiml Rúmila, neboť jeho oči byly upřeny na vysokého Galadhrima vedle něj. Na toho samého, jenž byl tolik let jeho opatrovníkem. Na toho samého, který lovil šváby v kuchyni lukem a šípem. Na toho, který se dvořil Arwen.   
  
Na toho samého, jehož rty Elladan ještě cítil na své tváři.   
_  
Co je to_ , divil se Elladan, _proč cítím takovou touhu_?   
  
Cítil se provinile; provinile za to, že se Orophinovi vyhýbal a byl nezdvořilý, za motýlí šimrání v žaludku, cítil se provinile za to, jaké měl sny, za to, že toužil - ano, po čem? Co to bylo, co tak moc chtěl? Orophinův respekt? Jeho přátelství? Jeho _lásku_?   
  
Ai! Neměl by mít takové myšlenky!   
  
Ale do jeho mysli vstoupily obrazy, nezvané a nevítané, obrazy, jak ho Orophin líbá, dotýká se ho, jak si ho celého bere.   
  
Elladan potřásl hlavou. Možná by si měl jít zaplavat do Bruinen, jejíž chladná voda by mu z mysli vyhnala tyhle hloupé myšlenky. Orophin by nikdy nemohl být a nikdy také nebude jeho a čím dřív to přijme, tím líp.   
  
Předtím, než mohl Elladan prohloubit své zadumání, Estorel projevil zájem o pozornost zasténáním. Drobná ruka se natáhla do vzduchu a Elladan Estorela zvedl, jemně ho houpal a dítě slastně vrnělo. Elladan byl znovu ohromený, že mu Erestor svěřil dítě do péče beze strachu, že by je upustil. Pak šel na balkón podívat se, co se děje na nádvoří.   
  
V tom okamžiku se Orophin podíval vzhůru a jeho zelené oči se střetly s Elladanovýma šedýma.   
  
Usmál se a Elrondův syn byl ztracen.   
  
* * *  
  
Bosé nohy Galadriel se bezhlučně dotýkaly trávy a zdálo se, že dokonce i voda zastavila spěch svého toku, když Paní Zlatého lesa přistoupila k prameni a plnila karafu nejčistší vodou v Lothlórienu.   
  
Lórien spal, ale ona, jeho Paní, ne. Vzbudily jí neklidné sny a znovu se ocitla sama, neboť její manžel dal zřejmě přednost vyjížďce za hrou či za ženami. A to ji přivedlo k Zrcadlu. Volalo ji, chtělo jí něco ukázat, a tak uposlechla a opustila svůj talan.   
  
Kdysi ona ovládala Zrcadlo, ale nyní Zrcadlo ovládalo jí. Už neukazovalo, co si _ona_ přála vidět, ale jen, co _samo_ chtělo ukázat. Pomalu, pomalinku začalo ovládat její mysl a myšlenky a zanedlouho by ovládlo i její srdce.   
  
Galadriel se naklonila nad Zrcadlem a pomalu nalévala vodu, pak čekala, až se vlnky utiší. Zajiskřilo to, zazářilo a na hladkém povrchu se zjevil obraz.   
  
Byl to Elladan, sevřený ve vášnivém objetí, tvář měl zrůžovělou a jeho prsty se hluboce zarývaly do zad jeho milovníka, jehož tvář Galadriel nemohla vidět. Všimla si jen dlouhých stříbrně plavých vlasů, ale než mohla vidět víc, Zrcadlo obraz změnilo a nyní byla Elladanova tvář zkrvavená, na hlavě měl velkou ránu, obličej měl stažený bolestí a znovu byl nad ním skloněný světlovlasý elf. Když se otočil, Galadriel ho poznala: byl to Orophin.   
  
Její srdce se téměř zastavilo - to nebylo možné. Nemohlo být. Ne, pokud tomu ona můž zabránit. A jestli bude muset poslat Orophina do Mordoru, aby ochránila svého vnuka, tak to udělá!   
  
Rychle se otočila a spěchala zpátky do svého talanu.   
  
Kdyby zůstala, viděla by v Zrcadle tvář dámy Firinwë se samolibým úsměvem na rtech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: 
> 
> Nejvřelejší díky patří úžasné Magic Rat za úžasný beta-read a Kharesse za přizpůsobení přístupnosti této povídky: „Dramatický příběh, který včleňuje prvky komedie způsobem, který podporuje opravdovost rozpoložení postav.“
> 
> Ah, a Celeborn bude zpět v dalších kapitolách, pro ty, kdo by se ptali. On není ten druh elfa, který by se spokojil s tím, že by byl až druhým banánem. (Pozn.překl.: ‘banana‘ se také překládá jako penis, takže tady působí hříčka dvojsmyslu. Zachovala jsem ten banán, protože to ve mně evokuje hlášku z jedné staré reklamy - ‘Vidíš ty chlápky? Tak to jsou banáni!‘)


	4. Kapitola 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn má definitivně světlý moment, Erestor se obává, že by mohl ztratit Glorfindela, Orophin se ve vzpomínce vrací k jedné velmi zvláštní noci a některá odhalení jsou pro Haldira šokující.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Zvláštní upozornění pro tuto kapitolu, drazí čtenáři - vyskytuje se zde het (publikum dělá úúúúúh!). Omlouvám se. Tomu nešlo zabránit. Má to zásadní význam pro příběh, tak prosím nepřeskakujte tuto část. Oh - a Celeborn je zpět (publikum dělá áááhhh!)

Za normálních okolností by si Pán Zlatého lesa uvědomil, že je sledován a pohnal by vetřelce k zodpovědnosti.   
  
Bohužel hvězdy, které tuto noc zářily shůry, viděly Celeborna napůl sedícího, napůl ležícího na jeho koni, neboť Miruvor zamlžil jeho mysl a smysly. Kdyby jeho věrná klisna nebyla takový spolehlivý společník a nenašla cestu domů bez pánova vedení, jeden by se bál, že Celeborn skončí někde v pouličním příkopu.   
  
Ale Bain byla zvyklá nést svého pána bezpečně k domovu - to nebylo poprvé. Čím více se Galadriel stávala Paní Lesa, tím méně chtěl být Celeborn Pánem v tomto uspořádání. Kde kdysi byla hluboce zakořeněná láska a vzájemná úcta, tam byly nyní hádky, nepřátelství a zlost.   
  
Kdykoliv to jeho povinnosti dovolily, Celeborn se oblékl do obnošené uniformy Galadhrim, osedlal svou klisnu a vyrazil ven do nějaké hospody pít a hodovat se svými muži. Oni samozřejmě věděli, že ten opíjející se v jejich středu je jejich Pán, ale respektovali jeho přání být na noc jeden z nich. Jednou za čas Celeborn zakusil sladké ovoce mimomanželského blaha a cítil se poté provinile, ale jen do okamžiku, než Galadriel pronesla další poznámku o ‘chování nehodné Pána‘. Takže další noc byl zase venku, hodoval a hazardoval, zatímco jeho manželka stála celé hodiny skloněná nad svým Zrcadlem, doufaje ve znamení, jakékoliv znamení o tom, že by se k ní její dcera jednoho dne vrátila.   
  
Byla všechna manželství jako tohle? To Celeborn nevěděl, ale dobře si pamatoval šťastnější časy, jak se on a Galadriel smáli a milovali; dnes už nebyl ani smích ani láska, jen vzájemné akceptování a dokonce i to začalo blednout. Celeborn doufal, že jejich sdílený smutek nad osudem jejich jediné dcery by je znovu sblížil a na krátko se tak opravdu stalo, jen aby se sobě později vzdálili ještě víc než kdy předtím.   
  
A tak se Celeborn dnes večer opil na mol a k tomu prohrál menší obnos u hracího stolu. Chladný noční vánek mu pomáhal trochu vystřízlivět, ne sice k plnému vědomí, ale přinejmenším byl nyní schopen vzpomenout si na své vlastní jméno. Což byl rozhodně pokrok vzhledem k nadměrnému pití a flámování, které provozoval poslední dva dny.   
  
Bain zřejmě cítila, že její pán potřeboval trochu osvěžení, proto secválala z cesty až k řece Celebrant a krátkým vzepjetím shodila Celeborna do vody.   
  
„Á, ty mizerná bestie!“ křičel Celeborn; ledová voda smyla většinu z jeho alkoholem způsobených zatemnění.   
  
Vylezl z vody na mělčinu, kde si svlékl mokrou košili a plášť, vyždímal si vlasy a padl na trávu rozhodnut, že potřebujel trochu spánku.   
  
Poblíž sbírala Firinwë nějaké byliny a byla více než jen trochu překvapená, když narazila na Jeho spící lordstvo.   
  
Její malý mazaný plán otočit si Elronda kolem prstu nefungoval - vypadalo to jakoby ji Gil-galadův duch pronásledoval i z Mandosových Síní, zatraceně - a přitom to býval takový nepořádný venkovský balík!   
  
Ale možná byl její nezdar úspěchem.   
_  
Když o tom tak zapřemýšlím,_ přemítala Firinwë, _Lothlórien je mnohem žádoucnější místo než jeho ubohá napodobenina zvaná Roklinka, nemluvě o napůl bláznivých elfech, kteří tam žijí. A skřetice!_  
  
Firinwë se otřásla, když pomyslela na Mauburz. I po stovkách sprch se jí zdálo, že na své kůži cítí ‘Eau de Mordor‘.   
_  
A ten napůl divoký Králík…_  
  
Ne, jediná odměna, o kterou by stálo za to hrát, byl Glorfindel, jenže bohužel ten se rozhodl zahodit se s tím nudným myším poradcem - ah dobře, jejich škoda, Firinwë stejně zjistila, že lórienští elfové s jejich lesklými, stříbrně plavými vlasy jsou mnohem přitažlivější.   
  
Obzvlášť Celeborn, to musela připustit, byl vskutku potěchou pro oko a soudě podle zvěstí, které se šířily by nemělo být příliš těžké upoutat jeho pozornost. Galadriel zřejmě ztratila spojení se svým lidem už před nějakou dobou a nebyla schopná učinit jakékoliv rozhodnutí bez toho, aniž by to nejprve konzultovala se svým ‘ptačím koupátkem‘ a následně ztratila i svého manžela. Celeborn, to bylo jasně vidět, byl venku za zábavou a tu ona mohla poskytnout, u Elbereth!   
  
Opilý elfí lord, který ležel v trávě před ní byl darem seslaným Valar. Poklekla vedle něj, opatrně, aby si neušpinila šaty od trávy a lehce přeběhla špičkami prstů přes jeho hruď.   
  
Pěkné. Velmi pěkné.   
  
„Můj pane, neměl byste spát tady, když na vás čeká pohodlná postel,“ vrněla a jemně s ním zatřásla.   
  
Celeborn zamžoural a snažil se zaostřit, ale jeho oči teď vypověděly službu, takže je zase rychle zavřel.   
  
„Žádná postel,“ zamumlal nezřetelně.   
  
„Ale zajisté nějakou máte, můj pane - a krásná manželka vám ji zahřívá,“ dodala zlomyslná elfí dáma a pokračovala v hlazení.   
  
Celeborn si odfrknul.   
  
„To určitě. Ona je dychtivá zahřívat mou postel asi tak, jako já jsem dychtivý políbit trpaslíka. Můžete mi říct, co to děláte?“ zeptal se a pokusil se opřít na loktech, ale neúspěšně a znovu padl na trávu.   
  
Firinwë se zasmála, stříbřitý zvuk jako malé cinkající zvonky, a přejela prstem od Celebornova krku k jeho kalhotám.   
  
„Proč, můj pane - líbí se vám, co dělám?“   
  
„Mmmm…,“ vrněl Celeborn, „ …je to hezké…“  
  
U Valar, tohle bylo dokonce snadnější, než si myslela - jako když krade dítěti bonbón!   
  
„Hezké, aha. Dobře, můj pane, necháte mě tedy pomoci vám najít pohodlné místo k pobytu a uvidíme, co pro vás můžu udělat?“   
  
V tomto okamžiku byl Celeborn ve stavu, kdy by souhlasil i s tím, že se ožení s trpaslíkem, takže nic nenamítal, když mu Firinwë pomohla vylézt na jeho koně a vedla klisnu ke svému talanu, který byl nedaleko. Byla to docela dřina dostat opilého elfího pána do schodů, ale Celeborn měl už tisíciletí zkušeností a pravděpodobně by ze schodů nespadl, ani kdyby byl zpitý do němoty a měl zavázané oči.   
  
Konečně ho Firinwë měla tam, kde chtěla - ve své ložnici.   
  
Celeborn padl na její velkou postel a okamžitě usnul. ‘Dobře,‘ pomyslela si, ‘to se dalo čekat.‘ Opatrně, tak, aby ho neprobudila, zbavila Firinwë Celeborna jeho bot a zbývajícího oblečení. Shlížela na nahého elfa a vážně litovala, že v tomto stavu nebyl způsobilý k jistým mimomanželským aktivitám. Ale - další noc, další šance. Prozatím byl Celeborn tady a zítra si rozhodně nebude schopný nic pamatovat a ochotně uvěří nějaké historce, kterou mu Firinwë vylíčí.   
  
A u Valar, ona mu zamýšlela vyprávět pořádně zajímavý příběh!   
  
Firinwë se svlékla a vklouzla pod pokrývku k Celebornovi. Jak hezké - jak velmi hezké. Na tohle by si mohla zvyknout. Vždycky měla slabost pro bojovníky a Celeborn pod hedvábnými šaty skrýval tělo bojovníka, tělo, přes které teď majetnicky přejížděly její ruce.   
  
‘Můj - celý můj, můj pane,' myslela si a promýšlela svou strategii.   
  
Nakonec se na její tváři objevil lstivý úsměv. Přitiskla své rty k Celebornově krku, sála a zanechala tam milostné znamení impozantní velikosti. ‘Vypadá dobře - ai, to je úžasná práce a jestli tohle nevytáhne drahou starou Galadriel z její noční košile, pak už nic.‘ A jakmile bude Galadriel pryč, Firinwë tu bude připravena konejšit nebohého opuštěného manžela.   
  
Vskutku - Firinwë byla lordu Elrondovi zavázána. Proč vládnou Imladris, když mohla vládnout Lothlórienu?   
  
* * *  
  
Zatímco Celeborn vyspával do příštího rána kocovinu velikosti Mordoru, Erestor seděl v křesle u okna a zíral ven na prázdné nádvoří Roklinky. Husté šedé mraky zakrývaly oblohu a padal prudký déšť. Estorel spal ve své kolébce a poté, co si s ním dvě hodiny hrál, byl Erestor vyčerpán.   
  
Mít dítě bylo mnohem náročnější, než si kdy myslel. Nebyla vteřina, kdy by se jeho mysl neznepokojovala a Erestor úzkostlivě kontroloval dítě pokaždé, když se z kolébky ozval i sebemenší zvuk.   
  
Glorfunkl seděl na svém obvyklém místě v čele kolébky. Zpočátku se Erestor a Glorfindel pokoušeli nepouštět vránu do dětského pokoje, ale pak si Erestor uvědomil, že Glorfunkl drží stráž - žádný pavouk, moucha nebo jiný hmyz se nepřiblížili ani na půl cesty ke kolébce se spícím elfátkem, o to se vrána postarala. Erestor byl dojatý oddaností zvířete a tak mu dovolil zůstat.   
  
„Jen počkej - jeho první slovo nebude ‘ada‘, ale ‘krá-krá‘!“ vtipkoval Glorfindel a Erestor se také usmíval, ačkoliv se vůbec necítil pobaveně.   
  
Vskutku - Erestor se cítil melancholicky, dokonce deprimovaně. Měl by se považovat za nejšťastnějšího elfa na Ardě - měl vysoce respektované postavení na dvoře Roklinky, měl rozkošné, báječné dítě a oddaného - elfa.   
  
A to byl ten problém - Glorfindel. Erestor ho velice miloval, a přestože věděl, že Fin ho miluje stejně, stále tu byl všudypřítomný strach, že bojovníka ztratí. Ne v bitvě, ne ve válce - ale díky někomu jinému. Fin byl pětkrát ženatý, ale nikdy se k nikomu nepřipoutal, vždy couvl před tímto posledním, konečným krokem, tak kdo mohl vědět, jestli by se jednoho dne nerozhodl Erestora opustit a najít si někoho nového? Erestor se rozhodně nepovažoval za první volbu pro elfího pána - pocházel z prosté rodiny, jeho otec byl tesař. Glorfindelův Dům Zlatého květu byl něco, co obdivoval už od doby, kdy byl ještě malé elfátko, ale nikdy si nemyslel, že by k němu mohl patřit.   
  
Erestor nebyl slepý - polovina obyvatel Roklinky by nepochybně obětovala jakoukoliv končetinu, jen aby získala Glorfindelovu přízeň. Možná očekával příliš mnoho. Možná by měl být šťastný za to, co měl a dokud to trvalo, a netrápit se něčím, co nikdy nemohl mít. Ale Erestor připoutal své srdce a duši ke Glorfindelovi a jelikož si myslel, že jeho hluboké city nebyly opětovány, cítil prázdnotu, která bolela víc a víc s každým dnem, který prošel. Erestor si byl jistý, že by vybledl, kdyby ho Fin někdy opustil.   
  
Stále pršelo a Erestor si nevšiml, když Glorfindel proklouznul dveřmi.   
  
„Lásko moje - proč tady sedíš ve tmě, zadumaný? Něco není v pořádku?“ zeptal se Fin ustaraně.   
  
Dobře si všiml Erestorova rostoucího smutku, ale zatím cítil, že by nebylo moudré se k záležitosti vyjádřit. Ale teď, když viděl svého miláčka, jak sedí sám ve tmě, opuštěný výraz ve tváři, nebyl si jistý, jestli to nebyla chyba.   
  
„To nic není, Fine,“ řekl Erestor tiše, aniž se otočil.   
  
Fin přistoupil k hubené postavě v černém sametu a něžně jí pohladil po tváři.   
  
„Ale je, Erestore - a už docela dlouho.“   
  
Fin poklekl vedle křesla, vzal Erestorovu ruku do své a palcem jemně hladil jeho zápěstí.   
  
„Co tě trápí, lásko? Poděl se o své myšlenky - možná mohu být nápomocen?“   
  
Erestor se na něj stále nedíval, jen zíral ven z okna. Fin vtiskl měkký polibek na hřbet poradcovy ruky.   
  
„Je to dítě? Je to příliš hodně práce? Pokud ano, mohu udělat víc, jestli chceš. Mohl bych…“  
  
„Ne,“ přerušil ho Erestor, „není to dítě.“   
  
Konečně se otočil tváří k Finovi a bojovník byl šokován, když viděl smutek a touhu v tmavých očích.   
  
„Fine - opustil bys mě?“   
  
„Opustit tě?“ Fin šokovaně hleděl na svého milence. „Proč, ve jménu Valar, bych tě měl někdy opouštět, Erestore?“   
  
Jeho milenec pokrčil rameny.   
  
„Nevím… Jen se toho bojím. Někdy…,“ znovu se podíval z okna, „někdy se probudím uprostřed noci, protože se mi zdálo, že jsi mě opustil a cítím takovou prázdnotu - jako kdyby mi chybělo půl duše.“   
  
Erestor teď stál před Přemožitelem balrogů a Glorfindel viděl slzy, které vyhrkly do tmavých očí.   
  
„Nemůžu bez tebe žít a to mě tak děsí, Fine. Nikdy jsem nemusel na nikoho spoléhat, byl jsem svým vlastním pánem a teď - teď můj život a zdar závisí na tobě a já se strašně bojím, že tě ztratím - a tím i sebe.“   
  
Fin vzal Erestora do náruče: „Celé je to o spojení, že ano?“   
  
Druhý elf neodpověděl, ale Fin věděl, že ho přečetl správně.   
  
„Erestore - my už jsme spojení. Nevidíš to? Necítíš to? Potřebuješ slavnostní ceremonii, aby to věděl celý svět? Jestli si to přeješ - pak budu šťastný, že se spojíme. Ale já jsem se k tobě připoutal už od úplně prvního okamžiku, kdy jsi mě přijal jako svého druha a tohle pouto nikdy nepřetrhnu. Ty se bojíš, že tě vlastním, ale ty vlastníš mě, Erestore, mé srdce a duši, tělo a mysl.“   
  
Erestor nyní tiše plakal a tiskl svou tvář k Finově krku; bojovník konejšivě hladil jeho záda a tiskl jemné polibky do tmavých vlasů.   
  
„Co říkáš tomuhle: příští týden máme obřad volby jména. A zatímco od tebe Estorel dostane druhé jméno, mohli bychom uspořádat zároveň obřad spojení? Skáču pro prsteny, jestli platíš víno.“   
  
Erestor se i přes slzy pousmál: „Oh, Fine - jen ty dokážeš, aby taková vážná věc vyzněla jako šílenství!“   
  
Fin ho políbil a zaculil se: „Ale to je šílenství, má lásko! A když je řeč o šílenství - myslím, že jsi civěl z okna už dost dlouho.“   
  
S tím zvedl protestujícího poradce a donesl ho k posteli, poněkud nenuceně ho položil a začal si svlékat šaty.   
  
„Co máš zase za lubem, Fine?“ zeptal se Erestor, opíral se na loktech a jeho oči obdivně putovaly přes Finovo dobře vypracované tělo.   
  
„Dobrá - tak se na to podívejme: nejdřív budu já na tobě. Pak bych byl rád, kdybys ty byl na mě. Poté budu velmi potěšený, když budu uvnitř tebe a pak bychom mohli celý proces vyzkoušet znovu, v obráceném pořadí.“   
  
Věnoval Erestorovi přísný pohled: „Máš přesně 12 sekund na to, aby ses dostal ze svých šatů, protože pak je z tebe strhám.“   
  
Erestor se stihl vysvléknout za 10 sekund, což byl nový rekord.   
  
* * *  
  
Orophin doprovázel Glorfindela k roklinskému kováři. Samozřejmě nebyl nadšený z návštěvy kovářské dílny - dokonce i teď, o tisíciletí později, to v něm vyvolávalo jisté hořké vzpomínky, ale to by lordu Glorfindelovi nikdy nepřiznal. Pro zbytek světa byli on, Haldir a Rúmil bratři, synové Amruna a Myi a všechno ostatní nebyla záležitost nikoho jiného než jejich vlastní.   
  
Týden uplynul od jeho příjezdu do Roklinky a Elladan, mimo běžná jídla, se mu zvládal vyhýbat při každé příležitosti. Teď už si Orophin nebyl vůbec jistý, co si má o mladém elfím pánovi myslet. Na okamžik, když se v den jeho příjezdu jejich oči setkaly, si myslel, že viděl zájem v šedých očích nejstaršího syna lorda Elronda, ale zřejmě se mýlil. Měl by za to být rád, protože mu zajisté nepříslušelo usilovat o mladého pána, ale nemohl si pomoct a cítil velký smutek, který vycházel z uvědomění, že to, co považoval za zájem nebylo nic než krátkodobé pobláznění - skoro jako nadšený obdiv k Paní Galadriel, do kterého padl Rúmil, když dospěl.   
  
Orophin byl tak zabrán do svého přemítání, že téměř narazil do Elladana, který se vyřítil zpoza rohu.   
  
„Oh,“ řekl mladý elf, což byla nejinteligentnější věc, se kterou mohl přijít.   
  
Zíral na Orophina, který zíral pro změnu na něj, rozpačitý žár znovu zalil jeho tváře, zatraceně, oči se mu tím žárem leskly a Elladan se červenal jako dívka. Přál si, aby mohl říct něco vtipného, něco chytrého. Elrohir by nikdy neztratil řeč.   
  
„Můj pane,“ pozdravil Orophin a formálně se uklonil, zatímco Glorfindel poplácal Elladana po rameni.   
  
„Elladane - už jsem s tebou dlouho nemluvil, kde se pořád schováváš během dne?“   
  
„Já… no, já jsem… byl jsem…vlastně jsem dělal… ano, tak proto,“ koktal Elladan, oči stále upřené do Orophinových, jako králík zkamenělý tváří v tvář hadovi.   
  
„Aha,“ smál se Fin, „tak proto. Chápu.“   
  
Možná byl Glorfindel pomalejší v chápání, když šlo o diplomatické záležitosti nebo o porozumění daňovému systému Kraje, ale pro romantiku měl instinkt, který zvítězil i nad instinktem loveckého sokola. Elladanova zardělá tvář a podivné chování a Orophinovy jiskřící zelené oči plus těžko skrývaná radost ve tváři Galadhrima mu prozradili všechno, co bylo třeba vědět. ‘U Valar,‘ myslel si, ‘Elladan má lepší vkus než jsem myslel. Galadriel bude mít záchvat - jak rozkošné!‘   
  
„Elladane, zavři svá ústa, vypadáš hloupě. A Orophine, ty taky nevypadáš o moc inteligentněji. Velmi nerad přerušuji tohle vzájemné snění, ale už máme zpoždění a tu schůzku mám v úmyslu dodržet. Přeji krásný den, Elladane a mimochodem, máš dvě různobarevné spony na svých copáncích.“   
  
Orophin i Elladan byli v tu ránu cihlově červení a Elladan proklínal neomalenost svého bývalého poručníka. Elbereth, Glorfindel byl bezpochyby ten nejnetaktnější elf v Roklince a pravděpodobně dokonce horší než král Thranduil a proč, ach proč se nejdřív nepodíval do zrcadla, než opustil svou komnatu! Dvě různé spony! Orophin si o něm musí myslet, že je idiot!   
  
‘On nosí dvě různobarevné spony,‘ myslel si Orophin a dovolil své tváři na vteřinku sklouznout do poblázněného výrazu. ‘Jak naprosto obdivuhodné!‘   
  
* * *  
  
Orophin netušil, proč Glorfindel trval na jeho doprovodu do kovárny, ale samozřejmě mu vyhověl. Opatrovník vzal za kliku a oba vešli dovnitř. Ve vzduchu se vznášela jedinečná kovová vůně, obvyklá pro kovářskou dílnu, hořely zde rozličné ohně a ze stropu visel řetěz.   
  
Orophin zavřel oči.   
**_  
_**

**_* * *_ **

**_Orophinova vzpomínka_** _  
  
„Orophine? Jsi vzhůru?“   
  
„Ne.“   
  
Dívka se chichotala, a přestože se Orophin snažil o co nejnevrlejší a nejnepřívětivější tón, byl samozřejmě potěšen, že přišla na návštěvu.   
  
Lilly lezla po žebříku do té části dědečkovy kovárny, kde měl elf svůj slamník a kde měl uloženo pár svých osobních věcí. Když vylezla nahoru, oprášila si sukni a promluvila.   
  
„Nebuď takový bručoun, Orophine. Přinesla jsem ti pár jablek. A to není všechno!“   
  
S vítězoslavným úsměvem nejdřív vytáhla z kapsy u sukně čerstvá jablka a pak vyndala malou sklenici a lžíci.   
  
Orophinovi se rozzářili oči z pohledu na čerstvé ovoce, chňapl jablko, a aniž by se obtěžoval s jeho leštěním, slupnul ho.   
  
„Mmmm…,“ zavrněl a zavřel oči.   
  
„Dobré, že? Myslela jsem, že by ti mohly chutnat. Ale počkej, až ochutnáš tohle!“   
  
Sedla si vedle Orophina na slamník a odšroubovala sklenici. Orophin si přičichl.   
  
„To hezky voní, co to je?“   
  
„To je ovoce z daleké země - můj otec přinesl z trhu tři sklenice a já jsem si myslela, že bych se mohla o tu svojí podělit s tebou.“   
  
Orophin se na ní vřele usmál: „Ty jsi zlatá, Lilly.“   
  
Lilly se taky usmála a ponořila lžíci do sklenice: „Otevři pusu.“   
  
Orophin poslechl a Lilly mu dala ochutnat.   
  
„Oh, to je skvělé! Jak se to jmenuje?“   
  
„Říká se tomu ‘broskev‘. Otec říká, že to vypadá jako dívčí zadeček, ale nechutná to úžasně?“   
  
Orophin jen přikývl. Obvykle byl krmen tím, co bylo zrovna k dispozici; ne že by ho nechali hladovět, ale určitě to nebylo to samé, co měla rodina na stole. Kdyby mu Lilly pravidelně nenosila speciální pochoutky, které ukořistila ze stolu a ze spižírny, jeho strava by byla velice chudá.   
  
Dalších pár minut trávili pojídáním kompotovaných broskví v tichém porozumění, a když byla sklenice prázdná, Lilly jí dočista olízala a lžíci nechala elfovi.   
  
„Vypadáš jako kočka,“ řekl Orophin a Lilly zavrněla.   
  
Oba se smáli a pak Lilly zvážněla.   
  
„Otec měl dnes hroznou hádku s dědou a bylo to o tobě.“   
  
Orophin zvedl hlavu.   
  
„O mě? Proč?“   
  
Pokrčila rameny.   
  
„Náš král před pěti lety zakázal otroctví a v současné době se vedou diskuze o alianci s elfí říší. Otec se bojí, že by se mohl dostat do potíží, kdyby se přišlo na to, že tě tady drží, tak tě chtěl propustit. Dědeček se hrozně rozzlobil, říkal, že za tebe zaplatil jmění a že o takovém nesmyslu nechce nic slyšet.“   
  
Tvář mladého elfa se zatvrdila: „Takže?“   
  
Lilly si povzdechla a odložila sklenici: „Obávám se, že dokud bude dědeček živ, nebudeš volný.“   
  
Hodnou chvíli nikdo neřekl ani slovo. Elf měl ve tváři obvyklý neutrální výraz a Lilly v jeho očích viděla odevzdanost.   
  
„Orophine, opravdu chci, aby dědeček žil dlouho. Ale slibuju ti, že v den, kdy zemře tě osvobodím já sama.“   
  
Orophin pokrčil rameny:„Osvobodit? Na co? Nikdy jsem nebyl volný. Kam bych šel? Nejsem jako ty, lidé by se na mě divně dívali.“   
  
Lilly zavrtěla hlavou: „Mohl bys jít tam, kde žije tvůj vlastní lid.“   
  
„Můj lid? Nemám svůj lid, Lilly. Jsem jen já sám.“   
  
V jeho hlase bylo hodně trpkosti a Lilly také cítila trpkost. Trpkost a vztek na svého dědečka za to, jakým způsobem s Orophinem zacházel, měla vztek na svého otce za jeho slabost a měla vztek i na sebe.   
  
„Ty máš svůj lid, Orophine. Podívej,“ jemně odhrnula polodlouhé prameny stříbřitě plavých vlasů, které zakrývaly jeho uši a odhalila tak jejich listnatý tvar se špičatým zakončením, „jsou lidé s ušima jako ty, kteří by s tebou zacházeli dobře - a nedrželi by tě v řetězech.“   
  
Poslední část věty téměř odplivla a Orophin se rychle odvrátil, jednak proto, že se styděl, jako pokaždé, když se Lilly zmínila o řetězu kolem jeho krku a také proto, že byl v rozpacích, neboť její jemný dotek na jeho uchu byl všechno, jen ne uklidňující, a Orophin cítil, jak se červená.   
  
A samozřejmě, zlomyslná dívka si toho všimla.   
  
„Líbí se ti, když dělám - tohle?“ zeptala se s drzým úsměvem na rtech a znovu pohladila špičku jeho ucha.   
  
Orophin jí uhnul.   
  
„Opravdu bys tohle neměla dělat, Lilly. OPRAVDU bys neměla,“ breptal elf, ale odkdy tohle ženu zastaví?   
  
Lilly znovu jemně přejela po jeho uchu; Orophin zasténal a všechno bylo náhle jiné. Bylo to něco, co dřív nebylo, a Orophin nevěděl, jestli to bylo lepší nebo horší.   
  
„Pamatuješ? Tvoje uši mě fascinovaly už od doby - oh, už od té doby, co jsem byla ještě malá holčička. A zatímco já jsem stárla, ty jsi vypadal pořád stejně. Opravdu - když se na tebe teď dívám, nevypadáš o moc starší než já, ale musíš být starý téměř jako dědeček. A jsi nádherný.“   
  
„Nádherný? Já?“ zeptal se Orophin a skoro se smál.   
  
Podíval se na své ruce - mozolnaté, se špínou za nehty, kterou by žádná voda nebo mýdlo nemohly nikdy smýt, pokryté až k loktům nesčetnými puchýři a popáleninami od práce s ohněm.   
  
Lilly neodpověděla, ale znovu pohladila jeho ucho a Orophin zavřel oči. Okamžitě je zase otevřel, když ucítil její rty na svých.   
  
Zíral na ní v naprosté nevíře a ona se tvářila neméně zmateně. Chvíli bylo tíživé ticho; nakonec se Lilly zhluboka nadechla a začala šátrat v kapsách své sukně. Po chvíli našla, co hledala.   
  
Byl to klíč.   
  
Možná měla ještě pochybnosti o tom, co tu prováděla, ale ani na okamžik nezaváhala, a když se zámek řetězu s klapnutím otevřel, cítila, jako kdyby puknul zámek i na jejím srdci.   
  
Orophin se díval na řetěz, který spadl na podlahu a jeho ruce se zdráhavě dotkly jeho krku. Poprvé za padesát let neměl kolem krku řetěz - byl volný.   
  
Volný.   
  
„Omlouvám se, nebylo správné tohle dělat, ne když si byl spoutaný. Vidíš, chci, abys šel, Orophine. Není správné tě tady držet. Musíš jít a najít svůj vlastní lid.“   
  
Pokusil se něco říct, ale nedostávalo se mu slov.   
  
„Běž, prosím. Než si toho někdo všimne.“   
  
Volný. Byl volný.   
  
„Lilly - co ti udělají, když na to přijdou?“ zeptal se nakonec.   
  
„Nepřijdou na to. A i kdyby… no, v první řadě nebylo správné tě sem vůbec brát. Ale děda je starý - za jeho časů si lidé mysleli, že je normální mít otroky,“ dodala téměř omluvně.   
  
Orophin se znovu dotkl svého krku, pak vstal a udělal pár kroků. Poprvé ve svém životě mohl jít daleko jak chtěl, aniž se mu zatrhl řetěz na krku. To bylo… ani nemohl ten pocit popsat. Bylo to jako sen.   
  
Nakonec se posadil dolů vedle Lilly. Chtěl toho tolik říct, ale neměl slov a Lilly ho objala, což bylo velice příjemné; nemohl si vzpomenout, kdy ho někdo naposledy objal. Pak se její rty znovu dotkly těch jeho, jeho první skutečný polibek, a vskutku, tohle bylo ještě lepší než objetí. Nejdřív to bylo zvláštní, mít v ústech jazyk někoho jiného, ale také to bylo pěkné, jako mokré hedvábí a Orophin cítil jak ho zaplavuje teplo a jak se mu ježí vlasy na krku.   
  
Lilly se nad ním rozkročila a probírala svými prsty jeho střapaté vlasy.   
  
„Chutnáš jinak než lidé,“ řekla nakonec a Orophin povytáhl obočí.   
  
Nevěděl kam s rukam, tak je položil na její boky.   
  
„Jinak?   
  
„Ano. Jinak. Líp. Jako něco čerstvého a zeleného a křupavého!“   
  
„Salát?“   
  
Lilly se smála.   
  
„Nikdy jsem si nemyslela, že bych mohla být ze salátu tak nadšená!“   
  
„Takže jsi ze mě nadšená?“ zeptal se Orophin a opět to bylo něco nového, něco děsivého, ale vzrušujícího a krásného zároveň.   
  
Lilly se na něho dívala a její ruce si hrály v jeho vlasech.   
  
„Moc nadšená. Už si nepamatuješ? Když jsem byla dítě, řekla jsem ti, že si tě jednoho dne vezmu.“   
  
Orophin si položil hlavu na její rameno, nejistý, zda si to může dovolit, ale Lilly ho neodstrčila, jen pokračovala v probírání jeho vlasů.   
  
„Už nejsi dítě.“   
  
„Ne. Ani ty už nejsi, Orophine. Rozhodně ne po dnešní noci.“   
  
Znovu pohladila jeho ucho a Orophin se naklonil k doteku, ochoten přenechat jí vedení. Lilly si uvědomila, že jí dal svolení, a políbila ho; srdce se jí rozbušilo, když Orophin opětoval polibek, s malou dovedností, ale s množstvím nadšení. Pak následovaly jen doteky a polibky, šeptaná slova a nemotorné mumlání. Lilly věděla, přinejmenším z doslechu, že postupuje správně, neboť Orophin o tomhle zajisté neměl žádnou představu, a kdyby ti dva nebyli dočista zaplaveni svými city, určitě by se smáli svým vzájemným nemotorným prvním krokům v záludném tanci vášně.   
  
Ale za daných okolností se nesmáli, neboť to byla vážná věc, která se stala. O mnoho, mnoho tisíciletí později si Orophin tu noc stále pamatoval ve všech podrobnostech a jeho první láska měla zvláštní místo v jeho srdci na celou věčnost.   
  
Nakonec leželi vyčerpaní, přitulení k sobě a Lilly kreslila ornamenty pramenem svých vlasů na Orophinově hrudi.   
  
Orophin se smál: „To lechtá.“   
  
„Lechtá?“   
  
„Ano.“   
  
„Miluju tě.“   
  
„To bys neměla.“   
  
„Já vím. Ale stejně tě miluju.“ _  
  
* * *  
  
„Orophine?“ zeptal se Glorfindel.  
  
Galadhrim potřásl hlavou a zmateně na něho pohlédl.   
  
„Omlouvám se, můj pane - byl jsem duchem mimo.“   
  
„To je věkem, drahý příteli - měl bys jíst víc česneku,“ usmál se Fin a pak pokynul kováři, aby přišel blíž.   
  
„Můj příteli, tohle je Orophin z Lórienu, opatrovník mého syna a dědice. Mohl byste přinést meč, který jsem si u vás objednal - předpokládám, že už je hotový?“   
  
Kovář se uklonil a uctivě si Orophina prohlédl.   
  
„Samozřejmě, můj pane. Slíbil jsem, že bude dnes hotový a taky je. Jen vteřinku.“   
  
S tím odešel a oni slyšeli, jak hledá v zadní místnosti kovárny. Hned však byl zpátky a nesl mistrovsky vykovaný meč. Orophinovi se rozšířily oči - Valar, tohle byl meč hodný krále!   
  
„Ah, tady ho máme. Orophine, prokaž mi laskavost a vyzkoušej ho.“   
  
„Já? Ale - já nejsem žádný odborník na boj s mečem,“ protestoval Galadhrim, ale Fin zavrtěl hlavou a zarazil ho krátkým gestem.   
  
„Tady nejde o odbornost, Orophine. Já chci, abys vyzkoušel tu zbraň a řekl mi, jaký z ní máš dojem.“   
  
Orophin poslechl a pevně uchopil krásný meč do ruky, pak s ním párkrát cvičně švihl ve vzduchu.   
  
„Je to nádherný meč, můj pane. Snadno se ovládá, je perfektně vyvážený a sedí v ruce jako kdyby to byla prodloužená část vaší paže. Mistrovské dílo,“ dodal a uklonil se před kovářem, který okamžitě hrdostí povyrostl o dva palce.   
  
Fin přikývl.   
  
„Opravdu. Jsem spokojený, že se ti líbí. Nechtěl bych, abys nosil meč, který by se ti nelíbil.“   
  
Orophin se na něj zmateně díval a vážně nerozuměl, co tím Glorfindel myslel.   
  
Glorfindel protočil oči.   
  
„Čti, co je napsáno na ostří, Orophine.“   
  
Galadhrim otočil meč a četl - své jméno.   
  
„To je… můj meč? Pro mě?“   
  
Fin přikývl a kovář rychle dodal: „Tento meč se jmenuje Tirith, protože vy jste Strážce a nebude sloužit žádnému jinému pánovi než vám.“   
  
Orophin stále nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí a Fin mu položil ruku na rameno.   
  
„Orophine - sloužil jsi Imladris dobře. Zachránil jsi dvojčatům život víc než jednou, když byli malí, a teď ti svěřím pod ochranu svého vlastního syna. Činím tak, protože vím, že jsi spolehlivý elf hodný cti a jsi loajální k mé rodině. Meč jako tento potřebuje pána hodného jeho skvělosti a ty, můj příteli, jsi ho hoden. Tak si ho vezmi a kéž ho nikdy nebudeš muset použít k ochraně mé rodiny, ale jestli ano, poslouží ti dobře.“   
  
„Děkuji vám, můj pane. Nevím, jak bych vám tento dar mohl splatit.“   
  
Fin pokrčil rameny: „Dvě zlaté mince měsíčně, plus úroky.“   
  
* * *  
  
Haldir byl v sedmém nebi, že s ním dnes večer jeho bratři hodovali u jednoho stolu. Vyměňovali si nejčerstvější novinky, omílali staré bitevní příběhy a snažili se předčit jeden druhého s přeháněním a s otřepanými historkami, zatímco Ostružiní seděla Rúmilovi na klíně a cucala jeden z jeho copánků.   
  
„Rúmile, můžu tě obtěžovat únavnou otázkou, zdali je šance, že by ses konečně oženil a začal s plozením vnoučat, na která se Nana tak nesmírně těší, že je pozná, až jednou dorazíš do Valinoru?“ žertoval Haldir a Rúmil se smál.   
  
„Ai, Haldire - v Ostružiní už má jednu obdivuhodnou vnučku a já nemám v úmyslu se usadit - proč bych měl žít jen s jedním, když je můžu mít všechny?“   
  
Haldir protočil oči.   
  
„Takže stále všechno při starém, ano?“   
  
Rúmil se široce usmál: „Nemůžu si pomoct - pochop, bylo by velmi nečestné omezit mou pozornost a legendární zručnost v lásce jen na jednoho sličného elfa a zklamat všechny ostatní. To by byl akt opovrženíhodného sobectví - to bys zajisté nechtěl?“   
  
Haldir mu věnoval ironický úsměv.   
  
„Ne, to bych vskutku nechtěl. Ale taky bych tě nerad viděl napíchnutého na meči lorda Glorfindela, drahý bratře.“   
  
Rúmil zaúpěl v předstírané uraženosti.   
  
„Hadire! Jak si můžeš něco takového myslet! Na sličné křivky mistra Erestora bych se ani nepodíval - přinejmenším ne, dokud by byl přítomen lord Mufindel.“   
  
Haldir ho praštil prostíráním a Orophin se usmíval. Bylo krásné být opět pohromadě se svými bratry; byl rád, že je Haldir s jeho malou rodinou šťastný, ale přesto se mu po něm velmi stýskalo a na ty hodiny, které mu poskytovaly vzácnou příležitost být s nimi, nadšeně vzpomínal ještě dlouho poté   
_  
Haldir,_ přemítal Orophin, _byl z nich nejšťastnější._  
  
Haldir nikdy nepoznal bolest ze ztráty rodiny a nikdy nežil v utrpení. Přinesli ho do Zlatého lesa jako malé miminko a tak netrpěl žádnými nočními můrami ani nebyl pronásledován bolestnými vzpomínkami, a za to byl Orophin vděčný. Vždycky choval k nejmladšímu z rodiny silný ochranitelský cit, a i když ho Haldir často přiváděl k šílenství svým postojem ‘nejdřív konat a až pak myslet‘, hluboce ho miloval.   
  
„Když mluvíme o sličných křivkách - kdy nás konečně Králík poctí svou přítomností, Haldire?“ zeptal se Rúmil.   
  
Proslulého druha svého mladšího bratra viděl jen jednou, z dálky, a byl zvědav co je zač elf, kterého si Haldir vybral jako partnera pro život.   
  
Haldir pokrčil rameny: „Králík nemá rád společnost. Přichází a odchází jak se mu zlíbí.“   
  
„A to ti vyhovuje?“ zeptal se Orophin trochu ustaraně.   
  
„Samozřejmě. Jeden druhého neovládáme.“   
  
O čem se Haldir už nezmínil, bylo to, že by byl také neskonale rád, kdyby tu dnes večer Králík byl, kdyby celá rodina byla pohromadě u jednoho stolu. Ale Králík přijít nechtěl, tak to musel Haldir respektovat. Nebyl důvod o tom diskutovat s jeho bratry; ačkoliv byli rádi, že je šťastný a byli ochotni Králíka přijmout, nerozuměli by velmi zvláštnímu vztahu, který s Králíkem má.   
  
Občas mu dokonce ani on sám nerozuměl.   
  
Klaply dveře a v místnosti se zjevil Králík a pozoroval všechny přítomné. Cítili, že je právě hodnotil, a tak se nehýbali.   
  
Haldir vstal a rozzářil se na svého druha:„Králíku - rád tě vidím.“   
  
Vysoký, štíhlý elf zůstal, kde byl. Pak vtiskl jemný polibek na Haldirovy rty.   
  
Rúmil, jako obvykle, byl první, který znovu našel řeč.   
  
„Buď zdráv, Králíku. Jsem velmi potěšen, že tě vidím.“   
  
Králík vycítil upřímnost za zdvořilostní frází a dovolil si malý úsměv.   
  
Pak zavětřil.   
  
Jako všichni z jeho druhu, nejpřirozenějším způsobem, jakým vnímal svět kolem sebe bylo rozpoznávání vůní - mohl cítit strach, lež, lásku, nenávist, smutek nečestnost a spolehlivost jako jiní elfové cítili jahody nebo pečené ryby. A Králík třídil bytosti, které poznal, podle pachů - každá rodina měla svou vlastní, neomylnou vůni, takže i když mu to nikdo neřekl, věděl okamžitě, že Elrond, Arwen, Elladan a Elrohir byli ze stejného rodu a Erestor že byl jeho vlastní krve.   
  
Teď větřil Haldirovi bratry - a byl zmatený.   
  
Podíval se na Haldira, pak se podíval na Rúmila, který seděl nejblíž k němu, znovu větřil a pak zavrtěl hlavou.   
  
Pokud byli bratři, proč Rúmil nenesl stopu Haldirova rodu?   
  
* * *  
 _  
Ženy obvykle nenavštěvovaly ‘Zlatou laň‘, alespoň ne v počestné záležitosti. Hostinský byl tedy trochu překvapen, když viděl mladou ženu s košem vstoupit do svého hostince. Rozhlédla se a všimla si podivných pohledů, které se na ní upřely, ale nemarnila čas a šla přímo k hostinskému.  
  
„Chci mluvit s elfem,“ řekla jemným, avšak rozhodným hlasem.   
  
„S elfem? Nevím o žádných elfech, paní, a tohle není vhodné místo pro mladou dámu a ještě v takovou noční hodinu, pokud mohu říct,“ reptal a pokračoval v leštění sklenic špinavou utěrkou, ale žena jen potřásla hlavou.   
  
„Vím, že je tam elf. Tam, v zadní místnosti a hraje karty.“   
  
Hostinský rychle pohledem přelétl místnost, jestli tu nejsou možní vyzvědači krále, pak znovu oslovil mladou ženu.   
  
„Mlčte, mladá dámo - mluvíte nesmysly. Tady nejsou žádní elfové, ani zadní místnosti a určitě tu nikdo nehraje karty!“   
  
Žena protočila panenky: „Nezajímají mě vaše záležitosti, pane. Ale mám tu něco, co musím dát elfovi, tak mi ukažte cestu k zadní místnosti, nebo požádám jednoho z královských stráží, aby mi jí pomohl najít. Kterou možnost upřednostňujete?“   
  
Ženštiny, pomyslel si hostinský, jsou zhoubou celého lidstva. Ale pořád bylo lepší se podvolit, než trávit čas v královských sklepeních na náklady Jeho veličenstva.   
  
„Tak pojďte, když musíte,“ bručel a zamířil do kuchyně.   
  
Žena ho následovala, koš si pevně tiskla k sobě a nakonec oba stanuli před malými dveřmi; hostinský krátce zaklepal a vstoupil.   
  
Tak tohle byl skutečný elf - až se jí tajil dech. Byl vysoký a neuvěřitelně krásný, stříbřitě plavé vlasy mu spadaly k pasu; ale také to byl válečník, to bylo jasně vidět a na okamžik byla žena jeho přítomností vyvedená z míry.   
  
„No co je tohle za nesmysl, člověče. Ženy tu nemají co pohledávat!“ vyštěkl jeden z hráčů a zlobně zahlížel na mladou ženu.   
  
Ta mu oplácela stejně, v nejmenším nezastrašená. Ignorovala zbytek osazenstva a oslovila elfa: „Pane, mohla bych s vámi na pár minut mluvit - v soukromí?“   
  
Elf se široce usmál - velmi vítězný a okouzlující úsměv, a žena si pro sebe pomyslela, že byl pravděpodobně v pěkném balíku.   
  
„Ai - pro okouzlující mladou dámu mám vždycky čas. Omluvili byste nás, přátelé moji? Poslední zbytky vašeho zlata vyhraju později.“   
  
Elf měl krásný hlas, jako píseň, ale způsob jeho řeči byl zvláštní a žena odhadovala, že to bylo tím, že měl svůj vlastní jazyk a obecná řeč pro něho byla nezvyklá. Muži vstali, aniž by odporovali jeho žádosti, která vskutku byla víc než jen příkaz a žena nebyla překvapená, neboť z elfa vyzařovala přirozená autorita.   
  
Když všichni odešli a dveře se za nimi zavřeli, elf se znovu uvolněně posadil a díval se na ženu v očekávání.   
  
„Takže, mladá dámo - jak vám mohu být nápomocen?“   
  
„Pane, mám něco, co vám musím dát.“   
  
S tím velmi opatrně položila na stůl proutěný koš a zvedla přikrývku, která zakrývala obsah. Celeborn se sehnul a jeho tvář získala výraz překvapení a úžasu, když viděl, co s sebou mladá žena přinesla.   
  
„U Valar - kde jste to našla, mladá dámo?“   
  
Pokrčila rameny.   
  
„Na tom nezáleží.“   
  
„Oh, na tom teda záleží!“   
  
S tím se pán narovnal a zvedl malé nemluvně z koše. Byl to chlapec, stěží týden starý; hebké, stříbřitě plavé vlásky mu pokrývaly hlavičku a malá ouška ve tvaru listu s dokonale špičatým zakončením identifikovaly dítě jako elfa.   
  
„Mladá dámo - elfí děti nerostou na stromech a určitě jste ho nenašla, když jste v lese sbírala maliny! Tak mi řekněte, odkud je?“   
  
Žena zavrtěla hlavou a teprve teď Celeborn viděl jak byla bledá a jak měla smutné oči.  
  
„Nemůžu vám to říct, pane. Ale on nikoho nemá a měl by žít se svými lidmi. Já… kdyby okolnosti byly jiné, nechala bych si ho tady, ale… prosím, pane, vezměte ho s sebou. Jsem si jistá, že mezi vaším lidem najdete někoho, kdo se o něj může postarat.“   
  
Odmlčela se a Celeborn mohl jen zírat na dítě: „Znáte jeho jméno?“   
  
Zavrtěla hlavou: „Ne. Já… nevím jaká jména mají elfové.“   
  
Celeborn si jí prohlížel a nakonec došel k rozhodnutí: „Dobře, myslím, že vám mohu věřit, že jste to dítě neukradla a že pro něho chcete jen to nejlepší.“   
  
Celeborn položil svou velkou dlaň s dlouhými prsty na její malou ruku: „Mladá dámo - víte, kde mě můžete najít. Kdybyste - změnila svůj názor, nebo byste chtěla vědět jak se ten maličký má, přijďte za mnou. Zajistím, abyste měla stejná práva - jaké by měla matka.“   
  
‘On to ví,‘ pomyslela si, ‘ví to, ale přijme mé rozhodnutí.‘   
  
Přikývla a pak dítě políbila na čelo: „Děkuji vám, pane. Ale už mě nikdy znovu neuvidíte.“   
  
S tím si přehodila kápi přes hlavu a odešla z pokoje, zanechávajíc za sebou dočista zmateného Celeborna.   
  
Dítě začalo kňourat a Celeborn je položil zpátky do koše, opatrně toho maličkého znovu zakryl teplou pokrývkou.   
  
„Žádné jméno a žádná rodina. Ai, měl jsi špatný začátek, penneth, ale já se postarám o to, aby se teď věci zlepšily.“   
  
Zatímco Celeborn žádal o další přikrývky a mléko, myslel na jméno pro malého chlapce. Armai, možná. Nebo Feril. Nebo Haldir. Ano. Haldir znělo pěkně.   
  
A tak to byl ‘Haldir‘.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: 
> 
> Překvapení, překvapení! 
> 
> Děkuji všem za odezvu, moc si toho cením. A ačkoli nabídka stát se předsedou "Společnosti pro odstranění dámy Firinwë" je velice lákává, myslím, že budu muset odolat - prozatím. 
> 
> Poznámky k překladu: 
> 
> Obřad dávání jména - v Nedokončených příbězích, Dodatek E, str. 287, se píše:   
> “V jednom eseji o obyčejích dávání jmen u Eldar ve Valinoru se píše, že měli dvě ‘daná jména‘. První z nich dával při narození otec…, …druhé jméno bylo dáno později… matkou…“
> 
> Lord “Mufindel“ - v originále Glorfunzle:  
> Při zkoumání významu ‘Funzle‘, jsem narazila na vysvětlení, že je to postavička z oblíbených maňásků známých u nás např. z pořadu Sezame, otevři se. (Viz. http://www.onewaystreet.com/product/978/walk_around_puppets)  
> Jako český ekvivalent mě napadl Muf - to malé zelené stvoření, které dosud prudí v raním vysílání pro děti. Dle mého to přesně vystihuje to, co měl Rúmil na mysli. A navíc se to krásně napojuje na Glorfindelovo jméno.


	5. Kapitola 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orophin a Elladan se shledají, jen aby byli znovu odděleni, a Haldir neví, kdo je.

Me   
I'm the one you chose   
Out of all the people   
You wanted me the most   
I'm so sorry that I'm falling   
Help me up lets keep on running   
Don't let me fall out of love 

"Falling" - No Doubt

* * * 

Armáda Gondoru pochodovala - tisíce mužů; jejich těžké boty vydávaly dunící, ohlušující hřmot. 

A oni pochodovali přímo ze zadní části Celebornovy hlavy k přední. 

„Vardo...,“ zaúpěl a okamžitě zavřel oči, když se probral, oslněn sluncem, které se odráželo v obrovském zlatě orámovaném zrcadle nad postelí. 

Zrcadlo nad postelí?!? 

Celeborn neměl zrcadlo nad postelí. Mohl trpět kocovinou z Mordoru, ale jeho mozek nebyl tak zamlžený, aby zapomněl na takový detail. A pokud v sobě Galadriel neobjevila lehce odvážnější stránku (což bylo vysoce nepravděpodobné), mohl Pán Lothlórienu dojít k jedinému závěru: nebyl ve své vlastní posteli. 

Oh. 

Ale v čí posteli potom byl? 

Dvojnásobné oh. 

Co, ve jménu Elbereth, se stalo minulou noc? Celeborn se zoufale pokoušel vzpomenout. Nejdřív se zase pohádal s Galadriel, jako obvykle. Pak osedlal koně a vyrazil utopit svoje starosti v přinejmenším dvou lahvích vína. Vzpomínal si na hostinec, tanečnice a jednu pěknou malou ‘záležitost‘, která mu řekla, že by si moc přála vidět jeho jizvy z bitvy a Celeborn byl šťastný, že jí může prokázat laskavost. 

Později tam bylo trochu víc vína, ještě víc vína, vlastně hodně vína a zbytek večera byl naprosto zamlžený. Takže ať chtěl nebo ne, musel teď otevřít oči a čelit hřmotu ve své hlavě. 

Čemu ale čelil nejdřív, byl on sám, odražený nahoře v zrcadle. Jeho první reakce byla ‘na svůj věk nejsi ve špatné formě, Celeborne‘, ale potom mu vážný nedostatek jakéhokoliv oblečení na jeho těle poskytnul určitou představu, jak asi mohla včerejší noc skončit a jeho oči se zastavily na impozantním znamení lásky na jeho krku. 

Trojnásobné oh. 

‘Za tohle bude chtít Galadriel moje koule s krájenou cibulí a petrželkou‘, pomyslel si a zaúpěl. 

„Ach, milovaný… máš bolesti? Jsi vyčerpaný? Mám ti něco donést? Třeba sklenici vína?“ 

Celeborn málem spadl z postele, když slyšel zpěvavý hlásek ve svém uchu. Zběsile si omotal přikrývku kolem pasu v poněkud ubohém pokusu zakrýt životně důležité drobnosti, které byly dosud na veřejné podívané, pak se otočil k vlastníkovi hlasu a u Valar, Celeborn si byl jistý, že bude první elf v historii, který zemře na infarkt. 

„Firinwë…!“ zakvičel a chladná ruka děsu sevřela jeho srdce. 

„Ale samozřejmě, má lásko - kdo jiný?“ 

Kdo jiný? Saruman, třeba. Nebo trpaslík. U Valar, dokonce zábavná skřetice, která provozovala aromaterapeutický obchod v Roklince by byla přitažlivější než, při všech hrůzách Středozemě, dáma Firinwë. 

„Co tady dělám? A co tady děláte VY? Co je tohle za šílenost?“ řval Celeborn. 

„Moc jsi mě teď ranil, Celeborne, to ti teda musím říct. Celou noc jsi mi věnoval - ovace ve stoje a teď předstíráš, že si dokonce nepamatuješ úžasné okamžiky vášně a lásky, které jsme spolu sdíleli?“ 

Kbelík. Doufejme, že někde blízko je kbelík; protože Celeborn si byl jistý, že ho bude potřebovat velmi, velmi brzy… 

„Je pravda, že nemám nejmlžnější představu, co se včera v noci stalo, ale jsem si naprosto jistý věcmi, které se nestaly.“ 

„Ach, ale jak můžeš zapomenout!“ kňučela Firinwë. „Dokonce jsi mne prosil, abych tě vzala s sebou!“ 

Celeborn si palcem a ukazováčkem stiskl kořen nosu, a pak se zlobně podíval na Firinwë, která ho častovala plným arzenálem ženského rozhořčení: očima plnýma slz a Chvěním spodního rtu. 

„Firinwë. Podlehl jsem vám jednou. Neumím si představit, že bych vám podlehl podruhé. Zrovna teď jsem nahý. Vy jste nahá. Oba jsme nazí v téhle posteli. Je o mně známo, že dostanu do postele každou přitažlivou ženu, která není dost rychlá, aby vyšplhala na nejbližší strom, když se blížím. Takže když se to vezme v úvahu, není náhodou, jen náhodou, skutečnost, že jediná stojící věc v tomto okamžiku jsou vlasy na mém zátylku, znamením, že mě absolutně nepřitahujete?“ 

Pokud Celeborn doufal, že tím Firinwë přesvědčí, byl zklamán. 

„Dobře,“ vrněla a sjížděla prstem po jeho hrudi, „jsem si jistá, že můžu udělat něco, abych zvýšila tvůj zájem…“ 

Pomalu se začala plazit přes postel a Celeborn ustupoval až zády narazil do čela postele a ze všech sil svíral přikrývku. 

„Nesahejte na mě, Firinwë - ať už jsou vaše záměry jakékoliv, raději by neměli zahrnovat žádný druh fyzického kontaktu!“

Celeborn byl zachráněn od jistého ublížení na těle a možná i něčeho horšího těžkým zabušením na dveře. 

„Oh, proklatě…“ zaúpěla Firinwë, protočila oči a rychle vklouzla do svých šatů, aby mohla otevřít dveře. 

Venku stáli dva Galadrielini strážní, s kopím po boku a v nablýskaném brnění. ‘Vsadím se, že je Galadriel osobně leští každé ráno‘, napadlo Firinwë, pak požádala o vysvětlení jejich návštěvy v takovou nekřesťanskou hodinu. 

„Jsme tu, abychom vás a Pána Celeborna doprovodili k Paní Galadriel,“ řekl Nablýskaný strážce č.1 a díval se na dámu s očividným znechucením. 

„Vážně? Nuže, můžete dámě Galadriel vyřídit, že nemám v úmyslu odcházet v takovém stavu a beztak tu Pán Celeborn není,“ odsekla a vrhla na oba arogantní pohled. 

„Má paní, vy jste nepochopila situaci,“ odpověděl Nablýskaný strážce č. 2 a s obtížemi se snažil udržovat pohled na tváři dámy, místo na jejím dosti působivém výstřihu. 

Bohužel se mu to nepovedlo. 

„Toto není žádost. To je rozkaz.“ 

„Raději bys měl držet oči v úrovni očí, dítě. Co budete dělat, když s vámi odmítnu jít - ponesete mě?“ 

„Pokud si dobře pamatuji, rozkaz Paní zněl přivést vás před ní ‘živou či mrtvou‘, tak doufám, že se mnou budete souhlasit, že první možnost je pro všechny zúčastněné méně znepokojující než ta druhá.“ 

„To je velice diskutabilní,“ zavrčel Celebornův hlas zpoza Firinwë. „Už dost rozruchu, půjdeme s vámi.“ 

„Můj Pane… velice mne to mrzí…“ koktal Nablýskaný strážce č.1 a hluboce se uklonil. 

„Buďte si jistý, že ne víc než mě. Tak pojďme.“ 

Firinwë by ráda věděla, jak se tak rychle stihnul obléknout, ale to byla věc, kterou Celeborn ovládal z čisté nutnosti - nemohl riskovat, že by se s krajkami a knoflíky zabýval příliš dlouho, kdyby se manžel jeho milenky náhle neohlášen zjevil, a okamžitý odchod tak byl jediný způsob, jak vyváznout bez zranění. 

Pán Zlatého lesa vypadal královsky dokonce i v neupraveném stavu. Jako vždy pozorný elf, přehodil přes ramena Firinwë plášť, pak se vydal po schodech dolu, následován Firinwë a dvěma strážnými, kteří se za daných okolností cítili totálně trapně. 

Přivést Firinwë před Galadriel byla jedna věc - její naléhání na stravování stráží výhradně vegetariánským jídlem jí taky zrovna neudělalo moc přátel - ale Celeborn, velmi obdivovaný a milovaný Pán - to byla úplně jiná záležitost! 

* * * 

Rúmil se začal cítit velice nepohodlně pod Králíkovým tichým, zkoumavým pohledem. A u Valar, ten už zase větřil, jako divoké zvíře! 

Králík, na druhé straně, byl naprosto zmatený. Něco tady nesedělo, ale možná teď nebylo vhodné položit otázku - otázku proč Rúmil nenese vůni Haldirova rodu. Jak je tohle možné? Jsou to bratři, nebo ne? 

Ostružiní, která dosud spokojeně seděla Rúmilovi na klíně teď slezla, šla za Králíkem a přitiskla se k jeho noze. Králík se sehnul a zvedl malou nahoru, dotkl se na pozdrav svým čelem jejího a jemně zavrněl. 

„Rúmil mi dovolil cucat jeho copánek,“ oznámila a chichotala se, zatímco Haldir se široce usmíval. 

Bylo očividné, že Rúmil byl zdrženlivý pokud šlo o Králíka, ale přinejmenším vřele přilnul k jejich dceři. Orophin tiše sledoval dění, všímaje si pozorného výrazu na Králíkově tváři a nějak vycítil jeho zmatek. Když viděl Králíkův tázavý pohled putující mezi Haldirem a Rúmilem, zajímalo ho, co se to dělo. 

„Přišel jsem pozdravit tvé příbuzné.“ 

„Ano, a já si toho cením.“ Haldir mu věnoval vlídný úsměv a Králík byl rád, že nedbal na svůj vlastní strach přijít sem dnes večer, navzdory přítomným hostům. 

Pro Haldira moc znamenalo, že se seznámí s jeho rodinou, a kdyby tohle byl způsob, jak ho učinit šťastným, tak budiž. Zeptá se Haldira později na chybějící propojení mezi ním a Rúmilem. 

„Pojď, sedni si k nám,“ řekl Haldir. 

Králík chtěl zase odejít, měl pocit, že jeho společenské povinnosti byli splněny, ale když viděl prosebný pohled v Haldirových očích, změnil názor a spočinul na podlaze vedle svého druha; hlavu a paže složil na jeho stehno. Haldir ho začal jemně hladit po tmavých vlasech - tak rád by je svými prsty pročesával, ale černá záplava byla tak hustá, že to nebylo možné. 

Orophin se v duchu usmíval. Jistě, temný elf byl zvláštní a vůbec ne jako jeden z nich, ale zřejmě Haldira velmi miloval a zdálo se, že Haldir je šťastný. Měli báječnou dceru, což byl sám o sobě div a Orophin věřil svému instinktu, který mu říkal, že Haldir byl milován a v bezpečí. To bylo všechno, co Orophin potřeboval vědět - přinejmenším jeden z nich byl šťastný, přemítal a povzdechl si. Jeho myšlenky na okamžik zabloudily k páru šedých očí a ke dvěma různobarevným sponám. 

Rúmil nebyl tak plně přesvědčen jako Orophin, pokud šlo o Králíka. Cítil se v jeho přítomnosti nepohodlně, takže po pár minutách ticha vstal. 

„Děkuji ti za tvou pohostinnost, bratře - ale jsem velmi unavený, byl to dlouhý den a zítra musím vstát za svítání a doprovodit lorda Glorfindela na hlídce, protože bych rád viděl více z Imladris. Králíku - bylo velice… zajímavé tě poznat.“ 

Rúmil objal Haldira. Ostružiní, která seděla pod stolem a hrála si se svojí panenkou se vyplazila ze svého úkrytu a vztáhla k němu ruce, také se dožadujíce objetí. Rúmil se usmál, zvedl ji a přitiskl ji k sobě. 

„Dobrou noc, princezno. Spi dobře a sladké sny.“ 

Holčička se chichotala a zatahala ho za jeden z jeho copánků s takovou vervou, že mu to vehnalo slzy do očí. 

„Noc noc!“ řekla a objala ho. 

Rúmil ji položil na zem a vzal si svůj plášť. Orophin se k němu rozhodl připojit, objal Haldira a pak, po okamžiku váhání, poklekl vedle Králíka, který si ho ostražitě prohlížel. Rozevřel paže, otočil dlaně směrem ke Králíkovi na znamení, že není ozbrojen ani nemá žádné špatné úmysly. Pak se na krátký okamžik dotknul Králíkova čela svým. 

„Doufám, že tohle je správný pozdrav mezi vašimi příbuznými, Králíku. Pokud ne, omlouvám se, jen bych rád ctil tvé zvyky.“ 

Králík se na něho díval těma zvláštníma žlutýma očima, pak přikývl a jemně zavrněl, téměř jako kočka. Orophin vstal a Haldir mu artikuloval tiché ‘děkuji‘. Pak následoval Rúmila do tmy. 

* * * 

Když byla Ostružiní uložená do postele, Haldir seděl s Králíkem před ohněm. Jeho druh byl často pryč celé dny a ačkoliv věděl, že Králík nikdy nebyl příliš daleko a přišel by, kdyby ho zavolal, Haldir ho velice postrádal, obzvláště když s sebou na své výpravy vzal Ostružiní a nechal Haldira úplně samotného. 

A tak si Galadhrim užíval tím víc, že se Králík rozhodl zůstat tu přes noc; další příjemné překvapení po jeho naprosto nečekaném zjevení tento večer. Králík si tiskl Haldira, který seděl před ním, blízko k hrudi a jemně okusoval jeho krk a ramena. 

„Králíku... musím se tě na něco zeptat. Když tu byli Orophin a Rúmil… co se stalo?“ zeptal se nakonec Haldir. 

Zlobil se na sebe, že ruší tento vzácný důvěrný okamžik, ale všiml si zmateného pohledu, který Králík věnoval Haldirovu staršímu bratrovi a chtěl znát důvod - znal Králíka dost dobře, aby věděl, že to muselo mít nějaký význam. 

Králík chvíli nic neříkal, ale pokračoval v péči o Haldirův krk. Konečně vtiskl něžný polibek za elfovo ucho a opřel si bradu na jeho rameni. 

„Jeho vůně nebyla správná,“ řekl nakonec a Haldir se otočil a snažil se pohlédnout do Králíkových očí, ale jeho druh ho držel příliš pevně. 

„Jeho vůně? Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se zmateně. 

Králík znovu jemně kousnul do jeho krku. 

„Jeho vůně. Nesedí s tou tvojí. Je to tvůj bratr, tak patří k tvému rodu. Ale jeho vůně nesedí. Je jiného rodu.“ 

Haldir si povzdechl, pak se zasmál. 

„Proč se směješ?“ zeptal se Králík. 

To nebyla právě reakce, kterou od svého druha čekal. 

„Omlouvám se, Králíku. Asi jsem ti to měl říct už dávno, ale přísahali jsme, že zachováme tajemství. Podívej - Rúmil, Orophin a já nejsme pokrevní bratři. Přinesli mě do Zlatého lesa, když mi byl jen několik týdnů, Rúmil jediný přežil útok skřetů na jeho rodinu, když byl ještě elfátko a zachránil ho král Gil-galad; a Orophin - myslím, že to z nás měl nejtěžší. Prvních pár desítek let svého života strávil v otroctví. Všichni jsme našli nový domov a novou rodinu. Proto přirozeně naše vůně není stejná, ale jsme si tak blízcí, jak jen bratři mohou být.“ 

Na okamžik seděli v tichu a pak Haldir dodal: „Možná je naše pouto dokonce pevnější, protože jsme bratři volbou a osudem. Bohužel, nedostatek rodinné historie je mnohými považován za poskvrnu, tak jsme si přísahali neodhalit náš osud nikomu mimo naší rodinu. Ale ty jsi teď taky moje rodina, tak bys to měl vědět.“ 

Králík Haldira jemně políbil, pak potřásl hlavou: „Děkuji, že jsi mi to řekl, ale nemusel ses bát - ješitnost elfů pro mě znamená pramálo. Teď rozumím proč Rúmil nenese vůni tvého rodu. Ale když Orophin není tvůj bratr, kdo tedy je?“ 

Haldir se vyprostil z Králíkova sevření, otočil se a pohlédl na něho s poněkud zmateným výrazem ve tváři: „No vždyť jsem to řekl, byl sirotek jako já a Rúmil.“ 

Králík povytáhl obočí: „Tak potom je to tvůj bratranec?“ 

Haldir si promnul oči - cítil, jak se blíží bolest hlavy. Vůbec nebylo normální, aby byl Králík tak pomalý v chápání. 

„My nejsme příbuzní. Žádný z nás není příbuzný k jinému - možná v mysli a srdci, ale ne v krvi. 

„Ale proč pak nese vůni tvého rodu?“ 

Haldir si byl jistý, že začne ječet, jestli ještě jednou uslyší slova ‘vůně‘ a ‘rod‘, ale ovládl se: „Králíku - on NEMÁ stejnou vůni, protože NENÍ můj příbuzný.“ 

Králík vstal a protáhl si své dlouhé, štíhlé tělo: „Půjdeme do postele. Nerozčiluj se, není to důležité. Ale jeho vůně je silná, snadno identifikovatelná. A přestože tvoje je slabší, je stejná.“ 

„Slabší? Co myslíš tím slabší?“ zeptal se Haldir a měl teď bolení hlavy rozměrů Mordoru. 

„Slabší. Zředěná. To se stává, když se Prvorození mísí s lidmi.“ 

Haldir rozhodil rukama ve vzduchu: „Králíku! Ty ses mě rozhodl přivést k šílenství? Co se s tebou dnes večer děje? Mluvíš o rodech a vůních a já ti nedokážu porozumět. Nejsem jako ty, Králíku, nemám tvoje smysly. O čem to mluvíš?“ 

Králík jemně přidržel Haldira za ramena a shlížel na něho se stejným výrazem, který obvykle používal pro Ostružiní, když jí musel vysvětlit něco komplikovaného způsobem, kterému by dítě rozumělo: „Tvoje vůně je slabší kvůli tvému lidskému původu. Smrtelníci mají slabé vůně, protože nežijí tak dlouho, aby se jim jejich přirozenost vtiskla do duše.“ 

Haldir zavrtěl hlavou tak prudce až myslel, že mu pukne: „Ale já nejsem smrtelník!“ 

Rázem Králíkovi svitlo poznání: „Lásko, ty nevíš, že jsi napůl člověk?“ 

Haldir měl pocit, že ho jeho nohy už víc nebudou schopny nést. Když Králík viděl náhle pobledlou tvář a vyděšený výraz v očích svého druha, přemýšlel, zda bylo moudré odhalit své znalosti. Bylo zřejmé, že Haldir o tom neměl tušení a Králík věděl, jak moc byl lórienský elf hrdý na své elfí dědictví - tohle odhalení pro něho musel být hrozný šok. 

Králík objal svého druha a jemně hladil jeho vlasy: „Moc mě to mrzí, Haldire. Myslel jsem, že jsi to věděl.“ 

Haldir se chvěl. Pak se vykroutil z objetí, otočil se a vrazil do druhé místnosti, kde za sebou zabouchl dveře. 

Králík si povzdechl, pak se posadil u Haldirových dveří a držel hlídku celou noc. 

* * * 

Erestor se nikdy necítil víc jako ‘Paní Glorfindelová‘ než v okamžicích jako tyto, kdy se mocný Přemožitel balrogů připravoval vyjet na svém koni konat hrdinské činy, zatímco on, nudný poradce, zůstal doma, aby se staral o dítě a čekal na hrdinův příjezd z práce. 

Nenáviděl to. Nejen odloučení od Fina, ale také to, že se čím dál víc cítil jako jeho příslušenství než jako nezávislá osoba. U Valar, jediné co ještě chybělo bylo, aby v zoufalství lomil rukama nad Finovým odjezdem a vzlykal do rukávu jeho pláště! 

Věci se ale trochu zlepšily, když přijel Orophin. Tichý Galadhrim se ujal svých povinností a k tomu i některých Erestorových bez ptaní a bez vyvolávání diskuzí o tom, zda výměna plenek nebo koupání dítěte byly úkoly vhodné a čestné pro bojovníka. Dělal, co cítil, že je třeba udělat, a ostatní si nechal pro sebe. 

Erestor si dobře vzpomínal, jak nejdřív nazval Elronda bláznem, když navrhl, aby Orophin zůstal v Imladris a staral se o dvojčata. Ale zanedlouho bylo jasné, že se Orophin do dvojčat úplně zbláznil a na oplátku Elladan a Elrohir zbožňovali jejich tichého opatrovníka. Dvakrát jim zachránil život, jednou, když Elladan - kdo jiný - spadl do Bruinen a málem se utopil a podruhé Orophin zahnal tlupu zbloudilých skřetů, kteří si mysleli, že dvojčata, která si hrála v lese, jsou snadnou kořistí. Zahnal je sám - vyvázl s těžkými zraněními, ale zato dvojčatům nebyl zkřiven jediný vlásek. Díky této a všem svým dalším službám u Elronda získal nekonečnou vděčnost. A když Erestor viděl, jak láskyplně se vysoký, nezkrotně vypadající elf stará o Estorela, pustil ho i do svého srdce. 

Právě teď byl Orophin na cestě k Domu uzdravování. V noci před svým odjezdem byl Glorfindel v jedné ze svých podivných nálad a trval na tom, že Orophin následující den vezme Estorela do Domu uzdravování na generální prohlídku. Dítě bylo zdravé jako cvrlikající ptáček na nebi, takže Erestor absolutně neviděl důvod pro Finovu neodbytnost, zvlášť když ve službě nebyl Elrond, ale Elladan. 

Ale Fin nad Erestorovými protesty jen mávl rukou, mumlal něco o ‘prevenci‘ a že ‘obezřetnost není na škodu‘ a ve tváři měl uličnický výraz. 

„Fine,“ řekl Erestor, „ty máš něco za lubem. A já bych moc rád věděl, co to ‘něco‘ je.“ 

Glorfindel se jen culil a vtiskl velký, vlhký, nedbalý polibek na Erestorovy rty - postup, který se v minulosti osvědčil jako nejúčinnější k umlčení poradce: „Obávám se, že tohle je záležitost nejvyššího utajení, můj drahý, takže ti nemůžu říct, co to ‘něco‘ je, ale když budeš hodný malý poradce a řekneš kuchaři, aby na den dva vynechal sterilované slimáky, mohl bych ti dnes večer předvést jisté věci, které shledáš velice zábavnými.“ 

S tím začal rozepínat Erestorovu tuniku a ačkoliv se poradce urputně snažil vypadat vážně, doslova roztával pod Finovou zručností. 

„Víš,“ mumlal pod Finovými žádostivými rty, „já tě vážně vůbec nemám rád.“ 

Fin se culil a odhodil Erestorův oděv: „To je báječné, Erestore, protože já tě taky nemám vůbec rád, tak můžeme zbytek věčnosti strávit tím, že sebou budeme vzájemně opovrhovat.“ 

Zatímco byl zavalen jedním velmi dychtivým Přemožitelem balrogů žužlajícím jeho ucho, Erestor se zeptal: „Jsi si jistý, že jsi myslel ‘opovrhovat‘ a ne ‘okusovat‘, Fine?“ 

Glorfindel, zaneprázdněný líbáním Erestorovy hrudi, zavtipkoval: „Kdo ví, drahý Erestore - víš, že mi to se slovy moc nejde.“ 

Pokračoval ve své cestě dolů po Erestorově těle, což přimělo poradce lapat po dechu: „To je možné - ale s jazykem ti to jde úžasně!“ 

* * * 

Elladan právě máčel nějaké bylinky v dřevěné misce, když vstoupil Orophin a opatrně v náručí vyvažoval košík s Estorelem, neboť odmítl nést koš za rukojeť. ‘Je to elfátko, ne pytel brambor,‘ oponoval Erestorovi, který se ho snažil přesvědčit, aby jeho syna vzal ‘správným‘ způsobem a Erestor nemohl popřít jistou logiku tohoto argumentu. 

Elrondův nejstarší syn se otočil a jeho oči se rozzářily, když viděl, kdo přišel na návštěvu a okamžitě se začervenal - něco, co poslední dobou dělal často. Orophin si toho dobře všiml a dovolil si malý úsměv. 

„Buď zdráv, mistře Orophine,“ řekl Elladan s nucenou veselostí a Orophin mu oplatil pozdrav krátkým kývnutím. 

„Mae govannen, mladý pane.“ 

Raz, dva, tři, dýchej, raz, dva, tři, to je jen Orophin, raz, dva, tři, ó můj bože to je OROPHIN! Raz, dva, tři… 

Elladan prošel kdejaký trik v knize ´Jak zabránit červenání a zrychlenému dechu´, ale bez účinku. Byl nervózní, upustil kdeco, bez nadechnutí plácal nesmysly a čím víc se snažil působit jako normální, důvěryhodný a klidný ranhojič, tím víc vypadal a choval se jako zadýchaný mladík, nervózní z prvního setkání se svým milovaným. 

Orophin sledoval Elladanův výkon se vzrůstajícím pobavením; poté, co mladík upustil tu samou mísu už počtvrté a vypadalo to, že upustí i Estorela, Galadhrim rozhodl, že byl čas se zapojit. 

„…a tak jsem řekl Elrohirovi, ‘Elrohire‘, řekl jsem, ‘možná jsou gondorské meče dobré kvality, ale nemůžou se rovnat těm, které vytvořili naši vlastní kováři‘ a on říkal ‘Elladane‘, to je to, co říkal, ‘ty tomu vůbec nerozumíš‘, a tak jsem se přirozeně rozčílil a…“ 

„Mladý pane…,“ snažil se Orophin přerušit vodopád blábolení. 

„…pak jsme diskutovali o lórienských lucích ve srovnání s našimi vlastními a to zase bylo ‘Elladane, ty tomu vůbec nerozumíš‘, tak jsem mu řekl ‘Elrohire‘, řekl jsem, ‘ty bys opravdu měl…“ 

„Elladane. Nezapomeň dýchat.“ 

Mladší elf se zastavil uprostřed věty a zíral na Orophina s otevřenou pusou. 

Ó Valar, zase ze sebe udělal totálního pitomce! 

Teď si o něm Orophin jistě musí myslet, že je nemotorné dítě, ještě intenzivněji než dřív, a Elladan si vážně přál, aby se uměl nakopnout do zadku. 

Orophin se na zmateného mladého elfa vřele usmál a položil mu ruku na rameno v gestu, které bylo míněno jako utěšující, ale pro Elladana byl Orophinův dotek všechno jen ne uklidňující, a tak svěsil zahanbeně hlavu a připravoval se na jednu ze suchých, sarkastických poznámek, kterými byl Orophin notoricky známý - vskutku, slovo od něho mohlo zabíjet stejně účinně jako jeden z jeho šípů. 

„Omlouvám se, že jsem přerušil tvůj příběh, mladý pane, moc rád bych slyšel zbytek, ale neměli bychom se postarat nejprve o tvého pacienta?“ 

Elladanova hlava se napřímila - taková přátelská slova bylo to poslední, co by čekal. 

„Ach… ano… jistě, máš pravdu… omlouvám se…,“ mumlal a obrátil pozornost na Estorela, který přes veškerý rozruch spal. 

„Je překrásný,“ povzdechl si Elladan a jemně pohladil dětskou hlavičku. 

„Ano, vskutku,“ potvrdil Orophin a dodal: „Ty jsi taky byl velmi krásné elfátko.“ 

„Vážně? Co jsem slyšel, Elrohir byl hezčí než já.“ 

Tohle vyznělo o trochu víc hořce než bylo zamýšleno a Orophin by rád věděl, jestli řekl něco špatně. Samozřejmě, možná to nebyl příliš chytrý tah připomenout někomu, o koho usilujete, fakt, že jste o tolik starší než on, že jste mu vyměňovali plenky, když byl ještě batole… 

„Oba jste byli moc krásní,“ řekl nakonec Orophin a s upřeným pohledem na Elladana spěšně dodal: „A pořád jste.“ 

Elladan krátce flirtoval s myšlenkou, že to byla poznámka prvotně náležící jemu i jeho dvojčeti, ale výraz v Orophinových očích ho nenechal na pochybách - Galadhrim mu právě složil poklonu. 

„Děkuji,“ řekl Elladan s ostýchavým úsměvem a Orophin těžce bojoval sám se sebou, protože část jeho mysli naléhala, že někdo, kdo se usmál takovým zábavným způsobem by měl být odměněn dlouhým a důkladným polibkem, zatímco druhá, rozumnější část jeho mozku mu předkládala obrazy lorda Elronda (v plné zbroji, v pohybu a v sytých barvách) třímajícího meč, což stačilo na vystrašení i nejodvážnějšího srdce. 

Ale Orophin byl bojovník, racionální část vyhrála bitvu a Orophin se opět soustředil na Estorela. Jemně zvedl spící dítě z koše a Elladan rychle elfátko prohlédl, ale podle očekávání bylo všechno v naprostém pořádku. Estorel se probudil, zamžoural na Elladana a pak se jedna drobná ručička natáhla ke spletenému pramenu Elladanových vlasů. 

„Au! Na to, že jsi tak maličký umíš pořádně škubat!“ smálo se dvojče a dítě se zachichotalo. 

Elladan osvobodil své vlasy a pošimral dítě, které se začalo okamžitě smát a pištět. Pak se otočil k Orophinovi. 

„Všechno je v pořádku. Glorfindel a Erestor se nemusí znepokojovat, je tak zdravý jak jen může být. Samozřejmě…,“ dodal Elladan trochu nejistě, „…můžeš se vrátit později až tu bude ada, jeho slovo má jistě větší váhu než moje, ale já nevidím, že by s Estorelem bylo něco v nepořádku.“ 

Orophin pohlédl Elladanovi zpříma do očí: „Tvé slovo je pro mě stejně dobré jako slovo lorda Elronda. A taky jsi měl pravdu ohledně barvy vlasů.“ 

Elladan si povzdechl a zahleděl se na Estorela, který zase ležel v koši a cucal si pěstičku: „Ai - Mauburz bude blahem bez sebe - další rusovlasý elf v Imladris. Glorfindel bude mít záchvat.“ 

Estorel, který se pramálo staral o všeobecné obavy o odstín jeho vlasů, se pokusil cucat si palec na noze, což bylo, dle Elladanova soudu, neuvěřitelně rozkošné. 

Nakonec Orophin znovu zvedl koš a Elladan šel otevřít dveře. 

„Tak, kdy mi dopovíš konec tvého příběhu, mladý pane?“ zeptal se Orophin mezi dveřmi. 

„Příběh? Jaký příběh?“ zeptal se Elladan zmateně. 

„Ten o tobě, Elrohirovi a lórienských lucích ve srovnání s luky z Imladris, který jsem tak hrubě přerušil.“ 

Elladan zíral na Orophina a uvažoval, jestli se nepřeslechl: „Ty - ty chceš říct, že to opravdu chceš slyšet?“ 

Orophin přikývl: „Opravdu. A já bych ti mohl vyprávět něco, co ještě o Lórienu a jeho lucích nevíš.“ 

Elladan byl zmatený a nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí - Orophin s ním chtěl trávit čas? Mluvit s ním? Poslouchat ho? Tohle bylo víc než v co kdy mohl doufat. 

„To bych byl moc rád - myslím, pokud na to máš čas.“ 

„Mám, jinak bych se neptal. Jsem ve službě až do soumraku - můžeme se pak setkat v hostinci?“ 

Elladanovi se na tváři objevil široký úsměv - úsměv o němž byl Orophin přesvědčen, že by zastínil i slunce: „Ano! Budu tam!“ 

Orophin přikývl a vykročil do odpoledne, zatímco Elladan udělal spontánní kotrmelec přes vyšetřovací lůžko a pro jednou se to obešlo bez padajícího nábytku nebo zlomených končetin. 

* * * 

„Jestli si budeš ty vlasy česat ještě déle, budeš plešatý, Orophine,“ žertoval Rúmil, když viděl svého bratra jak přinejmenším po tisící pročesává své dlouhé, stříbřitě plavé vlasy. 

„A jestli ty nepřestaneš se svými žalostnými pokusy o humor, ostříhám ti hlavu a po zbytek zimy můžeš nosit pletenou čepici,“ vyhrožoval jeho bratr, konečně odložil kartáč a odhodil si svou hřívu na záda. Vklouzl do své košile, zapnul jí a přehodil si přes ní kabátec. 

Orophin nebyl ten, který by se zvlášť staral o oblékaní, dával přednost barvám země před jasnými barvami, které měl rád Rúmil, ale dnes večer nechtěl vypadat jako Galadhrim. Košile byla z hebké tkaniny v mechově zelené barvě a kabátec z jemné, šedé kůže a oba kusy oblečení zdůrazňovaly barvu jeho očí. Naposledy se podíval do zrcadla. 

Ucházející. 

„Řekni mi, Orophine - kterého nevinného elfa hodláš uvést dnes večer do svého lože?“ culil se Rúmil a sledoval bratrovo úsilí s rostoucím pobavením. 

„Žádného,“ zněla stručná odpověď a Orophin se natáhl pro svůj plášť. 

„Žádného? Ale no tak - mluvíš tady se mnou, drahý bratře. Přiznej to - vyrážíš ochutnat sladké ovoce Imladris a kdo by ti to měl za zlé - jsou zde k dispozici některé poměrně sličné a chutné kousky.“ 

„To není to, co mám na mysli. Jen se mám setkat s Elladanem nad sklenkou vína, požádal mě o vyprávění o našem lukostřeleckém výcviku.“ 

Tak tohle byla nehorázná lež, samozřejmě, ale Orophin necítil potřebu probírat tuto záležitost s Rúmilem. 

„Orophine. Je to moudré?“ zeptal se jeho mladší bratr, zatímco si zastrčil ruce do kapes. 

„Co by mělo být nemoudré na výměně našich znalostí v lukostřeleckém umění?“ 

„Nejsem hlupák, Orophine. Moc dobře jsem si všiml, jak tvoje oči pronásledují toho mladíka.“ 

Rúmil se postavil vedle svého staršího bratra a položil mu ruku na rameno: „Nemysli si, že se pletu do tvých záležitostí, Orophine - myslím to dobře, a pokud tě můžu ušetřit zlomeného srdce, udělám to.“ 

Orophin zachytil bratrův pohled v zrcadle a povzdechl si: „Neboj se o mě, Rúmile. Neudělám nic, co by mě mohlo dostat do potíží.“ 

Rúmil zavrtěl hlavou: „Ty nejsi jako já, Orophine. Nebereš věci na lehkou váhu. Tvoje srdce je drahá věc a já bych ho velice nerad viděl zpustošené.“ 

Orophin se zamračil a pokusil se něco říct, ale Rúmil ho nenechal: „Není třeba obhajovat toho mladíka, Orophine. Vím, že by ti nikdy vědomě neublížil nebo že by hrál nepoctivě. Ale ani jeho laskavé srdce nemůže změnit skutečnost, že je synem a dědicem lorda Elronda a nikdy, dokonce i když tě respektují, by jeho rodina mezi sebe nepřijala pouhého Galadhrima. Nemáme jejich bohatství nebo styky, dokonce nemáme ani jméno.“ 

Starší elf neodpověděl, neboť Rúmil jen nahlas vyslovil obavy, které i Orophin nesl ve svém srdci, a vskutku - co k tomu dodat? 

„Prosím, buď opatrný, Orophine. Nechci tě vidět raněného.“ 

Orophin se otočil a láskyplně na Rúmila pohlédl: „Jsi skutečný přítel a bratr, Rúmile a vážím si tvého zájmu. Slibuji ti, že budu opatrný.“ 

Vtiskl měkký polibek na čelo svého mladšího bratra; pak odešel a zamířil na setkání s Elladanem. 

Rúmil přistoupil k oknu; jeho oči sledovaly postavu jeho bratra dokud mu nezmizela z dohledu a pak si hluboce povzdechl. 

Tohle neskončí dobře. 

* * * 

Elladan a Orophin seděli v jednom koutku hostince, každý se sklenicí sladkého červeného vína před sebou a po počáteční vzájemné nesmělosti se rychle dostali do živé diskuze - živé způsobem, že Elladan mluvil a Orophin naslouchal, jen občas přidal “aha“, “chápu“ nebo “hm“. Miloval Elladanovo štěbetání a mladý roklinský elf se rovněž těšil z Galadhrimovy společnosti. Mluvili o svých říších, rodinách, představách a obavách a čas plynul jako vánek na moři. Dva pěvci bavili hosty, ve vzduchu se vznášel smích a vůně vína a medoviny a nikdo neobtěžoval dva elfy, kteří na sebe poblázněně hleděli.

Víno bylo sladké a opojnější než se zdálo, a tak když oba nakonec vstávali, Elladan se trochu zapotácel a Orophin ho chytil za paži. 

„Ups, asi jsem trochu opilý!“ oznámil Elladan. 

Orophin se smál. „Trochu, vskutku!“ 

Elladan měl rád Orophinův smích. Byl hluboký a hrdelní, jakoby rezavý, ale zároveň byl vřelý a podmanivý. 

‘Nesměje se moc často‘, pomyslel si. ‘Líbí se mi ty malé vrásky, které se mu dělají v koutcích očí, když se směje.‘ 

Dva elfové vyšli na chladný noční vzduch, jejich dech se měnil v bílou páru a noční mráz Elladana štípal do nosu. 

„Úh, to je zima!“ řekl mladší elf a trochu se třásl. 

Orophin překvapeně zvedl hlavu a pak si vzpomněl, že Elladan nebyl plný elf a cítil zimu víc než on. 

„Chceš můj plášť?“ zeptal se a nabízel oděv Elladanovi, který zavrtěl hlavou, ale upřeně na něho hleděl, líce měl zbarvené vínem a oči mu jiskřili v měsíčním světle. 

„Ne, ale zahřát rozhodně potřebuju,“ usmál se Elladan a možná to bylo víno, nebo to byla noc, nebo to bylo prostě proto, že to toužil udělat už dlouhou dobu, a tak než mohl Orophin cokoliv říct, položil Elladan paže kolem jeho krku a přitiskl své rty ke rtům lórienského elfa. 

Orophin tam stál jako zmrazený, přišlo to tak nečekaně. A Elladanovo srdce pokleslo, když viděl, že Galadhrim nereaguje. U Valar - neudělal hroznou chybu? Četl všechna znamení špatně? Udělal ze sebe blázna? 

Jakékoliv další myšlenky byli zastaveny, když se Orophin uvolnil, ovinul paže kolem Elladana a přitiskl si ho blíž k sobě. Nakonec otevřel ústa a dovolil Elladanovi vstoupit, a u Elbereth, tenhle polibek byl tak sladký! 

Orophinova hlava se točila, Elladanovo tělo vyzařovalo teplo i přes vrstvu látky, která je oddělovala a Orophin cítil žár, který prostupoval i jeho vlastním tělem, rozléval se do každé žíly a vzbuzoval v něm žádostivost a touhu takové intenzity, jakou nikdy předtím nezažil. 

Nakonec se jejich rty oddělily, spíše nedostatkem kyslíku než svobodnou volbou, a když si vzájemně pohlédli do zardělých tváří, oba elfové se rozesmáli. A kdyby byl někdo svědkem této významné scény, potěšil by se zvukem podobným tomu, jako když o sebe cinkají dvě křišťálové sklenky. 

Ale protože ti dva byli osamoceni, ten jediný, kdo se těšil ze scény, byl měsíc, který se rozhodl k tomu nevyjadřovat. 

* * * 

Haldir shodil všechno oblečení a stál před dlouhým zrcadlem ve své ložnici. Byl to dar od jeho matky - jaká ironie, pomyslel si - darované s napůl žertovnou, napůl vážnou radou, aby před ním nestál příliš často, protože i tak už byl dost marnivý. 

Nicméně, to nebyla marnivost, co ho teď přimělo prohlížet si svůj obraz v zrcadle. Králíkova slova v něm hlodala - měl jeho druh pravdu? Pokud ano - jak bylo možné, že si ničeho nevšiml? Haldir věděl, že Elrond a dvojčata cítila chlad víc než plní elfové - a dvojčata byla vskutku mnohem víc než jen ‘půl‘ elfové, spíš 3/4 nebo 7/8 nebo něco podobně komplikovaného. 

Pokud šlo o Elrohira, nebyly patrné jakékoliv odlišnosti - byl sličný jako každý jiný elf, možná dokonce víc, a kromě občasné rýmy a chvění v zimním období nebylo nejmenšího znamení, které by dalo najevo, že Elrondův mladší syn nebyl plný elf. 

Elladan, na druhé straně… vedle jeho legendární nemotornosti byl poněkud mohutnější konstituce, to je pravda. Haldir znovu zkoumal svůj odraz v zrcadle a všímal si silných paží a široké hrudi - pravda, nebyl zrovna štíhlý proutek jako Rúmil, ale určitě byli i jiný elfové, kteří byli poněkud - silnější? 

Dejme tomu, že Králík měl pravdu - a dosud se nikdy nemýlil - proč si Haldir nikdy nevšiml něčeho neobvyklého? Jeho smysly byly bystré jako každého jiného elfa, chlad ho nesužoval, ani teplo; a nežil snad už mnoho tisíciletí? Proč ho Valar nežádali, aby učinil svou volbu? 

Haldirův svět se rozpadl - už vůbec nevěděl kdo je; už slyšel to tiché šepotání, které by se za jeho zády neslo, kdyby pravda - pokud to byla pravda - vyšla najevo. Bylo by na něho shlíženo spatra? Jak často byl svědkem uštěpačných poznámek o Elrondovi a dvojčatech, dokonce o Paní Arwen - tichých poznámek, nevyslovených nahlas, kdo by se taky odvážil urazit rodinu Pána a Paní? Ale on, Haldir, se nemohl schovat za vážené jméno nebo slavnou rodinu - ve skutečnosti ani neznal elfa, který se dopustil nemravného cizoložství se smrtelnou ženou a zplodil ho. 

Jeho matka - Haldira udeřilo jako blesk z čistého nebe uvědomění, že jeho matka nebyla žádná urozená elfí paní zabitá skřety jak mu vyprávěl Celeborn, žádný mýtus, který v Haldirově fantazii rostl do nadpozemské krásy celá tisíciletí, nýbrž smrtelná žena, která poté co mu dala život, pravděpodobně žila jen pár desetiletí a potom zestárla a zemřela. 

Překvapilo ho, jakou bolest cítil - nějakým způsobem byla opravdovější, a i když si přál, aby se Králík mýlil, Haldir věděl, hluboko v srdci, že jeho láska měla pravdu. Jediný, kdo mohl na celou záležitost vrhnout trochu světla byl Pán Celeborn. 

A co Orophin? Třeba to byl bratranec, nebo dokonce ztracený bratr, ještě nebyl ani dospělý, když ho Celeborn přivedl k Amrunovi a Mye - ano, možná byl jeho příbuzný. Haldir potřeboval mluvit s Celebornem, protože nebude mít klid, dokud se nedoví pravdu. 

Haldir klesl na kolena a stále pozoroval elfa v zrcadle, který se pro něho stal cizincem. 

„Kdo jsi,“ zašeptal a dotýkal se hladkého, chladného povrchu špičkami prstů. 

Ale žádná odpověď nepřišla a elf v zrcadle začal plakat. 

* * * 

Orophinova přítomnost znamenala, že Erestor mohl zase navštěvovat všechna setkání Rady a teprve teď, když byl zpátky, uvědomil si Elrond, jak moc ho ve skutečnosti postrádal. Tak snadno si zvykl na tichou, štíhlou, černě oděnou postavu po svém boku, šeptající malou radu nebo upozornění, když bylo třeba a pro Valar, tyto rady a upozornění byly velmi postrádány - Elrond spoléhal na Erestora, byl jeho opora a síla a Pán Imladris doufal, že Fin a Erestor svou rodinu nerozšíří o dalšího potomka příliš brzy. Papírování se nahromadilo, knihy byly v dezolátním stavu a na setkáních bolestně scházela Erestorova sebejistá, rozumná přítomnost a občas ostrý jazyk, což vyústilo v ohnivé diskuze a všeobecně výbušnou atmosféru. 

Teď když byl zpět, Elrond Erestora víc vnímal a všiml si věcí, kterých si nikdy dříve nevšiml - jak vzpřímeně stál, jak jeho černé vlasy spadaly přes jeho ramena jako voda Bruinen v zimě, jak jeho temné oči jiskřily - a jak velmi moc Erestor miloval Glorfindela. Vskutku, dokonce i když bylo jméno Elrondova správce dvora zmíněno v tak světském spojení jako byly nezaplacené účty v hostinci, Erestorovy oči se rozzářily jako svíce v temnotě a Elrond si nemohl pomoct, ale cítil nepatrnou žárlivost na Přemožitele balrogů - on měl svého partnera, který ho miloval, měl domov a to skvostné malé elfátko. 

A co měl on, Pán Imladris? Seděl tady ve své pracovně, která se z útulného místa změnila v muzeum s památkami na jeho ztracené lásky napravo i nalevo. Gil-Galad v zářivém brnění vypadal na malbě královsky znuděně, ale jak mohl nějaký malíř zachytit obdivuhodný výraz na jeho tváři, když spal? A portrét jeho milované Celebrían ležící na bílé kožešině - obraz zachytil její krásu na celou věčnost, ale ne její smích, nebo její občas hrubé vtipy, tak nečekané od urozené dámy a zatímco umělec pečlivě vymaloval její půvabné rysy, nemohl zobrazit její černý smysl pro humor nebo doteky jejích rukou na Elrondově těle. 

„Ada - jsi na řadě.“ 

Elrohir si všiml zadumaného výrazu svého otce a pokusil se ho rozptýlit. Seděli u malého stolku a hráli šachy. Erestor seděl poblíž a sledoval hru, zatímco dával Estorelovi pít z láhve; za ním stál, jako všudypřítomný stín, Orophin. 

„Omlouvám se, Elrohire - rozutekly se mi myšlenky,“ řekl Elrond a omluvně se uklonil.

Estorel zakňoural, když mu Erestor na okamžik láhev vzal, aby dítěti dopřál čas na nadechnutí před dalším krmením, a Elrond se usmál: „Penneth, stále hladový? Ty jsi teda při chuti.“ 

Pak se s prosebným pohledem na Erestora Elrond zeptal: „Nevadilo by ti, kdybych si ho na chvíli pochoval?“ 

Erestor byl prosbou trochu překvapený, ale samozřejmě okamžitě souhlasil: „Ale jistě, můj pane - ostatně, s dětmi máš víc zkušeností než já.“ 

Vstal a opatrně položil Estorela do Elrondovy náruče. Pán se usmíval a začal mluvit na Estorela jazykem, který většina dospělých používá, když mluví s dětmi v mylném dojmu, že ti maličcí to považují za velice rozkošné. Ve skutečnosti si Estorel myslel, že to je ta nejhloupější věc, kterou kdy slyšel, ale protože zatím nemohl mluvit, spokojil se s chichotáním, což Elronda jenom povzbudilo v jeho pokusech o rozveselení elfátka. 

Fin s Estorelem mluvil jako s dospělým a prohlašoval, že v Imladris už je dost dětinských jedinců a že jeho syn je moudřejší než celá Elrondova rada dohromady a dokonce i produkuje dvakrát tolik odpadu. 

Elrond se díval na Estorela a usmíval se: „Ai - je báječné, když jsou tak malí. Ale rostou rychle - zdá se to jako včera, co se moje děti narodily. Někdy,“ dodal a smutný výraz se vkrádal do jeho očí, „si přeji, abych mohl vrátit čas a zase se těšit z těch let. Byly to nejšťastnější roky mého života.“ 

Elrohir jemně pohladil otcovu ruku: „Nebuď smutný, ada - máš svého báječného vnuka, nezapomínej! A ten Arwenin maličký je roztomilý jako knoflíček, no ne? 

Elrond přikývl. „To je pravda, je velmi krásný, jako jeho matka a díky Valar čistější než jeho otec, jenže jsou tak daleko; moc často se nevídáme. A předpokládám, že budu v Zemích neumírajících dřív než se ty rozhodneš usadit a mít nějaké vlastní děti!“ 

Elrohir se začervenal a kdyby Elrond nebyl tak zaujatý Estorelem, mohl si všimnout a položit určité otázky. 

„Ai, nebudu si naříkat. Elladan se usadí se vznešenou dívkou a dá Imladris dědice - takže můžu sedět a trpělivě čekat a kazit zatím tenhle malý drahokam tady.“ 

Erestor a Elrohir se smáli a Elrond se přidal, ale na Orophinovu tvář padl stín a jeho srdce ztěžklo smutkem. 

* * * 

Galadhrim přijel, když byla večeře téměř u konce. Vypadal unaveně a ztrhaně, pokrýval ho prach z cest a bylo jasné, že ho k Roklince přivedla naléhavá záležitost. 

Hluboce se uklonil před Elrondem, pak vytáhl svitek ze své brašny: „Mám pro vás zprávu od Paní Galadriel, můj pane. Je to velice naléhavé a Paní trvá na tom, že její rozkaz bude splněn hned a bez prodlení.“ 

Elrond povytáhl obočí - tohle vůbec neznělo příznivě. Vzal svitek z rukou posla, zlomil pečeť a četl. Zamračení mezi jeho očima se prohlubovalo a veškerá konverzace u stolu se zastavila; všechny oči se upínaly k Elrondovi. Nakonec svitek odložil a bylo jasně vidět, že je rozzlobený. 

„Špatné zprávy, můj pane?“ zeptal se Erestor; znal svého pána dost dobře, aby viděl, že je rozrušený. 

„Ano, špatné zprávy, drahý Erestore,“ odpověděl Elrond, pak se obrátil k Orophinovi, který seděl s dalšími elfy nižšího postavení na místě dál vzadu u stolu. 

„Orophine - Paní Galadriel žádá, abys ještě dnes v noci odjel do Tíngelského hvozdu. Vojáci tam potřebují posily.“ 

Erestor a Elladan vstali ve stejném okamžiku, aby protestovali. 

„Můj pane, to není možné!“ 

„Ada, to nemůžeš dovolit!“ 

Elrond jim věnoval tišící gesto: „Prosím, sedněte si. Erestore - Elladane - klid. Nejsem tím, kdo Orophinovi velí, je vázán přísahou Paní Galadriel, já s tím nemůžu nic dělat, ačkoliv musím říct, že jsem velmi znepokojen tímto nečekaným vývojem a budu muset ke Galadriel z dálky promluvit a seznámit jí s mými pocity.“ 

Což, přeloženo, znamenalo: ‘Galadriel, mluví k tobě tvůj zeť. Nebyla jsi příliš dlouho na slunci?‘ 

Všichni se najednou rozmluvili, až konečně Orophin vstal: „Jak říkáte, můj pane - jsem vázán přísahou Paní Galadriel a jejího rozkazu uposlechnu. Okamžitě odjedu. Prosím, omluvte mě, potřebuji si sbalit své věci.“ 

S tím odešel a když ho chtěl Elladan následovat, Elrohir ho zarazil. 

„Tohle je špatný okamžik, Elladane,“ řekl s vědoucím výrazem v očích. 

„Znáš Tíngelský hvozd, Elrohire?“ zeptal se Elladan, jeho oči stále sledovaly Orophinova záda. 

„Slyšel jsem o něm.“ 

„Pak víš, že žádný okamžik není špatný na to zabránit mu, aby tam odešel.“ 

Elrohir zavrtěl hlavou: „Nezasahuj do babiččiných přání, Elladane - umí být strašná ve svém hněvu.“ 

Elladanovy oči jiskřily nebezpečným světlem: „To já taky, Elrohire, to já taky.“ 

* * * 

Orophin vypadal klidně a koncentrovaně, zatímco naposledy kontroloval popruh a připevňoval svoje zavazadla k sedlu, ale v jeho srdci zuřila bouře, kterou nikdy dřív nezažil. Nebyl blázen - uměl si dobře představit proč ho Paní odvolala a posílá ho na nejzazší hranici jejich říše, kde devět z deseti Galadhrim přišlo o život, kde výkon služby znamená doživotní rozsudek, ne čest - na místo co možná nejvzdálenější od Elladana. 

Jistě, zpráva mluvila o ‘naléhavé záležitosti‘, o ‘bezpečnosti Lothlórienu‘ - ale Orophin byl pouhý Galadhrim, neměl žádné dovednosti, díky kterým by byl tak cenný, že by jeho nepřítomnost měla jakékoliv následky pro bezpečnost říše. Takže jediný závěr z toho vyplývající byl, že Galadriel věděla o jeho bláznění po jejím vnukovi a považovala ho za nežádoucího nápadníka. 

Takže Rúmil měl celou dobu pravdu - nikdy by to nebylo možné. Elladanova rodina by mezi sebou nikdy nestrpěla pouhého pohraničního strážce, nemluvě o tom, že neměl rodinu; a nezáleželo na tom jak přátelsky se k němu chovali, dokonce i když mu prokazovali úctu - nikdy se jim nemohl rovnat. Byla to hloupost a on to měl vědět. 

Chladný vzduchu zavál do stáje, když Elladan otevřel bránu. Zoufale Orophina hledal a málem panikařil z představy, že by Galadhrim odešel bez rozloučení. 

„Orophine!“ volal Elladan a Orophin sebou trhnul. 

Proč sem musel ten mladík přijít? 

Orophin doufal, že odejde bez bolestného loučení. 

„Nemůžeš odejít - nechci abys odešel! A ty taky nechceš odejít - já to vím!“ 

Elladanův hlas se třásl těžce potlačovaným hněvem a Orophin si opřel čelo o studenou kůži sedla a zavřel oči. 

„Můj mladý pane - musím uposlechnout rozkaz Paní lesa. Co chci já, to nic neznamená.“ 

Znělo to klidně, ale Elladan si dobře všiml smutku za těmi slovy. 

„Můžu s babičkou promluvit, určitě by to pochopila a já…“ 

„Ne, mladý pane. To není záležitost, o kterou by ses měl starat. Jsem služebník Zlatého lesa, zapřísáhlý chránit ho, i svým životem, pokud by bylo třeba. Musím dodržet slib.“ 

Elladan zavrtěl hlavou. Tohle bylo nespravedlivé. 

„Orophine…,“ začal a lehce položil ruku na rameno Galadhrima, ale ten mu jí sundal a odvrátil hlavu. 

„Prosím… mladý pane… nesnaž se mě zadržet. Nemám svobodu učinit vlastní rozhodnutí a musím se podřídit.“ 

Elladan zavrtěl hlavou: „Přestaň se mnou takhle mluvit, Orophine. Já… musíš vědět… co cítím… “ 

Odmlčel se, neschopen vyjádřit své myšlenky a pocity. Přece si Orophin musel všimnout, že získal Elladanovo srdce! 

Orophin praštil pěstí do sedla až se kůň polekal: „Můj pane… prosím, už dál nemluv a odejdi. Moje Paní by nesouhlasila s tímto rozhovorem, ani tvůj otec. Je to nevhodné.“ 

„Nevhodné?“ zeptal se Elladan s výrazem naprosté nevíry. 

„Proč mluvíš tak chladně, Orophine - znám tě… myslel jsem, že jsi…“ 

Orophin se otočil zpátky, neschopen dál snášet to napětí. Popadl Elladana za límec a tvrdě s ním praštil o zeď stáje. Dřevo zapraskalo a vyděšená krysa prchla přes slámu do bezpečného úkrytu. 

„Elladane! Přestaň! Nevidíš, co mi děláš? Jak můžu dál žít, když…“ 

Ano, jak mohl dál žít, když si musel pamatovat ty šedé oči, Elladanův raněný pohled, odraz měsíčního svitu tančícího v tmavých vlasech; jak mohl dál žít se vzpomínkou na teplé, pevné tělo pod svýma rukama a s jistým vědomím, že mu Elladan nikdy, nikdy nebude patřit. Jak s tím mohl žít? A jak by tohle mohl Elladanovi říct? 

„Když co?“ zašeptal Elladan a nehnul jediným svalem, dokonce i přesto, že se Orophinovy prsty bolestně zarývaly do jeho těla. 

Naklonil se dopředu tolik, kolik dovolovalo Orophinovo pevné sevření, ale Orophin se odtáhl. 

„Nedělej to, Elladane. To není správné,“ syčel Galadhrim, dech trhaný a tvář rudou. 

Jen Valar věděli, kolik sebeovládání a vůle ho stálo nepoddat se a nevzít si to, po čem tak dlouho toužil. Kéž by Elladan pochopil a nechal ho jít. 

Ale Elladan byl rozhodnutý. Zavřel oči a třel si tvář o Orophinovu ruku, která ho stále pevně svírala za rameno. 

„Dost!“ syčel Orophin a přibouchl Elladana několikrát ke zdi, „proč mi to děláš… proč mě tak mučíš… opravdu bys chtěl, abych si tě vzal tady na zemi? To je to, po čem toužíš? Skutečně?“

Slzy stékaly Elladanovi po tváři a těžko říct, zda byly zaviněny žalem nebo zlostí. 

„Je mi jedno kde a jak, Orophine… Já jen vím, že chci být tvůj, jen tvůj - kde, to mě nezajímá. A nezajímá mě ani to, co řekne otec nebo co si myslí babička. Já tě chci, Orophine, chci tě, já tě miluju…,“ vzlykal a jeho slzy byly víc než mohl Orophin unést.

Pustil mladšího elfa a Elladan se vrhl do jeho náruče a svíral ho jako by na tom závisel jeho život, a to také nepochybně závisel. 

Orophin zavřel oči. Bylo tak nádherné Elladana držet, dokonce lepší než předchozí noc. Cítil se tak - opravdově. A to jen potvrzovalo vědomí, že tahle láska nemohla být už více bolestná. Ale přinejmenším to bylo něco, na co může vzpomínat, zatímco bude na stráži v tom Valar opuštěném, skřety zamořeném lese. 

Elladan mumlal nějaká nesouvislá slova, šátral rukama po Orophinových zádech a rty usiloval o jeho ústa. Na zlomek vteřiny Orophin uvažoval, že by se vyhnul tomu, co mělo přijít, ale nakonec se vzdal. 

Na rozdíl od jejich prvního polibku tenhle nebyl něžný. Na tomhle setkání dvou bojovníků nebylo nic něžného, jejich jazyky usilovaly o nadvládu a silné ruce zanechávaly stopy; Orophin skousnul Elladanův ret a kovová příchuť krve se smísila se slaností Elladanových slz. Teď už je nemohlo nic zastavit. 

Elladan zahákl nohu za Orophinovo koleno, což byl starý bitevní trik, který neztratil svůj účel, a překvapený Galadhrim upadl a tvrdě sebou praštil na podlahu dřív, než mohl jakkoliv zareagovat. Štěstí, že tam byla sláma, jinak by bezpochyby skončil s otřesem mozku. 

Názor, že Elladan vůbec není nemotorný ani pomalý, když došlo na tohle, se mihl Orophinovou myslí, než ho Elladan znovu políbil a vyhnal i tu poslední souvislou myšlenku Galadhrimovi z mysli. Hlava se mu točila. Nikdy by od Elladana nečekal takovou vášeň a sílu, a nikdy před tím nebyl držen v takovém železném sevření, jedna silná ruka se zaplétala do jeho vlasů a druhá putovala po jeho těle. 

„Kdo říkal, že TY si vezmeš MĚ, Orophine? Myslíš si, že jsem slabý?“ syčel Elladan a znovu se dožadoval úst staršího elfa, „pořád si myslíš, že jsem malé elfátko? Radši bys měl přehodnotit své mínění, protože já už nejsem žádné dítě!“ 

Tvrdě se do Orophina pustil, v jeho pohybech nebyl žádný systém ani rytmus; byl hnán vášní a zoufalstvím, ale to nijak nezmenšovalo vzrušení, které Orophina zaplavovalo. Někde vzadu v mysli mu nepříjemný hlas říkal, aby to zastavil, aby vstal a odešel, ale jak ho mohl poslechnout, když viděl Elladana nad sebou, nádherného a hrozivého v jeho vášni, trhajícího Orophinovu košili a vestu jedním pohybem, a pak se sunoucího níž a jazykem dorážejícího na jeho bradavku. Orophin si vždycky představoval, že on bude ten, kdo to začne, kdo se chopí vedení - ale Elladan si to vzal na starost a tahle jeho naprosto nová stránka ho činila v Galadhrimových očích ještě neodolatelnějším. 

Tou dobou už Elladan úplně vytáhl košili z Orophinových kalhot a roztrhl přitom jeden nebo dva švy. Teď jazykem pomalu sjížděl od Orophinova hrdla až k okraji jeho kalhot, přitom měl své šedé oči stále upřené do Orophinových zelených a Galadhrim se začínal bát o svůj rozum. 

Elladan to udělá. Vážně to udělá. Vezme si ho tady na podlaze a Orophin věděl, že jak se jednou Elladanovi odevzdá, nebude schopen odejít. Musí odejít hned, dokud je ještě čas. Elladan se z toho dostane, zapomene na něj a najde si hezkou, urozenou dívku, ožení se s ní, bude mít pár dětí a stane se Pánem Imladris a tak to správně má být. 

Orophin sebral všechno co zbylo z jeho zdravého rozumu, vzepřel se pod Elladanem a pokusil se odvalit ho pryč. Mladší elf byl silnější, než si myslel, ale nakonec se nad ním Orophin obkročmo posadil a s Elladanovým tělem pod sebou přišel i o poslední kousek zdravého rozumu - jeho pěst vystřelila, udeřila Elladana přímo do nejslabšího místa na spánku a mladý elf okamžitě ztratil vědomí. 

Orophin nad ním těžce oddechoval. Pak se vyhrabal zpátky na nohy, zvedl Elladana a odnesl ho na měkké seno. Opatrně ho položil a provazem mu svázal ruce a nohy - ne příliš silně, ale dostatečně pevně, aby ho to zadrželo na místě, dokud Orophin nepřekročí hranice Imladris. Za každou cenu chtěl zabránit tomu, aby ho ten mladík následoval. 

Nakonec poklekl vedle Elladana, pohladil ho po tváři a vtiskl poslední polibek na jeho rty. 

„Namárië, milovaný.“ 

Cítil, jak se mu do očí derou slzy a rozzlobeně je setřel. Nebude brečet. Bude silný. Musí být silný. A možná s ním budou mít Valar slitování a nechají ho zemřít rychle, neboť pochyboval, že by mohl unést bolest, kterou cítil, když shlížel na toho mladíka. 

Orophin se otočil, vzal si koně a vyrazil do noci. Když se Elladan probral, byl Orophin už daleko od Imladris a mířil do Tíngelského hvozdu. 

Na místo, odkud se žádný elf nevrátil živý.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: 
> 
> Žádný Tíngelský hvozd neexistuje. Nikdy žádný Tíngelský hvozd neexistoval. Vymyslela jsem si ho. Ale my všichni tam budeme trávit docela dost času, tak si raději naleštěte své meče a přibalte si speciální, ručně pletené spodní prádlo! :D


	6. Kapitola 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak jde čas, situace je pro Orophina stále beznadějnější; mezitím se Erestor rozhodne, že si zahraje na Cupida.

"It's been a bad day, please don't take my picture,   
It's been a bad day, please   
It's been a bad day, please don't take my picture,   
It's been a bad day, please" 

“Bad day“ - REM

* * *

Vysedávat v zimě u řeky a nechat si mrznout zadek nebylo podle názoru léčitele zrovna to pravé, ale skličující pohled na černý bouřlivý tok řeky Bruinen odpovídal Elladanově náladě, proto si nestěžoval.

Uplynuly dva týdny od doby, co ho jeden ze stájníků našel, jak leží svázaný na slámě. Musel to být jeden z nejtrapnějších okamžiků v jeho životě a byl si jistý, že teď už každý elf v Roklince, pokud ne také každý hobit v Kraji, ví, jak ubohou postavou je dědic Imladris a nepochybně se mu za jeho zády všichni smějí.

'Dědic Imladris,' pomyslel si Elladan, 'jestli tohle není žert, tak už nevím, co jiného by to mohlo být.' Ne, žert ne - břímě. Břímě, které leželo na jeho ramenou jako pytel mouky a každým dnem víc těžklo.

Stejně jako jeho srdce.

Zpočátku měl vztek, že ho Orophin takhle vyřadil, že ho tu nechal, že ho vůbec opustil. Pak bolest zvítězila nad vztekem a druhý den byl Elladan naplněn všepohlcujícím smutkem. Kdyby nebyl nejstarším Elrondovým synem, tak by neváhal, osedlal nejbližšího nejlepšího koně a vyrazil za Orophinem, aby stál a bojoval po jeho boku. Jenže jím byl, měl povinnost zůstat tady. Nebyl tu nikdo, s kým by si mohl promluvit, protože nikdo nevěděl o jeho lásce k Orophinovi - dobrá, Glorfindel to věděl, ale ten byl stále venku na hlídce s Rúmilem, pravděpodobně velice zaneprázdněný tím, aby znepříjemnil Galadhrimovi život jak jen to bylo možné.

„Elladane, penneth - s potěšením vidím, že se zajímáš o přírodní krásy, ale možná bys měl odložit další studium toku Bruinen až na jaro. Pokud ovšem nesedíš tady ve sněhu proto, aby sis udržel zadek svěží.“

Elladanovi vystřelila hlava nahoru a byl překvapený, když spatřil Erestora, který stál nedaleko. Poradce byl jako vždycky oblečený v černé, těžký plášť téže barvy kryl jeho postavu, a nesl Estorela v kusu měkké látky, kterou měl ovázanou kolem trupu. Děťátko bylo zahalené v tolika vrstvách oblečení, dek a pokrývek, že z něj nebylo vidět nic, ani kousíček malinkého špičatého ouška. Nad vysokým elfem se vznášel Glorfunkl, jehož černé oči sledovaly Elladana.

„Hledal jsem samotu, mistře Erestore,“ zamumlal Elladan a doufal, že otcův hlavní poradce porozumí náznaku a odejde. Netoužil po společnosti.

„Rozhodně to vypadá, že jsi ji našel. Takže, když jsi tento úkol dokončil, byl bych ti velice vděčný, kdybys mě doprovodil zpátky do mých komnat. Tady venku je velice chladno, já jsem unavený a doufám, že mě ušetříš té námahy, abych tě musel odnést a budeš mě následovat dobrovolně.“

Elladan znal tenhle tón. Byl to tón 'ani neuvažuj o odmítnutí'; nikdo neuměl zaobalit ostří tak mile jako Erestor a čím opatrněji volil slova, tím více bylo skryto za nimi.

„Předpokládám, že 'ne' jako odpověď neberete, že?“ zeptal se Elladan a už se začal zvedat.

„Tvůj předpoklad je, jako vždycky, správný,“ odpověděl Erestor s potutelným úsměvem a sledoval, jak si starší dvojče oprašuje sníh ze svých kalhot, zatímco Glorfunkl přistál na Erestorově rameni a začal klovat do jeho copánku. Poradce něžně pohladil ouško nemluvněte, jež opíral o svou hruď a Estorel vrněl.

„Zdá se, že se mu to líbí,“ poznamenal Elladan a vřele se na dítě usmál.

„To snad všem?“ odpověděl Erestor, pak se otočil a Elladan ho následoval sněhem zpátky k Poslednímu domáckému domu, po schodech nahoru a konečně do komnat Erestora a Glorfindela.

* * * 

Lothlórien byl nekonečný jak rozlohou, tak stářím. Byly oblasti Zlatého lesa, kterých se noha Galadhrim nedotkla po mnoho tisíciletí a příroda tam převzala vládu, zdivočela a stala se nebezpečnou. Tady byly větve stromů propletené jako prsty dvou rukou a žádný sluneční paprsek se nedotkl mechu, který pokrýval zem, stíny se prodlužovaly víc a víc a nakonec se tato část lesa pokryla temnotou jako rubášem.

Toto byl Tíngelský hvozd - místo, které se stalo útočištěm pro ukrývající se Zlo, ať už to znamenalo skřety nebo pavouky, a Celeborn se více než jednou domníval, že zde bylo místo, kam se síly temna soustředily, připravujíce poslední, konečný útok na všechno krásné a dobré. V tomto lese nebyla žádná zvířata, nezpívali tu žádní ptáci, člověk mohl zaslechnout jen štěkot vrrků nebo občasné syčení jedovatých pavouků, vedle kterých jejich temnohvozdští příbuzní vypadali jako plyšové hračky.

K dovršení všeho v Tíngelu neustále pršelo, a tak byl Orophin, který držel hlídku, promočený a zmrzlý až na kost. Ovzduší tohoto místa oslabilo jeho obranyschopnost. Chlad, který pociťoval, nezpůsobovaly ani tak teplota a déšť jako spíše mrazení v jeho srdci. V těchto lesích se skrýval strach a přítomnost zla tu byla cítit vždycky. Stovky, ne-li tisíce neviditelných očí, ho sledovaly. Nepřítel byl blízko, jeho přítomnost se dala cítit, nikoliv však vidět - to, že neměl žádnou šanci si ho podmanit, ho vysilovalo víc než jakákoliv bitva.

„Galadriel by se měla řídit radou lorda Celeborna,“ řekl Orophinovi v den jeho příjezdu Turmil, jeden z nejdéle zde sloužících Galadhrim, „poslat sem mocné ozbrojené síly a vyčistit tohle místo jednou provždy od havěti. Ale ne, madam se nechce rozloučit se svou osobní gardou, a proto jsme tu my, pokoušíme se bojovat proti zlu, aniž bychom měli šanci na úspěch, zatímco Paní organizuje v Lothlórienu pěkné přehlídky a má starost, jestli by růžové uniformy neslušely Galadhrim lépe než ty šedivé.“

Turmil byl v bitvách ostřílený bojovník a od levého obočí se mu přes celou tvář táhla obrovská jizva od čepele nějakého skřeta. Poslali ho sem po hádce se svým velícím důstojníkem, která skončila rvačkou. Za normálních okolností by Orophin protestoval, kdyby nějaký elf Paní Galadriel kritizoval, ale vzhledem k tomu, že především ona byla důvodem, proč tu sedí, jeho motivace k její obraně byly rekordně nízké.

Od jeho příjezdu už zemřeli tři z jeho spolubojovníků. Jednoho dočista vysál pavouk, když byl na hlídce, další byl zmrzačen vrrkem a ten třetí - dobrá, o jeho smrti se dalo těžko něco říct, vzhledem k tomu, že to málo pozůstatků, které ráno našli, neposkytlo dost informací.

Naráželi na skřety skoro každý den a Orophinovi bylo jasné, že Tíngelský hvozd není tak zlý, jak pověsti říkají, ale horší. Říkalo se, že jen jeden z deseti elfů opustí tohle místo živý, ale to byla lež - jeden z třiceti, snad.

Galadriel ho sem poslala na téměř jistou smrt - právě to na tom bylo to nejpodivnější. Tohle nebyl způsob, jak řešila podobné problémy. Jistě, Orophin neočekával, že se pustí radostí do tance, až uslyší , že se její vnuk zapletl s bezvýznamným Galadhrimem, ale v minulosti by si Orophina předvolala, aby si vyslechla celý příběh, a nakonec by vynesla spravedlivý rozsudek, i kdyby se jí nelíbil. Ale tohle? V Lothhlórienu je něco shnilého, to Orophin věděl a přál si, aby nebyl uvězněný tady a mohl po tom pátrat.

A vážně, opravdu vážně si přál zase vidět Elladana - jen jednou. Orophin se cítil hrozně kvůli tomu, jak ho opustil, ale tehdy neviděl žádný jiný způsob, jak zabránit mladému elfovi, aby odjel za ním. Nepříjemný hlásek v jeho hlavě mu stejně našeptával, že Elrondův syn by určitě neriskoval krk tím, že by jel za prostým opatrovníkem. Ale Orophin by následoval Elladana do Mordoru a zpátky - proč by to pro mladšího elfa mělo být jiné? 'Protože on ví, jaké jsou jeho priority, ty blázne,' odpověděl hlásek a Orophin potřásl hlavou.

Elladan. Pokaždé, když na toho mladíka pomyslel, rozbušilo se mu srdce a bolestně ho postrádal, ale zároveň vzpomínky na jeho doteky, jeho vůni, jeho polibky byly jako slunce, hřejivě zářící na Orophina a jeho ustaranou duši, a když byl za tmavých, deštivých, bezměsíčných nocí na hlídce blízek zoufalství, byla to právě vzpomínka na Elladana, co ho drželo nad vodou. Přežíval - chtěl Elladana ještě jednou vidět. A ještě se nenarodil skřet, pavouk nebo vrrk, kteří by mu v tom zabránili.

Orophin si stáhl kapuci pláště víc do tváře a přikročil k Turmilovi, který spal zavinutý ve své přikrývce pod ochranou střechy jejich provizorního stanu. Orophin se zamračil, když slyšel elfovo chrčivé dýchání - nachlazení byla mezi Prvorozenými věc neslýchaná, až na Elronda, dvojčata či Arwen, kvůli jejich lidskému dědictví, ale zde, zdá se, obvyklá pravidla neplatila, všichni trpěli touto neznámou chorobou, která zasahovala plíce a znesnadňovala dýchání, a i Orophin pocítil první zrádná bodnutí ve své hrudi.

Sehnul se, jemně se dotkl Turmilova ramene a zatřásl jím - byly dvě hodiny do východu slunce, čas na výměnu stráží.

* * * 

Přechod do tepla způsobil Elladanovi brnění kůže a z nosu mu kapalo, takže si zoufale přál, aby měl něco na utření - použití rukávu absolutně nepřicházelo v úvahu.

Erestor, vždycky velice pozorný, mu bez komentáře podal jeden z Finových kapesníků.

„Děkuji,“ řekl Elladan, potom klesl do jednoho ze dvou pohodlných křesel, které obklopovaly malý stolek před krbem. Na něm ležela šachovnice s napůl rozehranou partií, která čekala na Finův návrat.

Erestor vybalil dítě z mnoha vrstev látky a následovaný svou vránou zmizel do sousedního dětského pokoje, aby Estorelovi vyměnil plenky a šaty. O patnáct minut později byl zpátky, s nemluvnětem v náručí a lahví teplého mléka vykukující z kapsy jeho róby.

„Takže teď, když tě konečně mám, kde jsem tě chtěl mít, nesmím už dál zanedbávat své povinnosti coby hostitel,“ prohlásil Erestor a zazvonil na zvonek. Krátce nato zaklepal na dveře sluha a ptal se na poradcovo přání.

„Dva Opilé balrogy, pro mě málo alkoholu, prosím,“ objednal Erestor; služebník se uklonil a na odchodu slíbil, že požadované nápoje okamžitě přinese.

„'Opilý balrog'? Co to je? Nikdy jsem o takovém nápoji neslyšel.“

Erestor se na mladého pána zaculil.

„To je koktejl vytvořený nejspíš Valar nebo přinejmenším Glorfindelovou babičkou, která, jak on tvrdí, s jeho pomocí okouzlila jeho dědečka. Jako většina historek mého milovaného druha, i tato vzbuzuje zdravou dávku pochybností, ale je to požitek, navíc horký, a právě to teď potřebuješ, příteli.“

A s tím se usadil do křesla naproti Elladanovi a začal krmit Estorela.

Pro tu chvíli seděli dva elfové mlčky, zatímco třetí hlučně pil, pak opět zaklepal sluha a přinesl dva džbánky s kouřící, lahodně vonící tekutinou. Položil nádobu před Elladana, pak obsloužil Erestora - striktně dodržuje protokol, podle něhož nejprve obslouží výše postavenou osobu.

Elladan trochu usrkl horké kapaliny, pak potěšeně mlaskl.

„U Valar, chutná to božsky! Z čeho to je?“

„Počkej - horké mléko, čokoláda, Hobití brandy - HODNĚ brandy - a navrch šlehačka. Pěkně ti to zahřeje žaludek.“

Oba si dopřáli 'Opilého balroga', pak Erestor opatrně, aby neposunul šachové figurky, položil džbánek na stolek a znovu dal láhev Estorelovi, zatímco Elladan dál držel džbánek v rukách, jako by si je chtěl ohřát.

„Tohle zahřeje tvé tělo, můj příteli, ale chtěl bych vědět, jak zahřát tvoje srdce, protože se zdá, že ke mně dost ochladlo.“

Elladan vzhlédl a vrhl na Erestora hodnotící pohled.

„Nevím, co tím míníte, mistře Erestore,“ odsekl rázně a zíral do hnědavé sladké tekutiny.

„Elladane - jsem tvůj přítel. Vidím, že jsi smutný, a chci ti pomoci. Věř mi - jestli je něco, čím bych ti mohl pomoci, udělám to, i kdyby to znamenalo jen tě vyslechnout.“

Mladý elf otáčel džbánkem ve svých rukách a neodpovídal. Erestor ho chvíli sledoval, a pak, když Estorel vypil láhev a odříhnul si, otřel dětská ústa, políbil ho a pozorně ho uložil do kolébky, která stála vedle něj. Glorfunkle se usadil na své obvyklé místo v čele postýlky, aby elfátko střežil.

Erestor začal jemně pohupovat kolébkou a pobrukoval jakousi starodávnou noldorskou ukolébavku. Celá ta scéna byla tak mírumilovná a plná lásky, že se Elladan cítil o to mizerněji.

„Jde o Orophina, že,“ poznamenal konečně Erestor, aniž by zvedl své oči z nyní již spinkajícího elfátka.

Elladan na něj zíral napůl v šoku. To nebyla otázka, bylo to konstatování a nyní mu bylo jasné, že vyhýbání nebo popírání by nepomohlo - Erestor to věděl.

Starší dvojče svěsilo hlavu, aby tak skrylo svou tvář za prameny dlouhých vlasů.

„Ano,“ přiznal a teď na sobě cítil Erestorův pohled.

„Nediv se, Elladane - jsem hlavním poradcem tvého otce už mnoho tisíciletí. Myslím, že svoje povinnosti plním dost dobře, a jedním z důvodů, proč tomu tak je, je to, že vím všechno. Pokud blecha v kožichu Thrandúilova psa zakašle, vím to. A ty jsi mému srdci určitě bližší než temnohvozdské blechy, Elladane. Takže mi řekni - co tě trápí?“

Elladan zvažoval Erestorova slova jen chvilku, pak se rozpovídal. Řekl poradci všechno - jak si uvědomil, že se Orophinovi líbí, své pochyby, své obavy i to, jak si konečně navzájem řekli o svých citech, jak ho Orophin ve stáji omráčil a nechal ho tam, a jak moc toužil uškrtit svou babičku, což bylo jistě nehodné dědice Imladris, ale on to tak cítil a nemohl si pomoci.

„Takže tvůj milovaný odešel, ty se bojíš o jeho život a nemůžeš ani truchlit nad jeho odjezdem, aby se nikdo nedozvěděl o tvé lásce a bolesti. To je skutečně nepříjemná situace, Elladane.“

Erestor vstal, přistoupil k oknu a vyhlížel do tmy. Sněhové vločky tančily vzduchem, křehké umělecké výtvory stvořené na krátký okamžik a pomíjející příliš rychle, jako všechno krásné. Fin byl někde tam venku a doufejme, že v bezpečí.

„Elladane - proč jsi nejel za ním?“ zeptal se Erestor, přitom stále pozoroval sněžení.

„Jet za ním? Ale - jak? Nemůžu přece…“ koktal Elladan, zaskočený Erestorovou otázkou.

„Jak? No, zdá se mi, že s koněm zacházíš naprosto mistrovsky, Elladane. Pochybuješ o svých jezdeckých schopnostech?“

Konečně se Erestor otočil, ruce složené za zády, a soucitně pohlédl na mladého elfa.

„Elladane, je jedna věc, kterou musíš pochopit, a je to moje vina, že jsem tuto lekci zanedbal, když jste ještě byli mými žáky. Jsi dědicem Imladris, to je pravda. Máš povinnosti k této říši, elfům, kteří tu žijí, ke své rodině. To nepopírám. Ale,“ a při těchto slovech si přidřepl před Elladana, vzal mohutné ruce mladšího elfa do svých štíhlých dlaní s dlouhými prsty a hladil jeho zápěstí něžně svými palci, „ty jsi nejen Elrondův syn, Elrohirův bratr či dědic Imladris - především jsi Elladan. Jsi žijící, dýchající a cítící bytost, která má právo na lásku a soucit, na život podle vlastního uvážení a na štěstí. Jak bys mohl moudře vládnout této zemi, když budeš nešťastný? Jak můžeš podporovat svého otce, když jsi smutný? Už je čas, abys dospěl, Elladane - jsi urozený elf, jsi bojovník a miluješ Orophina. Jeď za ním.“

Elladan zíral na Erestora - nikdy, vůbec nikdy by nečekal, že ze všech elfů v Imladris uslyší taková odbojná slova právě z úst černovlasého, za všech okolností rozumného poradce. Od Glorfindela možná, ale dokonce ani Přemožitel balroga by nestavěl své osobní štěstí nad svoje povinnosti vůči Imladris.

Erestorova slova zapálila v Elladanově srdci malý plamínek, plamen, který neustále rostl a nakonec se stal ohněm, silným a planoucím, a tak se stalo, že právě v tento den nejstarší Elrondův syn dospěl.

Elladan se vrhl Erestorovi kolem krku, zabořil svou tvář do měkkých černých vlasů a pevně poradce sevřel v náručí.

„Děkuji vám, Erestore, strašně moc vám děkuji. Nikdy bych nečekal, že dostanu podobnou radu právě od vás.“

Erestor opětoval objetí a konejšivě hladil Elladana po zádech.

„Příliš dlouhou dobu jsem byl pohlcený svými povinnostmi, Elladane. Stal jsem se součástí zařízení. Proto jsem velice vděčný, že jsem nakonec po tom všem zjistil, kdo doopravdy jsem.“

Elladan pustil staršího elfa a tázavě se na něj zadíval.

„A kdo tedy jste?“

Erestor se rozesmál – hlubokým, srdečným smíchem, který od něj Elladan ještě nikdy neslyšel a který proměnil přísného a vážného poradce v hihňající se elfátko.

„Já? Já jsem paní Glorfindelová, pochopitelně!“

* * * 

Možná by bylo vhodnější, aby se Celeborn cítil jako ve zlém snu, přemítal, zatímco ho osobní stráž jeho manželky eskortovala do jeho vlastního talanu, s rozmrzelou Firinwë v závěsu, ale kupodivu se cítil probuzený víc než obvykle. Poprvé po mnoha desetiletích se skutečně rozhlížel po své říši a realita ho udeřila jako kladivo.

Zlatý les se změnil. Kdysi to bývalo místo plné smíchu a pošetilostí a on i Galadriel na tom měli svůj přiměřený podíl. Nyní tu však vládl klid a důstojnost, rozhodně nebyly slyšet žádné lehkovážné písně, ale spíš písně oslavné a žalozpěvy, a Celeborn si najednou nemohl vybavit, kdy naposledy v tomto lese slyšel blahodárný smích. Galadhrim zešedivěli stejně jako jejich uniformy a Celeborn se divil, jak se to mohlo stát, aniž si toho všiml.

'Příliš jsi byl zaneprázdněný chlastem, hazardem a děvkama,' odpovědělo jeho svědomí na nevyslovenou otázku, a ačkoliv si Celeborn moc přál, aby to mohl odbýt, musel nakonec připustil, že je to pravda. Zanedbával své povinnosti vládce, šťastný, že může nechat veškerou zodpovědnost a práci na Galadriel, a šťastně a bezstarostně si žít.

Šťastně - Celeborn se téměř rozesmál, bohužel bez špetky humoru. Nebyla to nenasytná touha po zábavě a rozptýlení, co ho tolikrát hnalo ven z Lesa do krčem a cizích postelí. On jen nemohl snést život na místě, kde mu všechno připomínalo jeho vzácnou dceru, kterou ztratil, kde se zdálo, že každý strom šeptá její jméno, a kde se nemohl podívat na květinu, aniž by nemyslel na to, že Celebrían už nikdy neucítí její sladkou vůni.

Mohl skutečně vinit Galadriel za to, že si našla únik ve vysněném světě, který pro ni vytvořilo její Zrcadlo? Nepokoušel se snad také utéct své bolesti?

Možná to tak bylo, ale přesto bylo neodpustitelné, že měl být před svoji ženu předveden jako nějaký zloděj. On byl Pán Zlatého lesa a jako takový jí byl roven – bylo zcela jisté, že ve vzduchu visí další hádka a on se duševně připravoval na bolestnou konfrontaci.

Firinwë, která šla těsně za ním a pokoušela se držet krok s dlouhými kroky Celeborna i jeho stráže, cítila, jak její srdce klesá tím víc, čím blíž byli královskému talanu. Tohle nebylo zrovna to, co měla v plánu. Nejenže Celeborn neskočil na její malý trik, ale Galadriel rovněž odmítla sbalit svoje věci a se zlomeným srdcem opustit Zlatý les. Být násilně odvlečena před Její královskou nedůtklivost nezapadalo do plánu Firinwë na převzetí Zlatého lesa, a tak se cítila stále nepříjemněji. Galadriel uměla být ve svém hněvu děsivá a stát se hromosvodem toho vzteku nebyla potěšitelná vyhlídka.

Otřásla se a přitáhla si Celebornův plášť těsněji kolem ramen. Být nervózní nikam nevede, peskovala sama sebe, potřebovala si zachovat chladnou hlavu a pokud by všechno selhalo, stále ještě mohla shodit všechnu vinu na Celeborna. Ano, to by měla udělat. Stačilo, aby se do potíží dostal jenom jeden, a proč by to měla být zrovna ona?

* * * 

Galadriel stěží dokázala odtrhnout svůj pohled od hladkého povrchu zrcadla - bez hnutí tam stála hodiny a hodiny, sledovala a studovala, viděla důvěrně známé i nepoznané tváře, bolest i smích. Elrond se s ní znovu pokusil spojit na dálku, ale ona ho zablokovala - stále mu nedůvěřovala, ne po tom, co spatřila v zrcadle.

Zešílel snad celý svět? Copak už zde nebyli žádní spolehliví přátelé? Dokonce i její rodina se pokouší, jak se zdá, přivést ji ke zhroucení - ale aspoň Elladan je v bezpečí, když je Orophin pryč. Nevarovala snad svého manžela před nošením nalezenců do Zlatého lesa? Neříkala mu, že má špatnou krev? Ale Celeborn se za něj vždycky přimlouval. Bohužel se nakonec ukázalo, že měla pravdu ona - udeřil Elladana a po hrozném zápasu, který sledovala v zrcadle, ho svázal. Věděla, že teď už se Elladan zotavil, ale Valar vědí, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby toho vraha neodstranila z Elladanovy blízkosti! Proč se pokusil ublížit jejímu vnukovi? Vždycky věřila, že je na Orophina spolehnutí, po mnoho staletí patřil k její stráži, a teď tohle.

Galadriel byla zmatená. Někdy ji zrcadlo zavolalo uprostřed noci a ukázalo jí hrozné obrazy, na nichž byli její milovaní mrtví, mučilo ji zobrazením její dcery, zbité, pohmožděné, blednoucí, a nakonec se všechno vracelo k Celebornovi, který, jak se zdálo, se o nic nestaral, a jehož lásku ztratila už před dávnou dobou. V průběhu těch let se naučila tolerovat jeho mimomanželské zálety, ale když jí minulou noc zrcadlo ukázalo jejího manžela, jak vášnivě objímá Firinwë, něco hluboko v ní se zlomilo.

Tanečnice a děvky akceptovala, protože pro její postavení neznamenaly žádnou hrozbu - ale Firinwë, která měla vznešenou krev a byla ve skutečnosti její příbuzná - tohle tedy dovolit nemohla. A Celeborn za tuto zradu draze zaplatí.

* * * 

Glorfindel podstoupil dva nejnepříjemnější týdny svého života. Nejenže mu Elrond přikázal, aby vedl tuhle mizernou hlídku, ačkoliv Pán Imladris moc dobře věděl, že Fin chce zůstat doma, aby se mohl starat o Erestora a děťátko, ale navíc s ním poslal Rúmila, 'aby se víc dozvěděl o naší říši', jak to Elrond vyjádřil. Jásej, Roklinko!

Fin neměl tušení, jestli se Rúmil opravdu dozvěděl něco dalšího o Imladris, a ani za mák se o to nestaral, protože s ním sotva ztratil slovo. Prostě nedokázal strávit fakt, že tenhle Galadhrim políbil JEHO poradce. Na druhou stranu bude Rúmil potřebovat další tisíciletí nebo tak nějak, aby Přemožiteli balroga odpustil, že mu zlomil nos. Rúmil nebyl domýšlivý elf, ale dva týdny vypadal jeho nos jako vařená brambora a bolel jako Mordor, a to mu překáželo při jeho týdenních milostných dobrodružstvích. Ti dva se nemohli vystát navzájem a hrozilo další Zabíjení rodných.

Strážci strávili pozorováním téhle dvojice jediný den a už začali stavět sázky na to, kdo první skočí tomu druhému po krku. Nejvíc sázek bylo na Glorfindela, který byl proslulý jak svou prudkou povahou, tak svou oddaností k Erestorovi, přičemž tomu druhému mnozí skutečně nerozuměli.

„Vážně nechápu, co tak údajně mimořádného je na Elrondově netopýrovi. Vždycky vypadá, jako by právě žvýkal citrón,“ poznamenal jeden strážce, „a na můj vkus je rozhodně příliš vychrtlý.“

Jiný Galadhrim šťouchl do jeho boku.

„Ssst… dávej pozor, co říkáš, ty troubo - mohl by to slyšet!“

Ten první pokrčil rameny.

„Ale jdi - pokoušíš se mě zase vyděsit 'tím mocným Přemožitelem balroga'? Koukni, určitě to před dávnými časy bývalo velké zvíře v Gondolinu. A ano, zabil balroga. Jenže podívej se na něj dneska - vyměňuje plenky a ohřívá láhve. Pokud jde o mě, jeho čas je pryč a udělal by nejlíp, kdyby odešel na odpočinek a pole přenechal mladým a silným.“

Než mohl druhý strážce zareagovat na tuhle urážku, odkudsi přiletěl šíp a rozštípl dřevo lavice, na níž elf seděl - přímo mezi jeho nohama. Vlastě, šíp se zabodl jen asi půl palce od jeho životně důležitých drobností a on viditelně zbledl.

„Jé, to je mi líto,“ ozval se odněkud ze tmy pokorný hlas, „omlouvám se, mladíku. Musíš mi odpustit - postarší, zchromlý a slabý jedinec jako já často ztratí kontrolu jak nad svým močovým měchýřem tak nad svými šípy, a pak dojde k nehodě.“

Zdálo se, že elf každou chvíli omdlí, zvlášť když do světla nakráčel Glorfindel s vlčím úšklebkem na tváři. 

„Doufám, že jsi nebyl zraněn,“ zeptal se tím nejstarostlivějším tónem, který však šlehl jako bič. „Protože pokud bys byl, velice se obávám, že budeš muset počkat na ošetření svých zranění do zítřka, až budeme zpátky v Roklince. Ale mladý a silný bojovník jako ty určitě snese pár modřin. Měl by sis lehnout a zkusit se trochu prospat, můj příteli - budeš potřebovat veškerou svou sílu, až budeme zpátky v Roklince. Stáje se už několik týdnů neuklízely a ty vypadáš jako zdravý mladý elf, který se do tohoto úkolu pustí.“

S tím zase zmizel v lese a bezstarostně si pískal.

Elfové shromáždění kolem ohně se chichotali a hihňali a peskovaný lučištník ohnivě zčervenal. Rúmil, který seděl trochu bokem, poznamenal: „Každopádně jeho sluch se zdá být stále bezvadný.“

Elfové se smáli a krátce na to se uložili ke spánku, kromě Rúmila a jednoho ze strážců, kteří byli určeni na hlídku. Glorfindela nebylo vidět, ale Rúmil věděl, že je vždycky nablízku a propátrává okolí.

* * * 

Bylo velice brzy ráno, když skřeti zaútočili. Rúmil věděl, že na jejich hlídce byli sledováni už nejméně dva dny, ale žádný z nich si nemyslel, že jsou skřeti tak hloupí, aby je napadli těsně u Imladris. Bohužel to byl chybný úsudek a stráž během několika sekund shledala, že je zapletená do těžkého boje. Nepřátelé je výrazně převyšovali počtem, ale žádný z elfů nebyl ochotný k ústupu, když jsou skřeti tak blízko Imladris. Chránit říši byla jejich povinnost, a tak to dělali.

Po čase, který se zdál věčností, konečně získali elfové navrch a skřeti začali ustupovat kromě jednoho, jejich vůdce, kterého Glorfindel zahnal do kouta. Fin vykřikl, když ostří nepřítele zasáhlo jeho odkryté rameno, klopýtl a upadl na zem. Skřet vítězoslavně zařval a pozvedl meč k závěrečné ráně, když na něj zaútočil Rúmil. Galadhrim jej strhnul na zem, kde se pustili do zápasu; skřet drásal Rúmilovu hruď, až z něj crčela krev a pokoušel se mu dostat k hrdlu. Rúmil lapal po dechu, byl slabší než ta bestie, ale o to rychlejší a mrštnější a uhýbal smrtícím spárům. Konečně se mu podařilo zarazit svou dýku do boku bestie až po jílec.

Skřet zařval a zaškubal sebou a Rúmil do něj bodal zas a znovu, dokud nezůstal konečně ležet mrtvý.

Rúmil ztěžka oddechoval, rány na jeho hrudi bolely jako Mordor, ale vcelku měl štěstí. Svalil ze sebe mrtvolu, pak chvíli zůstal sedět, aby popadl dech; mezitím se ostatní elfové hnali směrem ke Glorfindelovi.

Elfí lord ležel tiše ve sněhu, který se pomalu barvil tmavou červení, a na okamžik se Rúmil obával, že přišel příliš pozdě. Pak ale zaslechl nadávky, které by přiměly zrudnout studem i gondorského vojáka, a tak věděl, že situace není možná dobrá, ale rozhodně není zoufalá.

„Odneste ho k ohni,“ přikázal kapitán a zatímco tři elfové pomáhali Finovi zpátky do tábora, další spěchali k Rúmilovi a vyptávali se, jestli potřebuje pomoc.

„Ne, děkuji. To je maličkost, jen škrábnutí.“

To bylo hodně zdrženlivé vyjádření, ale Rúmil byl z tuhého a nepoddajného materiálu - bylo by zapotřebí víc než jen nějakého skřeta, aby Rúmil prosil o pomoc, a taky cítil, že Glorfindel potřebuje léčitelskou pomoc víc než on.

Uložili Fina do stanu, na svinuté přikrývky a deky, zakryli ho kožešinovou houní, kde se nad ním sklonil Rúmil.

„Ta zranění potřebují vyčistit a ošetřit, můj pane,“ prohlásil.

„Nesmysl,“ zavrčel Fin, ale jeho tvář se křivila bolestí, když mluvil. Rána byla hluboká a krvácela a on nevěděl, jestli nebylo ostří otrávené.

„Postarám se teď o vaše rány, lorde Glorfindeli.“

Ten panovačný tón způsobil, že se Finovi zježily všechny chlupy, a štěkl: „Ty? Raději bych nechal kuchaře, aby o mě pečoval, moje šance na přežití by byla větší. Nech mě být, ty lothlórienský otravo!“

Rúmil protočil oči, pak se obrátil k elfům, kteří se pokoušeli zakrýt svůj smích - navzdory jejich strachu o Fina si také velice užívali jejich dobírání a nemohli se dočkat, kdo nakonec podlehne.

„Buďte prosím té dobroty a nechte mě s mým pacientem o samotě. Možná bude nezbytné použít sílu a já nepotřebuji obecenstvo. Nicméně pokud by snad některý z vás měl s sebou pár okovů, byl bych vám vděčný, kdybych si je mohl na čas půjčit.“

Strážní se hihňali a pak opustili stan, zatímco Fin hulákal a pokusil se vstát. Bohužel se nedostal příliš daleko, než ho bolest připravila o dech.

Rúmil zakroutil hlavou a pak se bez dalších cavyků posadil před Fina, přímo na jeho nohy, čímž ho účinně přišpendlil k zemi.

„Au! Co si myslíš, že děláš, ty výlupku Mordoru?“ zavyl Fin, ale Rúmil ho jednoduše ignoroval a zalovil ve váčku na svém opasku pro nějaké bylinky. Když našel, co hledal, vložil si několik lístků do úst a začal je žvýkat na kaši, která se dala snadněji použít. Zatímco usilovně kousal, vysvlékl protestujícího Fina z jeho tuniky.

„Nepředstírej, že máš sebenepatrnější ponětí o léčení,“ řekl Fin a pohlížel na Rúmila s víc než jen nedůvěrou. „Moc dobře vím, že se mi jen chceš pomstít za ten zlomený nos, ty šarlatáne.“

Rúmil vyplivl rozžvýkané rostliny do své ruky a pečlivě jimi pokryl Finovo zranění. Elfí lord ihned pocítil, jak bolest ustupuje a přes postiženou oblast se šíří chlad a mravenčení.

„Já sice nejsem lord Elrond, ale to málo, co vím, stačí na to, abych takovou starou herku jako jste vy připravil zase do bitvy, takže teď si lehněte a nehýbejte se, nebo vás svážu a dám vám roubík.“

„Ty a která armáda…“ brblal Fin, ale bohužel nepříliš přesvědčivě. Koneckonců teď vděčil Rúmilovi za život.

„A mimochodem, děkuji,“ zabručel, ale Rúmil ho slyšel moc dobře.

„Lorde Glorfindeli, nemyslíte si, že už je načase, abyste se přenesl přes svou zaujatost?“

Fin se zamračil a mumlal si pro sebe.

„Políbil jsi mého poradce,“ prohlásil konečně a trucovitě našpulil ústa.

„Ale v té době to ještě nebyl váš poradce. Měl jsem právo zkusit své štěstí a teď buďte čestný, můj pane: je to tak těžké pochopit?“

Fin pokrčil ramenem.

„Můj pane - byl to jediný polibek.“

Fin si pohrával se svým obvazem a Rúmil, který stále ještě seděl na jeho nohách, aby si zajistil, že neuteče, se zeširoka usmál. Fin vzhlédl, pak si vzdorně složil ruce přes prsa, přičemž sebou trhnul, když jeho rameno mělo námitky.

„Tvrdil, že jsi expert.“

Rúmil se rozesmál, hlasitě a bouřlivě.

„To řekl? Tedy, jsem ohromený - jeho účast byla cokoliv, jen ne nadšená, pokud si ten incident pamatuji správně. Na druhou stranu - moje vzpomínka je zakalená nemilosrdným aktem zbytečného násilí, které následovalo.“

Nyní to byl Fin, kdo zakoulel očima.

„Fajn - omlouvám se. Možná jsem reagoval přehnaně. Ale když jsem viděl, jak ho líbáš, tak - nesouhlasil jsem s tím.“

„Nesouhlasil jste, protože jsem líbal jeho, nebo protože jste to nebyl vy?“

„Cože? Že jsem nelíbal jeho?“

Rúmil se ušklíbl a potřásl hlavou.

„Samozřejmě, že jeho - pochybuji, můj pane, že jste litoval, že jste nelíbal mě, ačkoliv si troufám tvrdit, že jste přišel o nezapomenutelný zážitek.“

„Teď tedy pochybuji já!“ odfrkl si Fin a pokoušel se vykroutit.

„Ale vážně, skutečně jste přišel…“ zavrněl Rúmil, na rtech smyslný úsměv. Jeho mysl se upnula k tomu, že konečně získá navrch nad nejskvostnějším Glorfindelem z Gondolinu, proto sledoval svým prstem obrys lordova ucha.

„Nejen pozoruhodný zážitek, ale taky nejpříjemnější, můj pane.“

S tím zapletl své prsty do Finových vlasů, sklonil se k němu a políbil ho.

Fin žil už dost dlouho na to, aby rozeznal skutečný polibek od pouhého škádlení. Rúmil po něm netoužil, a ani on po Galadhrimovi - byla to hra, nic jiného. Nicméně musel připustit, že Rúmil své věci rozumí, tak se poddal domáhajícímu se strážci. Po pěkně dlouhé době se odtrhli a Rúmil měl na tváři velice samolibý úsměv.

„No - jak se vám to líbilo?“ zeptal se se zvednutým obočím.

„Nebylo to špatné - dobrá technika. Ale v porovnání s Erestorem nemáš šanci.“

Rúmil pokýval hlavou.

„Možná je to pravda, a i když se mi líbil ten malý fígl, co jste udělal jazykem, tak musím říct, že jsem v minulosti poznal lepší polibky. Celkově bych vám dal sedm z deseti možných bodů. Shodneme se na tom?“

Fin to chvíli zvažoval, pak přikývl.

„Myslím, že sedm z deseti je pěkné. Budu poctivý a dám ti osm, takže můžeš mít pocit, že jsi tuto soutěž vyhrál a konečně mám naději, že sundáš svůj líný zadek z mých nohou a já budu moct usnout.“

Rúmil se znovu zasmál, pak vstal, ale před odchodem se ještě ujistil, že je Fin pečlivě zabalený v kožešinové houni.

„Spěte dobře, můj pane,“ řekl.

„Ty taky, ty mistře polibků.“

Celkově vzato, dumal Fin, nebyl ten den tak špatný, navzdory skřetům.

Jeho oči se zamžily a on spal a snil o Erestorovi.

* * * 

„Ne, ne, ne!“ vyštěkl Haldir a mával ve vzduchu rukama.

„Copak jsi zapomněl všechno, co jsem tě naučil? Tohle není párátko, je to šíp. A ty nemáš střílet na vrabce, ale na terč! Tohle byl ten nejmizernější výstřel, který jsem kdy viděl! Zkus to znova a tentokrát se víc snaž!“

Mladý roklinský lučištník sebou trhnul a spěšně se pokoušel vyhovět Haldirovým příkazům. Teda, že je ale dneska ten Galadhrim mimořádně okouzlující! Dnes? Už několik týdnů! Všichni se snažili se mu vyhýbat a doufali, že by se jeho hnusná nálada mohla konečně rozplynout, ale zatím byly jejich naděje marné. Dokonce i lord Elrond se raději vyhýbal jakékoliv konfrontaci s Haldirem, a to mluvilo za vše.

Zatímco lukostřelec pokračoval ve svém cvičení, Haldir si tajně v duchu vynadal. Proč takhle kope kolem sebe? Nebyla to chyba tohohle mláděte, ten nebyl za Haldirovu špatnou náladu odpovědný.

Povzdechl si. Už několik týdnů se jeho myšlenky motaly v kruhu. Znal Králíka natolik dobře, aby jeho slovům věřil, a pokud odhalení jeho druha byla pravdivá, byl Orophin opravdu jeho příbuzný a on sám byl jen půlelf. Jeho žaludek se při tomhle pomyšlení znovu zkroutil. Zas a znova si Haldir opakoval, co věděl o svém mládí, ale nemohl najít sebemenší náznak svého rodinného původu. Přemýšlel o svém osudu, pokoušel se vyčistit si myšlenky při dlouhých procházkách v lese, ale nic tam nebylo, nebylo v něm nic neelfského. Necítil žádné spojení se smrtelníky, nikdy; v nejlepším případě cítil k některým z nich respekt, například k Estelovi, ale povšechně vzato si myslel, že jsou dost hrubí a necivilizovaní. A teď by měl předpokládat, že je jedním z nich? Přinejmenším zčásti? To nebylo možné.

Haldir toužil, aby si o tom s někým mohl promluvit, ale Orophinův odjezd přerušil všechny debaty, Králík mu nemohl nebo nechtěl říct víc, než už řekl, Celeborn byl kdesi daleko ve Zlatém lese a Rúmil - dobrá, něco Haldirovi zabránilo, aby o tom Rúmilovi vyprávěl. Nevěděl, jak bude jeho starší bratr reagovat, a Haldir cítil, že se právě teď nemůže podělit o soužení s nikým, u Valar, dokonce ani se svými nejbližšími.

Byl Orophin skutečně jeho bratr? Nebo bratranec? A kdo byl tedy jeho otcem? A jeho matkou? A proč se nějaký elf vyspal se smrtelníkem? Otázky a otázky a v dohledu žádná odpověď. Haldir byl napjatý jako luk a také cítil vzrůstající vztek na lady Galadriel za to, že poslala Orophina pryč. Znal dobře situaci v Tíngelském hvozdu a neměl ani tušení, proč ze všech Galadhrim v Lórienu poslala Galadriel právě Orophina, který byl určen jako opatrovník pro Estorela, aby se připojil k obranným jednotkám, což byl, jak Haldir věděl, nebezpečný úkol. To nedávalo žádný smysl.

Něco bylo špatně a Haldir se rozhodl, že už je na čase, aby zjistil, co. Jakmile se Rúmil vrátí z hlídky s Glorfindelem, měl by ho doprovodit zpátky do Zlatého lesa a promluvit si s Celebornem. A když už tam bude, mohl by také říct Galadriel, kam si může strčit ty svoje rozkazy.

„To byla dobrá střela,“ pochválil lukostřelce, který mu věnoval ulehčený úsměv.

Byl to pěkně mizerný výstřel, minul cíl o několik stop, ale aspoň mladík nezabil žádnou nevinnou veverku.

* * * 

Erestor hned poznal, že se stalo něco zlého, když viděl, jak se hlídka vrací. Glorfindel ve svém sedle spíš visel než seděl, kymácel se a měl problémy udržet se na koni a kolem ramene měl provizorní obvaz.

Přitiskl si Estorela těsněji k hrudi a sbíhal schody tak rychle, jak mu to jenom dítě a jeho roucho dovolovaly; tohle byly chvíle, kterých se nejvíc bál, že se Fin vrátí zraněný, a jednoho dne možná vůbec ne. Když dorazil na dvůr, sluhové už pomohli šeredně potlučeným strážcům ze sedel, zranění byli přeneseni do Domu uzdravování a Elrond s Elladanem tam pomáhali dojít Finovi, protože válečník trval na tom, že půjde, odmítal se nechat odnést a štěkal urážky a požadoval, aby ho tak neobskakovali.

Erestor předal dítě Mauburz, která nemluvněti věnovala výhružný pohled. „Jestli ty mě počůráš, tak já ukousnu tobě špičky uší,“ zavrčela, ale Estorel se chichotal a chňapl po jednom z jejích copánků a tahal za něj. „Ty jsi troufalé elfátko, ošklivé chování, ale máš roztomilé zrzavé vlásky.“

„Můj syn nemá zrzavé vlasy! Naposledy! Barvoslepý skřete!“ pořvával Fin svoje protesty z vyšetřovacího stolu a Erestora zalila vlna úlevy - jestli může válečník nadávat, tak je naživu. Poradce se přihnal k Finovi, popadl jeho ruku a pohladil jeho tvář.

„Nemůžeš se vyhýbat potížím?“ vydechl a polkl hroudu, která se v jeho krku vytvořila při pohledu na jeho zraněného druha.

„Kdybych mohl, copak bych se k tobě připoutal?“ zabručel Fin, pak syknul, když Elrond odstřihl provizorní obvaz.

„Máš štěstí, Glorfindeli. Tohle se mohlo zanítit, je dobré vidět, že se našel někdo, kdo umí zacházet se zraněním.“

Fin se na Elronda zamračil.

„To udělal Rúmil,“ objasnil rázně, pak obrátil svoji pozornost zpátky k Erestorovi.

Elrond pozvedl obočí.

„Rúmil? Dostal se k tobě na dosah a tys ho nezabil? Můj drahý, starý příteli, neměkneš stářím?“ poznamenal Pán Imladris a přítomní strážci se hlasitě rozesmáli.

„Ticho! Vy tam vzadu, vy všichni můžete jít počítat skřety do Temného hvozdu na příští jedno či dvě tisíciletí!“ vyštěkl Fin a lukostřelci vyprskli smíchy. Po bitvě a napětí posledních dnů přispíval tento smích k jejich uzdravení víc než kterákoliv z Elrondových mastí či tinktur a Fin si toho byl dobře vědom, tak hrál s nimi.

Elrond se obrátil na Rúmila, který seděl na vedlejším stole a jehož zranění hrudníku ošetřoval Elladan.

„Udělal jsi to moc dobře, Rúmile. Nevěděl jsem, že máš takové znalosti o rostlinách a lidovém léčitelství.“

Rúmil pokrčil rameny.

„Často býváme na hlídce několik měsíců, a to se rychle naučíte postarat se sám o svá zranění, když není po ruce léčitel. Moc toho neznám, jenom základy.“

„Přesto ale,“ chválil Elrond, „tohle jsi udělal velice dobře. Děkuji ti.“

Rúmil sklonil hlavu v úkloně, pak však vrátil svoji pozornost k Elladanovi, který mu na jeho zranění nanášel mast.

Nikdo nezpozoroval, jak se Elladan napjal, když Elrond skládal Rúmilovi kompliment k jeho léčitelským schopnostem, nikdo, jen Erestor viděl, jak mladý elf stiskl čelist. Zatímco Fin debatoval s Elrondem, tak Erestor, který pořád držel Finovu ruku, studoval Elladana.

'Dospěl jsi, penneth,' pomyslel si, 'ale ještě to nevíš.' Elladanovi bylo přes 3000 let, ale vždycky v něm bylo něco nezralého, nejistého a dětského. Naproti tomu Elrohir jednal zodpovědně a jako mladý pán už od nízkého věku, takže nebylo divu, že ti, kteří dvojčata neznali, si mysleli, že je Elrohir starší.

A ještě jednu věc Erestor zaznamenal. Elladan měl velice sličnou tvář - v posledním roce vyzrál a jeho ostré, téměř smrtelnické rysy, byly nyní v souladu, jeho tvář neměla onu nadčasovou krásu jako ta Elrohirova, ale v jeho očích byl výraz, který vás přiměl podívat se podruhé.

Erestor přemýšlel o této změně a také se divil, proč si jí nikdy dřív nevšiml. 'Co tu změnu způsobilo?' dumal. 'Byl to Orophin? Viděl Galadhrim v Elladanovi něco, co tam bylo celou dobu, zatímco my byli příliš zaujati jinými věcmi, než abychom si toho všimli?'

Elladan nebyl nezkušený, v průběhu let viděl Erestor hezkých pár jeho milenců, ale nikdy v Elladanově tváři nepozoroval takovou vášeň a bolest. Erestor ho sledoval pozorně, viděl letmé pohledy, které si ti dva vyměňovali, téměř náhodné dotyky rukou, a pak tu byly ty podivné události při Orophinově odjezdu.

Elladan, to bylo jasně vidět, se o Galadhrima hluboce zajímal a byť to byla přitažlivost neočekávaná, byla očividně oboustranná. Když pozoroval Elladanovy zarudlé oči - mladík zřejmě plakal - cítil černovlasý poradce, jak v jeho hrudi roste silný odpor vůči Galadriel a jejímu postupu.

Tak jako ostatní, i Erestor byl překvapen, když poslala Orophina ze všech míst právě do Tíngelského hvozdu, a uvažoval o jejích důvodech. Erestor Galadriel neměl nikdy příliš v lásce, její nezřídka vyjadřovaný postoj, že Lórienští elfové jsou kulturnější než kdokoliv jiný - postoj vyjadřovaný spíše činy než slovy - způsobil, že nebyla jeho srdci příliš drahá, a tak se nikdy necítil ve Zlatém lese příliš dobře.

S Celebornem se navzdory tomu, že byl duší tulák, podléhal návalům vzteku a byl notoricky známý záletník, jednalo mnohem snáz.

„Už to je? Skončil jsi konečně s tím poskakováním kolem mě, jako bys byl nějaká stará chůva?“ reptal Fin, čímž přerušil Erestorovo zadumání.

„Ano, jsem hotov.“

Elrond se otočil k Elladanovi.

„Elladane, necháme si tu Rúmila přes noc. Zůstaň tu s ním, prosím, chci mít jistotu, že nedojde k žádným komplikacím.“

Elladan kývl a Rúmil se nešťastně zašklebil; Elrond si toho nevšiml, protože se teď obrátil na Erestora, přičemž ignoroval protestujícího válečníka před sebou.

„Vezmi ho domů, ulož ho do postele a ujisti se, že ji neopustí nejméně tři dny. Ta rána je hluboká a stále ještě by se mohla zanítit, navzdory mému úsilí. Za žádných okolností nechci vidět jeho obličej během příštích dvou dnů kdekoliv mimo jeho pokoj. Vyjádřil jsem se jasně?“

„Ano, můj pane. Dokonale. Postarám se o to osobně,“ odpověděl Erestor.

„Mohli byste o mně vy dva přestat mluvit, jako bych tu nebyl?“ postěžoval si Fin a pohlédl na svého druha a svého pána s dosti raněným výrazem v obličeji.

„To se nikdo nezeptá, co chci já?“ štěkl a Erestor i Elrond jednohlasně odpověděli: „Ne!“

Strážci se znovu rozesmáli a Glorfindel sebou plácl zpátky na lůžko.

Jak mizerný den.

* * * 

Byl to dlouhý a špatný den, a když po horké koupeli padl Elrond na lože, jeho oči se téměř ihned zamžily ve snění. Nicméně to nebyl žádný mírumilovný spánek - zdálo se mu o Lothlórienu a o jeho manželce, která se mu pokoušela něco říct, něco důležitého, ale on jí nerozuměl a tak od něj utekla; pronásledoval ji, ale marně. Zmizela v malém domečku, zamkla za sebou dveře a on tloukl na hlavní dveře a prosil ji, aby mu otevřela.

„Můj pane? Lorde Elronde? Prosím - můžete otevřít dveře? To jsem já, Melpomaen.“ další klepání na dveře.

Elrond se pomalu probíral k vědomí. Otřel si oči a pomalu se posadil, protože ho bolel každý sval.

Přišly další rány, tentokrát hlasitější.

„Přestaňte demolovat dům, už jdu,“ bručel Elrond a rychle vklouzl do šatů. Doštrachal se ke dveřím, prudce je otevřel a právě chtěl spustit přednášku o tom, proč by nikdo neměl budit Pána Imladris tři hodiny před svítáním, když jeho oči sklouzly z mladého poradce na elfa, který stál vedle něj. Byl špinavý, promoklý a vypadal velice, velice vyčerpaně.

„Celeborne!“ zvolal Elrond a otevřel doširoka dveře.

„Pro Valar! Co se stalo? Pojď dál!“

Pán Zlatého lesa vstoupil do Elrondových komnat, pomalu, jako by měl bolesti, a bez jediného slova. Natolik se lišil od svého obvyklého veselého já, že byl náhle Elrond plný úzkosti.

„Melpomaene - zařiď prosím pro lorda Celeborna koupel a postarej se, abychom dostali něco k jídlu a horké nápoje. A taky přines čisté šaty. Celeborne - sedni si sem před krb.“

Celeborn nevydal ani hlásku, jen se podřídil a Melpomaen si vykasal šaty a utíkal tak rychle, jak mu jeho hubené nohy dovolovaly - nejen aby vykonal, co mu bylo přikázáno, ale taky aby rozšířil novinky o Celebornově příjezdu po celé Roklince.

Elrond za mladým elfem zavřel dveře a přistoupil k ohni, na který přihodil několik polen, pak se obrátil k Celebornovi.

Žalostný - to bylo jediné slovo, na které pomyslel.

„Celeborne - co se stalo? Proč jsi tady? Je něco špatně?“

Pán Zlatého lesa ze sebe setřásl svůj plášť a nedbale ho pohodil na podlahu. Jeho hlava klesla dopředu a on skryl svou tvář v dlaních. Elrond, znepokojený a v šoku, neviděl nikdy svého tchána v takovém stavu, proto nalil do sklenice nějaké víno a nabídl ho Celebornovi, který jen potřásl hlavou a odstrčil ho. Elrond poklekl vedle něj a položil svou ruku na jeho paži.

„Pro smilování Elbereth, Celeborne - pověz mi, co se stalo!“

Celeborn vzhlédl.

„Galadriel…“ pak ale zase ukryl svou tvář.

„Galadriel? Stalo se jí snad něco?“

Celeborn zakroutil hlavou.

„Mohl bych prozatím zůstat v Roklince, Elronde? Nemám kam jinam jít.“

Elrond zíral na Celeborna, naprosto zmatený.

„Proč… ale samozřejmě, můžeš tu zůstat jak dlouho chceš, ale co myslíš tím 'nemám kam jít'? Nemůžeš se vrátit do Lothlórienu?“

Elf v křesle se zasmál - byl to smích bez špetky humoru a to vyděsilo Elronda skrz naskrz.

„Ne, můj drahý, drahý Elronde. Já se nemůžu vrátit do Lothlórienu.“

„A proč ne?“ dožadoval se Elrond.

„Protože,“ odpověděl Celeborn a přikryl Elrondovu ruku svou, „protože Galadriel mě vypověděla ze Zlatého lesa pod trestem smrti, pokud bych ještě někdy vstoupil do mé… její říše.“

Pohár, který Elrond držel, spadl na podlahu a rozbil se na tisíc kousků.

'Stejně jako můj život,' pomyslel si Celeborn, pak znovu zabořil svou tvář do dlaní a rozplakal se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: jestli chcete vyzkoušet 'Opilého balroga' - tady je recept:
> 
> Připravte si horkou čokoládu (nejlepší výsledek dosáhnete samozřejmě se švýcarskou čokoládou. Má osobní preference: Caotina). Mimochodem, horkou čokoládu připravte z mléka. Jsem si vědoma, že existují lidé, kteří připravují horkou čokoládu z vody. Taky jsou lidé, kteří dají do červeného vína kostky ledu. A řeknou si o kečup v tříhvězdičkové restauraci. Bleee!!!
> 
> Přidejte dvě jednotky Bailey's.
> 
> Nahoru přidejte šlehačku (pravou, pěkně tučnou šlehačku, ručně ušlehanou. NE ve spreji. Blee! Blee! Fuj!)
> 
> Ozdobte práškovým kakaem.
> 
> Podávejte ve džbánku a vychutnávejte. Když je to dobré pro Mistra Erestora z Roklinky, tak to nemůže být špatné ani pro vás.


	7. Kapitola 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neopustím vás, mí bratři ve zbrani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Může to být ještě komplikovanější? Ano, může!

_Přes tahle pole zkázy  
křest ohněm  
sledoval jsem všechna vaše utrpení  
čím víc bitvy zuřily  
A ačkoliv mě tak ošklivě zranili  
Ve strachu a úzkosti  
jste mne neopustili  
mí bratři ve zbrani  
  
„Brothers in arms“ - Dire Straits_  
  
* * *  
  
Elladan seděl u Rúmila a četl si v herbáři. Čas od času zkontroloval Rúmilův stav; bohužel, všechno se zdálo v pořádku a Elladan nečekal žádné komplikace - Rúmilovo zranění se hojilo výborně. Po chvíli už měl unavené oči a knihu odložil. Podíval se na Rúmila a poprvé v něm viděl Orophinova bratra, což byl trochu divný pocit.  
  
'Legrační,' pomyslel si, 'jak můžou být bratři rozdílní.' Rúmil a Orophin neměli - mimo barvy vlasů - absolutně nic společného. S úsměvem si vzpomněl na to, jak před pár týdny Ostružiní namalovala obrázek své rodiny. Králíka zobrazila, nehledě na jeho jméno, jako černého vlka, Orophina jako velkou kočku, Rúmila jako fretku, Elrohira jako labuť a - fakt, který byl příčinou velkého veselí - Haldira a Elladana jako býky. Když se jí zeptali, proč má, ze všech zvířat, svého adu a Elrondova nejstaršího za býky, jen pokrčila rameny a odpověděla:   
  
„Protože vypadají stejně.“  
  
Jediný, kdo z toho vyšel ještě hůř, byl Elrond, který skončil jako želva s huňatým obočím a čelenkou. Elladan se široce usmál, když si vzpomněl na kresbu; jakkoliv to bylo dětské, Ostružiní se rozhodně trefila.  
  
„Podělíš se se mnou o vtip?“ zamumlala 'fretka', když viděla mladého elfího pána, jak se culí.  
  
Elladan rychle skryl úsměv v dlani a začervenal se.  
  
„Omlouvám se, Rúmile - nevšiml jsem si, že jsi se probudil. Jen jsem si vzpomněl na jednu zábavnou příhodu. Potřebuješ něco?“  
  
Rúmil se pokusil posadit, ale hlava se mu točila a znovu si lehl.  
  
„Ne, je mi fajn. Na jakou příhodu? Jen povídej - taky bych se rád trochu pobavil.“  
  
„Obrázek Ostružiní - pamatuješ? Kde nás namalovala jako zvířata?“  
  
„Á, tohle!“  
  
Navzdory bolesti hlavy se Rúmil musel uchechtnout. Haldir byl nevrlý celé týdny, obzvlášť když Glorfindel pocítil nutkání udělat 'búú' pokaždé, když Haldirovi zkřížil cestu. A všichni se rovněž nějaký čas klidili z cesty lordu Elrondovi.  
  
„Jen jsem přemýšlel, jak přesná její kresba byla, takovým zvláštním způsobem,“ poznamenal Elladan.  
  
„Proč - myslíš, že vypadám jako fretka?“ vtipkoval Rúmil v předstírané urážce a Elladan si přitiskl ruce k hlavě a vystrčil ukazováčky. „Samozřejmě. A nejsem já naprosto přesvědčivý býk?“  
  
Rúmil zabučel a oba se váleli smíchy.  
  
Poté oba chvíli seděli v tichém porozumění; nakonec Rúmil usoudil, že tohle je stejně vhodný moment, jako kterýkoliv jiný - přinejmenším teď byli o samotě - a upřel pohled na Elladana.  
  
„Miluješ Orophina?“  
  
Elladan, kompletně překvapený takovou otázkou, zíral na Rúmila, jako by mu narostla druhá hlava. Vždy diplomatický Galadhrim!  
  
„Co? Proč… no já… vlastně…“  
  
Rúmil udělal rukou uklidňující gesto.  
  
„Doufám, že ti nevadí má přímočarost, ale já nejsem z těch, co chodí kolem horké kaše. Ptám se, protože mám starost o svého bratra, a tak žádám upřímnou odpověď. Miluješ Orophina?“  
  
Elladan se díval dolů na své ruce a začal si hrát s prstenem na prostředníčku levé ruky.  
  
„Ano,“ řekl nakonec, téměř šeptem, „velmi ho miluji.“  
  
„To je dobrý začátek,“ řekl Rúmil. „Zítra si s ním promluvím.“  
  
Elladanovi pohasl obličej a potřásl hlavou.  
  
„S Orophinem si už nemůžeš promluvit, Rúmile.“  
  
Galadhrim se znepokojeně opřel na loktech a zabodl do Elladana ostrý pohled.  
  
„Co tím chceš říct?“  
  
Elladan si povzdechl. Samozřejmě - Rúmil to nemohl vědět, byl pryč.   
  
„Babička mu přikázala sloužit v Tíngelském hvozdu.“  
  
„Cože? V _Tíngelském hvozdu_?“ Rúmil se posadil, ignoruje skutečnost, že se mu motala hlava a obracel žaludek. „Ona ho poslala do Tíngelského hvozdu a tys ho _nechal jít_?“  
  
„Nechtěl jsem, aby šel, ale...“  
  
„Nemůžu uvěřit vlastním uším! Prohlašuješ, že ho miluješ, a necháš ho jít na jistou smrt? Co je to za lásku? A náhodou nevíš, proč tam byl vůbec poslán?“  
  
Elladan zavrtěl hlavou, uhýbaje před Rúmilovými tvrdými slovy, jako by to byly rány sekerou.  
  
„Nevím, Rúmile. Můžu se jen domnívat, že babička nesouhlasí, ale to není její styl, zasahovat takovýmto způsobem. Mám velké obavy - cítím něco zlého, ale nemůžu se do toho vložit. Pokusil jsem se s ní na dálku promluvit, ale neodpověděla.“  
  
Rúmil popadl sklenici z nočního stolku a mrštil s ní přes pokoj, kde narazila do nějakých lékovek; všechno se s tříštivým zvukem sesypalo na zem, ale Rúmil tomu nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost.  
  
„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit!“ opakoval Rúmil rozčileně. „Co máš teď v úmyslu dělat? A proč jsi vlastně ještě tady? Proč jsi za ním nejel?“  
  
Elladan si nepřestával pohrávat s prstenem. „Já nevím. Musím se rozmyslet.“  
  
„Ty se musíš _rozmyslet_? Dobře, mladý mistře Elladane, radši mysli rychle, protože já neznám moc těch, kteří by se z Tíngelského hvozdu vrátili živí, a nesnesl bych, kdybych viděl, jak se můj bratr vrátí, jen aby shořel na pohřební hranici!“  
  
S tím se Rúmil pokusil vstát, ale zavrávoral. Elladan mu nabídl svou paži jako podporu, ale Rúmil ho odstrčil.  
  
„Nedotýkej se mě. Je to přesně tak, jak jsem Orophinovi říkal: tohle nedopadne dobře. On by ani na moment neváhal jet za tebou a položit za tebe život, to já vím, protože tohle je způsob, jakým Orophin miluje - bezpodmínečně. Zaslouží si někoho lepšího než zkaženého syna elfího Pána, který tu sedí, hraje si s prstenem, visí na zástěře své babičky a schovává se za svého adu. Nejsi hoden jeho lásky.“  
  
S tím Galadhrim sebral veškerou svou zbývající sílu, vklouzl do košile a zamířil ke dveřím.  
  
„Rúmile! Nemůžeš takhle odejít - jsi zraněný!“ volal za ním Elladan, ale Rúmil jen mávnul rukou.  
  
„Nech mě být, mladý pane - jdi a hraj si s panenkami své sestry nebo vylešti klenoty svého otce. Na 'bojovníka' si můžeš hrát někdy jindy.“  
  
S tím vyšel ze dveří a nechal zničeného Elladana za sebou.  
  
Mladý elf ještě stál na tom samém místě, když o nějakou chvíli později vstoupil Melpomaen a zatahal za Elladanův rukáv poté, co nedostal odpověď na pozdrav. Upoutal tím Elladanovu pozornost a sdělil mu, že si ho jeho ada přeje vidět - _hned_.  
  
Elladan se na Melpomaena podíval, jako by se právě probudil z hlubokého spánku, pak přikývl a následoval mladého poradce do pracovny svého otce.  
  
* * *  
  
Byl podzim. Listy ve všech odstínech červené a hnědé opadávaly ze stromů, pokrývaly zem jako koberec a jemně šustily pod nohama.  
  
Po tisíce let do Lothlórienu podzim nepřicházel a Galadhrim se cítili, jako by se jejich domov rozpadal s každým listem měkce dopadajícím na zem. Pryč bylo slunce, pryč bylo teplo, žádný uklidňující třpyt už neprotkával Zlatý les a všichni cítili, že něco je hrozně, hrozně špatně.  
  
Galadriel stála na balkóně své pracovny a sledovala, jak listy padají jeden za druhým, a s každým listem se její srdce roztříštilo o kousek víc.  
  
Nikdy za svůj dlouhý život se necítila tak osaměle. Nebyla to osamělost způsobená nepřítomností společnosti, byla to osamělost srdce, vědomí, že stojí sama a nemá jedinou duši, na kterou by se obrátila.  
  
Podzim začal v Lothlórienu tentýž den, kdy Celeborn opustil Zlatý les, a Galadriel ho stále viděla, jak vzpřímeně a pyšně projíždí řadami Galadhrim, kteří mu přišli vzdát čest a rozloučit se se svým Pánem, navzdory Galadrieliným jasným příkazům, že nikdo nebude svědkem Celebornova odchodu.  
  
Udělala správnou věc? Oh, to nevěděla a jistě své rozhodnutí neučinila lehce. Ale po tisíciletích lhaní a podvádění byla tohle poslední kapka, něco uvnitř ní se zlomilo a Galadriel věděla, že už nemůže snášet další Celebornovy eskapády.  
  
Pamatovala si, jak před ní stál; Firinwë po jeho boku ho obvinila ze zneužití jejího opilého stavu, Celeborn se bránil, že se dámy nedotkl - přinejmenším ne _tentokrát_. Nakonec ho Galadriel vykázala ze Zlatého lesa, ne pro sporné cizoložství s Firinwë, ale pro ta mnohokráte a mnohokráte dříve, kdy zlomil její srdce.  
  
Tohle si pamatovala, a pamatovala si také blažené časy, kdy se vzájemně milovali a smáli se a plakali, radostí z narození jejich drahé dcery, žalem nad její ztrátou a pak - nic. Jednoho dne se ocitla sama, oddělena od všech, bez lásky a světla, zbyla jen povinnost chránit Zlatý les. Noci a noci trávila sjednáváním dohod, skláněním nad zrcadlem, aby zachytila možné nebezpečí pro její domov a její lid, zatímco Celeborn byl venku, hrál, pil a šeptal sladké nesmysly do oušek kdejaké holky nebo elfa, který byl ochotný poslouchat.  
  
Zrcadlo ji stále přitahovalo, volalo ji, ale Galadriel neposlouchala. Už nebylo co sledovat a cítit a Galadriel začala smrtelníkům závidět jejich dar. Brzy nejspíš přijde čas, kdy vyjde ven do lesa, ulehne pod mallornový strom a usne. Byla tak unavená, myslí i tělem. Jak hezké by bylo zavřít pro jednou oči, spát, zapomenout na všechno a už nikdy znovu necítit bolest a ztrátu.  
  
Aniž by si toho všimla, upustila Galadriel malý kousek bílého hedvábí, se kterým si hrály její nesoustředěné prsty. Látka klesla k zemi a vítr jí odfoukl jako padající listí mallornových stromů.  
  
* * *  
  
„Mauburz se nestará. Mauburz ji tu nechce. Žádné protivné elfí dámy sem nesmí, vidíte ten nápis nad pultem?“  
  
Erestor si povzdechl.  
  
„Mauburz - nejdražší, nejsladší - žádný takový nápis tam není a není to rozkaz lorda Elronda, ale jeho přání - nemyslíte, že byste mu mohla prokázat tuto malou laskavost?“  
  
„Nápis _ještě_ není,“ stála skřetice tvrdohlavě na svém, „ale zítra bude!“  
  
Erestor vzal její obrovskou skřetí tlapu do svých dlaní.  
  
„Rozmyslete si to, Mauburz - když zůstane tady, v pokoji pro hosty, můžete na ni dohlížet. Když bude bydlet v Posledním domáckém domě, bude mít světnici blízko lorda Elronda a kdo ví, co by se pak mohlo stát.“  
  
Mauburz bručela, ale Erestor cítil, že její odpor slábne, a tak honem dodával, “A jen si představte, jak bude mrzutá, když dostane příkaz bydlet tady.“  
  
Skřetice o tom uvažovala. „Hm, lord Elrond si to přeje?“  
  
„Ano.“  
  
„Protivná elfí dáma to nechce?“  
  
„Ne.“  
  
„Dobrá. Pošlete protivnou elfí dámu sem. Může pomáhat plnit police a stírat podlahu. A řekněte jí, že jestli nebude pracovat, Mauburz si ji dá s omáčkou k obědu.“  
  
Erestor se rozesmál.  
  
„Mauburz - vy jste vegetariánka!“  
  
Skřetice pokrčila rameny a ušklíbla se.  
  
„Vy víte. Já vím. Ale protivná elfí dáma ne!“  
  
* * *  
  
Bylo by příliš zdrženlivé říct, že byl Elladan překvapený, když spatřil svého dědečka sedět v pracovně jeho otce, s vlasy ještě mokrými po koupeli a oblečeného v jednom z Glorfindelových šatů. Elladan, s pusou dokořán, vyjeveně zíral na elfího lorda.  
  
„Dědo! Co - co tady děláš?“  
  
„Taky tě rád vidím, Elladane,“ odpověděl sarkasticky Celeborn, „a jsem tady, protože mě tvá babička vypověděla z mého vlastního domova.“  
  
„Vypověděla? Ale - jak? A proč?“  
  
To už bylo na Elladana trochu moc. Upadl do jednoho z matčiných křesel a střídavě se díval na otce a dědečka v očekávání nějakého vysvětlení.  
  
„Proč? Ach, tak počkej…“ řekl Celeborn a začal odpočítávat na prstech. „Za 'opakované cizoložství', 'zanedbávání říše', za to, že jsem 'nezodpovědný bastard', 'mizerný manžel' a 'ještě mizernější otec' - ano, myslím, že to je tak všechno. Jsem si jistý, že toho bylo víc, ale když se dostala k 'citové krutosti', byl jsem už na půl cesty ven z Lothlórienu, doprovázen její osobní gardou.  
  
Elladan zavrtěl hlavou; stěží mohl uvěřit tomu, co slyšel. „Ale - proč? Proč teď? Se vší úctou, dědečku, tvoje - mimomanželské aktivity nebyly žádným tajemstvím.“  
  
Celeborn pokrčil rameny.  
  
„Tvá babička se hodně změnila od doby, kdy jsme ztratili naše jediné dítě a ty matku, penneth. A moc se stydím připustit, že jsem pro ni nebyl zrovna velká pomoc nebo podpora. Domnívám se, že si zasloužím být opuštěn - bohužel; být vykázán ze své vlastní říše, to už ale zašlo příliš daleko.“  
  
Elrond přikývl. „Vskutku. Veřejné bičování by bylo vhodnější.“  
  
„Elronde!“ zalapal po dechu Celeborn a Elladanovy oči se rozšířily na velikost talířků, ale Pán Imladris jen pokrčil rameny.  
  
„Pokud k sobě máme být upřímní, Celeborne - ty jsi manželská noční můra. Byl jsi báječný otec a Celebrían tě hluboce milovala; způsob, jakým jsi vládl své říši, byl vždy ve prospěch tvého lidu, přinejmenším když jsi se ještě staral o panování, ale jako manžel - jako manžel, můj milý Celeborne, jsi beznadějně selhal. Já bych tě opustil už dávno, kdybych byl tvoje manželka.“  
  
Celeborn se objal rukama, jako by se chtěl chránit, a plamenně hleděl na Elronda.  
  
„Ty jsi mi zeť, musím říct.“  
  
„Jen jsem k tobě upřímný, Celeborne.“  
  
„Počkat, počkat, počkat - tohle začíná být trochu surrealistické,“ skočil jim do hovoru Elladan a držel si hlavu rukama. „Dědo - ty mi tady tvrdíš, že jsi nechal babičku, aby tě vypověděla z tvé vlastní říše, aniž by ses jí postavil? Co dělali strážní? Nikdo nepromluvil ve tvůj prospěch? Nakonec, ona překročila zákony, vládnete Lothlórienu společně.“  
  
Celeborn vstal, přistoupil blíž k ohni a položil ruce na krbovou římsu.  
  
„Byla tak naštvaná a rozrušená - chápej, řekl bych jediné slovo a mí strážní by mi přišli na pomoc. Ale co bych tím získal - ji jsem nepochybně ztratil navždy a jak bych mohl ospravedlnit bitvu mezi mými a jejími strážnými - mezi rodnými? Už jsme měli jedno Zabíjení rodných, penneth, a že i to jedno bylo víc než dost. Rozhodl jsem se přizpůsobit, nalézt klid a popřemýšlet, co budu dělat dál, a doufám, že se mezitím Galadriel uklidní.“  
  
Elladan vstal.  
  
„Promluvím s ní, dědo. Po tom všem, co jsem teď slyšel a co jsem viděl v průběhu posledních týdnů, jsem došel k závěru, že v Lothlórienu není něco v pořádku, a já zjistím, co to je. Byl jsem překvapený, už když poslala Orophina sloužit do Tíngelského hvozdu a…“  
  
„Ona poslala Orophina do Tíngelského hvozdu?“ vykřikl Celeborn. „Kdy? Proč? Jak to, že o tom nevím?“  
  
Elladan se díval do země, ruce zabořené v kapsách kalhot. „Domnívám se, že nesouhlasí.“  
  
„Nesouhlasí s čím?“ Teď to byl Elrond, kdo byl zmatený - zdálo se, že někde cestou ztratil směr této konverzace.  
  
„S Orophinem.“  
  
Celeborn zavrtěl hlavou až si rozcuchal vlasy.  
  
„V čem by s ním neměla souhlasit? Je to prvotřídní, loajální bojovník a sloužil nám věrně celá tisíciletí. Byl vaším opatrovníkem, když jste ještě ty a tvůj bratr byli elfátka.“  
  
Elladan si povzdechl. Nebylo možné vyhýbat se pravdě, proto se rozhodl nalít čistého vína.  
  
„Nesouhlasí s naší láskou.“  
  
Elrondovo obočí se setkalo s jeho vlasovou linií.  
  
„S vaší láskou? Jakou láskou? Elladane?“ lapal po dechu.  
  
„S naší láskou, ada. Já Orophina miluji. A on mě taky miluje.“  
  
Pán Imladris padl do křesla, neboť mu jeho nohy najednou vypověděly službu.  
  
„Ty - a Orophin? Ale - Elladane… ty jsi můj dědic… nechápej mě špatně, můj synu, Orophin je poctivý elf a zajisté má sličnou tvář, ale on je skoro stejně starý jako já - a on je 'on'!“  
  
Elladan cítil jak mu pění krev a prsty se sevřely v pěst tlakem tak ohromným, že jeho nehty zanechaly krvavé půlměsíce v jeho dlaních.  
  
„Ano, ada, on je muž. Stejně jako byl Gil-galad, nebo se mýlím?“  
  
Elrond zbledl. „Elladane - zapomínáš, kde je tvé místo!“  
  
„Ne, ada, já nezapomínám. Poprvé v životě znám své místo. A _já_ jsem si ho zvolil, ne ty, babička nebo někdo jiný! A proto pojedu do Lothlórienu, dostanu Orophina z toho skřety zamořeného lesa a promluvím si s babičkou!“  
  
Elrond vstal, napřímil se a rázem byl cele Pán Imladris, od čelenky k palci na noze a Elladanovi se zdálo, že byl dvakrát vyšší než obvykle. Tohle nebyl jeho otec; tohle byl jeho soudce, jeho pán.  
  
„Tohle já nedovolím!“ vybuchl Elrond. „Neztratím své další dítě! Je to rozmar, který překonáš. Zůstaneš tady a až přijde čas, budeš mít svou vlastní rodinu a budeš vládnout této říši - už o tomhle nesmyslu nechci nic slyšet!“  
  
Elrond bojoval v mnoha bitvách, čelil mnohým nebezpečím a díval se do tváře smrti mnohokráte ve svém dlouhém životě, ale nic ho nikdy tak nevyděsilo jako proměna, kterou jeho obvykle tak jemně se chovající syn prošel v příštím okamžiku.  
  
Elladan zařval a odkopl stůl přes celý pokoj tak, že se roztříštil o zeď vedle krbu a třísky lítaly na všechny strany. Celeborn vyskočil a udělal krok ke svému vnukovi, ale když viděl divoké zuřivé běsnění v očích mladého elfa, zůstal stát, kde byl.  
  
„Nemůžeš mi nic ani dovolit, ani zakázat! Já jsem svůj vlastní pán! A _pojedu_ do Tíngelského hvozdu hned ráno a Valar zapoví každého, kdo by se mě pokusil zadržet! Já už nejsem elfátko, které musí poslouchat tvé rozkazy! Já nejsem Elrohirovo pitomé dvojče, nejsem dědic Imladris, nejsem netalentovaný ranhojič, já nejsem Elrondův syn a nejsem chovný kůň pro Elrondův Dům čekající na urozenou klisnu - JÁ JSEM ELLADAN!“  
  
Elladan byl nádherný ve svém hněvu, oči žhnoucí a dlouhé vlasy vlající a poprvé Elrond viděl, kým skutečně je, viděl plamen, který hořel v jeho nejstarším synovi. Byl to ten samý plamen, který hnal Elronda na bitevní pole, nutil ho přijmout rizika a vykonat věci, kterých se nikdo jiný neodvážil - Elladan se stal silným, pyšným válečníkem a Elrond ho musel nechat jít.  
  
Elrond se na něj dlouho díval a ani jeden z elfů se nepohnul. Celeborn sledoval svého vnuka a zetě a jeho srdce ho bolelo za ně za oba. Oba měli pravdu a oba se mýlili, ale tohle byl jeden z přírodních zákonů: dříve či později mladí opustí hnízdo a není nic, čím by tomu mohl nějaký rodič předejít.  
  
„Můj synu…“ zašeptal Elrond, pak otec a syn vykročili k sobě a nakonec se ocitli ve svých náručích a objímali se. Nikdy Elrond necítil hlubší lásku ke svému synovi nebo Elladan bližší spojení se svým otcem. Když se konečně rozdělili, Elladanova tvář byla smáčená slzami, ale ty nebyly jeho. Elrond položil ruku na tvář svého syna a jemně ji pohladil.  
  
„Kdy jsi vyrostl, penneth?“ šeptal, víc pro sebe než Elladanovi. „A jak to, že jsem to zmeškal?“  
  
Elladan opřel své čelo o otcovo a přese všechno se usmíval.  
  
„Nezmeškal jsi to, ada-nîn,“ odpověděl, „stalo se to teprve před chvilkou.“  
  
Otec a syn se zastavili na dlouhou chvíli a Celeborn se mezitím ujišťoval, že oheň v krbu hoří.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir se otočil ke zdi a předstíral, že tvrdě spí, když Králík vstoupil do místnosti. Za normálních okolností by byl Galadhrim potěšen, že jeho druh dal přednost jeho společnosti před nocí divokého lovu v dešti, ale dnes ne. Od té osudové noci, kdy Králík Haldirovi pověděl o jeho původu, spolu stěží promluvili pět slov; odhalení Haldirova původu je rozdělilo efektivněji než nějaká zeď.  
  
Králík tohle neměl rád - nikdy dřív nebyl Haldir v takové zvláštní náladě a nebyl ochoten dál to snášet.  
  
„Haldire - musím s tebou mluvit,“ oznámil, ale Haldir pokračoval v předstírání spánku.  
  
Tohle byla hra, kterou jste mohli hrát s Galadhrim nebo s hobity, ale ne s elfy mordorských plání. Než mohl Haldir nabrat dech, Králík se ocitl nad ním, přimáčkl jeho ruce k matraci a nebyl způsob, jak se vyhnout Králíkově tváři a pohledu do jeho očí.  
  
„Nech mě, Králíku - nejsem jedna z ryb, kterou chytáš na slavnostní oběd!“ vrčel Haldir a snažil se osvobodit z Králíkova železného sevření, ale byla to zbytečná práce, protože kohokoliv Králík držel ve svých spárech, pustil buď ze svobodné vůle nebo vůbec ne.  
  
„Ne, nejsi ryba, jsi můj druh a já si přeji s tebou mluvit. Hned,“ vrčel Králík, jeho zvláštní žluté oči jiskřily ve tmě jako dva malé plamínky.  
  
„Ale já si nepřeji mluvit s tebou!“ prskal Haldir a znovu se vzpíral.  
  
„Tak buď zticha a jen poslouchej. Zlobíš se. Protože jsi taky smrtelník? Proč je to problém? Ty máš oči. Smrtelníci mají oči. Oni milují své děti. Ty miluješ svou dceru. Tak kde je rozdíl?“  
  
Haldir neodpověděl a dál se vzpouzel.  
  
„Není v tom žádný rozdíl, Haldire. Jediný rozdíl je, že ty, jako většina ostatních elfů, se považuješ za něco mimořádného. Naštveš se, když na mě shlížejí shora, protože mě nemůžou vidět tvýma očima, ale ty, ty taky nemůžeš vidět smrtelníky jejich způsobem. Máš rodinu, jsi šťastný. Já jsem o svou rodinu přišel, nebyl jsem šťastný. Nestěžuj si na věci, které nemáš, Haldire - buď vděčný za to, co máš.“  
  
Králík Haldira pustil a on teď mohl vyklouznout z pod svého druha, ale neudělal to. Upřeně se díval do stropu, slzy mu tekly pomalu po skráních do vlasů a smáčely jeho copánky.  
  
„Já už nevím, kdo jsem, Králíku - všechno, o čem jsem si myslel, že je skutečné, se proměnilo v lež a já nemůžu přestat hledat znamení mé smrtelnosti. Stojím před zrcadlem a vidím stejného elfa, jakého jsem viděl dřív, ale vím, že to nejsem _já_ \- já jsem někdo jiný, ale kdo? Jak jsem přišel na tento svět? Byl můj otec Prvorozený, který ulehl se smrtelnou ženou? Nebo má matka podlehla člověku? Mám tisíc otázek, Králíku, a žádné odpovědi, a to mě přivádí k šílenství, nechápeš to?“  
  
Králík si přitáhl rozrušeného elfa do své náruče, stočil se okolo něho jako vlk okolo svých mladých a jemně hladil Haldirovy vlasy.  
  
„Dnes jsem to prozradil Rúmilovi - řekl jen, že se tím vysvětluje má neobyčejná chuť k jídlu a to bylo všechno. Nebyl naštvaný, byl překvapený, to ano, ale vypadalo to, že se o to nestará. Tak proč já ano?“  
  
„Protože tě vidí takového, jaký pro něho jsi, Haldire - jeho bratr, kterého miluje. Stejně jako já tě vidím takového, jaký jsi pro mě: můj druh, druhá polovina mé duše, otec mé dcery, držitel mého srdce. To se nikdy nezmění. Nehodnoť ty kolem sebe podle rodového původu, podle jejich lidství nebo na základě toho, zda jsou nebo nejsou jejich uši špičaté. Neexistují bytosti větší nebo menší ceny - jediná věc, která je skutečně důležitá, je, zda jsou jejich srdce čistá nebo ne. A pochop, že my tě posuzujeme pouze podle toho, jakým jsi, ne podle toho, odkud jsi přišel nebo kdo byli tví rodiče.“  
  
Haldir tiše plakal po celou dobu Králíkovy řeči, která musela být ta nejdelší, kterou jeho druh kdy držel. Králík stále hladil svého druha. Nakonec se elf podíval na svého milence a jemně ho políbil.  
  
„Chtěl bych, abychom všichni měli tvou moudrost, Králíku.“  
  
Králík zvedl hlavu, pak si přitiskl Haldira blíž k hrudi.  
  
„Spi. Budu tě hlídat.“  
  
Elf se přitulil blíž; brzy jeho oči pohasly ve snění a poprvé po týdnech spal klidně - dokonce ani noční můry si nedovolily objevit se tam, kde držel hlídku Králík.  
  
* * *  
  
I pro elfa bylo nemožné chodit bezhlučně po této deštěm nasáklé zemi. Orophin bytostně nesnášel mokrý, čvachtavý zvuk, který se ozval pokaždé, když se jeho boty po kotníky zabořily do bláta a on musel nohy znovu vytáhnout. Přinejmenším, pomyslel si, to byl zvuk pocházející od elfa, ne od skřeta. Poznat rozdíl se tady naučíte hezky rychle; pokud ne, stěží dostanete druhou šanci. Také se naučíte rozlišovat své společníky Galadhrim podle jejich kašlání. Suché, krátké zachrchlání - Fendir. Chrastivé kašlání - Turmil.  
  
Orophin se choulil pod přikrývkou, přitisknutý blízko ke stromu, krytý provizorním stanem, ale jeho šaty byly stále vlhké a byly v tomto stavu celé týdny. Pár náhradních oděvů, které si přivezl, bylo teď pokryto plísní, ale jako každému jinému tady to Orophinovi bylo jedno. V Tíngelském hvozdu byly jen dvě důležité věci: udržovat skřety mimo Zlatý les a přežívat. V tomto pořadí.  
  
Orophin se pokusil trochu prospat, ale marně. Ostrá, bodavá bolest v jeho hrudi ho držela vzhůru, stejně jako jeho touha po Elladanovi. Jak se mladíkovi vede? Je doma všechno v pořádku? Zvláštní, pomyslel si, přemýšlet o Roklince jako o 'domově', ale hádal, že každé místo by pro něj bylo domovem tak dlouho, dokud by tam byl Elladan.  
  
Galadhrim se otočil na druhý bok, znovu se rozkašlal, a když byl záchvat nakonec pryč, lapal po dechu a snažil se nabrat vzduch, ale nepovedlo se. Mdlá, světle rudá sprška skrápějící jeho pokrývku mu dala vědět, že znovu vykašlal krev. Dobře, tohle se dalo čekat, všichni dřív nebo později začali kašlat krev.  
  
Před týdnem měly dorazit posily ze Zlatého lesa, ale čekali marně. Zapomněla na ně Paní? Když se o tři dny později stále žádní vojáci neukázali, vyslali posla k Paní zeptat se, co se děje, ale samozřejmě, ke Caras Galadhonu bylo týden cesty, takže zprávy nemohly být očekávány po pár dnech.  
  
Pak tam byl Haldir a Rúmil - tak moc je postrádal a pomyšlení, že tam není, aby na ně dohlížel, ho velice trápilo. A co Elladan? Zlobil se na něj? Nebo truchlil? Nebo se smířil s okolnostmi? Mluvil se svým otcem? A jaká byla Pánova reakce? Možná si Elladan našel jiného milence. Mladík jako on byl zajisté - oblíbený. Rozhodně by to tak bylo lepší - nemohlo to mezi nimi fungovat.  
  
Tyto myšlenky mučily Orophina víc než jeho nemocné plíce a držely ho v noci vzhůru. Bojoval v mnoha bitvách a vojenský život byl pro něj druhá přirozenost, ale tohle místo se mu dostalo na dřeň a touha po Elladanovi se k tomu jen přidala. Cítil se bezstarostný, navzdory vyčerpání, a občas měl pocit, že sleduje sám sebe, jak sedí v blátě. Když stál na stráži, viděl sám sebe, unaveného, bledého Galadhrima s temnými kruhy pod očima, ale kupodivu mu to bylo jedno.  
  
Orophin dřív často čelil smrti - na bitevním poli, v lese, mečům, drápům vrrka nebo ostří skřeta, ale nikdy neviděl elfa vyblednout. Nemohl proto vědět, že blednutí začalo a že brzy uslyší Mandosovo vábivé volání.  
  
„Orophine, tady - vypij to, pomůže ti to.“  
  
Otočil se a spatřil Turmila, jak klečí u jeho boku a nabízí mu džbánek s kouřící tekutinou, která páchla jako deset neumytých skřetů.  
  
„Úh, co je to za odporný dryák!“ mračil se, ale přesto si džbánek vzal.  
  
„Vařené kořínky. Je to dobré pro tvé plíce. Nezastaví nemoc, ale usnadňuje dýchání. Tedy, pokud přežiješ tu chuť.“ Druhý elf protáhl obličej a Orophin se tiše zasmál. Usrknul si a otřásl se.  
  
„Lahodné,“ zajíknul se.  
  
„Že ano? Kdo by chtěl Miruvor, když si může vybrat.“  
  
Oba elfové se smáli a Turmil chvíli seděl vedle Orophina, aby se ujistil, že džbánek vypije.  
  
„Děkuji ti,“ řekl nakonec Orophin. „Vážím si tvého zájmu.“  
  
Turmil pokrčil rameny.  
  
„Nemůžeme přežít, když nepomůžeme jeden druhému. Já žasnu, Orophine - jak to, že jsi tady?“  
  
Orophin vzhlédl ke svému kapitánovi. „Co tím myslíš?“  
  
Turmil pokrčil rameny, pak si lehl vedle Orophina a opřel se o loket.  
  
„Znám tebe a tvé bratry. Jsi jeden z osobní stráže lorda Celeborna. Jsi velmi respektovaný a známý jako elf cti, zatímco my tady…“ mávl rukou směrem k spícím elfům, „… nejsme právě to, co bych nazval pýchou Lothlórienu. Máme tu zloděje, lháře, výtržníky, hazardní hráče… ty nejsi jako oni.“  
  
Orophin se zamračil. „Nevím to jistě, ale podezřívám rodinu mého milovaného, že nesouhlasí s jeho výběrem.“  
  
„A proto jsi byl poslán do téhle krysí díry tady? Oni jsou co - šílení?“  
  
Orophin zavrtěl hlavou. „Nechci o tom mluvit, Turmile.“  
  
„Chápu,“ odpověděl druhý a ačkoliv bylo hodně otázek, na které se chtěl opravdu zeptat, respektoval Orophinovo přání. Turmil položil dlaň na Orophinovu tvář a něžně pohladil zašpiněnou kůži.  
  
„Nebudu se dál vyptávat, ale nejsem překvapený, že někdo tak sličný jako ty má milého.“  
  
Orophin vrhl na Turmila nesouhlasný pohled, ale neuhnul z doteku.  
  
„Neměl bys se mnou takhle mluvit,“ řekl.  
  
Turmil se naklonil blíž.  
  
„Normální pravidla tady neplatí a ty, jako bojovník, to jistě víš. Moje milovaná je doma s našimi elfátky. Postrádám ji každou minutu dne a jediný důvod, proč jsem ještě naživu je, že je chci všechny zase vidět. Ale právě tady a teď, v tomhle vlhku a chladu, chci tebe. Dovol mi tě utěšit, dovol mi nechat tě zapomenout a všechno, co žádám na oplátku je, abys mě taky držel, a oba můžeme ve zdraví přežít další noc.“  
  
Orophin si povzdechl a zavřel oči. Když cítil Turmilovy rty na svých, neodtáhl se, a i když jeho odezva nebyla nadšená, opětoval polibek. Turmilova kůže byla horká - horečka, pomyslel si Orophin - a dožadovala se tepla a doteku druhé bytosti.  
  
Kapitán Galadhrim byl něžný a láskyplný a Orophin opětoval jeho hlazení se stejným respektem, s jakým ho přijímal. Ale v mysli viděl Elladanovy břidlicově šedé oči, a vlasy, které přejížděl svými prsty byly tmavé, ne stříbřitě plavé. A bez nejmenších pochyb Turmilovy myšlenky taky nebyly s ním, ale to nevadilo - ne tady. Ne teď.  
  
Později leželi propletení a Orophinova hlava spočívala na Turmilově ramenu.  
  
„Děkuji ti za tenhle dar,“ řekl jednoduše elf.  
  
Orophin neodpověděl, co by se k tomu taky dalo říct?  
  
* * *  
  
Mezitím byla „Operace Orophin“ na dobré cestě a Roklinka bzučela aktivitou.  
  
Brousily se meče, opravovala brnění, kovaly se koně a malá armáda se připravovala zamířit do Zlatého lesa, aby „pořádně nakopala skřetí zadky“, jak to Fin výmluvně nazval. Ale běda, on sám nebyl ještě schopen jízdy na koni, o boji nemluvě, tak se jeho účast omezovala na to, že udílel rady, štěkal rozkazy, všude překážel a všechny doháněl k šílenství.  
  
Nakonec měl Erestor všech těch nesmyslů po krk a zavřel běsnícího Přemožitele balroga do jejich pokojů.  
  
„Fine, tady je dítě, támhle je láhev a pokud tě tohle dostatečně nezabaví, přečti Estorelovi další kapitolu z Příběhů nany husy. Hlavně se drž dál od našich copánků, ano?“   
  
„Taková urážka! A to doufáš, že se s tebou spojím? Kdo si myslíš, že jsem - chůva elfátek?“ zařval Fin, i když byl ve skrytu vděčný, že měl omluvu pro odchod do svých pokojů, protože měl bolesti a byl unavený. Bohužel, válečník jako on nemohl nic takového přiznat, pochopitelně.  
  
„Ne, v tuto chvíli jsi paní Erestorová a já očekávám, že splníš své manželské povinnosti,“ oznámil Erestor a už zase spěchal z místnosti, aby dohlédl na kuchyň a ujistil se, že bojovníci obdrželi všechny zásoby, které potřebují.  
  
„A co vaše manželské povinnosti, paní Glorfindelová? Žádná šance do konce věku?“ zeptal se Fin mrzutě a Erestor se usmál.  
  
„Jenom když osobně vyměníš Estorelovi plenky a nepodplatíš zase pokojskou, aby to udělala za tebe.“  
  
„Já? Jak si můžeš byť jen pomyslet, že bych udělal něco takového?“ odfrkl si Fin, i když to nebylo nic než čistá pravda.  
  
„Je to jenom na tobě, drahý - plné plenky, prázdné lože, chladné srdce. Rozhodni se sám.“  
  
A s tím Erestor odešel a nechal za sebou jednoho nespokojeného Přemožitele balroga. Ten shlédl na svého syna, který ležel na měkké přikrývce na podlaze a zase se pokoušel lapit vlastní paleček u nohy, a povzdechl si.  
  
„Estoreli, Estoreli - nemáme my to v téhle rodině lehký život.“  
  
Estorel se zahihňal a pomyslel si, že to může být pravda, ale na druhou stranu byla tahle rodinka, kterou si vybral, nesmírně zábavná.  
  
„Jasně, jen se mi směj, ty malý skřete - ty jsi vážně syn svého otce!“  
  
Tohle byla taky pravda a Estorel mohl zase jednou obdivovat bystrý rozum svého otce, ale protože byl teprve malinké elfátko, rozhodl se, že není v postavení, aby to komentoval.  
  
* * *  
  
Celeborn vzhlédl od stolu, když slyšel tiché zaklepání na dveře. Pracoval na sto čtyřicátém sedmém návrhu dopisu pro Galadriel, ale nějak se pořád nemohl dostat přes první řádek pozdravu.  
  
„Vstupte,“ zavolal a byl rád, když viděl, že to jsou Haldir a Rúmil a ne Elrond, který měl na nervy lezoucí tendenci držet dlouhé přednášky, které byly až příliš pravdivé, ale v tomto okamžiku vskutku nevítané.  
  
„Můj pane,“ pozdravil ho Rúmil a uklonil se, stejně tak Haldir.  
  
„Upusťte od titulu, Galadhrim. Už nejsem pán.“  
  
„Ne - vždycky budete můj pán a nic to nezmění,“ prohlásil pevně Rúmil a Haldir přikývl na souhlas.  
  
Celeborn jim věnoval vlídný úsměv.  
  
„Pak byste se mohli také klidně posadit, mí vzpurní Galadhrim. Tak - přišli jste se na mě podívat před cestou do Tíngelského hvozdu?“  
  
Bratři si vyměnili ustaraný pohled.  
  
„To také, můj pane,“ začal Haldir a nervózně si třel stehna, „ale hlavně je to záležitost - rodiny.“  
  
„Rodiny? Proč - ach ano, jistě - Orophin,“ odpověděl Celeborn a díval se na ně s očekáváním.  
  
„Nejen Orophin - můj pane, mohlo by se zdát, že je to nevhodný okamžik vyvolávat takové otázky, ale já vážně potřebuji vědět, jak jsem se dostal do Lothlórienu - když jsem byl batole,“ řekl nakonec Haldir a bylo jasné, že mu tahle diskuze nebyla právě příjemná.  
  
Celeborn povytáhl obočí.  
  
„Jak jsi se dostal do Lothlórienu? No - přece víš, jak se to stalo. Byl jsi sirotek a já jsem tě přinesl k Amrunovi a Mye, kde už žil Rúmil. On byl první, kterému nabídli domov.“  
  
„Ne - já potřebuji vědět, co se _skutečně_ stalo. Pravdu. Řekl jste mi, že mí rodiče byli vznešené krve, zabiti ze zálohy, a že jsem byl nalezen a přinesli mě k vám. Ale - to nemůže být pravda, můj pane, se vší úctou.“  
  
Haldir vypověděl Celebornovi celý příběh Králíkova odhalení. Celeborn soustředěně naslouchal, a když Haldir skončil, bylo ticho. Celeborn hleděl na bývalého kapitána své osobní stráže, jako by se pokoušel číst v jeho mysli, a kdo ví, myslel si Haldir, možná přesně to dělal.  
  
„To je nejúžasnější příběh, jaký jsem kdy slyšel, Haldire. A moc dobře chápu, proč jsi tak zmatený. Má Králík pravdu? To ti nepovím, mellon-nîn. Mě připadáš jako plný elf a nikdy jsem si nevšiml ničeho, co by prokazovalo opak. Ale to nic neznamená. Podívej na Arwen - nikdy nebyla nemocná, nikdy necítila zimu a je asi tak podobná smrtelníkům jako její bratři. Možná se to liší u každého půlelfa.“  
  
Haldir sebou při tom slově škubl, ale Celeborn pokračoval.  
  
„Povím ti, co se tehdy stalo, Haldire. Před mnoha tisíciletími jsem navštívil hospodu ve městě smrtelníků. Nebudeš překvapený, když řeknu, že jsem tam byl hrát karty a kostky a ne uzavírat smlouvy. Jedné noci tam za mnou přišla velmi mladá, smrtelná žena. Nesla koš s malým elfátkem a to jsi byl ty, Haldire. Požádala mě, abych se o tebe postaral a přivedl tě ke tvému vlastnímu lidu.  
  
Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že tě někde ukradla a že tě rozrušená matka hledá. Ale vypadala skutečně ustaraně, řekla mi, že se o tebe nemůže starat, tak jsem došel k závěru, že mezi tebou a jí muselo být nějaké spojení. Připouštím, že jsem měl během let podezření, že by to mohla být tvá matka, smrtelnice, která se zapletla s nějakým lehkomyslným elfským bojovníkem, který projížděl městem na zpáteční cestě domů, ale když jsi vyrostl, nebylo nic, co by ukazovalo na smrtelnou krev v tobě, tak jsem od této myšlenky upustil. Ale teď, potom, co jsem slyšel tvůj příběh, musím uznat: ano, je možné, že to byla tvá matka. Nejspíš ano.“  
  
Haldir se chvěl a Rúmil položil svou ruku na paži svého bratra, aby ho uklidnil.  
  
„Můj pane - Králík říkal, že Orophin má 'vůni mého rodu'. Je… je možné, že je také půlelf? Možná můj bratr?“  
  
Celeborn zavrtěl hlavou.  
  
„Mladá žena, která mi tě přinesla, no, u smrtelníků je to těžké říct, nemohla prožít víc než 17 nebo 18 zim, a když Orophin přišel do Zlatého lesa, byl už téměř dospělý, takže byl čtyřikrát starší než ona. Samozřejmě, mohl by to být tvůj nevlastní bratr, možná legitimní syn tvého otce, ale to, obávám se, se nikdy nedozvíme. Byl unesen, když byl ještě hodně mladý a nemá žádné vzpomínky na své rodiče.“  
  
Haldir se pevně chytil za paže, aby se uklidnil a neřekl ani slovo. Celeborn k němu přistoupil a položil ruku na rameno rozrušeného Galadhrima.  
  
„Haldire, já chápu, že potřebuješ vědět o svých kořenech, o své rodině. Ale mohl by ti být Orophin bližší, kdyby byl tvůj pokrevní bratr? Miloval bys ho víc? To si nemyslím. Neunavuj se tím.“  
  
Lukostřelec přikývl.  
  
„Ne, můj pane, nemohl bych ho víc milovat, kdybychom opravdu byli příbuzní. Ale proč jste mi neřekl pravdu dřív? Proč jste mě držel v nejistotě tak mnoho let?“  
  
Celeborn si povzdechl.  
  
„Však víš, co si někteří myslí o půlelfech. Chtěl jsem ti dát šanci vyrůst a vést život nezatížený minulostí. Možná to bylo špatné a žádám tě o odpuštění - ale prosím, věř mi, měl jsem na mysli jen tvůj nejlepší zájem.“  
  
Haldir přikývl. „Děkuji vám, můj pane - za všechno.“  
  
Chtěl vstát, ale Celeborn ho zastavil.  
  
„Počkej okamžik, Haldire - něco bych ti měl dát.“  
  
Přešel ke stolu, otevřel ho a vytáhl velký, těžký svazek. Prošel první stránky, a pak vyndal malý složený kus pergamenu.  
  
„Tohle je můj deník - jen krátké poznámky o nejdůležitějších událostech, které se staly v mém životě. Brzy poté, co jsem tě přivedl k Amrunovi a Mye, jsem nakreslil tohle. Pak už jsem na to zapomněl, ale z nějakého důvodu jsem chtěl uchovat tvář ženy, která mi tě přinesla.“  
  
Předal pergamen Haldirovi, který ho váhavě vzal a nakonec ho roztřesenými prsty otevřel.  
  
I když kresba nemohla konkurovat nějakému z velkých mistrů, Celeborn rozhodně dokázal zachytit rysy mladé ženy. Nebyla sličná podle norem Prvorozených, ale v její tváři byla něžnost a vřelost. Haldir chvíli upřeně hleděl na obrázek, vnímaje každou linku portrétu mladé tváře, a pak se jemně dotkl pergamenu špičkami prstů.  
  
„Nana,“ zašeptal a usmál se na Rúmila, „konečně vím, jak vypadala moje matka.“  
  
Opatrně složil pergamen a schoval ho do své vesty, blízko u srdce.  
  
* * *  
  
„Dej ten polštář pryč, Erestore! Chci umřít jako válečník, nechci být udušen vyzáblým námezdným pisálkem svitků!“  
  
„Ty sám jsi námezdný pisálek svitků!“ zasyčel Erestor a nacpal další polštář mezi záda protestujícího Přemožitele balroga a pelest postele. Vzbudil Glorfunkla, který si trošku zdříml, a vrána vyjádřila hlasitě svůj protest. Erestor odehnal ptáka pryč a pak obrátil svou pozornost zpátky ke svému druhovi.  
  
„Ty jsi noční můra každého léčitele, Glorfindeli z Gondolinu, ale zůstaneš tady a budeš odpočívat, jak ti bylo přikázáno, i kdybych tě měl přivázat k posteli!“  
  
Fin se drze na svého druha usmál. „Copak, Erestore - konečně jsme dostali odvahu?“  
  
Erestor ho udeřil dalším polštářem a mírně se začervenal.  
  
„Stěžujete si snad, že váš život se mnou nebyl až dosud dobrodružný? _Nudím_ vás, lorde Glorfindeli?“ Erestor vytáhl obočí a šťouchl Fina do boku.  
  
Fin se svíjel a předstíral, že pečlivě o jeho otázce přemýšlí. „Teď, když se mě ptáte, mistře Erestore... vskutku shledávám náš vztah poněkud - nedostatečným.“  
  
„Nedostatečný? _Nedostatečný_? Nic není nedostatečné - vyjma tvého rozumu, Fine! Nuže - co ti tedy chybí? Provazy? Okovy? BIČE? U Valar, Glorfindeli - příliš mnoho času jsi trávil v uzavřeném oddělení Elrondovy knihovny!“  
  
Fin ožil.  
  
„Uzavřené oddělení? Ono je tam uzavřené oddělení? Jak to, že o tom nevím?“  
  
Erestor si v duchu nafackoval za to, že se o tom zmínil - teď, když bylo Elrondovo dobře skrývané tajemství venku, bude to mít denně na talíři.  
  
„Vlastně ano - je tam. A není to nic pro vás, _pane správce_ ,“ odpověděl Erestor a zvedl svůj dlouhý nos arogantně nahoru.  
  
Glorfindel se s až-příliš-dobře-známým dravým výrazem v očích osvobodil z přikrývek, dek a podušek a pomalu se plazil k Erestorovi, přičemž pečlivě dbal na to, aby se nikde neuhodil do zraněné ruky a byl rozhodnutý dostat se k Erestorovi, který seděl na konci postele.  
  
„Můj nejdražší Erestore - je možné, že jsi do těch knih nahlédl? Našel jsi něco - zajímavého? Nějaké zakázané ovoce, které by sis se mnou přál teď ochutnat?“  
  
Erestor zasténal.  
  
„Fine, když jsi zraněný, jsi nesnesitelný - ale jsi nesnesitelný, i když zraněný nejsi. Teď buď hodný elf a lehni si, potřebuješ odpočinek a já nemám dost trpělivosti pro tvé - výstřednosti.“  
  
Fin, který už se dostal ke svému druhovi, si položil hlavu do Erestorova klína, pohodlně se natáhl a velice se podobal líné kočce.  
  
„Ale jdi, Erestore - potěš mě. Jsem starý, slabý a zmrzačený elf a velice bych ocenil, kdybys mi zvedl náladu - kromě jiného.“  
  
Jako vždycky veškerý Erestorův odpor roztál pod Finovým toužebným pohledem a on jemně přejel svými prsty přes krk a hruď druhého elfa. Fin začal okamžitě příst a Erestor si tajně pomyslel, že kdyby se Přemožitel balroga choval ještě trochu víc kočkovitěji, musel by ho krmit mlékem, spíš než Estorela.  
  
„Já čekám…“ zatrylkoval Fin, zatímco se podroboval Erestorově jemné péči.  
  
„Na co?“ otázal se Erestor, který rozhodně netoužil nechat se zatáhnout do diskuze o knihách v Elrondově tajné knihovně. Které, jak si se zájmem všiml, nesly všechny Gil-galadovu pečeť a většinou měly vysoce erotický obsah.  
  
„Na detailní popis obsahu těch utajovaných knih, má lásko. No tak - jsem tvůj skoro-manžel, neměli bychom mít před sebou žádná tajemství.“  
  
Krátce se Finovou myslí mihlo jeho malé dobrodružství s Rúmilem, ale okamžitě ho zahnal.  
  
„Není moc o čem mluvit, Fine,“ uvedl Erestor, přičemž bříška jeho prstů jemně vykreslovala kruhy a ornamenty na Glorfindelově hrudi a příležitostně se otřela o bradavku, což vyústilo v další Glorfindelovo zasténání.  
  
'Ty mizero,' pomyslel si Fin, 'víš naprosto přesně, jak rozptýlit mé myšlenky!' Ale nechtěl to nechat být, i když rozptýlení bylo stejně svůdné jako Erestor v jeho lehkých spacích kalhotách, už zbavený košile, vlasy rozpletené a spadající po jeho hrudi jako černý vodopád.  
  
„Zajímá mě jakákoliv informace, můj sladký poradce. Prosím, povídej - jaká temná tajemství Elrond skrývá?“  
  
Fin se přitiskl blíž k Erestorovi a otíral svou tvář o jeho břicho. Stále ještě tam byla vidět slabá jizva po porodu a jeho bříško bylo měkčí, ne tak pevné jak bývávalo. Vlastně všechno na štíhlém poradci zjemnělo, dokonce i jeho držení těla. Když ho Fin sledoval, jak drží Estorela, a viděl na milovaných rysech výraz okouzlení, často zajímal se, jestli takhle vypadal Erestor před tím, než si povinnosti, ztráty a bolesti vybraly svou daň. 'Jestli jsem byť jen malým dílem přispěl k této změně, pak jsem žil život hodný elfa', pomyslel si Fin, a potom podél jizvy umisťoval drobné polibky.  
  
Erestor shlédl dolů a jeho ruce se probíraly Finovými vlasy. Miloval ten pocit - navzdory tomu, jak vypadaly, nebyly jemné na dotek, ale spíš podobné drátům, a Erestor nepřestával žasnout nad jejich texturou. Dokázal by sedět hodiny a hrát si se zlatými prameny a Fin nebyl z těch, kdo by mu tohle potěšení odepřel.  
  
„Jsi tou jizvou trochu posedlý, Fine.“  
  
Glorfindel se zasmál, pak jazykem přejel podél růžové linky na bledé kůži.  
  
„Nejsem. Jak moc dobře víš, jsem posedlý tebou. Ale musím připustit, že tu máš velice úchvatný šrám.“  
  
Erestor se potichu smál a Fin se na jeho klíně otočil, čelem ke zmíněné jizvě.  
  
„Opravdu - tohle je zdaleka ta nejkrásnější porodní jizva, co jsem kdy viděl na mužském elfovi, ačkoliv bledne ve srovnání s tímto znamenitým pupíčkem.“  
  
Erestor se svíjel, když se Finův jazyk vnořil do dutiny a rychle kroužil kolem okraje.  
  
„Tohle, a tím jsem si absolutně jistý, není zrovna to, co mínil Elrond slovem 'odpočívat', Fine!“ peskoval ho Erestor, ale protože se zaklonil, aby umožnil Finovi lepší přístup, nebyl pravděpodobně až tak proti Finově péči.  
  
Fin se zazubil. „Elrond prohlásil, že pro příští dva dny nemám dovoleno opustit postel, a já mám v úmyslu řídit se jeho pokynem.“  
  
S tím si lehl na záda, přičemž s sebou stáhl Erestora, takže černovlasý poradce na něm zůstal ležet. Erestor se sklonil dolů a jejich rty se setkaly v dlouhém, milujícím polibku. 'Úžasné', pomyslel si Fin, 'už pět let a pořád je to, jako když jsme se políbili poprvé'. Neuměl si ani představit, že si na to někdy zvykne, na to pohodlí z Erestorova teplého těla vedle něj, na blaho probouzet se v jeho náruči nebo občas na podlaze, když měl jeho tmavovlasý druh nepokojnou noc.  
  
Erestor na Fina rozněžněle shlížel, pak zavřel oči a sklonil se k jeho doteku, když Přemožitel balroga přidržel jeho tvář a svým palcem lehce pohladil jeho jemnou kůži.  
  
„Vždyť víš - cítím se poněkud provinile, když tu ležím se svým chromým křídlem, zatímco ostatní vyjíždějí do bitvy.“  
  
Erestor Fina zlehka políbil na nos.  
  
„Já vím, Fine. Cítím to samé. Zejména proto, že jsem byl ten, kdo povzbudil Elladana, aby tohle udělal - ale cítím, hluboko uvnitř, že všechno dobře dopadne, drahý. V tom mladíkovi je něco zvláštního - dospěl a je v něm síla, kterou ještě neobjevil. Ty a já, Fine, my jsme své bitvy vybojovali. Teď je řada na nich.“  
  
„Cože - myslíš, že už jsem moc starý, abych se zúčastnil boje?“ odfrkl si Glorfindel.  
  
Erestor se zasmál, veselým, srdečným smíchem, který Fin miloval, pak svého přítele znovu políbil.  
  
„Já to věděl!“ zařval Fin. „Miluješ mě jen pro můj majetek! Bezpochyby sis už někde obstaral krásného mladého milence a společně plánujete, jak naložíte s mou mrtvolou! Přiznej se! Máš poměr s Melpomaenem!“  
  
Erestor se zašklebil, pak napřímil obočí a předstíral, že zvažuje možnost volby.  
  
„Ó, to je rozhodně něco, co si potřebuji promyslet, drahý lorde Glorfindeli. Zdědit vaši sbírku prázdných lahví od miruvoru je rozhodně nesmírně lákavá představa. Ale rád bych věděl, jak bych vás mohl poslat do Mandosových síní?“  
  
Naklonil se dolů a lízal pomalou, mučivou cestičku od Finova lalůčku až ke špičce jeho ucha.  
  
„Mohl bych vás utopit v nádobě s parfémem Mauburz,“ mumlal, pak jemně sál delikátní špičku, což vyvolalo hluboké zasténání jeho druha. „Nebo,“ pokračoval, okusujíc svou trať zpátky od ucha ke krku, kde se na chvíli zdržel, „mohl bych vám předčítat paměti krále Orophera a unudit vás tak k smrti.“  
  
Erestor si pomalu propracovával cestu dolů Finovým tělem, které hladil, líbal, mazlil a oždiboval, a když dosáhl opasku Finových spacích kalhot, byl Fin vzdálen 'odpočívání' jak jen někdo vůbec mohl být.  
  
„Teď, když se nad tím zamýšlím,“ pokračoval Erestor se svou přednáškou v téměř znuděném tónu, zatímco rozšněrovával kalhoty a stáhnul je Finovi přes boky, „vhodná smrt pro vás by byla být uškádlen k smrti.“  
  
Fin se vzepřel na své zdravé ruce a díval se dolů na svého milence, který ho sledoval s vyloženě hříšným úsměvem na své tváři, navlhčujíc své rty jazykem velice pomalým, velice svůdným způsobem.  
  
„Erestore, chystáš se právě udělat, co si myslím, že budeš dělat?“  
  
Erestor o tom chvíli přemýšlel, jako kdyby byl nerozhodný, pak shlédl na úkol tak říkajíc po ruce a přikývl.  
  
„Myslím, že to mohu potvrdit.“  
  
„Potom tedy,“ prohlásil Fin a padl zpátky do měkkých podušek se šťastným povzdechem, „zemřu jako blažený elf.“  
  
* * *  
  
Rúmil osedlal svého koně a ještě naposledy zkontroloval obsah svých dvou brašen. Bylo ještě brzo, ale chtěl být hotový a připravený k odjezdu včas. Hluboce se trápil - pro Orophina, ale také pro Zlatý les a Paní Galadriel. Číhalo tam nějaké zlo, a přesto jak moc si užíval pobyt tady v Roklince, Lothlórien byl jeho domov a Rúmil se nemohl dočkat návratu.  
  
Celeborn vstoupil do stáje, oblečen ve vypůjčeném šatu tmavě zelené barvy. Pozůstatek z Thranduilovy poslední návštěvy, pomyslel si Rúmil, ale byl dost chytrý, aby držel jazyk za zuby.  
  
„Můj pane,“ pozdravil Celeborna a uklonil se. „Mohu pro vás něco udělat?“  
  
„Ano, můžeš, Rúmile. Když už Haldir není pod mým velením a Orophin je v Tíngelu, vedení strážců - těch, kteří ještě poslouchají mé rozkazy - je na tobě. Jen jsem ti chtěl popřát štěstí, mellon, a - první a nejdůležitější věc je udržet Lothlórien v bezpečí, Rúmile. Vím, že se velmi zlobíš na Paní Galadriel, že poslala tvého bratra do Tíngelu. Ale je to stejně i moje vina, že se všechno tak pokazilo, a chci, abys mi slíbil, ať se stane cokoliv, že mojí manželce nikdo neublíží.“  
  
Rúmil přikývl.  
  
„Máte mé slovo. Zapřísahal jsem svůj luk, šíp a život Pánovi a Paní Zlatého lesa a nic mě nemůže přinutit porušit můj slib. Pokud to bude nutné, položím za ni svůj život.“  
  
„To já vím, ačkoliv bych dal přednost tomu, abys žil.“  
  
Chvíli stáli oba v tichu a Rúmil měl pocit, že to nebyl jediný důvod, proč Pán vyhledal jeho společnost. A měl pravdu.  
  
„Rúmile - rád bych ti řekl, že, co se tebe týče, byl jsem vždy upřímný. Opravdu jsi byl nalezen a osvobozen lordem Elrondem a předán do mé péče.“  
  
„Já vím. Pamatuji si to dobře,“ řekl Rúmil a poplácal koně.  
  
„Ty se pamatuješ? Ale - jak si to můžeš pamatovat?“ zeptal se Celeborn zmateně.  
  
„Pamatuji si všechno, můj pane. Mou záchranu a - to, co se stalo před tím.“  
  
Stín padl na tvář mladšího elfa a Celeborn věděl lépe než kdo jiný, že dotýkat se starých vzpomínek je příliš bolestné.  
  
„Pamatuji si i svou rodinu.“  
  
„Pamatuješ? Ale proč jsi mi to nikdy neřekl?“  
  
Rúmil pokrčil rameny.  
  
„Nejdřív jsem o tom nechtěl mluvit, a pak vzpomínka vybledla. Dávno jsem se stal Rúmilem ze Severní hranice, a to jsem já. Co dobrého by vzešlo z vyvolávání minulosti?“  
  
Celeborn se posadil na otep slámy, zíral na Galadhrima a vrtěl hlavou.  
  
„Tak mi řekni, Rúmile - kdo potom byli tví rodiče a odkud jsi přišel?“  
  
„Můj otec byl Beleth, Galadhrim. Má matka byla Rhinwë. Byla léčitelkou ve městě.“  
  
„TY jsi syn Beletha a Rhinwë?“ vyjekl Celeborn a vyskočil. „Já jsem tvé rodiče znal! Tvůj ada byl velký a ušlechtilý bojovník, byl kapitánem Galadhrim. Všichni jsme truchlili nad jeho předčasnou smrtí, tak brzy po tvém narození. A tvá matka - ach, byla to úctyhodná žena, jedna z nejlepších lukostřelkyň, jakou jsme kdy měli, a ohromně krásná. Víc než jednou léčila mou bolavou hlavu! Já - jsem si jí velice vážil.“  
  
Rúmil se na svého pána usmál - kdyby tak něco řekl dřív, mohl by si o své rodině promluvit už před dávnými roky, ale Rúmila zahřálo u srdce poznání, že jeho milovaní nebyli zapomenuti.  
  
„Takže ty jsi Orod. U Valar, že jsem se dožil tohoto dne!“  
  
„Ne,“ odpověděl Rúmil a spolkl hroudu tvořící se v jeho hrdle, „já nejsem Orod - já jsem Calen. Orod byl můj starší bratr. On a moje matka - oba zemřeli.“  
  
Celeborn zavrtěl hlavou.  
  
„Calen? Ale Beleth a Rhinwë měli jen jednoho syna - Oroda. Beleth zemřel, když byl jeho syn ještě elfátko.“  
  
Rúmil byl zmatený. „Nevím, můj pane - možná se pletete? Nakonec, bylo to dávno. Můj otec zemřel, když jsem byl ještě elfátko, to je pravda - vlastně si ho vůbec nepamatuji.“  
  
Kdyby někdo vylil kbelík ledové vody na Celebornovu hlavu, nemohl by se chvět víc. Jeho nohy ho odmítly nést a on padl zpátky na otep slámy.  
  
„Můj pane - je vám něco? Necítíte se dobře? Mám dojít pro lorda Elronda?“ zeptal se Rúmil, znepokojený náhlou změnou v dosud tak srdečné náladě jeho pána, který před ním nyní seděl tak bledý, jako by spatřil Prstenový přízrak.  
  
„NE! U Valar - Elronda NE!“ lapal po dechu Celeborn, prohrabával si vlasy a zíral na elfa před sebou.  
  
„Můj pane - doufám, že, vrátím-li se bezpečně a vy se budete cítit líp, povíte mi nějaké příběhy o mém adovi, jak jste ho znal. Mou matku bolelo mluvit o něm, tak jsem se nikdy neptal, ale já bych moc rád věděl, jaký byl.“  
  
Celeborn zavřel na chvíli oči, vzpomínaje na debatu, kterou jednou vedl s Amrunem o třech elfátkách, která kapitán adoptoval.  
 **  
**

*** * ***

**Celebornova vzpomínka**  
 _  
„Víte, že Orophin byl nebezpečný, když dospěl, můj pane, ale věřte mi, nebyl ani z poloviny takový problém, jako je Rúmil! Kdybych měl zlaťák za každého rozzlobeného otce, který tvrdí, že je ten mladík zodpovědný za ztrátu nevinnosti jeho dcery, mohl bych odejít a koupit si zelnou farmu v Kraji! Minulou noc se vrátil domů, mozek zamlžený vínem, a minulý týden jsem ho přistihl, jak učí Haldira hrát kostky!“  
  
Celeborn se zasmál a poplácal svého dávného přítele po zádech.   
  
„Ai, Amrune, nezoufej si, to přejde. Takoví už mladí jsou - já byl stejný, když jsem dospíval.“  
  
Amrun si povzdechl.  
  
„To není vyhlídka, ze které bych byl příliš nadšený, můj pane!“_  
 **  
*** * *  
  
Celeborn znovu otevřel oči. Hlava se mu točila, zoufale se potřeboval dostat ze stáje a nadechnout se svěžího vzduchu.  
  
„Rúmile,“ řekl a úspěšně zvládl postavit se zpět na nohy, „všechno, co ti můžu říct hned teď, je, že jsi v každém směru jako tvůj otec.“  
  
Galadhrim se pyšně usmíval a Celeborn by dal cokoliv za láhev Thrandúilova ročníku 2948 z Druhého věku.  
  
Neboť skutečně - Rúmil _byl_ v každém směru jako jeho otec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky:
> 
> Všimla jsem si něčeho trochu matoucího v průběhu tohoto příběhu. Celeborn je ženatý - však víte, záležitost-odteď-až-navěky - ale podvádí svou manželku při každé příležitosti, byl jí pramalou oporou, když přišli o dceru, zanedbával svou říši - a já pořád dostávám ohlasy o tom, jaká zlá 'mrcha' Galadriel je.
> 
> Nechápejte mě špatně - já mám Celeborna ráda, a hodně. On není záporná postava v tomhle příběhu, a ani Galadriel není. A nemůžu si pomoct, ale zajímá mě, jak to, že žena tak snadno odpustí muži (nebo elfovi, v tomto případě) jakékoliv nevhodné chování? A nevykoply byste, mé drahé dámy, manžela ze dveří, kdyby se několik století staral víc o víno, kostky a jiné ženy? Opravdu byste se smířily s takovým chlapem? Dobře, já ne, a Galadriel taky ne, jak je vidno. Domnívám se, že oba narazili na nesprávného partnera. Celeborn potřebuje někoho, kdo ho nakopne, když bude třeba, a Galadriel potřebuje někoho, kdo se o ni skutečně postará a dá jí najevo, že je výjimečná.
> 
> A protože jsem mocným autorem tohoto příběhu, tohle bude přesně to, co oba dostanou. Ha! Za mnou!


	8. Kapitola 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rúmil přichází zachránit Galadriel. Ale mezitím Orophin ztratí naději a na bitevním poli se objeví děsivý černý elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Mějte své kapesníky připravené, drazí přátelé. VELKÝ, OBROVSKÝ POCIT ÚZKOSTI. A pamatujte si: nezáleží na tom, co se v této kapitole stane, konec BUDE šťastný. Věřte mi. Šťastný konec, pamatujete? Ale žádná radost se neobejde bez utrpení…

_"Never thought you'd make me perspire.  
Never thought I'd do you the same.   
Never thought I'd fill with desire.   
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed.   
  
Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.   
So before I end my day, remember..   
My sweet prince, you are the one   
My sweet prince   
you are the one"   
  
"My sweet Prince" - Placebo_

* * * 

Čaj. Byl to čaj. Cítil džbánek horké tmavé tekutiny a ani všechna jeho moc by ji neproměnila na hobití brandy nebo miruvor, přestože hobití brandy nebo miruvor bylo přesně to, co teď potřeboval.

  
Nemohlo být pochyb; Valar ho nenáviděli.  
  
Celeborn si povzdechl. Jednou rukou si podpíral hlavu, druhou odstrčil džbánek. Pak začal prstem kroužit po vlhkém kolečku, které na stole po džbánku zůstalo. Do svítání zbývala ještě hodina, ale zdálo se, že všichni jsou vzhůru, zaneprázdněni nějakým důležitým úkolem nebo něčím jiným; jen on tu seděl, užitečný jako páté kolo u vozu.  
  
Minulou noc nezamhouřil oka - rozhovor s Rúmilem ho zanechal naprosto zmateného, a tak šel na procházku do zahrady. Beleth a Rhinwë - Valar, nepomyslel na ně celé roky! Beleth byl tak blízký přítel, jakého jen může Pán mezi Galadhrim mít. Sdíleli stejný smysl pro humor a lásku k oslavám a vyprázdnili spolu mnoho lahví vína. Rhinwë, jeho manželka, si byla dobře vědoma manželových „rozmanitých zájmů“, jak to diskrétně nazvala, ale nikdy mezi nimi nevznikla žádná hádka. Milovali se a Rhinwë jednou poznamenala, že vlastně nezáleží na tom, kde je tělo, dokud srdce zná cestu domů. Byla mimořádná, jak si pamatoval - měla hluboké znalosti léčivých bylin a věděla, jak zacházet s lukem. Nedokázal si vzpomenout, že by se někdy nesmála nebo alespoň neusmívala, což mu přišlo velmi okouzlující.  
  
Beleth padl do léčky a zanechal po sobě manželku a elfátko. Rhinwë už se víc neusmívala a pro Celeborna bylo přirozené, že se o malou rodinu postaral. Ujistil se, že měli všechno, co potřebovali, a když ho Rhinwë po pár letech požádala, aby zůstal jednu noc, vyhověl jí. Miloval ji? Ne, ale bylo mezi nimi hluboké přátelství a vzájemná úcta, a pokud o tom věděla Galadriel, nikdy se nezmínila. Celeborn si také pamatoval Oroda jako plachého, vážného mladíka s nosem neustále v knihách - pamatoval si ho vlastně docela dobře, ale koho si nepamatoval vůbec, byl jeho mladší bratr.  
  
Žádný bratr neexistoval. Byl si naprosto jistý. Ale jednoho dne se objevil dopis, který ho žádal, aby už ji nenavštěvoval, že opouští Lothlórien a děkuje mu za vše, co pro ně udělal. Bylo to překvapující, ale respektoval její přání, a protože předpokládal, že si našla nového druha, už se s ní nikdy znovu nesešel. Když se o několik let později rozšířila zpráva, že malá vesnice, kde Rhinwë žila, byla zničena a všichni obyvatelé zabiti, truchlil, ale bolest nebyla tak hluboká a všudypřítomná jako ta, kterou zažil, když odešla jeho milovaná dcera.  
  
Zatímco tehdy příliš nepřemýšlel o jejích důvodech k ukončení jejich románku, teď mu bylo všechno jasné. Čekala dítě - jeho dítě. Calena - který byl nyní znám jako Rúmil z Lórienu. Pro Valar - ztratil dceru, aby nyní získal syna? Celeborn si prsty prohrábl vlasy. Na jednoho elfa toho bylo k chápání příliš!  
  
Nakonec vstal od stolu a vydal se hlavní síní ven na nádvoří. Všichni lukostřelci a bojovníci s mečem tam byli shromážděni, znovu kontrolovali své zbraně, uklidňovali vzrušené koně a povídali si. Chystali se do Tíngelu, vyhnat konečně z lesa zlo, což byl úkol, který měl být správně vykonán už dávno, a to jím samotným. Zanedbal své povinnosti a pro to nebyla žádná omluva.  
  
Rozhlédl se přes nádvoří a ano, byl tam, mluvil s Haldirem. Celeborn sledoval každé Rúmilovo hnutí a snažil se najít povědomý pohyb, něco, co by mohl mít s Galadhrimem společného. Ano - něco tam bylo. Nemohl říct „nos“ nebo „oči“, ale v Rúmilově tváři bylo něco, co poznával. Domýšlivost? Sebejistota? To nemohl říct, ale tohle byl bezpochyby jeho syn. _Jeho syn._ Pomalu mu docházel význam těch slov a Celeborn nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo brečet. Ztratil dceru, získal syna - z jednoho úhlu pohledu báječné, ale odhalení, že má nemanželského syna, by Galadriel zrovna nenaladilo na to, aby mu v brzké době odpustila.  
  
'Prozatím radši necháme nepříjemné vzpomínky odpočívat,' pomyslel si Celeborn, 'na vyjasnění _tohohle_ zmatku bude dost času, až vytřídíme nepořádek v Tíngelu.' Rúmil, který se chystal nasednout na koně a jet napřed do Lothlórienu, vzhlédl, když vycítil, že je sledován. Když viděl, že na něm spočívají oči jeho pána, sklonil hlavu a usmál se.  
  
Celeborn se ošil. Tak tohle bude velmi dlouhý výlet.  
  
* * *  
  
Erestor, vysoký, tichý a jako vždy oblečený v černém, s Glorfunklem na svém rameni, stál na vrcholku schodiště a podpíral stále ještě zesláblého Glorfindela a dohlížel na přípravné práce k odjezdu. Stejně tak Elrohir, který hlasitě protestoval proti otcovu příkazu, aby zůstal doma, ale nakonec se podřídil, jelikož on ještě nebyl válečníkem v rodině a v bitvě by víc překážel než pomohl.  
  
„Vzhůru a připravený, Celeborne?“ zeptal se veselý hlas a když se bývalý Pán Lothlórienu obrátil, zahlédl ohon lehce povědomě vypadajícího elfa, který mířil k Elrondovu koni, jenž trpělivě čekal na nádvoří, přidržován jedním z čeledínů. Teprve pak si Celeborn uvědomil, že elf v brnění, s válečnickými copánky, dvěma noži na zádech a bývalým Gil-galadovým mečem u pasu není nikdo jiný než Pán Imladris osobně.  
  
„Elronde?“ zalapal po dechu a zíral nevěřícně na svého zetě.  
  
„Co co co - to sis myslel, že bych nechal svého syna odejít samotného? Každý meč se hodí, drahý Celeborne, a ačkoliv by sis mohl myslet, že dnes už jsem jen knihomol a přenašeč svitků, mohu tě ujistit, že ještě pořád vím, jak vládnout mečem a vykuchat skřeta,“ poznamenal nonšalantně Elrond a elegantně zamával rukou ve vzduchu.  
  
Každý na Elronda civěl, dokud ho nakonec všechna ta pozornost neunavila a na všechny neudělal Obočí. Otočil se k Elrohirovi a prohlásil: „Synu - do mého návratu budeš Pánem Roklinky ty. Věřím, že uděláš všechno pro to, abys ochránil tuto říši a naše lidi. Naslouchej Erestorovi, který ti bude nápomocen dobrou radou, důvěřuj Glorfindelovi, že ochrání naše hranice, a pro smilování Valar, drž se dál od mé sbírky náprstků.“  
  
S tím stáhl Vilyu z prstu, na kterém Prsten moci spočíval po tisíciletí, a dal ho Elrohirovi, který tuto zodpovědnost přijal s chvějícími se prsty.  
  
„Ale ada,“ zaprotestoval slabě, „já… já nevím, jak tohle… použít.“  
  
Elrond opět vzal prsten z dlaně svého syna a rozhodně ho navlékl na Elrohirův prst. Mladý elf okamžitě pocítil sevření prstenu, který se přizpůsobil jeho vlastnímu, útlejšímu prstu, a pocit mravenčení se ze šperku šířil celým jeho tělem.  
  
„Nepředpokládá se, že ji použiješ, Elrohire. Když budou její služby zapotřebí, bude Vilya sama vědět, co dělat. Dokud je tvoje srdce upřímné a tvé skutky poctivé, ona tě nezklame.“  
  
Objal svého syna a Elrohir si přitiskl svého otce pevně k hrudi.  
  
„Dávej na sebe pozor, ada, a prosím vraťte se všichni nezranění. Nemám z toho všeho dobrý pocit.“  
  
Elrond se usmál.  
  
„Nedělej si starosti, penneth - my se vrátíme.“  
  
S tím přikročil ke svému koni a zanedlouho už byla roklinská armáda na cestě do Tíngelského hvozdu. Erestorův zamyšlený pohled je sledoval celou cestu, dokud poslední jezdec nezmizel v dálce.  
  
Když ucítil, jak se Glorfindelova zdravá ruka ovinula kolem jeho pasu, opřel se a spočinul svou hlavou na válečníkově rameni, zatímco Glorfunkl se zvedl a letěl vpřed, přes hlavní síň až do jejich komnat.  
  
„Přál bych si, abych se k nim mohl připojit,“ řekl Fin s povzdechem. Erestor na to neodpověděl, jen ho jemně políbil na tvář a tajně děkoval Valar za Finovo zranění.  
  
Jeho srdce bylo ztěžklé - ani on z toho všeho neměl dobrý pocit.  
  
* * *  
  
Fin se nudil. Nejenže byl uvězněný v posteli, ale neměl tu dokonce ani Erestora nebo Estorela, aby mu dělali společnost. Jeho milovaný poradce seděl na jednání s Elrohirem a nějakým trpasličím lordem a vzal si Estorela s sebou, bezpečně uloženého v jeho košíku. Meoin II byl tak okouzlený elfským miminkem, prvním, které kdy ve svém životě vůbec viděl, že první půl hodinu strávili povídáním o dětech, kojencích, hračkách a způsobech uspávání. Jak se ukázalo, Meoin II byl otcem ne méně než patnácti malých trpaslátek, a proto byl ve věcech dětí odborníkem. Dal Erestorovi dobrou radu, aby nemluvně už od nízkého věku krmil medovinou, aby tak posílil jeho kosti.  
  
Erestor, který by si raději nechal vytrhat všechny zuby, než aby nakrmil Estorela nějakým alkoholickým nápojem, se dokázal usmívat a konverzace se zastavila, až když poradce Feronil oznámil, že nebude schopen zabránit zabíjení rodných, jestli dnes ještě jedinkrát uslyší slovo „elfátko“.  
  
Ležet v posteli bylo zábavné, dokud v ní byl taky Erestor. Ale protože tu nebyl, rozhodl se Fin po dvou hodinách, že potřebuje nějaké rozptýlení. S Elrondem pryč a Erestorem na jednání byla knihovna opuštěná - jak báječná příležitost k tomu, aby se tam vplížil a porozhlédl se kolem po Elrondově uzavřeném oddělení! Od chvíle, co se Erestor zmínil o „tajných knihách“, umíral Fin touhou dozvědět se víc o jejich obsahu. Erestorův ruměnec, když došlo na toto téma, mu dal jisté vodítko, a tak Fin, vždycky dychtivý naučit se něco nového, vklouzl do svých šatů a ven ze dveří a plížil se chodbami Posledního domáckého domu jako nějaký noční zloděj. Zanedlouho stál v knihovně. Byl tady už tisíckrát, ale kde je ta zapovězená část?  
  
Kontroloval regály vlevo i vpravo a konečně spatřil vstup do další místnosti, oddělený od hlavní knihovny těžkým závěsem. 'Aha,' pomyslel si Fin, 'tohle podle mě vypadá dostatečně skryté!' Podíval se přes rameno, jen aby se ujistil, že ho nikdo nesleduje, pak vklouzl za závěs a shledal, že se ocitl před dvěma řadami polic, naplněných knihami a svitky. Kdyby se byl Fin sebeméně zajímal o knížky, mohl tuto část knihovny zpozorovat už před tisíciletími, ale on se obvykle vyhnul každé knize, která měla víc písmenek než obrázků, a dával přednost cvičišti před knihovnou. 'Navíječe svitků' na své osobní stupnici neřadil příliš vysoko, pokud to ovšem nebyl Erestor, samozřejmě.  
  
„No, no, no, pojďme se podívat, jaké poklady starý dobrý Elrond skrývá před námi venkovskými balíky,“ řekl si Fin sám pro sebe a vesele se ušklíbl. Vybral si hned první svazek v dosahu, malou, těžkou knihu vázanou v kůži, jejíž titul sliboval „Temnohvozdská tajemství lásky“.  
  
„Páni, páni, Elronde, ty starý mizero…“ Fin se široce usmál, pak se pohodlně usadil na podlaze a otevřel knihu.  
  
Zajímavé. Velice zajímavé. Přesně to pravé pro Fina - nepříliš textu, ale hodně obrázků. Vlastně nesmírně podnětné ilustrace - dokonce i Fin, který byl v umění lásky zkušený, byl fascinován, ne, naplněn úctou před některými pozicemi, které zde byly vyobrazeny. Více než hodinu pokračoval v četbě, pak, když se dostal na stránku 257, obrátil knihu vzhůru nohama a zamračil se.  
  
„U Valar,“ povídal si pro sebe, „tohle bych nedokázal ani sám, natož s někým nade mnou!“  
  
„Skutečně? Jak to můžeš tvrdit, když jsi to nikdy nezkusil?“ Pobavený hlas ho přiměl vyskočit a Fin rychle knihu zaklapl.  
  
„Och. Drahoušku. Jak - pěkné, že tě vidím. Měl jsi dobrý den?“  
  
Erestor zakroutil hlavou a vzal knihu z Finových rukou.  
  
„Glorfindeli,“ začal a Fin sebou trhnul, protože každá věta, kterou Erestor zahájil s 'Glorfindeli', měla tendenci skončit dlouhou a většinou nepříjemnou přednáškou, „můj drahý, nejdražší Glorfindeli, já to věděl, že se sem dříve či později pokusíš vplížit.“  
  
Fin, který se cítil jako elfátko nachytané při krádeži cukroví, se mírně začervenal, a to samo, pomyslel si Erestor, stálo za tu námahu připlížit se za ním. Povytáhl obočí a studoval ilustraci v knize, přičemž si mnul bradu.  
  
„Nesmírně zajímavé. Tohle rozhodně vyžaduje jistou úroveň fyzické zdatnosti a velice vybalancovanou rovnováhu. Vskutku - nemyslím si, že bys byl připraven pro tuto výzvu.“  
  
Fin vyskočil.  
  
„Má rovnováha je dokonale vyvážená, děkuju pěkně! A kdyby nebylo tohohle chromého křídla, pomohl bych ti vyvážit tu _tvoji_!“  
  
„Tak pomohl, vážně?“ zavrněl Erestor, odložil knihu stranou a zatlačil Fina jemně proti regálu.  
  
„Ó, ale jistě, pomohl. Když dojde na rovnováhu, nepochybně bych tě mohl naučit jeden či dva fígle.“  
  
Erestor, který už teď měl své ruce pod Finovou tunikou a pomalu slíbával svou cestu od hrdla nahoru k uchu, se zahihňal.  
  
„Opravdu? Tedy, to zní slibně, drahý Glorfindeli. Dobrá - jestliže jsi připraven k vyučování, já jsem hotov se učit.“  
  
„Tvoje pracovna nebo moje?“ zeptal se Fin chraptivým hlasem a Erestor se široce usmál.  
  
„Podřídím se tvému vedení, milý učiteli. Mohu důvěřovat tvým počestným úmyslům?“  
  
Fin na něj shlédl s veškerou raněnou důstojností a rozhořčením.  
  
„Erestore! Ale jdi! Byly snad mé úmysly někdy jiné než počestné?“  
  
„Ano,“ odvětil Erestor a jeho dlaň jela vzhůru po Finově stehnu, „pokaždé, a neodvažuj se na tom něco měnit.“  
  
Erestor zavrčel a pak se přitiskl k Finově hrudi.  
  
„Lásko, co to děláš?“  
  
„Hmmm… vážně miluju tvou vůni.“  
  
„Mou vůni?“  
  
Tedy, to bylo něco nového. Erestor skutečně vrněl a otíral svou tvář o Finovu hruď jako kočka, která chce být hýčkána. 'To udělat můžu,' myslel si Glorfindel, 'a ne že bych si stěžoval, ale tohle je dost zvláštní chování'.  
  
Erestor vydal další zavrčení a kdyby měl Fin volnou ruku, určitě by se poškrábal na hlavě nad tím doteď neodhaleným zvířecím rysem jeho druha. Ale na druhou stranu: proč klást otázky, když si to můžete užít?  
  
„Slovy našeho drahého opatrovníka: Ty. Moje ložnice. TEĎ.“ S tím Erestor Fina pustil a lákal ho, aby ho následoval. Fin byl víc než připravený vyhovět, ale než odešel, rychle popadl knihu a skryl ji pod tuniku.  
  
„Ó, Erestore, boj se,“ zazubil se.  
  
* * *  
  
'Co je tohle za přivítání,' přemítal Rúmil, když zastavil svého koně před královským talanem. Nejdřív ho nepřivítali žádní strážci, když vstoupil do Zlatého lesa, ani špičku ucha nezahlédl, když jel ke Caras Galadhonu, a teď byl jeho zrak zastřen kusem látky, který mu vítr vmetl do tváře.  
  
Popadl ho, podezíravě si ho prohlížel a přičichl si. Znal tuhle vůni - to byl příšerný parfém paní Galadriel, který páchl skoro stejně strašně jako 'Eau de Mordor'. Co se tu děje - kde jsou všichni? A proč stromy ztrácí listí?  
  
Rúmil neměl strach, protože máloco ho mohlo vyděsit. Obdařen zdravou sebedůvěrou věřil, že je málo věcí, které by nezvládl, a Galadriel mezi ně nepatřila. Měl mnoho otázek a neodejde, dokud nebude mít odpovědi. Vstoupil do hlavní síně, ale kromě spousty listí, které pokrývalo podlahu, nebylo v dohledu nic neobvyklého - kromě toho, že v tuhle denní dobu to tu obvykle hučelo a bzučelo hlasy stovek elfů a teď tu bylo ticho, mrtvé ticho.  
  
Rúmil se poškrábal na hlavě a pevně sevřel rukojeť meče - jeden nikdy neví.  
  
Konečně zahlédl nějaký pohyb.  
  
„Ty tam, stůj!“ zavolal a oslovený elf zamrzl uprostřed chůze a otočil se k Rúmilovi s vyděšeným výrazem ve tváři.  
  
„Co se tu stalo!“ chtěl vědět Galadhrim a elf, jeden ze sloužících, pokrčil rameny a pohrával si s prsty.  
  
„Pán odešel, Paní propadla žalu a Zlatý les umírá, strážce. Dosud jsme se nerozhodli, zda se máme vydat do Přístavů nebo odejít jinam, ale všechno dobré a krásné opustilo Zlatý les.“  
  
Rúmil si odfrknul.  
  
„Tolik nesmyslů. Nebuď tak dramatický, pro Valar. Nemůžete přece opustit náš domov jen proto, že pár stromů přišlo o svůj háv - jinde se to děje pořád!“  
  
Elf naklonil hlavu a prohlížel si Rúmila, jako by byl blázen.  
  
„Nemluv na tomto místě tak hrubě! To by Paní neschválila!“  
  
Rúmil obrátil oči v sloup.  
  
„Dobrá - zeptám se jí sám. Kde je? Zase civí do toho svého ptačího koupátka?“  
  
Sluha se ošil a zavrtěl hlavou.  
  
„Je ve své pracovně, jako vždycky. Dívá se z okna. Ale teď k ní nemůžete. Nechce nikoho vidět.“  
  
„Fajn, potom myslím, že tohle není její šťastný den, protože já ji vidět chci a taky že uvidím!“  
  
S tím Rúmil prošel kolem rozrušeného a protestujícího elfa a lehkým krokem vyběhl schody do královských komnat. Zastavil se před Galadrielinou pracovnou, zaklepal na dveře, ale žádná odpověď nepřišla.  
  
„Má paní? Má paní, to jsem já, Rúmil - přináším zprávy z Roklinky a Tíngelského hvozdu.“  
  
Žádná odpověď, tak Rúmil zaklepal znovu.  
  
„Paní Galadriel - já vím, že tam jste, a potřebuji s vámi mluvit.  
  
Ticho.  
  
Ani ve svých nejlepších dnech nebyl Rúmil příliš trpělivý a tohle rozhodně nebyl jeden z nich. Poté, co ještě dvakrát zaklepal a zavolal, usoudil, že slušnému chování učinil zadost a otevřel dveře. Našel Galadriel, jak sedí u okna, hledí přes svou říši a vypadalo to, že neslyšela Rúmila vejít.  
  
„Má paní?“ zeptal se Galadhrim znovu a Galadriel konečně zvedla hlavu a zamračila se.  
  
„Rúmile? Jak jsi se dostal do mé komnaty? Kdo tě pustil?“  
  
Rúmil se uklonil na pozdrav.  
  
„Několikrát jsem klepal, ale nedostal jsem žádnou odpověď.“  
  
„Ach.“  
  
To bylo všechno, co řekla, a pak znovu pohlédla z okna, jako by tam Rúmil vůbec nebyl. Chvíli čekal, ale když nenásledovala žádná další reakce, rozhodl se přejít přímo k věci.  
  
„Má paní - co se tu stalo? Kde jsou všichni?“  
  
Galadriel si povzdechla.  
  
„On opustil Zlatý les.“  
  
Rúmil, který správně předpokládal, že „on“ byl pán Celeborn, netrpělivě přikývl.  
  
„Ano, to já vím, ale to není odpověď na mou otázku. Co se tu děje? Vypadá to tu spíš jako hřbitov než můj domov!“  
  
Galadriel pokrčila rameny.  
  
„Náš čas skončil, mé dítě. Půjdu na Západ a vezmu svůj lid s sebou.“  
  
„Půjdete na Západ? Co myslíte tím 'jít na Západ' - Vy chcete opustit nás a Zlatý les?  
  
Galadriel zvedla hlavu.  
  
„Rozhlédni se, mé dítě - co tu zbylo, co by se dalo opustit?“  
  
Jak už bylo řečeno, Rúmil nebyl příliš trpělivý elf, spíše jeden z těch praktických, a tohle bylo na jeho vkus příliš melodramatické.  
  
„Při vší úctě, má paní - nemůžete nás všechny dostat do šlamastiky a pak prostě odplout přes moře a nechat nás tady, abychom se s tím vypořádali. V Tíngelském hvozdu máte pěkný problém a musíme hned jednat, abychom to dostali pod kontrolu, pokud nechcete najít jednoho rána nějakého skřeta ve své koupelně, jak používá vaše levandulové mýdlo.“  
  
Tahle smělá řeč odjistila to málo, co v Galadriel zbylo ze starých časů, vstala a ostře na Rúmila pohlédla.  
  
„Jak se odvažuješ se mnou takhle mluvit - zapomínáš, kde je tvé místo!“  
  
Rúmil, který nebyl pouze netrpělivý, ale měl také poměrně ohnivou povahu, zavrtěl hlavou.  
  
„Mé místo je tady - ve Zlatém lese. Přísahal jsem chránit jej za cenu svého života, má paní, a to udělám. Nejsem nic než obyčejný Galadhrim, nevím nic o politice a rozhodně nemám vaši spiritualitu nebo Dar vidění, ale VY jste tu způsobila zmatek a my jsme ti, kdo trpí. Poslala jste mého bratra do Tíngelského hvozdu na téměř jistou smrt a pokud čekáte, že vás nechám uprchnout do Přístavů, aniž byste to dala do pořádku a dostala ho zpátky, pak _Se Mýlíte_!“  
  
Poslední slova zdůraznil tím, že do ní šťouchal ukazováčkem, což by si nikdy dřív nedovolil, a Galadrielina tvář zrudla hněvem.  
  
„Ty mě obviňuješ, že jsem poslala tvého bratra na smrt? Jak se opovažuješ! Jen jsem ho izolovala od mého vnuka, abych ho chránila!“  
  
„Chránila? Elladana před _Orophinem_?“  
  
Rúmil na ni zíral, jako by jí narostla druhá hlava.  
  
„Orophin by pro Elladana zemřel - ve skutečnosti se to nejspíš stane, když jste ho poslala do Lesa smrti. Pokud jste ho chtěla zabít, proč jste to neudělala sama místo toho, abyste nechala špinavou práci na skřetech?“ křičel.  
  
„Nazýváš mě vrahem rodných, Galadhrime? Zapomněl jsi, s kým mluvíš?“ ječela na oplátku Galadriel, prsty sevřené v pěst.  
  
„Ne, nezapomněl jsem, s kým mluvím. O to těžší je pro mě uvěřit, že jste byla schopna takového podlého činu!“  
  
Galadriel zavrtěla hlavou.  
  
„Viděla jsem ho v Zrcadle, Rúmile. Pokusil se zabít Elladana a já bych nesnesla ztrátu dalšího člena své rodiny. Nevím, proč jednal takhle, ale dlužím své dceři, aby její děti byly v bezpečí. Tíngel není pohodlné místo k pobytu, to je pravda, ale není tam o nic víc nebezpečno než kdekoliv jinde.“  
  
„Vaše Zrcadlo? Viděla jste v Zrcadle, jak se Orophin pokusil zabít Elladana?“ vykřikl Rúmil, neschopný uvěřit, co slyší.  
  
Galadriel přikývla. „A teď okamžitě opustíš tuto místnost. Nařizuji ti připojit se k tvému bratrovi do služby v Tíngelském hvozdu a nepřeji si, abys znovu zastínil mé dveře.“  
  
Teď už toho měl Rúmil dost.  
  
„Oh, přestaňte být taková dramatická královna,“ zasténal, pak popadl Galadriel za paži a táhnul jí ke dveřím.  
  
„Nech mě být! Stráže! Stráže! Jsem napadena!“  
  
Rúmil s ní dost vehementně zatřásl.  
  
„Má paní! Nejsou tu žádné stráže. Vaše stráže se ukrývají. A stráže pána Celeborna vám na pomoc nepřijdou, takže vy a já teď půjdeme k tomu vašemu prokletému ptačímu koupátku a do Zrcadla se podívám já sám. Jsou dva způsoby, jak se tam můžete dostat: buď chůzí nebo tažením za vlasy po pořádném výprasku - vyberte si!“  
  
Galadrielina mysl mohla být mírně zamlžená, ale okamžitě věděla, že to Rúmil myslí vážně. Na zlomek vteřiny si vzpomněla na Celeborna v jeho divokých válečnických dnech, ale ten okamžik rychle zmizel a ona usoudila, že by prozatím mohla spolupracovat. Jakmile budou venku z talanu, její stráže jí jistě přijdou na pomoc.  
  
Hodila po Rúmilovi vzteklý pohled, pak ho následovala ven ze dveří a dolů po schodech a Rúmil ani na vteřinu nepustil její paži. Na cestě k Zrcadlu se Galadriel rozhlížela vlevo i vpravo, ale nebyla tu jediná duše a teprve teď si všimla, jak tichý Zlatý les je - žádné hlasy, žádní zpívající ptáci, jen tiché šustění listí na zemi.  
  
A poprvé po mnoha tisíciletích dostala Galadriel strach.  
  
* * *  
  
Padla noc a déšť ustal, a tak se Galadhrim v Tíngelském hvozdu shromáždili kolem malého ohně. Minulou noc byli znovu napadeni tlupou skřetů; i když se jim podařilo ty bestie zahnat, tři z nich samotných padli a jejich pohřební hranice hořely celý den. Nyní se zbývající bojovníci, unavení, zmožení, deprimovaní a nemocní, dívali do ohně a přemítali, kdy bude hořet jejich vlastní hranice. Vzdali se naděje na vystřídání novými posilami. Paní se zřejmě rozhodla nechat je tu shnít.  
  
„Přál bych si, abych uměl zpívat,“ přerušil nakonec mlčení Turmíl, „minulou noc se mi zdálo o našem domově a slyšel jsem, jak zpívají. Chybí mi to.“  
  
Orophin, který seděl před ním, hlavu položenou na stehně svého kapitána, zvedl hlavu. Uzavřeli dohodu, o které všichni věděli, ale o které nikdo nemluvil. Byla to dohoda útěchy, která byla víc než přátelstvím, ale ne láskou; silné pouto mezi válečníky, možná odsuzované v časech míru, ale teď a tady na tom nikdo neviděl nic zvláštního.  
  
„Znám jednu píseň,“ ozval se nakonec Orophin,“ která se hodí k naší situaci. Naučil jsem se ji už dávno.“  
  
Odkašlal si, aby si vyčistil hrdlo. Nakonec začal zpívat a jeho zvláštní, rezavý hlas dal melodii znepokojivý nádech:  
 _  
„Sedí tři havrani na stromě  
dery don, hej don a don,  
všichni černí jak od ohně,  
dery don.  
Jeden se zeptá ostatních:  
'Kde budem dnes hostinu mít?'  
Dery don,  
dery, dery dery don, hej don.  
  
Tam dole v poli zeleném  
dery don, hej don a don,  
leží elf mrtev pod svým štítem  
dery don.  
Jeho psi mu u nohou leží,  
tak dobře svého pána střeží,  
Dery don,  
dery, dery, dery don, hej don.  
  
Jeho jestřábi horlivě létají,  
dery don, hej don a don,  
žádný jiný pták se neodváží v noci přijít  
dery don.  
Přijde tam divoká laň,  
březí, sotva může stát  
Dery don,  
dery, dery, dery don, hej don._  
 _  
Zvedla jeho hlavu zkrvavenou,  
dery don, hej don a don  
a slíbala ránu rudou,  
dery don.  
Vzala si jej na hřbet svůj  
a nesla ke kamennému jezeru  
dery don, dery, dery, dery, don, hej don  
  
Pohřbila jej na břehu  
dery don, hej don a don  
zemřela před koncem příběhu  
dery don.  
Valar povolají všechny elfy,  
stejně jako jestřáby, psy i milenky.  
Dery don, dery dery dery don, hej don.“  
_  
Orophin se odmlčel a hleděl do ohně. Pak vstal, trochu neočekávaně, a šel ke své pokrývce. Po chvilce se k němu připojil Turmíl a Orophin ucítil objetí silných paží a jemný polibek na svém uchu.  
  
„Neztrácej naději,“ utěšoval ho a ukryl svou tvář do Orophinových vlasů, „z tohohle se dostaneme - živí.“  
  
„Živí?“ ozval se Orophin a zakláněl se blíž k laskání. „To si nemyslím. Jen bych si přál…“  
  
Odmlčel se a zavrtěl hlavou.  
  
„Přál co, mellon?“  
  
„Přál bych si - abych ho mohl zase vidět. Jen jednou. Chybí mi. A vím, že i já mu chybím.“  
  
Turmíl se rozhněval. Neznal jméno Orophinova milovaného, ale jedno věděl: _on_ by ho neopustil, následoval by ho do Mordoru a zpátky, kdyby bylo třeba. Z některých Orophinových poznámek Turmíl vyrozuměl, že Galadhrim podlehl trikům nějakého zkaženého vznešeného spratka; bylo dobře známo, jaká povrchní sebranka jsou roklinští elfové, a bylo mu Orophina líto, ale to by mu nikdy neřekl. Každý se tady potřeboval něčeho, _někoho_ držet, a pokud Orophin potřeboval věřit, že na něj jeho milovaný pořád čeká, tak budiž.  
  
Orophin se otočil tváří v tvář ke svému kapitánovi.  
  
„Myslíš si, že jsem pošetilý, že ano?“ zeptal se, ale v jeho očích nebyla žádná zlost, pouze - pobavení? Bylo to možné?  
  
„Možná,“ odpověděl upřímně a jemně Orophinovi přejel prstem od ucha k bradě.  
  
„Odhaduji, že ne o moc pošetilejší než kdokoliv z nás.“  
  
Orophin spočinul hlavou na Turmílově hrudi.  
  
„Znám ho. Znal jsem ho po celá tisíciletí, už když byl dítě. Nemýlím se v něm.“  
  
„Schválil by - tohle?“  
  
Orophin o tom chvíli přemýšlel.  
  
„Pochopil by to.“  
  
„Vypadá to, že tvůj tajemný milovaný je pozoruhodný mladý elf,“ řekl Turmíl, „kdybys byl můj, s nikým bych se o tebe nedělil.“  
  
V Orophinových očích se objevilo světlo, krátký záblesk, a usmál se, poprvé za mnoho dní.  
  
„On _je_ pozoruhodný, můj příteli.“  
  
„Bezpochyby,“ odpověděl Turmíl a jemně hladil Orophina po vlasech.  
  
A opravdu: Orophin neměl nejmenší pochyby. Kvůli tomu se držel na živu.  
  
* * *  
  
Rúmil měl o hodně delší nohy než Galadriel, takže ta musela jít dost rychle, aby mu stačila. Vůbec netušila, co to do Galadhrima vjelo, že s ní takhle zacházel, ale byla v něm přirozená autorita, které se neodvážila vzdorovat.  
  
Konečně seběhli po schodech k Zrcadlu a Rúmil ji k němu přistrčil.  
  
„Tak, má paní, teď se vy a já podíváme do toho vašeho ptačího koupátka. Chci se podívat, co uvidíte.“  
  
Galadriel na chvilku zaváhala, pak přikročila k prameni, naplnila karafu pramenitou vodou, postavila se k Zrcadlu a tekutinu do něj nalila.  
  
Nejdřív nic neviděla, ale když se povrch uhladil, začaly se zjevovat obrazy. Soustředila se na útok na jejího vnuka, kterého byla svědkem a Zrcadlo jí ukázalo Orophina, jak uhodil Elladana do tváře.  
  
„Pojď sem - podívej se sám,“ řekla téměř vítězně, ačkoliv ji bolelo vidět svého nejstaršího vnuka trpět. Rúmil udělal, oč byl požádán, a podíval se do Zrcadla. Viděl Orophina, jak Elladana svazuje.  
  
„Má paní - to udělal, aby Elladana ochránil. Chtěl si být jistý, že ho ten mladík nebude následovat do Tíngelského hvozdu, když věděl, jak nebezpečné místo to je. A, v první řadě, by to nemusel udělat, kdybyste ho tam neposlala!“  
  
Galadriel na Rúmila hleděla s jasným zmatkem ve tváři.  
  
„Ale Zrcadlo…“ začala, ale Galadhrim ji přerušil.  
  
„Zrcadlo, Zrcadlo - uvažovala jste někdy, že by vám Zrcadlo nemuselo ukazovat pravdu? Nebo jen její část?“  
  
Zavrtěla hlavou. „Zrcadlo mě nikdy nezradilo,“ stála tvrdohlavě na svém.  
  
„Ne? Dobře tedy - ukažte mi Tíngelský hvozd,“ domáhal se Rúmil a Galadriel znovu poslechla.  
  
Rúmil se díval do vody - to nemohlo být možné. Byl to les, dost skutečný, ale ne Tíngelský hvozd, jak věděl. Stromy byly zelené a Galadhrim na stráži se smáli a vtipkovali, zatímco jiní seděli kolem ohně a připravovali jídlo.  
  
„Takhle Tíngelský hvozd nevypadá, má paní.“  
  
„Jistěže vypadá! Nevidíš to? Myslíš si, že bych tam některého z mých lidí poslala, kdyby to místo bylo tak zlé, jak říkáš ty? Kdo si myslíš, že jsem - vrah rodných?“ zeptala se ostře Galadriel a zlostně se na Rúmila dívala.  
  
Zavrtěl hlavou a vzal jí karafu z ruky.  
  
„Dejte mi tu věc - podíváme se, co Zrcadlo ukáže _mně_.“  
  
Než ho mohla Galadriel zadržet, pokusil se nalít trochu vody do nádržky.  
  
„Ty hlupáku - jedině já a pán - _bývalý_ pán Zlatého lesa můžeme ovládat Zrcadlo! Nepodřídí se pouhému Galadhrimovi!“  
  
Bohužel, v okamžiku, kdy se voda dotkla povrchu Zrcadla, vystřelil z něj oslnivý záblesk tak ostrý, že Rúmil pustil karafu a oba si museli zakrýt oči ze strachu, že oslepnou.  
  
„Cos to udělal! Co to je!“ vykřikla a hleděla do Zrcadla.  
  
Byl to stejný obraz jako předtím - a přece nebyl. Byl to Tíngelský hvozd - ale stromy nebyly zelené, měly temnou, shnilou barvu. Pršelo a elfové okolo malého ohně vypadali slabě a nemocně. V té scéně byla atmosféra takového smutku a zoufalství, že Galadriel vyhrkly slzy do očí.  
  
Rúmil ji znovu chytil za paži.  
  
„Vidíte, má paní? TOHLE je Tíngelský hvozd, tam jste poslala mého bratra a mnoho dobrých elfů! Tohle je pravda - vaše Zrcadlo vám ukázalo jen to, co jste chtěla vidět nebo to, co si myslelo, že se mu hodí ukázat vám, a vy jste tomu věřila, aniž byste chtěla znát pravdu!“  
  
„Ne… to není možné…“ šeptala Galadriel, zakrývala si ústa rukama a sledovala měnící se obrazy útočících skřetů, zmrzačených elfů a hořící pohřební hranice.  
  
„Tohle je skutečnost, má paní. A teď podle toho musíte jednat!“ prosil Rúmil a třásl s ní.  
  
Chvíli se Galadriel ani nehnula. Pak, když zřejmě došla k rozhodnutí, se napřímila.  
  
„Rúmile, veď mé stráže do Tíngelského hvozdu. Vezmi všechny elfy, kteří ještě ve Zlatém lese zbyli a vyčistěte to tam od té havěti jednou provždy. Přiveďte naše Galadhrim bezpečně domů. Já jsem selhala a musím za to zaplatit - ale oni ne.“  
  
Rúmil ji pustil a poklekl.  
  
„Má paní - přivedu je nebo při tom zemřu.“  
  
Cítil její ruku, když spočinula na jeho hlavě, a vzhlédl.  
  
Hleděla na něj a on cítil jejího ducha jako teplý letní vánek, jako jemný dotek ruky.  
  
„Já vím…,“ řekla nakonec, „měla jsem to vědět celou tu dobu.“  
  
Rúmil nechápal, o čem mluví, ale slovům „Tíngelský hvozd“, „stráže“ a „přivést je domů“ rozuměl velice dobře a tak rychle vstal a mířil ke schodům, ale pak zaváhal, otočil se a vrátil se.  
  
„Prosím, odpusťte mi, má paní, ale tohle musí být.“  
  
S tím vytasil svůj meč, pozvedl ho a jeho ostří se s ohlušujícím hřmotem srazilo s Galadrieliným Zrcadlem a rozťalo ho ve dví. Jiskry lítaly, voda se vylila na všechny strany a odporný zápach naplnil vzduch.  
  
Galadriel a Rúmil zírali na podstavec, na kterém Zrcadlo stálo.  
  
Zapuštěný v kameni tam ležel prsten.  
  
* * *  
  
Skřeti zaútočili dvě hodiny před svítáním a byli mnohem početnější než Galadhrim. Byli také dobře živení a zdraví, ne nemocní a slabí jako elfové, a kdyby nebylo nezlomného ducha Prvorozených a jejich lukostřeleckého umění, počet obětí mohl být ještě vyšší než byl. Bohužel nemohlo být pochyb, že tohle je ztracená bitva. Zdálo se, že za každého zabitého skřeta vyrostli ze shnilé země další dva, a Galadhrim ustupovali.  
  
Turmíl byl záhy zasažen, ale stále bojoval o svůj život. Orophin mu zůstával nablízku a kryl mu záda, jak jen to šlo. Utržil ránu do ramene a rychle ztrácel zbytek sil.  
  
Zatímco zahnal další z odporných bestií, koutkem oka zachytil, jak mezi bojovníky kráčí elf, ruce založené na zádech, občas se zastaví na místě a sleduje bitvu, pak pokračuje v chůzi, jakoby se procházel zahradou, obdivujíc květiny. Vypadal jako Noldo, dlouhé černé vlasy mu splývaly po zádech a oblečený byl v černých šatech, které zvýraznily bledost jeho kůže. Měl velmi sličnou tvář, ale jeho oči byly jako dva kusy uhlí a tato zvláštní postava Orophina vyděsila víc než skřet, který se ho předtím pokusil zabít.  
  
Čas od času přistoupil cizinec blíž k některému elfovi, jemně ho poklepal po rameni a vybraný elf padl mrtev. Orophin neměl čas sledovat každý cizincův pohyb, ale byl tam, všudypřítomný.  
  
Náhle Orophinovi do ucha zašeptal hlas.  
  
„Je čas jít, mé dítě.“  
  
Hlas byl mírný, zdvořilý, bylo to spíše pozvání než rozkaz, ale nepřipouštělo žádný odpor.  
  
„Ne,“ zasyčel Orophin skrz zaťaté zuby a odrazil skřeta, který se ho pokusil srazit, „ještě nepůjdu.“  
  
Temný elf teď stál vedle skřeta a sledoval bitvu se zvláštním pobavením.  
  
„To nezáleží na tobě, mé dítě. Já tě volám a ty mě musíš následovat. Pojď. Tvůj čas nadešel.“  
  
„To ne! Nepůjdu, dokud znovu nespatřím Elladana!“ zalapal po dechu Orophin a zabil skřeta posledním, zoufalým úderem svého ostří. Ohromeně stál nad mrtvolou a srdce mu bušilo.  
  
„Dobře - protože dnešní sklizeň byla bohatá - počkám,“ řekl cizinec a jeho černé oči hleděly přímo do Orophinovy duše. „Ale nezměním naše ujednání. Až přijde tvůj čas, zavolám tě a ty poslechneš. Mám tvé slovo?“  
  
„Máte ho mít,“ zasténal Orophin a cítil závrať.  
  
„Potom máme dohodu,“ přikývl cizinec, sklonil hlavu v posměšném pozdravu a otočil se. Na okamžik, ve kterém se mu málem zastavilo srdce, si myslel, že se dotkne Turmíla, ale místo toho zmizel - kam, to Orophin nevěděl, prostě tam najednou nebyl.  
  
Dřív, než si Orophin stačil urovnat tuhle podivnou událost, zaslechl rohy. To nemohlo být možné… Ale bylo. Stovky a stovky bojovníků vtrhly na mýtinu a skřeti, oslepeni září jejich brnění a blýskajícími se meči, ustupovali, překvapení a ohromení spojenými silami Roklinky a Lothlórienu. Rúmil vedl Galadhrim společně s Celebornem, který jel po jeho boku, a v čele roklinských elfů jel - Elladan.  
  
„Ty jsi přišel,“ zašeptal Orophin.  
  
* * *  
  
Bitva byla krátká - skřeti neměli šanci, elfů bylo víc a zatímco ti, kteří byli zabiti, byli spalováni, malé skupinky Galadhrim pronásledovali ty, kterým se podařilo utéct do křovisek. Padlí elfové byli shromážděni; jejich těla budou odvezena zpět do Zlatého lesa.  
  
Celeborn byl zdrcený. Věděl, že Tíngelský hvozd je tvrdé místo, ale tohle - tohle nečekal. Jak to mohl nechat zajít tak daleko - jak mohl připustit, aby jeho osobní problémy měly takový dopad na jeho povinnosti a zodpovědnost! Nebyl hoden být Pánem Zlatého lesa, alespoň v tom se svou manželkou souhlasil. Sedl si na kámen poblíž místa, kde byla shromážděna těla Galadhrim, a plakal. Jeho lidé ho nechali o samotě; cítili, že jejich pán potřebuje čas, aby se vypořádal s tím, co se tu stalo. Potřebovali ho všichni.  
  
Zatímco Galadhrim honili zbývající skřety, elfové z Roklinky postavili stany a vyčerpaní a zranění Galadhrim byli odneseni dovnitř, zbaveni mokrých oděvů, oblečeni do suchých a teplých šatů a přikryti pokrývkami. Ostatní vybalili potraviny, zapálili ohně a pustili se do vaření. Elrond a Elladan se starali o zraněné a jejich znepokojení ještě narostlo, když zjistili, že všichni lórienští bojovníci těžce kašlají a bojují o každý nádech. Nikdo z nich se nikdy předtím mezi Prvorozenými s takovou nemocí nesetkal a Elrond musel dlouho přemýšlet, než přišel na lék. Poslal pár strážných nasbírat jistý kořen, který uvařil a připravil z něj odvar, doufaje, že to alespoň zmírní bolest a usnadní dýchání.  
  
Orophin tvrdohlavě odmítal opustit své místo, prohlašoval, že se cítí dobře a naléhal, aby se nejdřív postarali o ostatní, vážněji zraněné bojovníky. Elladan, který byl šokován, když viděl, v jakém stavu lórienský elf je, se rozhodl nehádat se s ním, ale prostě ho popadl a odnesl ho do svého vlastního stanu. Skutečnost, že Orophin neměl dost sil, aby Elladanovi vzdoroval, byla děsivější než cokoliv jiného. Jemně položil silně kašlajícího lukostřelce na pokrývku, pak ho začal svlékat z mokrých šatů a všiml si zranění na jeho paži. Orophin slabě protestoval, ale Elladan si z toho nic nedělal.  
  
Když Elladan rozvazoval tkanice kalhot, Orophin se pokusil odstrčit jeho ruce. Elladan ho jemně pohladil po tváři. „Neboj se, milovaný. Nemám žádné nekalé úmysly. Ale ty se musíš zahřát.“  
  
Orophin konečně přestal vzdorovat a Elladan mu ten kus oděvu stáhl z nohou. Vzhledem k tomu, že to bylo poprvé, kdy viděl svého milovaného nahého, mohla to být trapná situace, ale teď byl Elladan ranhojič a Orophin pacient. Prohlédl podlitiny a oděrky, ale kromě zranění na paži, hrozného kašle a chrastění plic se zdálo, že je Orophin nezraněn.  
  
Když ho Elladan prohlížel, všiml si podivného znamení na Orophinově boku - nejdřív si myslel, že je to jizva, ale když se podíval zblízka, viděl, že je to spálenina ve tvaru orla. Jak zvláštní, pomyslel si Elladan, proč by si Orophin vypaloval do kůže znamení orla? Vypadalo velmi staře a vybledle, ale pořád ho mohl rozeznat.  
  
Ale v tuto chvíli to nebylo důležité. Elladan osušil Orophinovu vlhkou kůži ručníkem, obvázal mu paži a položil na něj teplou pokrývku. Jeho hlavu si položil do svého klína, hladil ho po vlasech a nabídl mu džbánek.  
  
„Vypij to, Orophine - pomůže ti to.“  
  
Orophin poslechl a pomalu usrkával hořkou tekutinu, přerušován těžkým kašlem. Když byl džbánek prázdný, lehl si vyčerpaně na záda a zavřel oči. Jak báječné bylo, navzdory bolesti v hrudi, být znovu držen Elladanem. Bál se, že toho mladíka už nikdy neuvidí, a teď tu byl, tady, v Tíngelském hvozdu.  
  
„Zase máš každou sponu jiné barvy,“ řekl Orophin, slabě se usmál a Elladan se začervenal.  
  
„Jsem rád, že tu jsi,“ řekl jednoduše Orophin, zvedl ruku a dotkl se Elladanovy tváře. Mladý elf se naklonil do jeho doteku a Galadhrim jemně hladil jeho tvář.  
  
„Bál jsem se, že tě neuvidím, předtím, než…“  
  
Odmlčel se, přerušen těžkým záchvatem kašle.  
  
„Než co, milovaný?“  
  
„Než budu muset odejít,“ dokončil Orophin.  
  
„Odejít kam?“ zeptal se Elladan zmateně.  
  
Opět tam byl Temný elf. Ležel vedle Orophina, celkem pohodlně natažený, hlavu opřenou o loket a lákal Orophina, kývaje svým ukazováčkem.  
  
„Elladane… musím jít. Mandos mě volá už několik hodin, ale odmítal jsem ho následovat, protože jsem čekal na tebe. Teď musím poslechnout.“  
  
Elladan v panice zíral na Galadhrima.  
  
„Neříkej takové věci, Orophine! Ty neumřeš - jsi elf, elfové neumírají! Jsem tu já a je tu ada, ten tě v mžiku postaví zpátky na nohy, však uvidíš!“  
  
Orophin slabě zavrtěl hlavou. Stejně tak Temný elf.  
  
„Moc bych si přál, aby to byla pravda, ale to se nestane. Ale mám lehké srdce, protože jsi teď se mnou. A nejsi zraněný, to je všechno, co potřebuji vědět.“  
  
Elladan přestal bojovat se slzami, které mu vyhrkly do očí. Pohladil Orophinovu tvář a přesto, že si přál odbýt slova svého milovaného jako blouznivé myšlenky někoho, kdo je nemocný, jediný pohled do bezvýrazných, skelných Orophinových očí mu prozradil, že lukostřelec mluvil pravdu.  
  
Plachta stanu se nadzvedla; Haldir a Rúmil se přišli podívat, jak se jejich bratrovi daří. Když uviděli Elladana plakat a všimli si výrazu Orophinových očích, cítili, jakoby jim někdo zasadil smrtelnou ránu. Bratři poklekli po Orophinově boku, Haldir vzal jeho ruku, Rúmil položil ruce na jeho stehno.  
  
Dlouhou chvíli všichni seděli a jediný zvuk, který se ozýval, byl Elladanův občasný vzlyk a Orophinovo chrastivé kašlání. Pak najednou druhý zvuk ustal a Elladan, který ještě držel Orophinovu ruku, ji tiskl, znovu a znovu, ale žádná odezva nepřišla. Haldir sklonil hlavu a šeptal starověké požehnání, které se při takové příležitosti říká. Rúmil opakovaně bušil pěstí do země, slzy žalu a zlosti smáčely jeho tvář a Elladan, který stále nechápal, co se stalo, hleděl dolů, do nyní mírumilovné tváře svého milovaného.  
  
„Vždycky je smutné být svědkem takové scény,“ promluvil Temný elf k Orophinovi, „ale nakonec se z toho vždycky dostanou. Teď pojď, byl jsem tu už dost dlouho.“  
  
Orophin se cítil podivně lehce, jako kdyby vypil hodně vína, a následoval Temného elfa ven ze stanu.  
  
„Hraješ karty nebo v kostky, elfe?“ zeptal se Temný elf a Orophin zavrtěl hlavou.  
  
„Jaká škoda,“ povzdechl si, „od té doby, co nás opustil Glorfindel z Domu Zlatého květu, nemám s kým sdílet svou vášeň. No dobrá - neměl bych si stěžovat. Dnes byla dobrá sklizeň,“ dodal a ukázal na velkou skupinu elfů, kteří stáli u stromu; všichni se stejným zasněným výrazem ve tvářích jako Orophin. Temný elf je vedl a oni ho následovali, mizejíc v mlze.  
 _  
Tam dole v poli zeleném  
dery don, hej don a don,  
leží elf mrtev pod svým štítem  
dery don…  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámky autorky:
> 
> „Tři havrany“ můžete nalézt ve sbírce „Melisma“ od Thomase Ravenscrofta, publikované v roce 1616. Použila jsem „modernizovanou“ verzi z důvodu snadnějšího pochopení a změny pár slov k poelfštění textu. Někteří věří, že text se vrací k víře, že duch milovaného člověka, který zemřel, se může vrátit jako zvíře - zde laň - jiní zastávají teorii, že laň je elf, který se vrátil ke svému zabitému milenci v podobě zvířete. Ať je to jak chce, tahle píseň má pro mne velmi zvláštní význam, takže se dostala do této kapitoly. 
> 
> Temný elf v tomto příběhu (Mandos) je Středozemský protějšek ke Smrtce, proto ten odkaz na „sklizeň“.


	9. Kapitola 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dlouhý temný rok smutku - pak se někdo rozhodne, že je čas poctít Roklinku svou návštěvou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: před mou emailovou schránkou se shromáždil lynčující dav, mával sekerami a vidlemi a dožadoval se svého šťastného konce. Fajn! Dobře! Už přichází!
> 
> Zvláštní poděkování patří mým fantastickým betám, Magické kryse a Eveiyi a všem těm něžným, vidlemi-mávajícím duším, které mi napsaly po osmé kapitole a vyptávaly se na můj duševní stav.

"Snila jsem o tom, že jsem přebývala v mramorových sálech  
s poddanými a služebnictvem po boku,  
a že pro všechny shromážděné uvnitř těch hradeb  
jsem byla nadějí a pýchou.

Měla jsem nespočetné bohatství  
a vážené jméno.  
Ale taky jsem snila, což mě potěšilo nejvíc,  
že mě miluješ pořád stejně,

že mě miluješ,  
miluješ pořád stejně,  
že mě miluješ,  
miluješ pořád stejně"

„Marble Halls“ - Enya

* * *

Konečně přišlo jaro. Květiny nesměle vykukovaly ze země, ptáci se vrátili a Lothlórien se předváděl v novém, zeleném hávu. Zlatý les vypadal, jako by byl namalovaný, ale ještě ne dokončený, s holými stromy mezi těmi zelenými, ale Galadriel si byla jistá, že se její říše nakonec zotaví. Velice si užívala pocit svěží, mladé zelené trávy pod svýma nohama a poprvé po mnoha letech měla v srdci mír.

Šla cestou k místu, kde bývalo její Zrcadlo, jako už mnohokrát, a rozjímala nad svou minulostí. Nejprve si myslela, že se jí zastaví srdce, když Rúmil Zrcadlo zničil, ale docela brzy pochopila, že jí prokázal laskavost. Galadriel se cítila velmi zahanbená a provinilá kvůli svému jednání a obviňovala se, že neprohlédla zradu Zrcadla.

Většina jejího lidu jí její jednání neměla za zlé, neboť byla vždy mírná a shovívavá vládkyně, ale bylo mnoho těch, kteří opustili Zlatý les a odpluli na Západ, což trápilo Galadriel velice, neboť by dala vlastní život, pokud by to přivedlo padlé Galadhrim zpět. Kupodivu ten, o kterém si myslela, že ji nenávidí nejvíc, byl tím, který zůstal.

Když se Rúmil vrátil do Lothlórienu a přinesl zprávy o smrti svého bratra, Galadriel očekávala, že ji bude nenávidět, a ze začátku to tak skutečně vypadalo. Rúmil dokonce plánoval, že také odpluje na Západ, ale jak měsíce plynuly a on se začal vyrovnávat se svým žalem, došel k závěru, že ten, kdo je opravdu zodpovědný za smrt Orophina, je ten, kdo otrávil Zrcadlo tím prokletým prstenem. Elfové, Ištari, trpaslíci i lidé zkoušeli rozluštit tuto hádanku, ale v žádné knize nebyla nalezena jediná zmínka o dalším Prstenu moci, bylo to, jako by neexistoval, a přece existoval. Kdo ho vykoval? Komu patřil? A kdo mohl mít prospěch z tohoto bezohledného činu?

Rúmil, jako vždy praktický, objednal u nejzručnějších mistrů trpaslíků truhlu vyrobenou z kamene. Zvedl prsten špičkou svého meče, vložil ho do ní a nakonec vše zapečetil mithrilem.

„Nemůžeme ponechat prsten tady, má paní,“ vysvětloval, „Zlatý les je slabý a vy se teprve začínáte zotavovat z temnoty; s odchodem pána Celeborna odešla i polovina síly Lothlórienu a nemůžeme znovu riskovat propadnutí kouzlu této prokleté věci.“

Galadriel naslouchala a nijak nekomentovala fakt, že Rúmil stále nazývá Celeborna svým Pánem - což dělal pořád a tvrdohlavě, vyzývavě na ni přitom hleděl. Čím víc ho poznávala, tím víc viděla, jak moc byl z Celebornovy krve. Udivující - celá ta tisíciletí měl Celeborn syna, žijícího přímo pod jeho nosem, a nevěděl to. Ne že ona by to věděla, jenže ona celý život předstírala, že si nevšímá manželových mimomanželských aktivit.

Rúmil, doprovázen jednotkou Galadhrim, přivezl prsten do Roklinky. kde zůstal, přísně střežen v tajné místnosti pod Posledním domáckým domem, na místě, o kterém vědělo jen pár vyvolených jedinců. Jediný klíč měl lord Elrond osobně a dokud nepřijde čas, kdy bude záhada vyřešena, nikdo se nesmí k zlověstnému šperku přiblížit.

Zatímco Galadriel stála na mýtince, ztracena v myšlenkách, něco dopadlo na její hlavu. Vzhlédla a chytila sladce vonící bílou květinu. Přivoněla si, usmála se a točila stonkem mezi prsty.

Další květina spadla z nebe a pohladila její tvář, když lehce padala k zemi. Galadriel byla zasypána květinami, stovky překrásných křehkých květů pršely z nebe a v mžiku stála po kotníky v moři krásy.

Když se podívala nahoru, spatřila Rúmila, jak leží natažený na větvi nad ní, drží prázdný košík a usmívá se.

„Přeji vám dobré ráno, má paní. Doufám, že omluvíte tuto chvilkovou přeháňku, dokonalé počasí bude za okamžik pokračovat.“

S tím pustil poslední květ ze stromu a Galadriel ho chytila a zamávala na Galadhrima, který se díval dost samolibě.

„To bylo rozkošné, děkuji!“ řekla a Rúmil na ni mrknul.

„Ne rozkošnější než vy, má paní,“ odpověděl, pak seskočil z větve, elegantně přistál před ní a uklonil se v mírné nadsázce pozdravu.

„Mohu být tak troufalý a zeptat se mé paní, zda mi udělí tu velkou čest doprovodit ji zpět do královského talanu?“

Galadriel se uklonila, na okamžik předstírala zamyšlení a pak přikývla.

„Myslím, že s tím mohu souhlasit, mladý mistře elfe, ale jen tehdy, když slíbíš, že ze mě zase nebudeš dělat atrakci tím, že mě poneseš hlavní síní přehozenou přes své rameno.“

„Slibuji, ačkoliv s lítostí - určitě se díky tomu mělo u vašeho dvora o čem mluvit,“ šklebil se Rúmil, pak jí nabídl rámě a společně se vydali k talanu.

Chvíli šťastně štěbetali, pak Rúmil znovu zvážněl.

„Přišel jsem se rozloučit, má paní. Bude to už druhé výročí, co můj bratr padl, a já se v Roklince setkám s Haldirem, abychom uctili Orophinovu památku u jeho hrobu. Nebudu pryč dlouho. Mám předat nějaký vzkaz?“

Galadriel něžně pohladila jeho tvář.

„Vyřiď mé láskyplné pozdravy Elrondovi a mým vnoučatům, hlavně Elladanovi, neboť vím, že pořád velmi truchlí.“

„To udělám, má paní. A co pán Celeborn? Mám mu znovu vyřídit, že ho budete očekávat s taseným mečem, pokud se odváží překročit hranice, a necháte si naservírovat jeho hlavu na podnose, zdobenou petrželkou a krájenou cibulí?“

Galadriel o tom chvíli uvažovala a pak zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne. Ne. To je příliš kruté a ta slova jsem vyřkla v okamžiku dětinského hněvu. Raději mu vyřiď, že vypustím lovecké psy.“

Rúmil se smál.

„Má paní - kolik let ještě hodláte udržovat ho takhle v nejistotě?“

Galadriel pokrčila rameny.

„Pomalu obnovujeme naše přátelství, Rúmile. Obnovit naše manželství zabere mnohem víc času. Nemůžeš slepit něco, co se rozpadalo několik století. Ani on ani já ještě nejsme připraveni na takový krok.“

„Chápu. Pak byste si možná prozatím měla pořídit zručného mladého milence. Osamělá srdce v noci chladnou.“

Zastavila se a viděla, že za škádlením se skrývá vážný návrh.

Povzdechla si a pohladila ho po tváři.

„To, drahý Rúmile, by bylo velice nevhodné.“

„Souhlasím. Ale také by to bylo velice zábavné.“

Na chvíli zavládlo trapné ticho. Nakonec si Rúmil povzdechl: „Má paní, vidím ještě další vážný problém.“

„A jaký?“

„Nemáte žádné lovecké psy.“

* * *

Pro Elladana se to stalo rituálem. Každý večer před soumrakem scházel úzkou stezkou za domem, která vedla do malého lesíka, ne víc než pár buků, a hodinu poseděl před nízkým pomníkem, který postavil pro Orophina. Nacházel se jen kousek od místa, kde hořela pohřební hranice - hranice hodná krále. Elladan, společně s Rúmilem a Haldirem, nasbíral dřevo a byl to on, kdo hranici zapálil.

Hořela téměř celý den, a když bylo po všem, z jeho milovaného nezbylo nic než popel. Místo zakryli zeminou a Elladan tam zasadil mladý buk jako symbol koloběhu života. Jeho otec s ním mluvíval; jemná slova, moudrá slova, slova, která měla utišit jeho bolest, ale zbytečně. Každý den doufal, že se probudí a bolest bude menší, místo toho ale byla stále silnější. Nebylo úniku - každé místo, každá věc v Imladris mu připomínala jeho milovaného, kterého ztratil.

Někdy se vzbudil uprostřed noci zmáčený potem a myslel si, že slyšel Orophinův zvláštní rezavý smích, nebo se mu zdálo, že běží do lesa, protože myslel, že viděl stříbřitě plavé vlasy zářící na slunci, ale našel jen Rúmila a Haldira, a pak se rozplakal a přesvědčoval sám sebe, že věci se zlepší, ale ony se nezlepšily. Ne pro Elladana.

Žil ve světě šedi, neboť život ztratil své barvy. Už se nemohl těšit z krásy prvních jarních květin, protože Orophin už je nikdy nespatří. Nemohl si užívat Lindirův sladký zpěv, protože Orophin tu nebyl, aby s ním sdílel jeho potěšení. Občas sám sebe přistihl, jak míří k Orophinově komnatě, aby mu řekl to či ono, jen aby se náhle zastavil uprostřed chůze, když si uvědomil, že komnata je prázdná, že Orophin už není…

Bylo tohle všechno, co kdy měl prožít? Bude teď muset žít další tisíciletí s touto hroznou bolestí? To nemohl vydržet a věděl to. On, Rúmil a Haldir se semkli a spojili přísahou ve společné bolesti nad ztrátou jejich milovaného, a kdyby nebylo Orophinových bratrů, Elladan by se byl nejspíš vzdal.

„Elladane?“

Mladý elf zvedl hlavu, když zaslechl Erestorův měkký hlas a podíval se mu do tváře.

„Elladane, velice se omlouvám, že tě ruším v této hodině samoty, ale je zde někdo, kdo tě chce vidět.“

Elladan vstal a spatřil Galadhrima, který stál za poradcem. Měl na sobě barvy Lothlórienu a podle jeho copánků poznal, že cizinec měl mezi svými lidmi vysoké postavení.

„Můj pane - mé jméno je Turmíl. Sloužil jsem s Orophinem v bitvě o Tíngel.“

Pokročil vpřed a uklonil se. Elladan oplatil poklonu a pak kývl Erestorovi. Ten se otočil a nechal je o samotě, následován Glorfunklem, který ho brzy dohonil a usedl mu na rameno.

„Byl jste jeho kapitánem,“ řekl Elladan a Turmíl přikývl.

„Ano, byl, můj pane - ale byl jsem také jeho přítel. Doufám, že mi odpustíte mé vyrušení, ale já a mí příbuzní brzy odplujeme na Západ. Byl to můj přítel a já mu vděčím za svůj život, proto jsem chtěl uctít jeho památku, než odejdu.“

A bylo to tu znovu, trpká hrouda v krku, ale Elladan ji spolknul.

„Není třeba se omlouvat, mistře Turmíle. Je dobré vidět, že je postrádán mnohými.“

Elladan poklekl vedle pomníku a smetl pár suchých listů. Pak svým rukávem vyleštil Tirith, Orophinovo ostří, jež bylo vsazeno do kamene.

„Mrzí mě, že jsem ho nikdy neviděl zacházet s tímto mečem. Je to skvělá zbraň, hodná svého pána.“

Turmíl přikývl.

„To je pravda. Byl to velký, odvážný bojovník a bojoval statečně.“

Elladan si nemohl pomoci; určitě nebylo hodno dědice Imladris, aby plakal před cizincem, ale už nemohl nic dělat.

„Jednoho dne se musí slzy vyčerpat, nebo ne? Život jde dál, aspoň tak mi to každý říká, ale není to stejný život, jaký jsem žil dřív. Je to méně než život. Je to jen existence.“

Turmíl položil ruku na rameno mladého elfa.

„Můj pane - prokážete mu největší čest tím, že si znovu budete užívat života. Smát se, milovat - váš milovaný by chtěl, abyste byl šťastný a ne, abyste vybledl žalem.“

Elladan na to nic neřekl a na dlouhou chvíli oba elfové jen stáli před pomníkem beze slova, každý ztracen ve svých vlastních myšlenkách.

„Musím teď odejít, můj pane - děkuji vám, že jste mi dovolil dát mé sbohem a vzdát mu úctu.“

„Není zač děkovat, mistře Turmíle. Přeji vám bezpečnou cestu. Nechť se Valar postarají o vás a vaši rodinu.“

Oba elfové se uklonili a Turmíl odcházel po malé cestě zpět k domu.

Elladan si povzdechl a pak se také vrátil do Posledního domáckého domu, připravit se na další noc plnou nočních můr.

* * *

Jarní dny byly teplé, ale noční vzduch byl stále chladný, a tak Elrond seděl ve svém oblíbeném křesle, držel sklenici miruvoru a hleděl do ohně. Truchlil pro Orophina, samozřejmě, že truchlil, ale ještě víc byl zarmoucen bolestí svého syna. Elladan chodil po Posledním domáckém domě jako stín a nic, co Elrond nebo kdokoliv jiný řekl, nedokázalo vytáhnout toho mladého z jeho trápení. Elrond se velice obával, že by jeho syn mohl vyblednout. Vyčítal si, že podcenil lásku mezi Elladanem a Orophinem, nebral ji vážně, nebo ne dost vážně a zavrhl ji jako vrtoch. Teprve až když viděl svého žalem sklíčeného syna, sápajícího se po Orophinově těle, proklínajícího Valar a prosícího Mandose, aby ho také zavolal, Elrond pochopil, jak velmi hluboké byly Elladanovy city.

Povzdechl si. Možná nebyl Elladanovi tak dobrým otcem, jak si myslel. Dokonce ani teď pro něj nemohl nic udělat. Elladan truchlil mlčky a odmítal s ním mluvit o tom, co se stalo. Nechtěl mluvit dokonce ani s Elrohirem.

„Těžko se ti usíná, mellon?“ zeptal se jemný hlas za ním.

„Celeborne - ano, spánek se mi dnes v noci vyhnul.“

Pokynul ke křeslu vedle sebe a Celeborn se posadil.

Chvíli oba elfští páni pozorovali hru plamenů, dokud Elrond neprolomil ticho.

„Moc se bojím o Elladana. Žal ho pohlcuje a já patrně nejsem schopen se k němu dostat. Obávám se, že jako otec jsem selhal - měl jsem si všimnout dřív, jak moc mu Orophin přirostl k srdci.“

Celeborn točil svou sklenicí v rukách.

„Neobviňuj se, Elronde. Některé věci… se prostě stanou, bez něčího přičinění. My všichni jsme selhali - nikdy jsem neměl dovolit, aby se situace v Tíngelském hvozdu tak vyhrotila, Galadriel ho tam především neměla posílat a - ai, Elronde, je tu tolik 'kdyby', ale pomůže nám to? Pochybuji.“

Elrond pokrčil rameny.

„Orophin sloužil mé rodině mnoho let,“ řekl nakonec a zíral do plamenů. „Zachránil život mých dětí, střežil je dobře - až do konce. Ale přece jsem ho neznal. Vždycky se držel stranou, nikdy nemluvil o své rodině. Ale získal lásku mého syna.“

Celeborn se navzdory své bolesti pousmál.

„Och, bylo to divoké dítě, Elronde. Teď, když je mrtvý, ti to můžu říct, ale dokud žil, byl jsem vázaný přísahou. Pravda je, že jsem ho dostal z vězení a přivedl do Zlatého lesa.“

Elrond povytáhl obočí.

„Vězení? Jak nějaký elf skončí ve vězení?“

„Pochybuji, že byl tehdy elf. Byl unesen jako dítě a prodán do otroctví. Prvních 70 nebo 80 let svého života prožil jako otrok v kovářské dílně.“

„Otrok? Kdo se odváží vzít elfa jako otroka?“ vykřikl Elrond, rozhněvaný při pouhé představě.

Celeborn usrkl další doušek sladkého a silného vína.

„Způsoby smrtelníků jsou jiné než naše, mellon-nîn.“

„Tak mi prosím tě řekni - proč byl ve vězení?“

Celeborn se tiše uchechtl, když si vybavil špinavé, vyzáblé elfátko, které našel v té kobce.

„Byl to zloděj. A zranil dva strážné, kteří ho chytili, nebo tak nějak mi to bylo řečeno.“

„Zloděj? Orophin?“

„Ano, zloděj. Povolání, kterého se nevzdával lehce, to tě ujišťuji. Amrun a Mya měli těžkou práci, než ho naučili slušnému chování. Jednou dokonce ukradl mého koně - tedy aspoň se o to pokusil, ale to zvíře ho samozřejmě shodilo.“

Elrond zavrtěl hlavou.

„Takže můj syn byl zamilovaný do bývalého otroka a zloděje koní?“

Celeborn přikývl.

„Záleží na tom, Elronde? Mohl si Elladan vybrat lépe?“

Elrond se nad tím zamyslel. Pak zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne. Myslím, že ne.“

„Pak se shodneme.“

Páni opět seděli v tichu, až si Celeborn všiml, že se Elrond dívá na obraz Celebrían v životní velikosti, který visel nad krbem.

„Byla to báječná dcera a myslím, že by byla velmi pyšná na svého manžela a své syny,“ řekl nakonec Celeborn a díval se na Elronda, který kroužil vínem ve sklenici.

„Ano, byla hvězdou mezi naším lidem. A přesto uměla klít jako gondorský voják!“ pokračoval a věnoval letmý pohled Elrondovi, který se usmál, navzdory svým starostem.

„Oh, ano, to vskutku uměla! Měla ohnivou povahu a znala historky, ze kterých se dokonce i Glorfindel červenal.“

Celeborn se ušklíbl.

„Samozřejmě - všechny je slyšela ode mne.“

Pozvedl číši k obrazu.

„Na Celebrían, nejlepší dceru, jakou elf mohl mít, a na její důvtip.“

Teď také Elrond pozvedl sklenici.

„Na Celebrían, mou nejdražší manželku, která mě nikdy za celá léta našeho manželství nenutila spát na pohovce.“

Celeborn se široce usmál.

„Na Celebrían a její příšerný smysl pro módu.“

Elrond protočil oči.

„Na Celebrían a její experimentální kuchařské umění.“

Celeborn se otočil k Elrondovi s rozpustilým zábleskem v očích a pozvedl k němu svou sklenici.

„A na Celebrían - která měla bezvadný vkus, co se týče výběru manžela.“

Pán Roklinky se začervenal a proklínal za to sám sebe.

„To říkáš teď, Celeborne,“ mumlal, „ale já si vybavuji naprosto živě jednoho elfa, který spílal a nadával a prohlašoval, že by raději provdal svou dceru za trpaslíka než ji dal půlelfovi, a který se objevil na svatbě jen proto, že mu jeho manželka dala uspávací lektvar a donesla ho tam.“

Blonďatý elf přezíravě mávl na Elronda.

„Ai, Elronde - tohle jsou staré historky, skoro tak staré jako Glorfindelův Příběh o balrogovi. V průběhu let jsem si tě začal vážit.“

Celeborn letmo pohlédl na Elronda, pak postavil sklenici na opěradlo křesla, postavil se a přešel k elfímu pánovi.

„Vlastně jsem si tě, drahý Elronde, začal v průběhu let vážit mnohem víc.“

S tím se nahnul k Elrondovi, který na něj zíral jako králík čelící hadovi, a jemně ho políbil.

Než mohl Elrond cokoliv říct nebo udělat, knihy začaly poskakovat ve svých regálech, nadělaly ohlušující randál a oba elfští páni polekaně vzhlédli.

Portrét Gil-galada spadl ze zdi.

* * *

„Amarisi! Viděl jsi to?“ zavyl válečník a ukazoval na palantír.

„Vskutku, Vaše Veličenstvo,“ odpověděl elf se zlatými vlasy, který seděl naproti němu a věnoval se šachové partii, „právě jste přišel o svou královnu.“

„O tom jsem nemluvil!“

„To je dost dobře možné, Vaše Veličenstvo, nicméně jste ztratil hru. Šach.“

„Hru, hru - Celeborn jde po Elrondovi!“

„Ano, Vaše Veličenstvo. Nanejvýš nevhodné. A mat.“

„Nevhodné? To je nejzdrženlivější vyjádření tisíciletí. Je to odporná urážka. Nesnesitelný čin provokace!“

„Ano, Vaše Veličenstvo. Plně souhlasím.“

„Takže, co s tím budeme dělat?“

„Co prosím?“

„Snad NEČEKÁŠ, že budu sedět tady a drbat se na zadku, zatímco se ta lothlórienská coura pokouší vklouznout do Elrondovy ložnice, nebo snad ano?“

„Ne, Vaše Veličenstvo. Samozřejmě, že ne. To by rozhodně bylo velice nevhodné spojení.“

„Velice nevhodné.“

„Nicméně bych doporučoval, abyste nereagoval příliš impulzivně, Vaše Veličenstvo.“

„Kdo - já? Byl jsem někdy impulzivní, Amarisi?“

„Ne, Vaše Veličenstvo. Ne během posledních deseti sekund.“

„Teď jsi ironický?“

„Možná.“

„Jednoho dne, Amarisi, si najdu jiného poradce.“

„Bez obav mě propusťte ze svých služeb, Vaše Veličenstvo.“

„Do Mordoru, jestli to udělám. Jsem na tebe zvyklý. A kromě toho to jde Oropherovi na nervy.“

„Jste příliš laskavý, Vaše Veličenstvo.“

„Já vím. Nicméně si přeji, abys věděl, že jsem dospěl k závěru, že je čas opustit tohle domácké místo.“

„Vaše Veličenstvo - se vší úctou, my nemůžeme odejít.“

„A proč ne?“

„Za prvé proto, že to nemáme dovoleno a za druhé proto, že jsme mrtví.“

„To je překážka, ale ne důvod.“

„Jak říkáte, Vaše Veličenstvo. Ale jste si vědom toho, že vaše fëa bude znovuzrozena jako hovnivál, jestli na to Mandos přijde.“

„Hovniválové jsou vysoce inteligentní živočichové, drahý Amarisi. Zmizíme tohle odpoledne, až bude zaneprázdněný registrací nově příchozích.“

„Ale Vaše Veličenstvo - nemůžete jen tak bez dovolení projít branou - to je proti všem pravidlům.“

„Pravidla jsou od toho, aby se porušovala. Ale jestli se bojíš, můžeš tady klidně zůstat.“

„Já se nebojím. Pouze považuji za svou povinnost informovat vás o rizicích. Jsem váš poradce.“

„Já vím, já vím. Takže, připojíš se ke mně nebo zůstaneš tady?“

„Mé místo je po vašem boku, můj vladaři. Mimo to, mé sympatie k lordu Celebornovi byly vždy přinejlepším vlažné.“

„Tak jsme tedy dohodnuti?“

„Jistě, Vaše Veličenstvo.“

„Dobře. A - Amarisi?“

„Ano, Vaše Veličenstvo?“

„Myslím, že tady tohle by byl roztomilý suvenýr ze Síní Mandosu.“

„Tohle? Jste si jistý?“

„Navrhoval bych to jinak?“

„Ano.“

„Zapiš si má slova Amarisi: když se nezván objevíš na slavnosti, budeš vřeleji přivítán, pokud s sebou přineseš dar.“

„V každém případě je tohle lepší než ta nevkusná socha, kterou jste dal králi Oropherovi k narozeninám, Vaše Veličenstvo. Ta s těmi nahými nymfami.“

„Mám rád nahé nymfy.“

„Máte rád všechno, co je nahé. Vy především jste byl ten důvod, proč jsme začali nosit šaty. Než jste přišel do naší říše, byli jsme šťastná partička rozpustilých nahých lesních elfů.“

„Jednoho dne budeš moje smrt, Amarisi.“

„Mohu vám připomenout, Vaše Veličenstvo, že vy už jste byl moje?“

„Velice vtipné, Amarisi.“

„Temnohvozdský humor, Vaše Veličenstvo. Jsme hodně veselí.“

* * *

„Můj drahý Glorfindeli, vypadáš dost unaveně,“ poznamenal Elrond, když si sedal vedle bojovníka do trávy. Bojovník měl kruhy pod očima, které by dělaly čest i krajovému mývalovi.

„Unaveně? Já nejsem unavený. Jsem vyčerpaný. Strhaný. Vyždímaný.“ Glorfindel zaúpěl a padl na pokrývku, kterou měl rozprostřenou na trávě.

Elrond si znepokojeně prohlédl tvář svého přítele, jestli tam nejsou nějaké známky nemoci.

„Jsi nemocný? Je něco, co můžu udělat?“

Glorfindel se uchechtl.

„Ano, můžeš. Mohl by Erestor dva týdny spát v tvé komnatě?“

Elrondovo obočí se sunulo k jeho vlasové lince při zaslechnutí takového bezostyšného požadavku.

„Ty máš horečku?“

„Já? Ne. Jestli má někdo horečku, pak Erestor. Je to ta samá horečka, co měl minulý rok, ale letos má teplotu, která hrozí, že mě sežehne.“

„Ach,“ řekl Elrond, což nebylo moc, ale obsáhlo to všechno, co mělo být řečeno. „Zase tohle roční období.“

„Ano,“ povzdychl si Glorfindel, „zase to roční období. Pochop prosím, samozřejmě ne že bych si stěžoval - Erestor je nejsličnější bytost, jakou jsem kdy poznal, ale… Estoreli! Přestaň honit toho motýla!“

Elfátko, které se přinejmenším deset minut plížilo trávou směrem k motýlovi v beznadějném pokusu chytit to křehké stvoření, se zastavilo; bohužel příliš rychle, zakoplo se a přistálo přímo na svém nose. Následující dramatický křik měl kvalitu vytí Prstenových přízraků a oba elfové si zakryli uši.

„Estoreli, přestaň už!“

Glorfindel se zvedl, došel k dítěti a zvedl je. Estorel se samozřejmě tvářil trucovitě.

„Už ho skoro měl,“ řekla Ostružiní a vyčítavě se na Glorfindela zahleděla.

„Od vás dvou se nepředpokládá, že budete chytat motýly, drahoušku. Nechtěli byste je radši nechat létat, aby rozjasnili váš den? Nemůžou to dělat, když je honíte.“

„Ale sia říkal, že je dobré začít s motýli.“

„Ach, ano, a už je to tu zase,“ povzdechl si Fin a všudypřítomné uctívání Králíka jako hrdiny mezi roklinskou mládeží mu přišlo stále víc unavující. „A když ti sia řekne, abys skočila z mostu, taky to uděláš?“

Ostružiní se podívala na Fina a pak vážně prohlásila: „Ano.“

Elrond se rozesmál.

„Nemůžu se dočkat až Estorel začne dospívat, předpovídám roky a roky bezmezné radosti a mučení!“

Fin udělal grimasu slabě připomínající úsměv.

„Viděla jsi Erestora?“ zeptal se dívenky a ta ukázala směrem k jeskyni, kde žila se svými rodiči, Haldirem a Králíkem.

„Mluví se siou.“

„A o čem spolu mluví?“ zeptal se Fin.

Ostružiní svraštila čelo a usilovně se snažila vybavit si, jaký zvláštní předmět diskuze to byl.

„Erestor je v říji.“

Elrond zavyl smíchy a doslova se válel v trávě, čímž si vysloužil ošklivý pohled od Glorfindela.

„To není tak legrační, Elronde. Nemáš tušení, jaké - požadavky musím uspokojit. Od soumraku do svítání… ai, nemáš ani ponětí,“ zaúpěl Glorfindel a potřásl hlavou.

„No tak, podívej, drahý příteli - proč jednoduše neustoupíš a nemáte další dítě? Ty bys mohl v noci zase spát a pohovka v knihovně by nebyla opotřebovaná víc než už je.“

„Elronde!“ protestoval Fin. „Ne před dětmi. A mimo to, nikdy jsme to na pohovce nedělali.“

„Oh - ne? Ale Melpomaen říkal…“

„Melpomaen se může prohlašovat za šťastlivce, když dokáže rozeznat svůj zadek od lokte, můj pane. Vím naprosto jistě, že jsme nikdy nic na pohovce v knihovně nedělali.“

„Ne?“

„Ne. Používali jsme tvůj stůl.“

* * *

Elfové projížděli ulicemi Roklinky. Kovář, který vyšel před svou kovárnu na krátkou přestávku a závan svěžího vzduchu, viděl, že museli ujet velmi dlouhou cestu, neboť byli pokryti prachem z cest. Jejich tváře byly zpola zakryté kapucemi plášťů, které je chránily před lehkým jarním deštíkem. Nikdy předtím je neviděl, tak se domníval, že musejí přicházet z jiné říše - možná Lesní elfové.

Koně zastavili před ním a vysoký, působivý elf s modrýma očima se uctivě před kovářem uklonil.

„Mae govannen, mistře kováři, jak nádherné je setkat se s přátelskou tváří v tento báječný, klidný jarní večer. Mohl byste nám prosím ukázat cestu k Poslednímu domáckému domu? Jak velmi oceňuji slunce v jeho tekuté podobě, tak bych se nezlobil, kdybych se dostal do sucha a tepla.“

Kovář odpověděl na pozdrav a pak se poškrábal na krku.

„Přicházíte za lordem Elrondem? Je zlý čas, mí přátelé - Elrondův dům truchlí. Přinášíte špatné zprávy našemu drahému Pánovi?“

„Právě naopak, můj příteli, naopak. Přinášíme velmi dobré zprávy,“ odpověděl elf, zatímco druhý se zlatými vlasy, který jel po jeho boku, si odfrkl.

„Dobré zprávy jsou nepochybně velmi vítané a velmi potřebné v těchto temných dnech,“ povzdechl si kovář a myslel na smutné oči mladého pána. „Jeďte nahoru touhle ulicí, napravo je tam Aromaterapeutický obchod a přímo naproti najdete Poslední domácký dům.“

„Děkuji, příteli,“ řekl elf a pak všichni pobídli koně ulicí nahoru.

Než vstoupili do nádvoří, vysoký elf zastavil svého koně.

„Pěkné místečko si tady Elrond zařídil, Amarisi.“

Plavovlasý elf se pokoušel smést část prachu ze svého pláště a nakrčil nos při pohledu na zablácenou louži na cestě.

„Zajisté, Vaše Veličenstvo. Okouzlující malá říše.“

„Prosím, nezačínej být příliš nadšený.“

Další odfrknutí z pod kapuce a víc zuřivého oprašování.

Teď se z hloubi křoví vynořili dva strážní, luky skloněné, ale stále v pohotovosti.

„Vítejte v Imladris, přátelé. Povězte nám svá jména a jaké je vaše přání.“

Vysoký elf sklonil hlavu.

„Mae govannen, příteli. Jsem unavený pocestný ze vzdálené země a přináším zprávy lordu Elrondovi, který, jak mi bylo řečeno, přebývá uvnitř těchto zdí.“

Strážný si ho prohlédl, viděl, že nemá žádné zbraně, a shledal, že je neškodný.

„Koně můžete nechat tady, podkoní se o ně postarají.“

Cestovatelé sesedli ze svých koní a sluha rychle přiskočil, vzal otěže a vedl koně pryč. Mezitím šel jeden ze strážných dovnitř, aby ohlásil návštěvníky, a brzy nato se objevili Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan a Elrohir, aby je uvítali jak se sluší a patří, a také byli zvědaví, kdo by tito neohlášení návštěvníci mohli být.

Ti pomalu kráčeli směrem ke schodišti, vedoucímu ke vchodu. Nejdřív Elrond neviděl jejich tváře, protože byli příliš daleko.

„Zajímá mě, jaké zprávy můžou přinášet, můj pane,“ řekl Erestor a přimhouřil oči, aby líp viděl.

„Mě taky,“ odpověděl Elrond a zastínil si oči, protože právě v tom okamžiku slunce znovu prorazilo mezi mraky.

Teď byli v dohledu a Elrond zavrtěl hlavou. Jaký odporný klam tu vytvořila hra světel?

Vysoký elf shodil kápi a záplava černých vlasů mu spadla přes ramena. Sluneční paprsky zdůraznily nepatrný odstín zrzavé v černých kadeřích.

Elrond vytřeštil oči. Jen tam stál a zíral, ústa pootevřená, tvář zbavenou veškeré barvy. Ani slovo neopustilo jeho rty.

„Ada, je ti něco? Ada?“ zeptal se Elladan, tahal za Elrondův rukáv a dělal si starosti s otcovým zvláštním chováním, ale Elrond nereagoval, prostě jen dál zíral.

„Jaké nadšené přivítání, co říkáš, Amarisi,“ poznamenal černovlasý elf a obrátil se na svého společníka.

„Vskutku, Vaše Veličenstvo. Hraničí to až s hysterií,“ přišla suchá odpověď od elfa po jeho levici, který také shodil kapuci a odhalil záplavu zlatých vlasů. Ještě pořád si hrál se svým rukávem a mumlal nějaká ne příliš přátelská slova.

Byl tam ještě třetí elf, stále ukrytý pod kápí, který nepřišel blíž, ale kymácel se, jakoby si nebyl jistý na vlastních nohách. Elladan, přestože se ještě obával o svého otce, na něj pohlédl okem ranhojiče.

„Je váš přítel nemocný? Mám se o něj postarat?“ zeptal se, aniž by spustil oči z tiché postavy.

Černovlasý elf si promnul bradu.

„Oh, penneth, to vypadá jako ten nejlepší nápad. Souhlasíš, Amarisi?“

„Výborný nápad, Vaše Veličenstvo. Dokonce bych šel tak daleko a řekl: vynikající.“

Elladan sestoupil ze schodů a prošel kolem vysokého elfa, který kráčel k Elrondovi. Jakmile stál před Pánem Imladris, věnoval mu oslnivý úsměv.

„Pořád lehce roztržitý, že ano, můj drahý. No dobře. Vezmu to tak, že jsi šťastný, že mě zase vidíš.“

S tím vzal Elrondovu tvář do svých dlaní a vtiskl mu na rty vlhký, pevný a smyslný polibek.

Elrond zamrkal.

„Ereinion… ,“ koktal, neschopen uvěřit tomu, co vidí.

„Gil-galad?“ vyjekli Erestor, Glorfindel a Elrohir jednohlasně.

„Tihle elfové mají velmi rychlý způsob uvažování, drahý Amarisi.“

„Vskutku. Pozoruhodné, Vaše Veličenstvo,“ odpověděl plavovlasý elf, doposud oprašující svůj plášť.

Elladan si příliš nevšímal rozruchu za ním, měl tu pacienta a byl vděčný za cokoliv, co ho zbaví jeho bolesti, i když jen nakrátko.

„Jsem Elladan, syn Elrondův,“ řekl a blížil se k postavě, „jsem ranhojič, takže pokud jste zraněný, pokusím se vám pomoci.“

Elf zavrtěl hlavou, a pak znovu, jako by se chtěl zbavit divného zvuku v uších, nebo možná nevěřícně. Nakonec zatáhl za kapucu a pomalu ji nechal sklouznout ze své tváře.

Elladan si rukama zakryl tvář. Jaký krutý žert přírody! Na okamžik si myslel…

Něžné ruce se natáhly pro jeho, stáhly je pryč z jeho obličeje a Elladan pohlédl do očí, o kterých si myslel, že už je nikdy znovu neuvidí.

„Elladane - tak strašně moc jsi mi chyběl,“ řekl elf a jeho hlas se třásl. O vteřinu později Elladan cítil, jak ho objaly silné paže, a teprve teď uvěřil tomu, co se tu stalo. Neptal se, jen zabořil svou tvář do záplavy stříbřitě plavých vlasů a všechny slzy, zadržované ty dlouhé, předlouhé měsíce, se nyní uvolnily a smáčely plášť druhého elfa, zatímco jemné ruce hladily jeho vlasy.

„Orophine,“ šeptal, „drahý, drahý Orophine.“

Za sebou uslyšel pobavený hlas vysokého elfa.

„Jsem rád, že oceňuješ náš suvenýr z Mandosu. Takže, Elladane - pokud jsi už skončil s uvítací ceremonií, mohl by ses postarat o svého otce. Obávám se, že omdlel.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Poprvé jsem dostala víc ohlasů, než zvládnu odpovědět. Nakonec odpovím, slibuju, ale soudě podle obsahu mailů, které jsem dostala, jsem se rozhodla, že budete pravděpodobně raději, když nejdříve dokončím tuto kapitolu, než abych se věnovala odpovídání mailů.
> 
> V první řadě se mně mnozí ptají, proč jsem nechala Orophina zemřít - ačkoliv mí ctění čtenáři věděli celou dobu, že se Orophin vrátí, mnozí si myslí, že nebylo nutné vystavovat Elladana takovému trápení.
> 
> Nyní slyšte následující: tohle je alternativní vesmír - velmi alternativní! Tady dvojčata nevysvobodila svou matku od skřetů. Ztratili ji ještě jako batolata, takže nikdy skutečně vědomě nezažili ztrátu někoho milovaného (což neznamená, že svou matku nepostrádali).
> 
> Myslím, že tenhle prožitek je pro Elladanův proces zrání mimořádně důležitý. Ztráty jsou součástí našeho života a elfové nejsou výjimkou.
> 
> Byla jsem mile překvapena tolika pozitivními ohlasy na Mandose. Opět, tohle je alternativní vesmír a on tu JE středozemským ekvivalentem Zubaté. Raduje se z dobré ‚sklizně', protože rád vidí elfy umírat? Ne. Je jen šťastný, protože dělá dobrou práci. Síně čekání nejsou ani nebe ani peklo, jak (si myslíme, že) je známe. Je to místo, kde duše elfa čeká na znovuzrození, což je, z Mandosova pohledu, očištění: znovuzrozená duše je zdokonalená a čistá. Tak proč by mělo být špatné zemřít? Pamatujte: elfové se zmiňují o smrtelnosti jako o 'daru'.
> 
> Rádi uslyšíte, že Mandos se vrátí - vlastně se naplno vrátí v sequelu k Srdcovému spodku.
> 
> Už jen tři kapitoly - vydržte, já vím, že to dokážete!


	10. Kapitola 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je zázrak prokletí nebo požehnání? Elrond si není zcela jistý. A Celeborn zase jednou hraje karty, tentokrát ve prospěch všech.

"I returned a bag of groceries   
Accidentally taken off the shelf   
Before the expiration date   
I came back as a bag of groceries   
Accidentally taken off the shelf   
Before the date stamped on myself 

Did a large procession wave their   
Torches as my head fell in the basket,   
And was everybody dancing on the casket? 

Now it's over I'm dead and I haven't done anything that I want   
Or, I'm still alive and there's nothing I want to do"

"Dead" - They Might Be Giants

* * * 

Právě v situacích, jako byla tato, se uplatnila největší Erestorova přednost - schopnost zachovat klid děj se co děj. Tři elfové se vrátili ze Síní čekání? Neobvyklé, samozřejmě, ale žádný důvod ke vzrušení. Povolal léčitele Terina a ujistil se, že odnesli Elronda do jeho pokojů a postarali se o něj - pohled na Gil-galada, který vstal z mrtvých, byl pro Půlelfa nesmírný otřes a Erestor nehodlal nic riskovat, proto byli všichni z Elrondových komnat vypovězeni.

Když bylo tohle vyřízeno, vrátil se do hlavní síně, kde stále ještě ti tři uprchlíci stáli. Ve skutečnosti si nikdo netroufl přiblížit se k nim, kromě Elladana, který jen stál před Orophinem a zíral na něj, zatímco Orophin mu upřený pohled vracel, a Erestor je oba prozatím považoval pro tento svět za ztracené. Zatleskal rukama a oslovil všechny přítomné.

„Mé dámy a pánové - prosím o chvíli vaší plné pozornosti. Dnes jsme byli svědky zázraku. Ale lord Elrond by si určitě nepřál vidět polovinu Ardy kroužit kolem našeho domu, takže vás všechny zapřísahám, abyste to prozatím uchovali v tajnosti - a tohle není žádost. Melpomaene, doufám, že jsi slyšel, co jsem řekl. Každý, kdo toto tajemství prozradí, bude potrestán a já na řečený trest dohlédnu osobně.“

Melpomaen, který se už pokoušel vyplížit ze dveří, aby všude roztroubil ty fantastické novinky, se náhle na své cestě zarazil. Neměl žádnou představu, jaký druh trestu měl Erestor na mysli, ale podle výrazu v elfových černých očích mohl tušit, že to nebude zahrnovat pohodlné křeslo a načechrané polštáře, a pokorně řekl: „Ano, mistře Erestore, zajisté. Rozumím dokonale.“

„Dobrá. Jsem velice potěšený, že to slyším. Elladane, Elrohire, zůstaňte prosím tady; ty také, Fine, a všichni ostatní se prosím vzdalte do svých pokojů a nemluvte s nikým o věcech, které se tu dnes staly. Můj pane Celeborne - uctivě bych vás prosil, abyste našel Haldira a Králíka, a jsem si jist, že prokážete víc taktu a zdravého rozumu při sdělování těchto novinek Orophinově bratrovi než jiní, které bych tu mohl zmínit.“

Zíral na Gil-galada způsobem, který by balroga změnil v kámen, a bývalý král se viditelně scvrkl. 'U všech Valar kromě Mandose - Elrond si tu nepochybně udělal vrrka poradcem. Čím ho krmí k obědu - syrovým masem?' pomyslel si a Erestor svraštil obočí.

„Mauburz - vraťte se prosím do obchodu a ujistěte se, že dáma Firinwë neopustí dům. Nemusí vědět, co se tady stalo.“

Velká skřetice přikývla a radostně si mnula své tlapy.

„Je dobré. Když neposlouchat, Mauburz protivnou elfí dámu sváže a dá roubík.“

„Ne, Mauburz - žádný roubík a žádná pouta,“ prohlásil Erestor, jeho hlas zněl lítostivě.

Mauburz byla zklamaná.

„Být líto. Nikdo nechce Mauburz pobavit. Dobrá tedy, žádný roubík ani pouta, jenom ji zamkne ve sklepě. Může hrát s krysami. Patří do rodiny.“

S tím vyklusala ze dveří a přítomní elfové se také podřídili Erestorovým příkazům a vrátili se do svých pokojů. Nicméně Erestor nepodlehl iluzi, že by se o tomto incidentu než skončí den na Ardě nemluvilo. Když všichni odešli, přistoupil k Orophinovi a jemně ho pohladil po tváři.

„Mé srdce zpívá radostí, že tě znovu vidím, drahý příteli. Velice jsme tě tu postrádali.“

Orophin neodpověděl, jednoduše se usmíval, na tváři ten podivný zasněný výraz, a tak se Erestor obrátil k blonďatému elfovi, který teď seděl na stole a zkoušel zahlédnout svůj odraz ve stříbrné míse na ovoce.

„Znám Orophina i krále, mistře elfe, ale protože vás jsem ještě neviděl, mohu se zeptat na vaše jméno?“

Ten druhý přerušil svoji kontrolu a vzhlédl.

„Jsem Amaris z Temného hvozdu.“

Glorfindel, který doposud všechno sledoval beze slova, přistoupil k elfovi sedícímu na stole, který právě teď leštil mísu svým rukávem.

„Já vás znám - viděl jsem vás už dřív. Nezúčastnil jste se Velké bitvy?“

Amaris vzhlédl k Finovi.

„Vskutku, ano. Byl jsem tam. A zemřel jsem tam.“

„Takže jste byl také zabit silami zla.“

Amaris o tom chvilku přemýšlel, pak zakroutil hlavou.

„Ne, to není tak úplně přesné. Ve skutečnosti jsem se nakláněl ke svému koni, když tento král zde,“ ukázal palcem na Gil-galada, „provedl svůj působivý kousek známý jako Úžasná kometa elfího krále, a ze všech míst k dopadu si vybral právě to, kde jsem stál. Byla to docela rychlá smrt, i když poněkud odbytá. Přinejmenším kůň unikl nezraněný.“

Gil-galad zasténal.

„A máme to tu zase… po kolikáté jsi teď tu historku vyprávěl, Amarisi?“

„Ó, počkejte… myslím, že to bylo 19876-té převyprávění, ale mohu se mýlit, může to být dokonce 19877-té, Vaše Veličenstvo.“

Erestor, kterému to připomnělo jeho vlastní dobírání Glorfindela v době před jejich námluvami, věděl velmi dobře, že tohle by mohlo zabrat několik hodin, takže se rozhodl zarazit další válečné vzpomínky v zárodku.

„Všichni jste jistě unavení a musíte mít hlad. Posaďme se a něco pojezme, než sluhové připraví vaše pokoje. Musím později zkontrolovat lorda Elronda, proto navrhuji, abychom všechno prodiskutovali zítra.“

* * *

Celeborn se potkal s Haldirem a Králíkem na půl cesty k jejich jeskyni a z toho, jak Haldir vypadal, mohl soudit, že už to věděl. Nikdy dřív Celeborn neviděl bývalého kapitána své osobní stráže v takovém stavu. Tvář měl bledou, vlasy mu visely volně kolem obličeje a soudě podle zarudlých očí musel plakat. Haldirovi se třásly nohy a Králík ho podpíral.

„Můj pane - je to pravda?“ volal Haldir a snažil se k Celebornovi dostat co nejrychleji.

Celeborn se usmál a pevně rozrušeného elfa objal; celou dobu sledoval Králíka, aby se ujistil, že elf z plání nemá v úmyslu ukousnout mu ruku nebo přeuspořádat jeho končetiny. Ale nezdálo se, že Králík něco z toho plánuje, jednoduše Haldira starostlivě pozoroval a poprvé Celeborn viděl tu velkou lásku vyzařovat z těch zvláštních, žlutých očí.

Haldir už to nemohl déle vydržet a plakal, tvář zabořenou do Celebornova ramene. Jeho pán ho hladil po zádech a měkce promlouval, aby ho uklidnil.

„Věděl jsem, že se vrátil, on a další dva. Jeho vůně byla silná,“ řekl Králík a Celeborn přikývl. „Ano - Orophin se vrátil, Haldire, a není sám. Přivedl s sebou Gil-galada a elfa z Temného hvozdu - ne, to není zcela přesné, myslím, že to spíš Gil-galad přivedl jeho.“

Haldir odstoupil od Celeborna a utřel si rukávem tvář.

„Omlouvám se, můj pane. Já jen… když jsem slyšel…“

Odmlčel se a Králík ho objal.

„Měl bys za ním jít, Haldire - jen… vypadá to, že ještě plně nechápe, že je doma. Na nic se ho neptej, jen tam buď pro něj.“

Haldir přikývl a pak se on i Králík vydali směrem k Poslednímu domáckému domu, zatímco Celeborn zamířil do lesa.

Je tu ještě někdo, kdo by měl vědět, co se dnes stalo.

* * *

Bylo neslýchané, aby Paní Galadriel běžela. Obvykle majestátně kráčela, důstojně a rychle jako želva s artritidou.

Nicméně dnes Galadriel běžela. Bosá, s vlajícími vlasy i rouchem. Její užaslí elfové viděli, jak Paní Zlatého lesa přešla do trysku na hlavní cestě Caras Galadhonu, což samo o sobě bylo dost pozoruhodné, ale když jeden strážný tvrdil, že ji dokonce viděl šplhat na strom, a přesněji řečeno na ten, kde měl svůj talan Rúmil, lothlórienští elfové se začali zajímat, jestli jejich Paní nepostihla nějaká neznámá nemoc.

Rúmil, který navazoval tětivu luku, se musel přesvědčit dvakrát, když uviděl přes okraj podlaže nakukovat Galadrielinu hlavu. Zbytek následoval vzápětí a Galadriel se na hladkou dřevěnou podlahu vyhoupla dost neelegantně a těžce funěla - byla to celá tisíciletí, co naposledy šplhala na strom, takže už trochu vypadla ze cviku.

Rúmil odhodil luk, vyskočil a rychle jí spěchal přes místnost na pomoc.

„Má paní!“ vykřikl a kroutil hlavou.

„Co tu děláte? A proč tu jste? A…“

„Ššš…“ přerušila ho, „tolik otázek, nech mě zodpovědět jednu po druhé. Mám pro tebe dobré zprávy.“

Rúmil se na ni rozpačitě díval, a zatímco se Galadriel pokoušela uklidnit své dýchání, rozhlížela se. Nikdo jí nemusel říkat, že tohle byl pokoj svobodného mládence - oblečení bylo rozvěšené po židlích, zdi zdobily zbraně a vedle úzké postele se nahromadila kopa špinavého prádla. Její orlí zrak také zaznamenal sbírky erotických kreseb vykukujících z pod postele. Rúmil si všiml, že si všimla, a rychle zakopl provinilé svitky pod postel.

„Dobré zprávy, Rúmile! Musím ti něco říct, ale musíš mi slíbit, že zůstaneš klidný. Nerozčiluj se, nedoporučuj mi, abych navštívila léčitele, a ani nepochybuj o mých slovech, bez ohledu na to, jak neuvěřitelná by mohla být.“

Rúmil se trochu podezřívavě zamračil, ale přikývl.

„Slibuji vám, že neskočím z podlaže,“ řekl, založil si paže a díval se na ni vyčkávavě. To musí být pořádné novinky, když mu je přišla povědět osobně!

„Mluvila jsem na dálku s Celebornem. Ty, já a pár strážných se do hodiny vydáme do Roklinky.“

Znovu se nadechla, usmála se na něj a vzala jeho ruce do svých.

„Rúmile - Orophin žije! Je v Roklince - tvůj bratr se vrátil!“

Pustil ji, o krok ustoupil a jen zíral bez jediného slova.

„Nevím, jak se to stalo, ale stejně jako Glorfindel, i on se vrátil z Mandosových síní!“

Lukostřelec zavrtěl hlavou.

„Má paní… proč si ze mě tropíte takové kruté žerty… jak vám může dělat radost mě takhle mučit?“ zeptal se nakonec slabým hlasem.

Rychle k němu přistoupila a přidržela jeho tvář.

„Jak bych mohla žertovat o takové věci - Rúmile? Je to pravda, Orophin je naživu! Uvidíš ho od teď za týden!“

Její mysl se propojila s jeho a Rúmil viděl stejný obraz, jaký Celeborn poslal své ženě - Elladan objímající Orophina přímo před Posledním domáckým domem.

„Tak je to pravda…“ řekl; stále tomu nerozuměl, ale nemohlo být pochyb o tom, že je to pravda.

„Je to pravda! Je zpátky!“ vykřikl nakonec a ve výbuchu radosti popadl Galadriel kolem pasu, zvedl ji a přetančil s ní čtyřikrát kolem místnosti. Trochu pozdě si uvědomil, co udělal, a rychle ji postavil zpátky na zem, když viděl ohromený výraz v její tváři.

„Velice se omlouvám, má paní. Prosím, odpusťte mi, zapomněl jsem na své postavení,“ mumlal a začervenal se.

Galadriel, která se ještě trochu kymácela a cítila závrať, neříkala nic, neboť byla příliš zaneprázdněná snahou o udržení rovnováhy. Rúmil chytil její paži, aby ji stabilizoval, a protože byl velmi praktický elf, usoudil, že už je stejně v maléru a aspoň by z toho mohl mít to nejlepší, a tak si přitáhl Galadriel blíž a políbil ji.

Galadriel se ve svém životě naučila velice brzy, že je naprosto zbytečné bojovat se silami přírody jako jsou oheň, vítr, voda, zemětřesení a Rúmil. Sice si myslela, že je to velmi nevhodné, ale vzhledem k Rúmilovu umění v oblasti líbání (vzpomeňme: 8 bodů z 10) s ním musela v jedné věci souhlasit:

Bylo to velice zábavné.

* * *

Orophin měl pocit, jakoby seděl poblíž úlu. Vzrušené štěbetání elfů u dlouhého stolu v hlavní síni mu připadalo jako bzučení včel, a i kdyby se pokusil soustředit a rozeznat hlasy, nepodařilo by se mu to.

A samozřejmě to nezkoušel. Bylo to, jako by byl vzbuzen z nejhlubšího spánku; shledával, že jen obtížně chápe, co se děje. V jednu chvíli seděl v síni u ohně, všechny stěny byly pokryty těžkými tapiseriemi, ale co dělal, to nevěděl. Spal? Nebo snil? Či obojí? Pak si k němu přisedl temnohvozdský elf a šeptal mu věty, které Orophinovi nedávaly žádný smysl. Přestože znal jazyk, slova neměla žádný význam, přinejmenším ne pro něj. Nakonec jím Amaris zatřásl.

„Elladan na tebe čeká,“ řekl. To bylo jediné, čemu Orophin porozuměl, ale stačilo to. Elladan čekal, tak by měl jít. Nemohl nechat Elladana čekat, ačkoliv nevěděl, proč vůbec Elladan čeká.

Bylo to směšně snadné. Bránu nikdo nehlídal - nakonec, žádný elf nikdy neudělal to, co napadlo Gil-galada. Byla tam tma, zima, a pak se ocitli uprostřed lesa, nazí jako v den, kdy se narodili, a svým způsobem to nebylo tak daleko od pravdy - nezačal snad toho dne jejich druhý život?

Jenže teď, jak tu seděl u známého stolu, si Orophin uvědomil hrůznost toho, co udělali: vrátili se ze smrti. Porazili Mandose, opustili Síně čekání a vrátili se na Ardu - ne jako znovuzrozené duše, ale jako jejich stará já.

Ne, ani to nebyla pravda. Orophin věděl, že není tím samým elfem, jakým byl dřív. Byl víc - nebo míň. To ještě nedokázal říct. Cítil se neobvykle lehce a taky osaměle, protože elfové, kteří jedli, pili a oslavovali návrat ztracených rodných, byli podivně neskuteční. A kdyby tak přestali mluvit - jeho hlava brzy exploduje. Tolik slov, tolik hluku, téměř nesnesitelných po tichu Síní čekání.

Jen Elladan nemluvil. Neptal se a ani nejedl. Jen seděl po Orophinově boku a sledoval ho. Zas a znovu se natahoval a plaše hladil jeho ruku, jako by chtěl ujistit sám sebe, že Orophin je skutečně tady.

Nakonec už Orophin nemohl ten hluk snést. Vstal a rychle zamířil ke schodům. Byl jako raněné zvíře, které utíká před ranhojičem, aby se ukrylo pod keřem a lízalo si rány. Na okamžik konverzace u stolu utichla a Elrohir se znepokojeně podíval na svého bratra, ale když Elladan vstal a následoval svého milovaného, všichni se vrátili k jejich předchozímu štěbetání.

„Orophine - prosím, počkej na mě,“ volal Elladan a Galadhrim okamžitě zastavil svůj dlouhý, rychlý krok. Elladan byl zanedlouho u něj a jeho milý se na něj podíval a pokusil se o slabý, ne příliš přesvědčivý úsměv.

„Bylo to - hlasité,“ řekl nakonec a doufal, že Elladan bude rozumět. A Elladan rozuměl. Znovu se krátce dotkl Orophinovy paže; bez ohledu na to, kolikrát už se lukostřelce dotkl, stále nemohl uvěřit, že je opravdu tady. Ruce měl Orophin špinavé a i jeho tvář se honosila víc než jednou šmouhou - cesta do Roklinky byla tvrdá a ve všem tom vzrušení nezbyl čas na umytí.

„Pojď - připravím ti koupel,“ řekl nakonec Elladan. Chtěl odvést Orophina od všeho toho spěchu a shonu, který tak zřetelně elfa dráždil, a možná by mu horká koupel pomohla se uvolnit, neboť navzdory zasněnému výrazu ve tváři byl Orophin napnutý jako tětiva luku.

Lórienský elf přikývl a neodporoval, když ho Elladan vzal za ruku a pomalu ho vedl po schodech do svých vlastních pokojů; ačkoliv by možná Orophin dal přednost spaní ve své vlastní posteli, jeho pokoj neměl žádnou koupelnu, ale Elladanův ano.

Elladan otevřel dveře, pak dovedl Orophina ke křeslu a posadil ho.

„Jen počkej tady. Připravím ti koupel, nedělej si starosti,“ řekl a jemně pohladil Orophinovu tvář - nejodvážnější gesto, které dosud udělal - pak odešel do přilehlé koupelny.

Elladan byl vždycky pyšný na svou vanu - zabral si pro sebe tu největší v Imladris, velký bazén vytesaný z jediného kusu balvanu, který by snadno pojal pět či šest osob. Nebylo neobvyklé sdílet lázeň, ve skutečnosti jeho ada vždycky trval na tom, že uvolněná atmosféra lázní dělala pro mírové smlouvy a obchody víc než kterýkoliv z jeho proslovů.

Vana byla vyložena mozaikou - tuctem jasně zbarvených ryb. Jeho matka, která byla zručnou umělkyní, sama nakreslila návrhy pro tuto koupelnu. Zelené rostliny rostly všude a někdy během dne přilétali ptáci přes otevřené okno odpočinout si do této oázy. Koupelové oleje a houby byly seřazeny po stranách a vana se plnila jedním ze tří horkých pramenů v Imladris, takže tu vždy byla dostupná teplá voda.

Zatímco Elladan odzátkoval trubku, aby nechal vodu téct, pokusil se utřídit si myšlenky a pocity. Orophin byl zpět - byl zpátky. Živý. Seděl v Elladanově křesle, v Elladanově pokoji a zanedlouho si dá doufejme uvolňující lázeň v Elladanově koupelně.

A přesto to bylo neskutečné. Zatímco se voda čeřila v bazénku, Elladan přistoupil k oknu. Odsud mohl vidět Orophinův pomník. Ostří Tirithu odráželo měsíční svit a Elladan dokonce mohl vidět mladý výhonek buku na místě, kde zapálil pohřební hranici a sledoval, jak tělo jeho milovaného pohlcují plameny.

A teď Orophin seděl v Elladanově pokoji, velice živý - pravda, zmatený; ale dýchal, mluvil a jeho pokožka byla teplá.

Elladan si musel na chvíli sednout. Byl ohromený - měsíce a měsíce truchlil, jeho dny nebyly naplněny ničím kromě bolesti a žalu, a tohle všechno nyní skončilo? Jak je to možné? Jak Gil-galad dokázal prostě opustit Síně čekání a vrátit se opět do života jeho otce? Elladan se nedokázal smířit se skutečností, že vysoký, působivý elf s rozpustilým úsměvem, který políbil Pána Imladris jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě, byl poslední Velekrál Noldor, který zemřel, spálen Sauronem na popel.

Ai, ubohý ada. Elladanovo srdce se obrátilo k otci, který snad nyní odpočíval, ukolébaný do spánku velmi silným uspávacím prostředkem, který mu podal léčitel. Jak se s tím vyrovná? Přivítá Gil-galada zpět do svého života? Do jejich života?

Elladana začala bolet hlava a jeho myšlenky se vrátily zpátky ke Galadhrimovi ve vedlejší místnosti. Když uviděl, že je vana téměř plná, přidal do koupele trochu uvolňujícího oleje, ucpal trubku a vrátil se k Orophinovi, který stále seděl na stejném místě a nepohnul se ani o píď.

„Tvá lázeň je připravená,“ řekl Elladan, Orophin vstal a pomalu kráčel do koupelny. „Budeš… budeš potřebovat pomoc?“ zeptal se mladší elf a po chvíli Orophin přikývl. Elladan sledoval, jak si Orophin svléká šaty, pomalu, jako by to byl úkol, který ještě docela nezvládal, a Elladan si všiml, že Orophin, který byl obvykle velice pořádný a skládal své šaty do úhledné hromádky, je teď upustil tam, kde stál. Tělo, které se odhalilo, bylo jiné - ano, Orophin byl vyšší než Elladan, ale mnohem hubenější, téměř křehký, a Elladan si také všiml další věci:

Všechny jizvy, včetně podivného znaku na Orophinově boku, byly pryč.

* * *

Terin, léčitel, vyhnal všechny přítomné z Elrondova pokoje s prohlášením, že Pán Roklinky potřebuje odpočinek, ne tlupu povykujících elfů, a byl v tomto bodě dost neoblomný. Dokonce i na Gil-galadovu stížnost odpověděl přísným: „Ven! Hned!“, takže v současné době tu byl jeden nevrlý bývalý král prozkoumávající Poslední domácký dům, s Amarisem v závěsu.

„Tedy, podívej na tu knihovnu, Amarisi - docela působivá, že ano?“

Gil-galad kráčel podél mnoha řad polic, tu a tam vytáhl knihu a četl názvy.

„Kdo by si pomyslel, že se Elrond jednoho dne stane učencem,“ poznamenal s poblázněným úsměvem ve tváři.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že se od vás učil jak odříhat temnohvozdskou hymnu, když jsem ho naposledy viděl, souhlasím, že je to naprosto ohromující.“

Gil-galad se rozhodl tuto poznámku ignorovat a odhrnul těžký závěs, který zakrýval vchod do menší místnosti v zadní části knihovny.

„Ale, ale, ale… tak copak to tu máme…“ ušklíbl se Gil-galad poté, co přelétl názvy.

„On si ponechal všechny svazky z mé soukromé knihovny!“

Amaris, jehož tvář jasně vyjadřovala jeho nedůvěru, že druhý elf vůbec kdy vlastnil nějakou jinou knihu než 'Příběhy nany husy', se naklonil blíž k polici vedle sebe a zamračil se.

„Ukažte… 'Nápoje lásky v průběhu věků'… 'Noldorské područí'… 'Jak zvětšit váš pe-', tak tohle je - nesporně vaše knihovna,“ odfrknul si Amaris, rychle poslední knihu vrátil a s odporem si otřel ruku do svého pláště.

Gil-galad, ani v nejmenším neuražen, kvílel smíchy.

„Ai, Amarisi - nebuď takový puritán! Vždycky jsem si myslel, že vy temnohvozdští elfové jste velice veselí! Podívej - přečti si tohle, to je klasika a jsem si jistý, že se dozvíš mnohé o historii svého lidu.“

S dosti samolibým úšklebkem podal Amarisovi neblaze proslulá 'Temnohvozdská tajemství lásky'.

Amaris pohlédl na druhého elfa a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Vaše Veličenstvo - pochybuji, že se mohu z té knihy dozvědět něco nového.“

Gil-galad do něj šťouchl loktem.

„Oh, takže po všechna ta tisíciletí jsem měl po svém boku mistra v umění lásky a nevěděl jsem to? To jsi mi měl říct! Představ si, jakou legraci jsme si mohli užít! Můj drahý Amarisi, musím říct, že mě nikdy nepřestaneš překvapovat. Takže chápu správně, že už jsi tu knihu četl?“

Amaris protočil oči.

„Ne, Vaše Veličenstvo,“ odpověděl a potlačil zívnutí, „ve skutečnosti jsem ji napsal.“

S tím vyplul z místnosti a nechal dosti zmateného krále za sebou.

* * *

Elladan myl Orophinovy vlasy. To byla zvláštní věc, protože nikdy dřív nemyl ničí vlasy kromě svých vlastních, dokonce ani Elrohirovy, který byl velmi osobitý, když došlo na jeho hřívu, a nikomu jinému nedovolil o ni pečovat.

Ale teď Elladan seděl za Orophinem a jemně smýval poslední stopy mýdla z dlouhých, stříbřitě plavých vlasů. Orophin měl zavřené oči, a přestože zatím nemluvil, vypadalo to, že se mu Elladanova péče líbí.

„Pojď, milovaný,“ řekl konečně Elladan, „jestli budeš v té vodě sedět ještě chvíli, změníš se na scvrklou švestku.“

Orophin poslechl, vstal a Elladan ho zabalil do velké osušky. Když viděl, že se Orophin nemá k žádnému osušení, začal ho utírat sám, nesměle, aby nedal najevo, že má v mysli něco jiného.

„Ty jsi na mě čekal,“ řekl najednou Orophin; bylo to konstatování, ne otázka, a Elladana to překvapilo. Spustil ruce a zíral na Orophina, pak se zadíval na podlahu koupelny, na níž byly zobrazeny jemně vypracované modré a bílé květy.

„Já - nemohl jsem uvěřit, že jsi pryč.“

Elladan cítil Orophinův tázavý pohled a znovu k němu vzhlédl.

„Elladane, obávám se, že bych tu neměl být.“

Elladan hleděl na Orophina a vnímal milovanou tvář, pak se natáhl, aby zastrčil neposedný pramen vlhkých vlasů za Orophinovo ucho.

„Chceš se vrátit, Orophine?“ zašeptal a napjatě čekal na odpověď.

Orophin o tom na okamžik přemýšlel.

„Ne, nechci se vrátit. Ale nejsem tu, ne doopravdy. Je to jako sen - nic není skutečné. Ani tohle místo, ani elfové, ani jídlo na talíři. Jen ty jsi skutečný. Jenom ty.“  
č  
Elladan úplně nechápal, o čem to Orophin mluví, ale možná část jeho milovaného zůstala v Síních čekání.

Znovu pocítil slzy hrnoucí se mu do očí, ale dokázal je zadržet. Netřeba plakat, netřeba rozrušovat Orophina.

Orophin znovu potřásl hlavou, jako už několikrát během dnešního večera, jako by si chtěl vyčistit hlavu od nějakého nepříjemného šumu. Beze slova položil paže kolem mladšího elfa, objal ho a přitiskl si ho blíž k tělu. Elladan se zachvěl, přemožen událostmi tohoto dne, přemožen žalem a Orophinovou přítomností. Nechtěl plakat, opravdu nechtěl, ale nemohl si pomoci a to, že cítil, jak Orophinova ruka hladí jeho vlasy, k jeho zklidnění příliš nepřispělo.

„Kdybych tě znovu ztratil, Orophine, určitě bych zemřel. Vím to, cítil jsem se tak každý den tenhle poslední rok a pomalu jsem začal slyšet Mandosovo volání. Nevím, proč jsi se vrátil, ale nikdy tě nenechám znovu odejít a pokud se musíš vrátit, Orophine, pak půjdu s tebou,“ vzlykal a tiskl se k druhému elfovi ze všech sil.

„Ššš, penneth, neříkej takové věci. Nechtěl bych, abys šel se mnou, přál bych si, abys prožil šťastný život a v pravý čas znovu miloval. Jsi drahocenný poklad, Elladane, jsi vzácný drahokam a já bych nechtěl vidět, jak propadáš žalu. Slib mi, že mě nebudeš následovat, pokud bych se měl vrátit.“

Elladan zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, to neslíbím. Nikdy. A ani ty se nikam nevrátíš. Jsi tady a tady zůstaneš a nikdo mi tě znovu nevezme.“

Orophin neřekl nic a vskutku nebylo nic, co by na to mohl kdokoliv odpovědět. Přivinul Elladana ještě blíž a jemně ho houpal. Tohle bylo skutečné na rozdíl od všeho ostatního, co se mu přihodilo od jeho odchodu ze Síní čekání. Elladan byl skutečný a tolik živý, způsobem, jakým Orophin cítil jeho pokožku pod svýma rukama a vůni jeho vlasů. Skutečný. Živý. Hledal Elladanovy rty a našel je a mladý elf se do toho polibku celý položil. Tohle nebylo hravé setkání, když si poprvé přiznali své city, nebyl to ani agresivní útok, jako polibek toho dne, kdy Orophin odjel: tohle bylo něco podstatného, něco hlubokého a Elladan se cítil, jako by celý život byl jen jednou polovinou a nyní se konečně znovu stal celým.

Když se oddělili, Orophin pohladil jeho tvář lehoučkým dotekem, znovu a znovu přejížděl špičkami prstů přes Elladanův spánek a dál přes dva jednoduché válečnické copánky za ušima, kde setrval a pohladil citlivou kůži.

„Vezmi si mě, Elladane. Dej mi pocítit, že jsem zase živý a skutečný,“ zašeptal a Elladan se začal chvět.

„Já - myslím, že to nemůžu udělat, Orophine,“ řekl slabým hlasem a Orophin ho znovu políbil, tentokrát s větší vášní a Elladan byl ohromen tak intenzivními emocemi a pocity, jaké v životě ještě nezažil.

„Elladane - já tě prosím. Nevíme, co přinese další den, ale prosím, vezmi si mě. Chci být tvůj, nikoho jiného, a ať se stane cokoliv, nikdy nebudu patřit jinému.“

„Ty - ty by ses ke mně připoutal?“ zajíkl se Elladan a hleděl na Galadhrima s očima rozšířenýma úžasem.

„Připoutal, jestli mě chceš,“ řekl Orophin a Elladan na jeho tváři zahlédl první opravdový úsměv tohoto dne.

Nebylo o čem přemýšlet nebo se rozhodovat, Elladan věděl, co chce a jaká bude jeho odpověď. V těsném objetí si oba vyměnili sliby, které spojily jejich duše do svazku, jaký žádná síla nemohla rozdělit, a když bylo řečeno poslední starověké slovo, nádherný pocit tepla a lásky pohltil Elladana a jeho ztrápená mysl se utišila a bolest v srdci zmizela.

Odstoupil a prohlížel si Orophina. Zasněný výraz byl pryč, vypadal klidně, mírumilovně a v jeho očích už nebyl žádný zmatek, jen čistá, bezvýhradná láska.

Beze slova Elladan Orophina zvedl, uctivě ho políbil na čelo a nesl ho do své ložnice.

* * *

„Pane, tohle byste opravdu neměl.“

„Já vím.“

„Ale domnívám se, že to stejně uděláte.“

„Ovšem.“

„Uvážil jste, že byste tomu nebohému elfovi mohl způsobit infarkt, Vaše Veličenstvo?“

„Amarisi - prosím. Mluvíme tady o Elrondovi, ne o jednom z vašich přejemnělých temnohvozdských elfů.“

„My nejsme přejemnělí!“

„Jistěže jste. Objímáte stromy.“

„Co je špatné na objímání stromů?“

„Všechno. Předpokládám, že také mluvíte s květinami?“

„Ale jistě. Není nad hezkou odpolední svačinku s dravou zvěří a sedmikráskami.“

„Děláš si ze mě legraci, Amarisi?“

„Já? Nikdy.“

„Teď poslouchej - budeš stát tady, a jestli uslyšíš, že se někdo blíží k Elrondovu pokoji, zapískáš.“

„Zapískám? Jako - co?“

„Co jako co?“

„Jako co mám pískat?“

„Jako píšťalka, samozřejmě.“

„Ano - ale co - jakou melodii?“

„Melodii? Ty nemáš pískat melodii - kde si myslíš, že jsme, v Královském temnohvozdském divadle?“

„Potom zahvízdám nějakou vlastní skladbu.“

„Když musíš.“

„Dobrá, jestli nechcete slyšet jednu z mých vlastní písní, musíte mi říct. To není jako když MUSÍM pískat pro vás, Vaše Veličenstvo.“

„Amarisi - už ti někdo někdy řekl, že jsi nejvíce nervy drásající elf na celé Ardě?“

„Jste příliš velkorysý, Vaše Veličenstvo. Léčitel už odešel z pokoje lorda Elronda, tak byste si možná přál se tam teď vplížit.“

„Ach - dobrá. Tak já jdu.“

„Hodně štěstí, Vaše Veličenstvo. A - Vaše Veličenstvo?“

„Ano, Amarisi?“

„Já nemůžu být nejvíce nervy drásající elf na celé Ardě.“

„A proč ne?“

„Protože lord Glorfindel říkal, že jste to vy.“

„Amarisi?“

„Ano, Vaše Veličenstvo?“

„Běž a obejmi strom.“

* * *

V tu chvíli, kdy se Finova hlava dotkla polštáře, upadl do spánku. Dokonce si ani nesvlékl šaty, ani si nevšiml, že do jejich pokojů vstoupil Erestor. Tmavovlasý poradce došel po špičkách do dětského pokoje, viděl, že Estorel mírumilovně spí, a bezpečně dítě přikryl.

Jejich syn rostl tak rychle - ještě před pár měsíci nosil Estorela v závěsu a teď už Estorel lezl všude, porážel vázy a žvýkal svitky, a ačkoliv to byla pro rodiče velice únavná etapa, Erestor kromě toho prožíval i ohromné potěšení, když viděl zvídavost svého syna a sledoval ho při jeho velké objevitelské cestě do světa kolem něj.

Čím byl Estorel starší, tím víc Glorfindelových rysů Erestor objevoval. Dítě mohlo mít jeho tmavé vlasy, ale bylo každým coulem jako Fin, to bylo jasně vidět dokonce i v tak nízkém věku. Když pozoroval Fina hrajícího si s Estorelem, všímal si, jak blízcí si ti dva jsou, a občas se vracel ke dni Estorelova porodu, ke svému snu a k tomu zářivému, veselému mladému elfovi, který mu prozradil, že je první Glorfindelův syn. Byl ten sen ovlivněný něčím, co Fin řekl? Erestor se pokusil shromáždit nějaké informace o Finově minulosti v Gondolinu, ale bez velkého úspěchu - většina knih a zpráv byla zničena a nikdo, koho Erestor znal, neměl žádné znalosti o době, kterou Fin strávil v Gondolinu. Jistě, věděli, že byl hlavou Domu Zlatého květu, znali také jeho výstřední styl oblékání a jeho pobuřující vztah s Ecthelionem, o kterém se mluvilo v celém městě. Ale nikdo nevěděl nic o době před tím, než se Fin stal velkým hrdinou, o kterém pěvci skládali písně.

Občas Erestor pociťoval dokonce trochu žárlivosti nad blízkostí mezi Estorelem a Finem. Během těhotenství se ke svému dítěti cítil tak blízko, jeho syn býval jeho součástí a nyní se obával dne, kdy Estorel začne podnikat své první krůčky a zamíří rovnou k Finovi.

'Jsi pošetilý, Erestore', peskoval sám sebe, pokoušeje se setřást ze sebe tyto zvláštní pocity. Posadil se do křesla a hodlal si trochu číst, než si půjde lehnout, ale místo toho jednoduše pozoroval svého druha.

Láska, kterou k válečníkovi cítil, byla někdy tak silná, až to bolelo - jako právě teď. Fin to tak nádherně uměl se slovy - mohl přimět Erestora k úsměvu jediným slovem, způsobit, že se cítil výjimečný, milovaný a blažený. Erestor, který napsal tisíce proslovů a pravděpodobně by dokázal přemluvit trpaslíka ke zpěvu „A Elbereth Giltoniel“, kdyby si něco takového usmyslel, se cítil jako ztracený, když došlo na slova lásky. Jednoduché „miluji tě“ nepokrylo to, co cítil ke Glorfindelovi; přál si, aby pro něj mohl složit píseň, nebo ho namalovat, nebo cokoliv jiného, co by ukázalo, jak moc pro něj Fin znamená.

Ale byl jenom poradcem - nikoliv básníkem. Erestor vstal a potichu přistoupil k válečníkovi. Vyklouzl ze svých šatů a vklouzl pod pokrývky, kde se přitulil ke Glorfindelovi a pevně ho objal. Miloval pocit Finovy kůže pod svýma rukama, překvapivě jemné a zároveň pokryté jizvami, které všechny znal, a více než desetkrát proklel všechny, kteří je způsobili. Těšil se ze hry svalů a slunil se v teple, které vyzařovalo tělo vedle něj.

Jizvy - vyskytovaly se ve všemožných podobách. Některé hyzdily pleť, jiné byly neviditelné, ale často rány na srdci a na duši bolely víc než hluboká, krvácející zranění těla. Erestor si mohl jen zkusit představit, jak bolestivá musela být pro Fina ztráta jeho syna. Jak mohl někdo přežít své dítě a žít dál? Jenom pomyšlení na ztrátu Estorela způsobilo, že se téměř rozplakal a musel honem znovu vstát a ještě jednou dítě zkontrolovat. Estorel tiše spal, oči zamžené ve snění, a slintal na svou hobití panenku. Erestor se usmál a jemně pohladil hlavičku svého dítěte, opatrně, aby ho nevzbudil.

Když se vrátil do ložnice, ležel Fin na stejném místě jako předtím, ale teď byl vzhůru a pozoroval ho.

„Děje se něco, lásko?“ zeptal se ospale a Erestor zakroutil hlavou a rychle opět vklouzl pod pokrývku. Jakmile zaujal své místo, třel se svou tváří o Finovo rameno a pokrýval jeho krk lehoučkými polibky.

„To nic není. Jen jsem kontroloval Estorela.“

Glorfindel se obrátil a díval se na Erestora, zatímco hřbety prstů přejížděl po tváři svého druha.

„Tento den měl téměř surrealistickou kvalitu,“ poznamenal nakonec a Erestor, který se opřel do jeho laskání, přikývl.

„Ai - stále ještě nemohu uvěřit tomu, že Orophin je zpátky. A Gil-galad, samozřejmě.“

„Ano, Gil-galad - jak to bere Elrond?“

Erestor povzdechl.

„Nevím, Fine. Vím, že se nic neděje bezdůvodně, ale co dobrého může vzejít z jeho návratu, to ještě říct nemohu. Elrond byl šokován až do morku kostí - přál bych si, aby král projevil trochu víc taktu při sdělování novinek.“

Fin přitiskl Erestora pevněji k sobě a líně přejížděl rukama po jeho zádech.

„Souhlasím - ale podívej, Elrond pro svého krále truchlil tak dlouho a - ať už byl Gil-galad jakýkoliv, možná je tohle druhá šance? Možná si Valar myslí, že si Elrond konečně také zaslouží trochu štěstí? Vždycky kladl štěstí druhých nad své vlastní. Doufám, že ať už z tohoto zázraku vzejde cokoliv, učiní ho to šťastným.“

Erestor se přitiskl blíž k Finovi a začal oždibovat jeho klíční kost.

„Tak šťastného jako jsme my?“ zavrněl a Fin se zašklebil.

„Šťastný? Jsi se mnou šťastný? Kuš - a já doufal, že když tě k sobě připoutám, že tě budu trápit a dráždit po zbytek věčnosti.“

Erestor, který teď prozkoumával Finovu hruď rukama i ústy, krátce vzhlédl.

„Mohu ti připomenout, že ještě nejsme spojeni?“

„Ach, ale to není moje rozhodnutí.“

Erestor znovu zavrněl a hladil teď Finův bok.

„Jsi naštvaný, že jsme odložili obřad?“

Fin potřásl hlavou a pročísl svými prsty Erestorovy dlouhé tmavé vlasy.

„Ne - měl jsi pravdu. V době velkého smutku bychom z toho neměli žádnou radost. Ale teď, když je Orophin zpátky, můžeme konečně udělat tento krok.“

Erestor, který slíbával cestičku dolů Finovou hrudí a právě dosáhl jeho pupíku, přiměl válečníka škádlením svého jazyka se svíjet, pak políbil jeho břicho a na chvíli na něm spočinul svou tváří.

„Miluji tě, Fine. Ty to víš, že ano? I když ne vždy dokážu najít ta správná slova, miluji tě. Ty jsi… jsi všechno. Někdy se mi zdá, že jsem opravdu začal žít až ve chvíli, kdy jsi mě začal milovat.“

Glorfindel byl hluboce pohnutý. Nebývalo časté, aby Erestor mluvil o svých citech. Samozřejmě, že věděl, že ho Erestor miluje, ale ve chvílích, jako byla tato, si uvědomoval, jak hluboká ta láska opravdu je, a cítil bázeň - bázeň a vděčnost za toto požehnání.

Lehce pohladil Erestorovy vlasy.

„Já vím, milovaný. Kdo by si byl před několika lety pomyslel, že ty a já bychom vůbec kdy byli tady a vedli podobný rozhovor - život mě nikdy nepřestane udivovat.“

Erestor se tiše zasmál.

„Jsme opravdu párek naprosto pošetilých elfů.“

Fin se také usmál a dřív, než to mohl okomentovat, byl Erestor na něm a pokrýval jeho široké, silné tělo svým štíhlým. Složil své ruce na Glorfindelově hrudi a opřel se o ně svou bradou.

„Chci tě, Fine. Teď.“

Fin na svého druha zakroutil obočím.

„Ale ale, nezačínáme být poslední dobou příliš nároční?“ řekl v klamném rozhořčení a Erestor zavrněl.

„Vyčerpáváš mě, drahý. Nevím, jak elfové z Mordorských plání přežijí plodné cykly svých druhů, aniž by zhynuli, ale zeptám se na to Králíka.“

Erestor se zavlnil a přiměl Fina zalapat po dechu.

„Stěžuješ si, milovaný?“ zeptal se, zatímco jemně štípal do elegantní špičky jednoho z Finových uší. „Chtěl bys mě mít raději poslušného a poddajného?“

„Přestaň mi podsouvat nápady…“ zasténal Fin, ale Erestor si tu hru příliš užíval, a zatímco posunul své tělo tak, aby poskytl oběma největší možné potěšení, předl dál do Finova ucha.

„Chceš mě mít rovnou žebrajícího?“ šeptal Erestor, jemně se otírající o Finovo tělo.

„Ai, Elbereth,“ naříkal Fin a vyklenul se do Erestorova těla, „stvořil jsem monstrum! Co se stalo s tím trpělivým, nevinným poradcem, kterého jsem sváděl za pomoci všech nemravných triků z knih?“

Erestor, který nyní útočil na jeden z Finových nejcitlivějších bodů, měl na tváři šelmovský úsměv.

„Já nevím - myslím, že šel rybařit.“

Fin se musel smát.

„Rybařit? Vskutku?“

„Ano,“ odvětil Erestor, zvedl Finovu nohu a umisťoval na jeho vnitřní stehno měkké polibky, „rybařit. Trpělivý a jemně vychovaný mistr Erestor je skutečně dobrý ve štvanici, víš?“

„Také jsem to slyšel. A co ty? Také máš rád rybolov?“

„Samozřejmě mám,“ vrněl Erestor, když se propracovával pomalu nahoru, „ve skutečnosti je to jenom otázka použití té správné návnady pro každou rybu. Ale jsem si jistý, že ty, drahý Fine, víš o rybaření také dost. Máš koneckonců docela působivou návnadu.“

„Mám?“ zajíkl se Fin, a když se Erestor zachichotal, ten zvuk zavibroval celým Finovým tělem.

„Ó ano, máš. A já znám jednu rybu, která se určitě zakousne.“

Fin vyjekl, když ucítil Erestorovy zuby kousající jeho kůži.

„Není potřeba kousat! Já vůbec nemám rád kapra!“

Erestor, který nyní dosáhl svého cíle, se chichtal.

„Ne kapra? Tak jaké rybě bys dal přednost?“

Fin koukl dolů na svého zkaženého poradce, který měl na tváři velice samolibý úšklebek.

„Dávám přednost spíš zlaté rybičce,“ zasupěl.

Což byla nesporně dost banální pointa - ale Erestor ji spolkl.

* * *

Elrond běžel přes bitevní pole a pokoušel se dostat ke Gil-galadovi, který stál na druhém konci; jen tam stál a čekal, ale čím usilovněji se k němu Elrond snažil dostat, tím pomalejším se stával, a padlí, kteří leželi na zemi jako morbidní pokrývka, natahovali ruce, chytali se jeho pláště a snažili se ho strhnout na zem. Věděl, že se musí dostat ke svému králi nebo bude všechno ztraceno, ale bez ohledu na to, jak dlouho běžel, nikdy se k němu nedostal. Nakonec upadl a mrtví ho strhli do temné, strašné nicoty. Tohle byl moment, kdy se obvykle probudil.

Elrond se posadil na posteli, promáčený potem, a lapal po dechu. Dávno neměl tuhle noční můru a teď se ho zmocnila jako nikdy dřív. Rukama si prohrábl vlasy a zhluboka se nadechl. Takový děsivý sen - a ten před ním nebyl o nic lepší. Zdálo se mu, že Orophin a Gil-galad vstali z mrtvých.

Jak ubohé. Jak starý bude muset být, aby konečně přijal svou ztrátu? Tisíciletí a stále truchlí pro svého krále, svého nejlepšího přítele, svého - milence? Byla to láska? Ano, z jeho strany jistě. Ze začátku to bylo uctívání hrdiny a kdo by mu to měl za zlé - polovina Ardy byla zamilovaná do Gil-galada, zatímco druhá vymýšlela způsoby, jak ukončit jeho život. Ai, kdyby ho jen dokázal přestat milovat. Říká se, že vaše první láska bude vždy ta nejlepší, a možná je to pravda. Elrond miloval svou ženu celým svým srdcem a uctíval zem, po které kráčela, byl jejím ochráncem, jejím rytířem v lesklé zbroji, ale s Gil-galadem to byl jediný čas v jeho životě, kdy byl ochraňován a někdo o něho pečoval.

„Vidím, že už se cítíš lépe, penneth,“ zaslechl Elrond za zády dobře známý, příliš dobře známý hlas, a kdyby nebyl tak naprosto v šoku, zasmál by se tomu, že byl nazván 'mladým'.

Otočil se a ocitl se tváří v tvář Gil-galadovi. Ano, byl to on. Tmavé vlasy s lehkými zrzavými odlesky, modré oči s drobnými vráskami v koutcích. Vypadal jako Gil-galad, měl stejnou vůni jako Gil-galad a vzhledem k pobuřujícímu způsobu, jakým se v tento den objevil, nemohlo být pochyb, že to opravdu byl poslední Velekrál Noldor, jeho nejlepší přítel z minulosti a nadto největší láska jeho života.

„Zlato, jsem doma,“ ušklíbl se Gil-galad a Elrond nevěděl, jestli se má smát, plakat nebo křičet - cítil se, jako by měl dělat všechno tohle najednou, tak udělal další nejlepší věc: chňapl polštář a praštil s ním Gil-galada po hlavě.

„Už nikdy si nedovoluj způsobit mi něco takové, jako že zase zemřeš, ty… ty…“ vyjekl, přerušen Gil-galadovýma dlouhýma rukama něžně přidržujícími jeho tvář.

„Odlož svou smrtící zbraň, penneth,“ zavtipkoval Gil-galad a políbil naprosto zmateného Pána Roklinky. Po počátečních protestech Elrond v jeho náruči ochabl, a když ho Gil-galad konečně pustil, zjistil, že Půlefl znovu omdlel.

„Ha!“ řekl si pro sebe Gil-galad a tvářil se dost samolibě. „Pořád ještě to umím!“

* * *

Příští den úžasně rychle zotavený Elrond, Gil-galad, Amaris, Erestor a Glorfindel seděli kolem malého stolu v Elrondově pracovně. Roklinští elfové chtěli vědět, proč Valar poslali trojici zpátky.

Gil-galad vypadal trochu nejistě, odsunul sklenici přímo před ním po stole a povzdechl si.

„Víte, není tak úplně pravda, že jsme byli posláni zpátky,“ řekl nakonec a prohlížel si Amarise, který si leštil své nehty s jemným úsměvem pohrávajícím na rtech.

„Ne úplně? Mohl byste to trochu víc upřesnit, můj pane?“ zeptal se Erestor, dokonalý hlavní poradce od hlavy k patě a dost zastrašující, zvlášť s tou vránou na rameni, jejíž první čin byl pokus vyklovnout Gil-galadovi oči. Elrond zaměstnává opravdu rozkošný personál. Okouzlující.

„Co se Gil-galad pokouší nesdělit, je, že jsme vůbec nebyli posláni zpět. Prostě jsme odešli. Proplížili jsme se bránou a ani jsme nenechali vzkaz,“ oznámil Amaris svým obvyklým znuděným hlasem, jako by svému sluhovi diktoval seznam na nákup.

Elrondovo obočí se téměř dotklo jeho zátylku.

„Udělali jste co? Znamená to, že jste opustili Síně čekání jen tak? Aniž byste byli posláni zpátky? Postavili jste se na odpor Valar?“ zalapal po dechu, neschopný plně pochopit hrůznost toho, co se právě dozvěděl.

Gil-galad se pokusil vypadal provinile, ale selhal.

Erestor si prsty zmáčkl kořen nosu a třel si oči.

„Můj pane - tak docela nechápu, co se děje s fëa v Síních čekání.“

Gil-galad se poškrábal na hlavě.

„Ani já úplně nerozumím tomu systému. Všichni jsme měli během života problémy, se kterými se musíme vypořádat, zlozvyky a tenhle druh věcí. A jakmile jsme vyrovnaní, můžeme se vrátit. Nebo tak nějak.“

„Nebo tak nějak?“ zeptal se Elrond a studoval Gil-galadovu tvář, ale druhý elf pokrčil rameny, takže Amaris, občas přece jen užitečný, nabídl jisté vysvětlení.

„Co si jeho ústně napadená Velkolepost přeje říci, je to, že například jeho seznam zlých skutků dosahoval délky řeky Bruinen, a že aby jich mohl všech litovat a mohl spatřit světlo, musel by v Síních čekání strávit další dva nebo tři věky.“

„Ale jdi,“ zanaříkal Gil-galad, „nebylo to až TAK zlé.“

Amaris napřímil obočí a začal vypočítávat na svých prstech.

„Vaše Veličenstvo, dovolte mi osvěžit vaši paměť. To máme nestřídmost v alkoholických nápojích, nadměrné kouření Mithrandirova speciálního tabáku, obžerství, incident s banánem…“

„Incident s banánem?“ přerušil ho Elrond a vztyčil obočí.

Gil-galad na něj mávl.

„Neptej se.“

Ale Amaris, jakmile jednou začal, mohl být zastaven jedině násilím.

„Pak tam byla ta věc s pannami, neuctivé chování ke starším, svádění jednoho nevinného elfa, nepřetržité…“

„Jakého nevinného elfa?“ zeptal se Elrond, ale když se na něj oba elfové podívali s mírně pobaveným výrazem, začervenal se.

„Ó. Mne.“

„Ano, tebe.“

„… podněcování války, krádež koní, urážka Valar, parkování koně na pěší zóně, opakované…“

„Dost, to stačí, je mi to jasné,“ zasténal Erestor a cítil, jak se blíží bolest hlavy. „Jediné, co právě teď potřebuju vědět je, proč jste, ve jménu Elbereth, podnikli takové šílenství. Je Arda v nebezpečí? Máte vykonat důležité poslání? Proč?“ dožadoval se, díval se zoufale na ty dva elfy a jeho nálada se nijak nevylepšila, když se Amaris začal hlasitě smát perlivým smíchem znějícím jako cinkání stříbrných zvonků.

„Ai, mistře Erestore, jste prostě příliš zábavný! Prosím, omluvte můj smích, ale tohle je k nezaplacení. Tady jeho královská výsost se rozhodla uprchnout ze Síní čekání z jediného důvodu; cituji: 'zabránit té lothlórienské couře vklouznout do Elrondovy ložnice' - takže, svým způsobem, ano, máte pravdu: Arda je v nebezpečí!“

Gil-galad, jehož tvář teď měla barvu přezrálého rajčete, probodával Amarise pohledem.

„Arda není jediná, kdo je tady v nebezpečí, jestli nedostaneš svůj mrštný jazyk pod kontrolu, Amarisi.“

Temnohvozdský elf, naprosto nedotčený, pokračoval v leštění svých nehtů a čas od času se zahihňal, zatímco Erestor i Elrond si pomalu začínali uvědomovat, do jak velké, obrovské kaše se dostali.

Elrond jemně položil svoji ruku na Gil-galadův rukáv.

„Ereinione - Valar vědí, že to, že tě mám zase zpátky, mě učinilo jedním z nejšťastnějších elfů, kteří kdy žili, ale mé srdce je také těžké bolestí, protože, stejně jako já, víš i ty, můj nejdražší, že tohle Mandos tolerovat nebude. Kdybych tě mohl zachránit za cenu svého života, udělal bych to, ale Ereinione - nemohu bojovat proti Valar. Pomysli, kolik bolesti to Prvorozeným způsobilo, když se k nim obrátili zády posledně - to se znovu stát nesmí.“

Gil-galad si povzdechl a dokonce i Amaris vypadal vážně.

Elrond měl pravdu - Mandos by tohle nestrpěl.

* * *

„Slyšíš to také?“ zeptal se Glorfindel a nad jeho nosem se objevila hluboká vráska, znamení velkého soustředění.

Erestor naslouchal.

„Ne, nic neslyším,“ odpověděl po chvíli a podařilo se mu lapit Estorela za jeho kamaše před tím, než dítě mohlo vytrhnout plnou hrst listů z herbáře.

„To je přesně ono, můj drahý. Není nic slyšet. Ani jediný zvuk. Žádný ptačí zpěv, žádné foukání větru, žádný šelest listů.“

Glorfindel vstoupil na balkon, a když se díval dolů ulicí, která vedla z Posledního domáckého domu skrz Roklinku ven z vesnice, pocítil, jak se mu zježily vlasy.

„Erestore - pojď sem, podívej se na tohle,“ zavolal přes rameno, aniž by odtrhl své oči z ulice.

Poradce zvedl dítě, které protestovalo a kňučelo.

„Estoreli, teď buď hodné elfátko - nech nás vyjít na balkon a podívat se, co ada objevil, ano?“ řekl. Zdálo se, že o tom Estorel chvíli uvažuje, potom si začal cucat paleček a byl spokojený.

„Nelíbí se mi, co tam vidím, Erestore,“ prohlásil Glorfindel a ukázal směrem k ulici. Erestor sledoval napřaženou ruku pohledem a zamračil se.

Vypadalo to jako mlha, bílá mlha, která se plazila ulicí a už skryla část lesa. Fin měl pravdu - venku nezpívali žádní ptáci a slunce se skrylo za těžkými mraky. Mohl slyšet, jak si Elladan a Orophin povídají v pokoji pod nimi, ale všechny všední zvuky přírody chyběly. Dokonce i mírný vánek, který si s jeho copy ráno pohrával, zmizel. Erestor něco takového zažil už dříve - bylo to jako ticho krátce před tím, než se strhne divoká bouře, ale kromě schovaného slunce tu nebyly žádné známky špatného počasí.

A mlha se už teď přibližovala k Roklince se vzrůstající rychlostí.

„To není normální,“ potvrdil Erestor a instinktivně přitiskl dítě blíž k hrudi.

„Ne, to není.“

Fin se podíval na Erestora, pak zvedl ruku a pohladil nejdříve hlavičku dítěte, potom Erestorovu tvář.

„Obávám se, že vím, co to je, má lásko. Pojď - půjdeme ven.“

* * *

Elrond, Erestor a Glorfindel stáli na vrcholku schodiště; roklinští elfové se zavřeli ve svých domech, instinktivně se schovali před blížící se bouřkou a ti, kteří žili v Posledním domáckém domě, stáli za dveřmi v hlavní síni a nebylo jim dovoleno vyjít ven. Přes Elladanovy a Elrohirovy hlasité protesty Elrond nepřipustil žádný odpor, a tak museli poslechnout.

Nikdy ve svých dlouhých životech se tři elfové nesetkali s tak děsivou podívanou, jako bylo pět jezdců, kteří mířili k Poslednímu domáckému domu. Čtyři z nich vypadali, jako by sestávali z čistého světla, mihotali se množstvím třpytivých paprsků tak jasných, že si Elrond musel zastínit oči. Jejich koně byli krásní, hřívy jako hedvábí jim vlály ve větru a i kolem nich byla aura světla. Elrond stěží rozeznal obrysy těl a nebylo možné říct, jak jezdci vypadali. Tito čtyři, pokud věděl, byli Jezdci světla, nejčistší z duší, strážci Mandosu a průvodci těch, kteří zabloudili v temnotě.

Kopyta jejich koní by měla dunět o zem, ale nebyl slyšet žádný zvuk a vypadalo to, jako by se jezdci pohybovali zpomaleně. Elrond cítil, jak se mu zježily vlasy na zátylku, když konečně zahlédl tmavou postavu jedoucí v jejich středu.

Mandos.

Náhle, než si Elrond stačil uvědomit, co se stalo, zastavilo pět jezdů přímo před ním a Elrond, Erestor i Glorfindel klesli na kolena a sklonili hlavy, netroufali si vzhlédnout a nebyli schopni slova.

Dlouhou chvíli se nikdo nepohnul a všechno, co Elrond mohl vidět, byla vzpínající se kopyta černého koně. Pak konečně ucítil závan teplého vzduchu na své tváři jako jemné pohlazení, ale byl si jistý, že se ho nikdo nedotkl.

„Vstaň, dítě. I když vyžaduji respekt, netrvám na podřízenosti.“

Hlas byl zvláštně podmanivý, pomyslel si Elrond a úkosem pohlédl na Erestora, který při těchto slovech vzhlédl a ve tváři měl výraz úcty.

Aniž by zvedl hlavu, Elrond se postavil, a stejně tak i Erestor a Glorfindel.

„Podívej se na mě, dítě,“ nařídil hlas a Elrond nakonec vzhlédl.

Ať už čekal, že uvidí cokoliv - tohle předčilo všechno, co by si dokázal představit. Jezdec byl oblečen v černém loveckém oděvu, dva prameny vlasů černých jako noc, sepnuté dvěma stříbrnými sponami ve tvaru lebek, lemovaly jeho obličej, zatímco záplava vlasů splývala téměř k jeho pasu. Nosil čelenku hodící se ke sponám a byl, o tom nemohlo být pochyb, nejsličnější bytostí, jakou kdy Elrond viděl. Tvář neskutečné krásy, elfského vzhledu, ale místo očí bylo něco, co mohl Elrond popsat jen jako černé světlo, hořící uhlíky, oči, které mohly dohlédnout na dno Elrondovy duše a možná dokonce dál.

„Ty víš, kdo jsem,“ řekl jezdec a Elrond přikývl, konečně zase našel hlas.

„Jste Mandos, Strážce Síní čekání.“

„Ano, jsem Námo, kterému říkáte Mandos. Jsem zde a požaduji, co je mé.“

Elrond se zachvěl. Nejenže stál před božským stvořením, stál také před ztrátou, která pravděpodobně zlomí srdce jemu i jeho nejstaršímu synovi.

„Námo - já vím, že pro vás nic neznamenáme, a to, jestli žijeme nebo ne, pro vás není důležité, protože jsme jen zrnka písku na poušti, ale já vás prosím, neberte nám ty, kteří opustili vaše síně, aby se vrátili mezi nás, protože my je vroucně milujeme a ta ztráta by nás bolela víc, než můžeme snést.“

Jezdec sesedl z koně - ne že by to Elrond postřehl, byl to prchavý pohyb - a Námo stál přímo před ním.

„Prosím, pověz mi, dítě - proč si myslíš, že pro nás nic neznamenáte? Nedali jsme vám život? Nedali jsme vám oči, abyste mohli vidět a srdce, abyste mohli cítit? Jak bychom se mohli nestarat?“

„Vzal jste mi syna,“ ozval se Glorfindel a díval se na Mandose se směsicí bázně a nenávisti.

Posel smrti se na Fina přemýšlivě zahleděl.

„Já jsem nevytvořil meč, který tvé dítě zabil. Vzal jsem tvého syna, to je pravda. Ale nedal jsem ti ho snad zpět?“ řekl Vala, napřímil hlavu a zadíval se na Erestora.

Glorfindel zíral na svého milence, pak znovu na Mandose, a když mu konečně došel význam těch slov, skryl tvář ve svých dlaních.

„Dítě, ztráta, nad kterou truchlíš, je jen dočasná. Smrt je věc očisty - tvá duše se vrátí poté, co projde procesem přeměny a zdokonalení. Nechápete snad, že pozemský život, na kterém všichni tak vášnivě lpíte, je jen prvním krokem na dlouhé cestě?“

Elrond si povzdechl.

„Vím to, můj pane, ale přece jen je pozemský život to jediné, co známe, a naše srdce jsou svázána s těmi, které milujeme.“

Námo přikývl.

„Jsem si toho dobře vědom. Ale stanovili jsme pravidla, dítě. A musíme dohlížet na to, že tyto zákony jsou dodržovány, jinak by zavládl zmatek a tento svět by byl zničen. Proto jsem tu, abych si vyžádal zpět ty, kteří patří mně.“

Námo odstoupil a pohlédl na dveře, které se samy otevřely a odhalily Gil-galada, Amarise, Elrohira, Elladana, Orophina, Celeborna a Haldira, kteří na něj šokovaně zírali. Králík stál vedle Haldira, s Ostružiní přimknutou k jeho noze a s Estorelem v náručí. Ostružiní a Králík vrčeli.

„Volám tě, Ereinione Gil-galade, Amarisi z Temného hvozdu a tebe, Orophine z Lothlórienu, abyste mě následovali a vrátili se do Síní čekání, aby vaše duše mohly být očištěny a znovuzrozeny ve správný čas.“

Toto byl hlas, který musel být uposlechnut a trojice elfů postoupila dopředu.

„Ne! Ne! To nedopustím! Znovu už tě neztratím!“ naříkal Elladan a tiskl se k Orophinovi, který se na něj zdrceně díval.

„Nech mě jít, milovaný. Nemůžeš nic dělat. Udělali jsme špatnou věc. Překročili jsme hranici, za kterou jsme nikdy neměli jít a teď to musíme zase napravit.“

„To nepřipustím!“ křičel Elladan, prsty zatínal hluboko do Orohpinovy paže a po tvářích se mu řinuly slzy.

Elrond se díval na Gil-galada, který pohled opětoval a v očích měl smutek.

„Omlouvám se, lásko. Znovu ti působím bolest, čemuž jsem se snažil zabránit.“

„Mandosi - Námo - tito elfové se proti vám prohřešili, to nepopírám. Ale pochopte - Elrond a Elladan jistě vyblednou žalem, když znovu přijdou o své druhy. Nemůžete udělat výjimku? Jen jednou?“ zeptal se Celeborn a upíral na Valu prosebný pohled.

Námo zvedl hlavu.

„Výjimku? Neexistuje nic takového jako výjimka. Výjimky si vymyslel váš rod jako omluvu pro nedodržování zákona. Záleží jen na oněch dvou elfech, zda se rozhodnou, jestli chtějí vyblednout nebo ne, do toho nemám co mluvit.“

Přivolal tři uprchlíky a oni opět uposlechli jeho volání.

„Já to nedovolím! Ada a Elladan trpěli už dost!“

Dřív než mohl kdokoliv zasáhnout, Elrohir, který celou scénu nevěřícně sledoval, skočil po Námovi.

„Ne!“ vykřikl Elrond, když viděl, jak jeho nejmladší syn napadl Valu, ale už bylo příliš pozdě předejít tomuto rouhání.

V okamžiku, kdy se Elrohir dotkl Náma, se jeho srdce zastavilo a on zemřel. Jasné světlo ho vábilo, aby ho následoval, a ačkoliv slyšel otcovy a bratrovy rozrušené výkřiky, cítil se kupodivu hřejivě a chráněně. Padal do nekonečné prázdnoty a najednou ho někdo chytil a bezpečně choval v náručí.

Námo položil mladého elfa jemně před Elronda, opatrně, jakoby mu nechtěl zkřivit vlásek. Pak se díval na nevědomého elfa a prohlížel si ho.

„Tvůj syn má odvážné srdce a ohnivého ducha. Ale přesto nenastal jeho čas, tak ti ho vracím zpět.“

Elrond poklekl vedle svého nejmladšího syna, aby zkontroloval jeho puls a vzal ho za ruku, a Elrohirovy oči se skutečně se zachvěním otevřely.

„Ada?“ zeptal se zmateně, „co se stalo?“

Elrond nic neřekl, jen Elrohira pevně objal.

„Ty hlupáčku,“ šeptal, „ty hloupý, báječný chlapče.“

Námo obrátil svou pozornost zpátky na tři uprchlíky.

„Teď pojďte. Už jsem zde byl příliš dlouho.“

Celeborn sledoval scénu a celou dobu se pokoušel přijít na způsob, jak ty tři elfy udržet tady. Tedy, ne že by měl něco proti tomu, kdyby viděl Gil-galadova a Amarisova záda, ale pomyšlení na znovu zlomená srdce Elladana a Elronda na něj už bylo příliš. Poslední nápad mu přišel na mysl, možná poněkud pošetilý, ale vybavila se mu jedna z nemnoha věcí, kterou Orophin vyprávěl o svém setkání s Mandosem. Mohlo by to vyjít? Oh, dobrá, přinejmenším to může zkusit.

„Námo - nechtěl byste si o ně zahrát?“ zeptal se a Vala, který už držel uzdu svého koně, se pomalu otočil a zvedl obočí.

„Zahrát? Chceš si zahrát o jejich duše?“

'Aspoň přímo neodmítl, ani mě neproměnil v ropuchu,' pomyslel si Celeborn.

„Ano, můj pane, to chci.“

Námo se zasmál. Bylo divné slyšet Valu smát se, ale zároveň Celeborn znovu pocítil bezpečnější půdu pod nohama.

„Dítě - ty si se mnou chceš zahrát o něco, co už vlastním? To by byl špatný obchod, souhlasíš?“

Celeborn o tom chvíli přemýšlel.

„Máte pravdu, můj pane. Tak zvedám sázky - když vyhraju já, Orophin, Gil-galad a ten arogantní snob z Temného hvozdu zůstanou tady, nedotčení, a už na ně nebudete mít nárok.“

Námo se na Celeborna pobaveně usmíval.

„A pokud vyhraji já, což, musím říct, je velmi pravděpodobné, dítě? Co bude má odměna?“

„Pokud byste vyhrál, můžete si je vzít a já s vámi půjdu taky.“

Elfové, kteří sledovali rozhovor se zatajeným dechem, vyjekli.

„Dědečku, to nemůžeš udělat!“ „Celeborne! Ty ses zbláznil?“ „Můj pane!“

Ale Celeborn byl rozhodnutý.

„Námo, jak jste říkal, velmi pravděpodobně vyhrajete. Tak co riskujete? Mohl byste vyhrát mou duši a já vás ujišťuji, že jsem zábavný společník. Dokonce bych přinesl Tablero.“

Námo se na Celeborna zadíval a bývalý Pán Zlatého lesa se cítil velmi nepohodlně pod tímto zkoumavým pohledem.

„No tak tedy dobře,“ řekl nakonec Námo, „bude to, jak si přeješ. Ale dobře si pamatuj, dítě: pokud vyhraji, už nebude žádné další vyjednávání a ty mě budeš následovat ze svobodné vůle. Jsme dohodnuti?“

Celeborn přikývl.

„Můžeš si vybrat hru, dítě, když to byl tvůj nápad,“ řekl Námo a Celeborn přikývl.

„Pak si vyberu karty, můj pane.“ 

„Karty - ah, já osobně bych raději volil vznešené kostky, ale dobrá. Jakou hru?“

Celeborn okamžik přemýšlel, a pak řekl: „Každý z nás si vytáhne jednu kartu. Ta vyšší vyhrává.“

Námo přikývl na souhlas.

„Bude to, jak si přeješ.“

Pak se otočil k jednomu ze svých strážců a řekl něco v jazyce, který žádný z elfů nikdy neslyšel - zněl jako šepot větru, a světlo se přemístilo ze svého koně ke svému pánovi.

Éterická bytost natáhla jemnou ruku a v dlani jí spočívala hromádka karet.

Námo si vybral vrchní kartu, podíval se na ni a pak ji ukázal Celebornovi.

Byla to piková desítka.

Celeborn těžce polkl a téměř udělal krok zpět, když se jasná postava pohnula směrem k němu. Zíral dolů na karty, pak nahoru, do míst, kde by měla být tvář bytosti, ale tam bylo jen jasné, hřejivé světlo - průzračná láska, pomyslel si, jak velmi podivné; pak byly karty před ním a on si vybral jednu z vrchu.

Na okamžik nebylo slyšet jediný zvuk a Erestor, který stál nejblíž k Celebornovi, si byl jistý, že ani jeho srdce se neodvažovalo tlouct.

„Mám srdcového spodka, můj pane,“ řekl konečně Celeborn, ukázal kartu a všichni si s úlevou oddechli, posílali děkovné modlitby všem Valar vyjma Mandose.

Námo se podíval na kartu, kterou Celeborn stále držel, pak na Celeborna a nakonec přikývl.

„Vyhrál jsi, dítě. Můžeš si nechat ty tři darebáky.“

Otočil se na Gil-galada a dodal: „Předpokládám, že ve tvém případě bych měl být vděčný. Vzhledem k potížím, které jsi způsobil, doufám, že tě v mých síních neuvidím nijak brzo.“

Naposledy se podíval na Elrohira, zamyšleně, jak se zdálo Elrondovi. V mysli mladého elfa se ozval hlas, děsivý a svůdný zároveň:

Tvou společnost si budu opatrovat, až přijde tvůj čas, mé dítě.

Námo znovu nasedl na svého koně a Celeborn, který se stále ještě díval na pulzující světlo před sebou, cítil, jak mu zeslábla kolena - teprve teď si plně uvědomil, co pro něj bylo v sázce.

Bílá postava pokročila k němu a něco mu zašeptala do ucha, hromádka karet vklouzla do jeho ruky, a pak se postava vzdálila a nasedla na koně. Ve vteřině pět jezdců zmizelo; kam, to nikdo nedokázal říci, ale dlouhou chvíli všichni stáli jako zmrazení.

Nakonec se Celeborn podíval na karty. Otočil první - srdcový spodek. Otočil další - zase srdcový spodek. Ve skutečnosti celý balíček neobsahoval nic jiného než srdcové spodky.

Erestor, který se první pohnul a přistoupil k Celebornovi, sledoval nevěřícně, jak Lórienský elf prochází celý balíček.

„Celeborne!“ zalapal po dechu, „znamená to, že ta čistá bytost podváděla?“

Celeborn se usmíval a něžně pohladil karty ve své ruce.

„Samozřejmě, že podváděla,“ odpověděl a stále se usmíval.

„Vždycky to byla tatínkova holčička.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámky autorky:
> 
> Nečekali jste, že ji v tomto příběhu uvidíte, že ne! V mém světě se Elrond a Celebrían hluboce milovali. A Celebrían neodplula na Západ, ona zemřela (nikdy se mi nezamlouvala představa, že 'opustila' svou rodinu). Protože je to milující manželka, matka a dcera, dokonce i po smrti, určitě by udělala cokoliv, aby si byla jistá, že její rodina bude šťastná - třeba i podvedla Mandose ;-)
> 
> Amaris: pro případ, že by to někoho zajímalo, připadá mi hodně jako Eric Idle, ale pak je moje mysl zvláštně propojená.
> 
> Orophin: ai - nejdřív jsem myslela, že ho pošlu zpátky do Mandosu, abych přidala nějaké drama, ale pak by tam muselo být příliš mnoho dobrých tvorů, tak jsem se rozhodla nechat ho s Elladanem hned a je jen otázkou času, kdy dostanou vlastní talan včetně plaňkového plotu a psa. Jsem takový blázen.
> 
> Haldir: stále nemá záchytný bod, ale ještě přijdou dvě kapitoly. Důvěřujte mi.
> 
> Námo (zvaný též Mandos): ano, je to Keanu Reeves, skrytý v Síních čekání před Agentem Smithem. Zmiňovaný portrét Náma: http://erestor.wozupdoc.net/knave10.html
> 
> Vždycky jsem byla fascinovaná pohádkovými příběhy, ve kterých muži (a dodávám „ženy“, protože moje beta z toho dostala feministický záchvat *zahihňání*) přelstili smrt. Existuje jedna francouzská legenda „Smrt v Jabloni“, která je o farmáři, kterému se povede chytit Zubatou do své jabloně. Ze začátku se to zdá jako dobrá věc, ale pak nikdo neumírá, ti, kteří jsou nevyléčitelně nemocní trpí, bez konce, a když zaútočí nepřátelská armáda, farmářovi lidé nemohou ubránit svou zemi, protože bez ohledu na to, kolik nepřátel zabijí, nikdo z nich nezahyne. Nakonec farmář vidí chybu svého skutku a smrt osvobodí.
> 
> Jsem dcera majitele pohřebního ústavu a měla jsem velké štěstí, že jsem vyrostla bez strachu ze smrti; vždycky jsem se na to dívala jako na přirozenou součást života a, v závislosti na vašem smýšlení, jako na první krok na cestě k něčemu velkému, co neznáme. Naprosto miluju termín „Bratr spánku“ jako popis smrti a ne, to není morbidní - je to zdravé.
> 
> Předpokládám, že to je důvod, proč v tomto příběhu není Námo zobrazen jako ten zlý.
> 
>  
> 
> Poznámka k překladu: 
> 
> Kdyby někdo zapomněl, co je Tablero - variace na Dámu, kde se místo kamenů postaví štamprlata, a když soupeři seberete 'kámen', vypijete štamprle. (Dodatek Pyriel: co jiného taky čekat od Celeborna, že?)


	11. Kapitola 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mnoho elfů v mnoha postelích - a jeden smutný temnohvozdský elf trpící beznadějnou láskou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Nemám ráda jméno 'Ereinion', a 'Gil-galad' je zase moc dlouhé, takže stejně jako se z Glorfindela stal 'Fin', Gil-galad bude v budoucnu většinou nazýván 'Gil'. A jestli má někdo výhrady, nechám Elronda, ať mu říká 'Tykvičko' - a neříkejte, že jsem vás nevarovala!
> 
> Upozornění - VELICE dramatická situace! Poslední (tedy pro tuto povídku), slibuji.

"Through the storm we reach the shore   
You give it all but I want more   
And I'm waiting for you   
With or without you   
With or without you   
I can't live   
With or without you" 

"With or without you" - U2

* * * 

Roklinka bzučela životem. Legie sloužících oprašovaly a čistily Poslední domácký dům, velká síň dostala novou vrstvu nátěru a v ulicích Roklinky se elfové vesele bavili. Obchodníci se předháněli ve výzdobě svých výkladních skříní, a dokonce i kovář balancoval na židli, aby vyleštil štít nad dveřmi. Glorfindel dal velice jasně najevo, že si osobně posvítí na každého, kdo by se pokusil vypadat méně než dokonale v den jeho obřadu spojení s Erestorem, a tak se Roklinka dva dny před slavností třpytila jako diamant.

Elrohir, který si šel po ránu zaplavat do Bruinen a později měl v plánu navštívit svou milou, byl v té nejlepší náladě. Teď, když pominulo nebezpečí, že by Mandos povolal Orophina zpět, se obloha zdála modřejší, ptáci zpívali krásněji a Elrohir, který se celý minulý rok plný smutku hluboce strachoval o svého bratra dvojče, cítil, že nikdy neviděl Roklinku tak krásnou, pokojnou a šťastnou. Dokonce i jeho otec, který se obvykle choval naprosto formálně, byl nedávno přistižen, jak si píská veselou melodii a sjíždí zábradlí hlavního schodiště jako nějaký mladý elfík.

Opravdu, byl překrásný den, a ačkoliv Orophinův dramatický návrat se udál teprve před pár dny, Elrohir cítil, jakoby to bylo už před mnoha roky. Nebyl z těch, kdo se zabývají minulostí, víc ho zajímalo, co mu přinese budoucnost, a jak Elladan často z legrace poznamenával, měl rozsah pozornosti asi jako zlatá rybka.

Elrohir si broukal hospodskou písničku, kterou se naučil od Glorfindela (se slovy, která by se nikdy neodvážil zpívat nahlas, přinejmenším ne na veřejnosti), a konečně opustil centrum Roklinky. Prošel malým háječkem a zamířil na pěšinu, která vedla až k Bruinen. Chvíli kráčel podél řeky, až dorazil ke svému oblíbenému místu - malé pláži, kde nebyly oblázky jako na většině břehů Bruinen, ale jemný černý písek. Odložil ručník, rozpustil si vlasy a vyklouzl ze svého oblečení. Udělal však sotva pár opatrných kroků do studené vody, když si všiml elfa, který ležel natažený na velkém kameni jako lenivá kočka, ruce zkřížené za hlavou, a pozoroval ho.

Elrohir okamžitě vystřelil z vody, chňapl po ručníku, aby jím zakryl alespoň nejdůležitější partie a proklínal se, že si s sebou nevzal meč. Jenže ten by v tomto případě byl stejně zbytečný.

„Co tu děláte?“ vykřikl a propaloval elfa zamračeným pohledem, který by vyděsil skřeta, ale který, jak se zdálo, nijak na tohoto elfa nezapůsobil. „Přišel jste kvůli mně?“ 

Elf se přetočil na bok a povytáhl obočí.

„Vlastně ano,“ odpověděl, a když viděl, jak Elrohir zbledl, dodal: „Ale ne tak, jak se obáváš.“

Elrohir, který se zběsile pokoušel uvázat si ručník kolem boků, si ulehčeně oddechl, ale stále se držel zpátky - koneckonců, mluvil tady s Valou Smrti a proto byla opatrnost na místě.

„Přišel jste tedy kvůli někomu jinému?“ zeptal se a podezíravě si ho prohlížel.

„Dítě - nemohu se jen tak procházet tímto překrásným místem, abych hledal trochu příjemného rozptýlení?“ zeptal se Temný elf a posadil se. 

Elrohir tajně obdivoval jeho pohyby, stejně plynulé jako voda v Bruinen a právě tak zlověstné.

„Rozptýlení? Myslíte… Vy tu nejste za… Za svými povinnostmi?“ zeptal se mladý elf, který nevěděl, jak to vyjádřit, aniž by Náma urazil, a ulevilo se mu, když viděl jeho úsměv.

„Ne, dítě. Nejsem tu 'za svými povinnostmi', jak tomu říkáš. Nikdo nebude mít infarkt, nikdo nebude probodnutý nebo rozťatý sekerou, nikdo neumře na otravu jídlem, které by vzešlo z nejnovějšího receptu na dušené maso od paní Mauburz a ujišťuji tě, mé dítě, že se ani nikdo neutopí, tak prosím neváhej a běž si zaplavat.“

Elrohir zamrkal. Nemohl si pomoci, ale měl pocit, že si z něj Námo dělá legraci. A opravdu - v těch černých jezerech, která měl Námo místo očí, zahlédl rozpustilé pobavení. Ale znovu už se do vody vstoupit nepokusil.

„Se vší úctou, můj pane - pokud jste tu kvůli rozptýlení, proč jste mě vyhledal v době mé ranní koupele? Proč jste nenavštívil mého otce nebo lorda Glorfindela?“

Druhý elf znovu ulehl na bok, opřel se o loket, hlavu si podepřel dlaní a pobaveně si Elrohira prohlížel.

„Ujišťuji tě, mladý Elrohire, že jsi mnohem příjemnější rozptýlení, než by kdy tvůj otec nebo můj drahý Glorfindel mohli být. Mimo to, mohl bych být v pokušení vrátit se do svých vlastních síní, kdybych musel ještě jednou přetrpět historku o balrogovi.“

Elrohir si nemohl pomoci a zrudnul, ale než našel tu správnou odpověď, zaslechl, jak ho volá líbezný ženský hlas. Otočil se, aby spatřil, jak po cestě schází bosá Eldanorien a nese košík.

„Drahoušku! Věděla jsem, že tě tu najdu! Přinesla jsem něco k snídani, myslela jsem, že bychom si mohli udělat malý piknik!“

Smála se a Elrohirovi se podařilo aspoň trochu pousmát, pak se znovu podíval na elfa na kameni, který se zájmem sledoval blížící se elfí dívku.

Eldanorien byla trochu překvapená, když viděla svého milého, jak tam stojí, drží si ručník kolem boků a zírá s dost vyděšeným výrazem na velký kámen u řeky, ale na druhou stranu, bylo ještě hodně brzo a Elrohir nikdy nebyl ranní ptáče. Když došla na malou pláž, opatrně položila koš, přiběhla k Elrohirovi, objala ho a pak ho prudce políbila.

Zarazila se, když si všimla, že Elrohir její objetí ani polibek neopětuje a místo toho stále svírá ručník, a pustila ho.

„Tedy, tohle není přivítání, které jsem čekala - nemáš radost, že mě vidíš?“ zeptala se trucovitě.

„Samozřejmě, že mám - vždycky tě rád vidím,“ odpověděl trochu zbrkle, a pak se podíval na Náma, který nadšeně kýval hlavou.

„Na co se to díváš, Elrohire?“ zeptala se Eldanorien, zmatená zvláštním chováním svého milého.

„No - na něj!“ sykl Elrohir skrz zaťaté zuby a hodil pohledem k velkému kameni.   
Eldanorien se tím směrem podívala, ale nikdo tam nebyl, jen kámen obklopený sedmikráskami.

„Elrohire - o čem to mluvíš? Nikdo tam není… Ty žertuješ?“ zeptala se a Elrohir se podíval na Náma, který mával na Eldanorien.

„Elly - ty ho nevidíš? Sedí na tom kameni a právě na tebe mává!“ vydechl a ona se znovu podívala na velký kámen.

„Elrohire - není ti špatně? Nemáš horečku? Možná bys měl zajít za svým otcem nebo bratrem.“

Elrohir zavrtěl hlavou. Tohle ráno bylo naprosto neskutečné.

„Ne. Ne, nemám horečku. Já… Jsem jen unavený,“ mumlal a sledoval Valu, který právě zíval.

Eldanorien se rozpustile usmála.

„Unavený? Dobrá - pak se musím ujistit, že se probudíš, má lásko!“

S tím chytla jeho ručník, rychle s ním trhla a nechala Elrohira stát v celé jeho nahé slávě.

Námo tleskal a pak jí vzduchem poslal polibek.

„Ne!“ vykřikl Elrohir a pokusil se dostat svůj ručník zpět, ale Eldanorien utíkala, smála se a Elrohir mohl uniknout delšímu ponížení jen skokem do řeky.

Námo trucovitě našpulil rty a pak pokrčil rameny.

„Velmi se obávám, že tě teď budu muset opustit, mladý elfe, ale jsem si jistý, že se znovu setkáme.“

„Se vší úctou - opravdu doufám, že ne!“ zasténal Elrohir, který se vynořil z vody a potřásal hlavou.

„Co? Proč ne?“ zeptala se Eldanorien, která si svlékla šaty a teď se k němu brodila vodou; byla očividně dotčená.

„Ne - ne ty, miláčku, jen jsem…“

Odmlčel se. Nebylo pochyb, ona zjevně Náma neviděla a Elrohir by ze sebe jen udělal blázna, kdyby se jí pokoušel vysvětlit, že na kameni sedí Posel smrti a chová se velice neočekávaným způsobem.

„Jen jsi co?“ zeptala se Eldanorien, která se k němu teď dostala na dosah a položila mu ruce kolem krku.

„Oh - jen jsem… Přemýšlel, jak moc jsi mi chyběla,“ řekl a pochválil se za svou vynalézavost.

Námo protočil oči.

„Ach - ty jsi takové zlatíčko, Elrohire,“ vzdychla a znovu ho políbila.

„Au!“ vyjekla najednou, ucukla a plácla ho přes rameno.

„Co? Co se děje? Proč jsi to udělala?“ zeptal se Elrohir a ona se na něj upřeně dívala.

„Ty jsi mě štípl!“ stěžovala si a hladila si bolavý zadek.

„Já? Já jsem tě neštípl!“

„Samozřejmě, že štípl!“

„Neštípl!“

„Jistěže štípl - nebo tu vidíš ještě někoho jiného?“ zeptala se a Elrohir se rychle podíval na velký kámen.

Bohužel - Námo zmizel.  
* * *

„Se vší úctou, Vaše Veličenstvo, tohle rozhodně vypadá, jako byste ten souboj prohrával!“ zavolal Amaris vesele přes cvičiště, když krátce vzhlédl od své práce - pletl věnec ze sedmikrásek a jiných květin, které nasbírala Ostružiní; ta teď seděla na jeho klíně a žvýkala jeden z jeho copánků. Amaris příležitostně zvedal hlavu, aby si užil pohledu na dva, do půl těla obnažené, bojující elfy. Cenil si krásy ve všech jejích variantách a jen litoval, že neprší - na elfech pokrytých blátem bylo něco zvláštně přitažlivého.

Gil-galad, který se snažil jak mohl, aby Haldira odrazil, sklonil hlavu a na poslední chvíli svým mečem zablokoval úder lórienského elfa.

„To si vážně nemyslím, Amarisi!“ funěl Gil-galad a snažil se znít bodře a sebejistě.   
U všech Valar kromě Náma, tenhle Galadhrim jistě znal každý trik popsaný v knihách! Doslova tančil kolem Gila, a ačkoliv už zápasili půl hodiny, mladší elf nebyl ani trochu zadýchaný, zatímco bývalý Vysoký král Noldor ztěžka lapal po dechu.

„Oh, ale já ano,“ odpověděl Amaris a zkusmo položil hotový věnec Ostružiní na hlavu, aby vyzkoušel, jestli jí padne. „Máte jazyk na vestě a funíte jako astmatický balrog. Obávám se, že jste tady narazil na rovnocenného soupeře, Vaše Veličenstvo!“ řekl šťastně, a pak si začal pobrukovat veselou melodii.

„Co je to asmický balrog?“ zeptala se Ostružiní zamračeně a pak pokračovala v cucání Amarisova copánku.

„Oh, má líbezná, jak se to vezme - může to být pán Celeborn, když zjistí, že vypotřeboval barvu na vlasy, nebo bývalý král, který je z formy a ztrapňuje se před svými oblíbenci.“ 

Gil-galad zrudnul jako vařený rak a na krku mu naběhly žíly jako dvě lana.

„Tady pro mě není žádný soupeř, ty temnohvozdská pohromo!“ vyštěkl Gil-galad.   
Poté se silou vybuzenou vztekem divoce vystartoval a naposledy zaútočil na Haldira, kterého zastihl nepřipraveného. Ten se ve zlomku vteřiny ocitl bez meče, na zádech a s hrotem Gil-galadova ostří na krku.

„Tak, můj milý lórienský kvítečku, vypadá to, že tahle stará válečná herka ještě ví, jak se bojuje!“ vykřikl vítězně a Haldir si povzdechl: „Vyhrál jste, můj pane - ale doufám, že mi dopřejete potěšení z odvety.“

Gil vrátil svůj meč do pochvy a podal Haldirovi ruku, aby mu pomohl zpátky na nohy.

„Ale samozřejmě, drahý příteli,“ řekl se samolibým úsměvem, „jsem víc než ochoten naučit tě nějaké nové manévry.“

Haldir se usilovně snažil neprotočit oči, ale musel uznat, že Gil-galad ví, jak se bojuje, a přál si, aby ho mohl vidět v bitvě. Bylo v něm něco bouřlivého, 'necivilizovaného', jak poznamenal pán Celeborn s nakrčeným nosem, a ačkoliv tohle byla jistě pravda a Gil-galad postrádal způsoby a eleganci lórienských elfů, byla na bývalém králi znát také urozenost, moudrost a síla, spojená s praktickou vychytralostí a velkým, i když poněkud hrubým smyslem pro humor. Usoudil, že má Gil-galada rád, i když nedokázal pochopit, co na něm lorda Elronda uchvátilo natolik, že ho to drží po celá ta tisíciletí. Ale Haldir se držel toho, co říkávala jeho nana: „Všichni elfové jsou pošetilí, jen každý jinak.“

„Budu se na to těšit,“ odpověděl Haldir a oprašoval si kalhoty.   
Pak si oblékl košili a vestu, připjal meč a šel k místu, kde seděli Amaris a Ostružiní.

„Dívej, ada - já mám čelenku!“ jásala Ostružiní a ukazovala na květinový věnec na své hlavě.

Haldir pochválil křehkou ozdobu a pohladil Ostružiní po tváři.

„Půjdeme ukázat siovi, jak krásně dnes vypadáš?“

Ostružiní seskočila z Amarisova klína.

„Ano, chci to ukázat siovi!“ řekla a obrátila se k Amarisovi: „Zítra nasbírám víc kytiček, Marisi, a taky ti můžu chytit raka. Máš rád raky?“

Amaris, který odmítal jíst cokoliv jiného než ovoce a zeleninu, přikývl: „Ano, já miluju raky, drahoušku, ale radši je mám živé.“

Ostružiní, která nepochopila význam sdělení, zatleskala: „Ach! To je dobře! Já je taky jím živé!“

S tím se vrátila k Haldirovi, který se smál, a Gil se šklebil jako ďábel: „Páni, jaký roztomilý odstín zelené jsi najednou nabral, drahý Amarisi - velmi slušivý, hodí se k tvým názorům.“

Amaris v odporu svraštil nos, ale odmítl odpovědět.

„Necháme vás, abyste se mohli vesele bavit, mí pánové,“ smál se Haldir, sklonil svou hlavou v pozdravu a odešel s Ostružiní, která šla pyšně jako páv a rovně jako násada koštěte a honosila se svou květinovou korunou.

Gil padl na trávník vedle Amarise, který se pustil do dalšího květinového věnce.

„Amarisi - nemyslíš si, že jsi na tohle už příliš starý?“ zeptal se, když chvíli pozoroval zlatovlasého lesního elfa, jak hbitými prsty splétá květiny.

„Vaše Veličenstvo, jestli já jsem příliš starý na tohle, pak vy jste příliš starý na to, abyste se tu povaloval na trávě jako nějaké elfátko nebo prohrával s Galadhrim.“

„Neprohrál jsem!“ vyštěkl Gil-galad a Amaris si povzdechl.

„Ne, neprohrál. Ale jen proto, že jsem vás rozzlobil.“

„Co? Tys to udělal schválně?“ Gil-galad zíral na Amarise, který pokračoval v pletení a pobrukoval si.

„Pochopitelně. Nebo byste byl radši, aby Celeborn během oběda prasknul samolibostí? Už tak je dost špatné, že mu vděčíme za život - kdybyste prohrál s jedním z jeho Galadhrim, byl by nesnesitelný.“

Gil-galad na okamžik nedůvěřivě zíral na svého důvěryhodného poradce, a pak se všude po okolí rozlehl jeho smích.

Amaris, který jako obvykle ignoroval královy způsoby, si dál broukal a občas se zastavil, aby sledoval motýla nebo zajímavě tvarovaný mrak. Chvíli ani jeden z nich nic neříkal a pak se Gil-galad převalil na břicho a podíval se na Amarise.

„Myslíš si, že bylo moudré se vracet?“ zeptal se a Amaris zvedl hlavu.

„Ať už to bylo moudré nebo ne, Vaše Veličenstvo, na tom nezáleží. Teď jsme tady, tak se s tím musíme vypořádat. Připouštím, že je to dobrý pocit, být znovu živý, ale…“

Odmlčel se a pokoušel se vyjádřit své pocity vhodnými slovy.

„Cítím se živý, ale necítím, že bych sem patřil. Tohle není moje doba. Propásli jsme mnoho tisíciletí, Vaše Veličenstvo.“

Gil-galad se posadil a uvažoval o Amarisových slovech. Všiml si Elronda, který stál na balkóně a zřejmě si prohlížel nádvoří. Při pohledu na vysokého, tmavovlasého elfa si Gil-galad povzdechl a pokýval hlavou.

„Vím, co máš na mysli. Elrond je tak… jiný.“

„Elrond prožil svůj život: oženil se, zplodil tři děti, přišel o svou manželku, statečně bojoval a mnoho se naučil. Stal se jedním z nejmoudřejších našeho rodu.“

„Taky mu ustupují vlasy.“

„Omlouvám se, Vaše Veličenstvo - jak jsem mohl zapomenout na tak významný čin.“

„Takže ty v podstatě říkáš, že on vyzrál a já ne.“

Amaris přestal plést a zamyšleně pohlédl na Gil-galada.

„Co říkám, Vaše Veličenstvo, je, že on je technicky vzato o mnoho tisíc let starší než vy, a pokud si mohu dovolit tvrdit, bude pro vás těžké držet s ním krok, a tak by nebylo na škodu zkusit se přizpůsobit nynější situaci.“

„Měl bych se pokusit zapadnout do jeho způsobu života? Mezi šaty a knihy?“

Amaris pokrčil rameny.

„Pomohlo by, Vaše Veličenstvo, kdybyste mu přestal říkat 'Tykvičko' před jeho dvorem.“

„Ale já jsem mu vždycky říkal 'Tykvičko'!“ protestoval Gil-galad.

„Ne, pane. Elf, kterému jste říkal 'Tykvičko', byl sotva dospělý a herolda jste z něj udělal jen z jediného důvodu: měl jste obavy, že by se mohl ztratit na cestě z vaší ložnice na záchod, zatímco jste byl pryč. Říkal jste mu 'Tykvičko' stejně, jako byste pojmenoval svého oblíbeného psa; myslel jste za něj, rozhodoval jste za něj, ale teď jste skončil v nepříjemné pozici jako král bez říše či lidu, vaše jméno neznamená nic, je jen odrazem hrdinských činů dávných věků, zatímco Elrond je vznešený elf s nejvyšším vzděláním, vybraným chováním a respektem celého našeho rodu.“

Amaris se předklonil a hluboce se zadíval do Gil-galadových očí.

„Jinými slovy, Vaše Veličenstvo: je tu jen jedna 'Tykvička' - a tou jste vy.“

Gil-galad těžce polkl. Byl zvyklý na Amarisovu přímočarost, dokonce si jí cenil, ale nikdy dřív ho jeho přítel nepostavil takhle bez obalu tváří v tvář pravdě. Nejdřív se rozzlobil, pak jeho zuřivost přešla do beznaděje a nakonec svěsil hlavu.

„Amarisi - nerad to přiznávám, ale obávám se, že máš pravdu. Nepatřím sem. Jsem válečník, ale už se tu nevedou žádné války, kde bych mohl zvítězit. Co můžu dělat?“

Lesní elf o tom chvilku přemýšlel.

„Války se tu nevedou, to je pravda,“ řekl nakonec, „ale je tu něco dalšího, co můžete vyhrát: Elrondovo srdce.“

Gil-galad ožil: „Není nic, co bych si přál víc, a téhle bitvy se nezaleknu. Ale řekni mi, Amarisi, jak bych mohl získat jeho srdce?“

„Dvořte se mu. Starejte se o něj. Elrond je, jako každý vládce, zvyklý nést tíhu své říše a starat se o svůj lid; jeho život je naplněn starostmi a pravděpodobně prahne po někom, kdo by s ním sdílel toto břímě, a taky pro změnu touží být opečováván. Jestli po něm vaše srdce stále skutečně touží, musíte o jeho lásku bojovat.“ Znovu pokrčil rameny: „To je jediná rada, kterou vám mohu dát, Vaše Veličenstvo. Teď je na vás, abyste se rozhodl, co uděláte.“

Gil-galad pozorně naslouchal, a pak se na Amarise zářivě usmál, chlapeckým, okouzlujícím úsměvem, při kterém vypadal jako rozpustilý elfík: „Ty jsi vskutku poradce nad všechny poradce, Amarisi. Budu se řídit tvými slovy - tohle je válka, kterou vyhraju, bez ohledu na to, kolik bitev to zabere.“

S tím vyskočil, vklouzl do své košile a kabátce a pak se s nadějí podíval na Amarise: „Buď ke mně upřímný - myslíš, že by mě jednoho dne mohl Elrond zase milovat?“

Amaris se na něj dlouze a zamyšleně podíval, pak pokrčil rameny, usmál se a vrátil se k splétání květin, zatímco Gil-galad svým dlouhým krokem spěchal přes cvičiště.

Lesní elf upustil květinový řetěz a jeho oči sledovaly vysokou postavu směřující k Poslednímu domáckému domu. Ramena mu poklesla a vypadal najednou velmi unaveně.

„Samozřejmě, že se do vás zamiluje,“ zašeptal. „Kdo by se nezamiloval.“

A protože byl sám, jen s mravenci a motýli, nechal volně téct své slzy, které se zachytávaly v plátcích květin jako rosa.

* * *

Elladana probudily hlasité zvuky linoucí se z venku pod jeho oknem: bouchání a mumlání skřetích nadávek, následované ženským hlasem, který pofňukával stížnosti. Mauburz zřejmě nahnala dámu Firinwë, aby pomohla s nějakou obtížnou povinností - uklidit kůlnu nebo něco podobně příjemného.

Neměl tušení, co posedlo Erestora, že Firinwë ubytoval ve dvou malých místnůstkách nad obchodem; občas přemýšlel, jestli to byl trest pro Mauburz nebo pro Firinwë, protože obě si nahlas a opakovaně stěžovaly na toto uspořádání.

Slunce už bylo vysoko na nebi, ale Elladanovi se ještě vůbec nechtělo vstávat. Hlavu měl pohodlně položenou na Orophinově hrudi a mohl tak slyšet údery jeho srdce - banální záležitost, dalo by se říct, ale vzhledem k tomu, že Orophin byl ještě nedávno mrtvý, stabilní tlukot jeho srdce a zvedání a klesání jeho hrudi naplňovaly Elladana štěstím.

Elladan se musel každou chvíli Orophina dotýkat, aby se ujistil, že je opravdu tady, že to není jen sen. Tolik se toho stalo během těch pár dnů - ještě minulý týden byly jeho dny jako jedna neměnná procházka temnotou a teď svítilo slunce, ptáci zpívali a on byl tady a ležel mírumilovně přitulený ke svému manželovi.

Jeho manžel - na to si taky musel nejdříve zvyknout. Nikdo už od něj Orophina znovu neoddělí a budou žít šťastně až do konce Ardy - tedy pokud by se jeho otec nerozhodl předhodit ho vrrkům, protože Elladan se dosud pro jistotu vyhýbal tomu, aby Elrondovi sdělil, že má nového zetě. Přestože Elladan hluboko v srdci věděl, že by jim Elrond nakonec požehnání dal, obával se věcí, které by předcházely tomu „nakonec“. Elladan věděl, že jeho otec bude dotčený, že se jeho dědic oženil, aniž by se nejdřív zeptal, bez ohlášení a bez požehnání. A také Elrohir, ačkoliv to pochopí, se bude cítit raněný, že byl vyloučen z takového důležitého okamžiku v životě svého dvojčete.

Elladan si povzdechl. Chtěl sdílet své štěstí, ne šířit trápení.

„Děje se něco?“

Elladan zvedl hlavu. Orophin byl vzhůru a usmíval se na něj. Další věc, na kterou si musel zvykat - pryč byl ten zvláštní, rezivý hlas, protože když se Orophin vrátil ze Síní čekání, jeho hlas zněl melodicky, jak bylo tak typické pro jejich rod. Byl hlubší než Haldirův, bez Rúmilova uštěpačného podtónu a Elladan cítil, že ho nikdy neunaví mu naslouchat. Pryč byly také všechny jizvy a modřiny, i vybledlý šrám kolem Orophinova krku. Vskutku, kdyby nebylo Orophinových očí, které vypovídaly o letité moudrosti, někdo by si mohl Galadhrima splést s elfem v Elladanově věku.

„Ne, všechno je v pořádku, milovaný,“ řekl a políbil měkce Orophinovu hruď. „Jen jsem myslel na adu a Elrohira.“

Orophin jemně hladil Elladanovo nahé rameno a mladší elf se nastavoval doteku: „Promluvím s tvým otcem. Byl jsem to já, kdo s tím začal, tak bude jenom fér, když se bude zlobit na mě.“

„Nebude se zlobit, milovaný. Bude smutný a raněný, což je horší. Jeho zlost bych přežil, ta je jako vzplanutí slámy, jasná a žhavá, ale krátká. Mám svého otce moc rád a nerad bych viděl, že je smutný.“

„Doufám, že v jeho očích tě budu hoden,“ řekl Orophin a nechal svou ruku sklouznout z Elladanova ramena na jeho hruď, kde obkroužil bradavku špičkou prostředníčku.   
Elladan se zachvěl.

„Jsi víc než hoden, drahý,“ zalapal po dechu. Snažil se neztratit kontakt s tím rozpustilým prstem a Orophin se uchichtl.

„To rád slyším. Ale možná bych ti to měl ještě jednou dokázat, jen aby sis byl jistý.“

Elladan se zavřenýma očima přikývl a vydechl: „Ano, to je dobrý nápad, nakonec, nikdo si nemůže být příliš jistý...“

Orophinova dlaň se vznášela tak blízko nad Elladanovou pokožkou, že cítil její teplo, ale ne dotek. Nahrbil záda, aby docílil kontaktu, ale Orophin rychle ucukl a Elladan zklamaně zasténal.

„Něco si přejete, sladký princi?“ vrněl Orophin a Elladan, který právě objevil tuto novou škádlivou stránku svého manžela, se nedokázal rozhodnout, které ze svých přání vyslovit nejdřív, a tak místo toho jen zasténal.

„Máš takový báječný způsob vyjadřování, Elladane,“ Orophin se ušklíbl, pak se převalil na svého milence a přisál se k jeho krku.

„Mmm… miluju, jak voníš,“ mumlal a jemně skousl Elladanův lalůček. „Taky miluju, jak chutnáš.“ Pomalu a dlouze klouzal jazykem nahoru ke špičce Elladanova ucha, nakonec se zakousl a dodal:“ Chutnáš úžasně.“

Elladan se zasmál a rukama lehce a lenivě přejížděl přes Orophinova záda.

„Víš…,“ řekl a pohladil Orophina po tváři, „pořád mám strach, že se probudím a zjistím, že to byl jen sen.“

Orophin se zadíval do Elladanových očí. Něžně ho pohladil po tváři.

„Vždycky jsem na tebe myslel, Elladane. Nebyl okamžik, kdy bych na tebe nemyslel. Když jsem… Když jsem zemřel, ještě jsem tam nějakou chvíli zůstal, pozoroval jsem vás všechny. Slyšel jsem Haldirovu modlitbu a viděl jsem tvůj zármutek; a vidět tě, jak se trápíš, bylo mnohem horší než vědomí, že jsem zemřel. Vždycky jsem byl s tebou, Elladane - vždycky, v každém okamžiku, proto nikdy nepochybuj, ať se stane cokoliv, že jsem s tebou. Není nic, co by nás mohlo rozdělit - možná naše těla, ano, ale ne naše mysli, ne duše, a rozhodně ne naše srdce.“

Elladan cítil, jak se mu do očí znovu hrnou slzy a pokusil se je zadržet, ale nebylo to nic platné. Orophin je slíbal a přikryl třesoucího se elfa svým tělem.

„Moc tě miluju, Elladane,“ řekl prostě a usmál se téměř plachým, nezkušeným úsměvem.

„A já moc miluji tebe, Orophine,“ odpověděl Elladan a otíral své rty o rty svého manžela, „a jestli si mě do deseti vteřin nevezmeš, budu křičet, co mi síly stačí, aby všichni v Roklince slyšeli, jak mě tady trápíš.“

Orophin se uchechtl a ruce mu sjely po Elladanově těle.

„To není příliš rozumné, milovaný. Tvůj ada by během minuty stál v tomhle pokoji.“

Elladan natáhl jednu nohu a zahákl ji okolo Orophinova pasu, pak zaťal ruce do jeho zad, přitiskl se co nejblíž a vydechl: „Přestaneš už mluvit a splníš konečně své manželské povinnosti?“

„Samozřejmě,“ zubil se Orophin, „víš přece, jak vážně my Galadhrim bereme své povinnosti. Jsme vynikající, pokud jde o náš smysl pro povinnost. Jediné, v čem jsme ještě lepší, je lukostřelba.“

„Pak střílej, ty mistře lukostřelče!“ zavrčel Elladan.

Což Orophin neprodleně udělal.

A trefil se do černého, samozřejmě.

* * *

Glorfindel měl sen.

Zdálo se mu o bitvě, o hrdinských činech a právě teď snil o zabíjení vrrka. Zvíře do něj narazilo, naposledy vydechlo, když mu Glorfindel vzal život, a pohřbilo Zabijáka balrogů pod svým tělem. Pokoušel se vybojovat si volnou cestu zpod těžkého zvířete, ale marně. Vrrk se nepohnul ani o kousek a teď se zdálo, že znovu obživl a olizuje Finovu tvář.

„Nech mě být, ty bestie!“ zaúpěl Fin a pokoušel se to stvoření odstrčit.

„Bestie? Nazval jsi mě právě bestií?“ Erestor, který ležel na Glorfindelovi a zrovna oždiboval krk svého druha, sebou trhnul a nazlobeně civěl na plavého válečníka.

„Uh? To jsi ty, Erestore?“ zamumlal Fin, který se pomalu probíral.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem to já,“ řekl Erestor mírně ironicky, „koho jsi čekal? Mauburz? Nebo snad rozkošnou Firinwë?“

„Ou, dej mi s ní pokoj, je příliš brzy ráno na jakoukoliv zmínku o ní,“ zasténal Glorfindel a pokusil se vymanit zpod Erestora, ale jeho druh mu to nedovolil.

„Tak to je roztomilé,“ poznamenal Erestor a nakrčil svůj dlouhý nos, „tady jsem já a pokouším se tě probudit příjemným způsobem a jediné, co dostanu jako odměnu, je jeden nevrlý Zabiják balrogů.“

Fin si povzdechl: „Drahý, Valar vědí, že tě miluju. Vylezl bych na nejvyšší horu, ponořil se do nejhlubšího moře, bojoval s nejhroznějším netvorem a dokonce pro tebe trhal květiny, ale ať už máš na mysli cokoliv, a já mám docela dobrou představu, co to může být, tak odpověď zní: ne.“

Erestor trucovitě našpulil ústa: „Ne? Proč ne?“ Sklonil se ke Glorfindelovi, znovu se přitiskl k jeho krku a sázel polibky podél linie jeho čelisti a okusoval jeho ucho.

„Moc po tobě toužím, Fine,“ řekl ochraptěle a jeho dlouhé prsty tančily po Glorfindelově těle, ale jeho druh se zdál opravdu neochotný vyhovět jeho touhám.

„Erestore - řekl jsem: ne. Tohle není záležitost chtění, ale toho, být schopen. Včera jsi po mě moc toužil šestkrát a já už jsem vyčerpaný. Jsem starý, bitvami opotřebovaný elf, má lásko, a ačkoliv bych velice rád vyhověl tvým přáním: já nemůžu.“

Erestor se skulil ze svého druha, posadil se zpříma a přitáhl si přikrývku téměř až k nosu.

„Ty už po mě netoužíš. Nepopírej to, Fine, dobře jsem si toho všiml - čím to je? Vím, že už se mé vlasy nelesknou tak jako před Estorelovým narozením a možná vypadám unaveně, ale není nic, co bych mohl udělat, abych tě přiměl znovu po mně toužit?“ řekl a díval se na Glorfindela smutnýma očima, čímž téměř zlomil bojovníkovo srdce.

„Erestore - má lásko,“ pronesl Glorfindel, posadil se a sevřel Erestora ve svém náručí, „stále po tobě toužím. Nikdy jsem se nedožadoval nikoho tak, jako se dožaduji tebe, a být s tebou je pro mě čiré blaho. Ale mám jen tolik síly, kolik dokážu shromáždit, a obávám se, že jsi mě vypotřeboval, milovaný. Dej mi nějaký čas na obnovu.“

Erestor spočinul hlavou na Glorfindelově rameni a bojovník cítil jeho horké slzy na své kůži.

„Když po mě ještě toužíš, proč mě tedy nechceš?“ vzlykal Erestor. „Proč nám odpíráš další dítě?“

Glorfindel pohladil Erestorovy vlasy, pak pozvedl jeho bradu a přiměl poradce, aby se na něj podíval: „Erestore - téměř jsem tě ztratil, když jsi mi dal Estorela, ten nejkrásnější dar, jaký jsem kdy dostal. Nechci znovu tak riskovat. Vím, že procházíš obtížným obdobím, jsi právě uprostřed svého plodného cyklu a to způsobuje, že jednáš tak, jak jednáš. Prosím, nezoufej si, brzy to skončí a my se vrátíme k našemu obvyklému způsobu života. Možná bys měl navštívit Elronda, ten by mohl mít nápad, jak ti pomoci.“

Erestor zíral na Glorfindela a v jeho obličeji byl podivný, nečitelný výraz. Zdálo se, že uvažuje o Glorfindelových slovech, pak se uvolnil z jeho objetí, lehl si a otočil se k bojovníkovi zády.

„To udělám. Půjdu navštívit Elronda.“

A přestože to bylo přesně to, co chtěl Glorfindel slyšet, měl v žaludku podivný pocit.

Neudělal právě obrovskou chybu?

* * *

Pro Elronda nebylo těžké zjistit, kde se Gil-galad nachází. Jeho smích byl pořádně hlasitý a když Elrond vstoupil na balkón, mohl pozorovat, jak Gil-galad žertuje, směje se se strážnými a baví je vtipy dost pochybného druhu. Elrond se divil, jak, ve jménu Elbereth, mohl někdy tohle chování považovat za okouzlující.

Dobrá. Pořád bylo okouzlující - jistým způsobem. Bylo to trochu jako pozorovat Králíka - ačkoli Haldir by byl uražen celé měsíce, kdyby takové srovnání pronesl nahlas - bytost z doby dávno minulé. Ale zatímco Králík a jeho kmen v něm vzbuzovali úctu a respekt, všechno, co v něm vyvolával Gil-galad, bylo přání, které musel denně tvrdě potlačovat: praštit svého bývalého krále a milence po hlavě. Ach, pořád to byl ten nejsličnější elf, jakého kdy Elrond viděl, a pořád snil o tmavých vlasech s rezavými odlesky rozhozených na svém polštáři, ale Elrond se změnil, dospěl, a Gil-galad byl v podstatě stále ten divoký, bezstarostný válečník, jakým byl vždycky. Ne tichý, vnímavý vládce jako Elrond, ale silný, náročný, vždy připravený přizpůsobovat si pravidla ve svůj vlastní prospěch a ne vždy si vědomý potřeb druhých. Když byl Elrond mladičký elf, tato moc na něj velice zapůsobila a uctíval Gil-galada jako svého hrdinu, ale teď, s moudrostí věků, viděl, že to, co považoval za Gil-galadovy přednosti, jsou i jeho slabosti.

'Miluji ho ještě?' přemýšlel Elrond. 'Nebo miluji představu, že ho miluji? Byl obraz, který jsem celá ta léta choval v srdci, falešný? Klamal jsem sám sebe?'

Elrond si povzdechl. Ne, stále Gil-galada miloval. Opravdu miloval. Ale neexistoval způsob, jak by mohli jednoduše pokračovat tam, kde před tak dlouhou dobou přestali. Pokud to mělo fungovat - a Elrond si nepřál nic jiného - museli by začít od začátku. Pokusil se Gil-galadovi vysvětlit, co cítí, ale zatímco Gil-galad přikyvoval a souhlasil, že budou postupovat pomalu, Elrond dobře věděl, že jeho dřívější milenec ve skutečnosti nepochopil, proč pro něj byla Elrondova královská ložnice zavřená a Elrond jen doufal, že Gil-galad přinejmenším ví, že zamčené dveře neznamenají zamčené srdce.

„Co ten smutek, Elronde? Myslel jsem, že tě najdu, jak zpíváš a možná dokonce i tančíš na stole?“ ozval se známý uštěpačný hlas a Elrond se otočil.

„Celeborne - oh, já jsem šťastný. Jen jsem přemýšlel o několika věcech.“

Celeborn se postavil vedle něj a podíval se na nádvoří.

„Chápu,“ řekl, „i když si myslím, že to není několik věcí, ale spíš jen jedna jediná.“

Elrond neodpověděl, jen si povzdechl. Celeborn položil ruku na Elrondovo rameno a jemně ho stiskl.

„Dej mu čas, drahý příteli. Není tak bezstarostný, jak předstírá - čas strávený v Síních čekání si i na něm vybral svou daň. Ty jsi měl svou rodinu a přátele - on tisíce let beznadějného toužení po tobě.“

Elrond se překvapeně otočil: „A tohle přijde od tebe, Celeborne? Myslel jsem, že ty jsi ten poslední, kdo by ho tu litoval.“

Celeborn se ušklíbl - velmi drzý, široký úsměv, pomyslel si Elrond.

„Ah, Elronde - to se pleteš. Nelituju ho. Kdyby záleželo na mě, zabalil bych ho jako balík a poslal do Temného hvozdu coby dar k Thranduilovým narozeninám, spolu s Amarisem, ale vím, že ti na něm hodně záleží, celá dlouhá léta jsem tě neviděl usmívat se tak jako těch posledních pár dní a to naplnilo mé srdce radostí.“

Elrond naprázdno polkl a podíval se na bývalého Pána Zlatého lesa: „Ani jsem ti pořádně nepoděkoval za to, co jsi udělal. Riskoval jsi pro ty tři svůj život, svou duši.“

„Ach,“ řekl Celeborn a mávl rukou, „dělal jsem jen to, co mi jde nejlíp: hazardoval. A k tomu taková báječná příležitost vypadat jako hrdina… Věř mi, udělal jsem to pro tebe, Elladana a Orophina, ne pro tu zlobří napodobeninu elfího lorda. Mimo to,“ dodal a na jeho rtech pohrával úsměv, „měl jsem tam malou pomoc.“

Elrond se na něho díval s očekáváním, ale Celeborn nepokračoval, prostě se usmál a stáhl ruku z Elrondova ramena: „Musím se omluvit, Elronde - neměl jsem to dělat.“

Elrond věděl, co ono „to“ bylo, pořád nemohl uvěřit, že se ho vlastně Celeborn pokusil políbit, ale ještě neuvěřitelnější byla nyní jeho omluva.

„Nemusíš se omlouvat, Celeborne - nebyl jsem naštvaný, byl jsem jen… zmatený. Nečekal jsem, že… uděláš něco takového,“ řekl trochu nejistě a Celeborn se na něj zamyšleně podíval.

„Ne? Pak musíš být pozoruhodně slepý, drahý příteli. Velice si tě vážím, Elronde; jsi čestný, moudrý, laskavý a odvážný. A pokud mohu říct, nejsi zrovna ošklivý. Má dcera s tebou byla šťastná. Jsi otec mých tří báječných vnoučat. Ale přesto jsem to neměl dělat. Nebylo správné dělat něco, co tak jasně bylo proti tvojí vůli.“

„Já bych to tak neformuloval,“ řekl Elrond a prstem přejížděl přes opěradlo křesla, „byl jsem jen - překvapený.“

Celeborn na něj upřeně zíral.

„Ty bys proti tomu nic neměl, kdybych - dobrá, kdybych se tě nejdřív zeptal?“ vydechl a Elrond pokrčil rameny.

„To nedokážu říct, Celeborne - mám tě radši, než si myslíš, a byl jsem osamělý. Kdo ví - kdyby ses mě zeptal, místo toho, abys mě tak zaskočil, možná bych souhlasil se - zkouškou.“

Celeborn, poté, co se vzpamatoval z šoku z tohoto odhalení, se před Elrondem narovnal: „Potom tedy, ty otravný Půlelfe - zapomeňme na minutku, že Král Zlobr je dole na nádvoří a zapomeňme i na všechny ty nepříjemné skutečnosti, jako že mám za ženu tvou tchyni: Elronde, mohu tě políbit? Jenom abychom ty a já věděli, jaké by to bylo?“

„Předpokládám, že s tím nic nenadělám. Tak do toho.“

Celeborn narovnal hlavu a přistoupil blíž, aby mohli pokračovat tam, kde byli nedávno tak hrubě přerušeni Gil-galadovým portrétem. Jejich rty se setkaly a Celeborn si potěšením téměř povzdechl, když ucítil, jak se mu Elrond otevírá. Chutnal báječně, jak čekal - ne, ještě báječněji. Moc báječně. Možná by měl…

„Oh, hluboce se omlouvám - doufám, že jsem něco nepřerušil?“

Oba elfí páni ucukli, jako kdyby se mezi nimi objevil had, ale byl to jen Gil-galad, který stál ve dveřích s nevinným výrazem na tváři.

Celeborn by nepochybně dal přednost hadovi a Elrond si odkašlal.

„Ne…ne, právě jsme ukončili naší… poradu,“ mumlal a Celeborn tiše počítal do 27, aby se uklidnil. 

Pak se otočil.

„Gil-galade - jak rád tě vidím,“ řekl a úsměv, který bývalému králi věnoval, byl tak strašlivý, že by skřet strachy vyletěl z brnění. 

Gil-galad však jen povytáhl obočí a přešel přes místnost.

„Kdybych věděl, že máte důležitou schůzku, přišel bych později. Mám se vrátit za hodinu, Elronde?“ zeptal se a Elrond zavrtěl hlavou, zatímco omluvně pohlédl na Celeborna.

„Ne - jak jsem řekl, skončili jsme. Jak ti mohu pomoci?“

„Doufal jsem, že budeš mít čas ukázat mi svou proslulou sbírku náprstků, drahý příteli. Tolik jsem o ní slyšel, a než dám výprask tomu mentálně zaostalému jedinci, který namaloval můj portrét na náprstky na prachové podušce, myslel jsem, že bych se měl na zmíněné položky nejdřív podívat.“

Celeborn se málem rozesmál nahlas, a neudělal to jedině proto, že vůbec nebyl pobavený. 'Sbírka náprstků, to tak‘, myslel si, 'jeho obraz by měl být na lukostřeleckých terčích a vsadím se, že by byl na vrcholu prodejnosti. Určitě bych si jeden koupil!'

„Doufám, že tě nezdržujeme od nějakých důležitých povinností, drahý Celeborne,“ vrněl Gil-galad, „tak významný elf jako ty má jistě mnoho záležitostí, které vyžadují jeho pozornost.“

„Vskutku,“ odpověděl Celeborn a v duchu si liboval ve škrcení Gil-galada, „je toho hodně, čemu se musím věnovat, zatímco ty se budeš věnovat Elrondovi - chci říct, zatímco se ty a Elrond budete věnovat tomu, čemu se budete věnovat - takže se teď vzdálím do svých pokojů a popřeju vám nanejvýš příjemný den. A Elronde,“ ozval se ještě, když stál ve dveřích s rukou na klice, „když už v tom budeš, nezapomeň ukázat našemu drahému příteli ty tvé roztomilé památeční džbánky a Gil-galadův stojan na brky, kalendář a sbírku oprašovátek. Namárië.“

S tím Celeborn vypochodoval z místnosti a zabouchl za sebou dveře s takovou razancí, až obrazy na zdech v chodbě nadskočily. Jeden spadl a jeho složitě vyřezávaný rám mu málem rozsekl hlavu. Celeborn unikl jen proto, že velká květina zmírnila pád obrazu a dala mu čas, aby uskočil stranou. Podíval se na velký obraz, pak ho zvedl a nebyl v nejmenším překvapený, když zjistil, že je to portrét Galadriel.

Nebylo pochyb - Valar ho nenávidí.

* * *

Fin nevěděl, proč číhá tady, skrytý za jednou z tapisérií, které pokrývají stěny Elrondovy knihovny. Vlastně se cítil jako idiot; naposledy takovou věc udělal kdysi v Gondolinu, když byl asi šedesátiletý elfík a ukryl se, aby sledoval svou svlékající se sestřenici. Ta ho našla a tvrdě ho praštila svým kartáčem na vlasy. Přesto to stálo za to.

Měl předtuchu - pocit, že se tu něco stane, takže zůstal potichu a nepohnul se, když Elrond vstoupil do pracovny, přešel místnost a stoupl si na balkon. Čas od času si lord povzdechl a podíval se přes rameno, jako by očekával něčí návštěvu; a opravdu, zanedlouho bylo slyšet slabé zaklepání na dveře. 

„Prosím, vstupte“. 

Fin mohl mezerou mezi gobelíny vidět pouze malou část místnosti, ale poznal zvuk měkkých kroků na podlaze, poznal by je i ve spánku, takže ho nepřekvapilo, když zaslechl Erestorův hlas: „Přál sis mě vidět, můj pane?“

„Ano, Erestore. Prosím, pojď sem na balkon - vypadáš bledý, potřebuješ čerstvý vzduch.“

Erestor poslušně přistoupil ke svému pánovi a do Finova zorného úhlu; Fin si prohlížel svého druha a musel s Elrondem souhlasit: Erestor vypadal bledý a vyčerpaný, měl tmavé kruhy pod očima, které žhnuly jako v horečce, a bez ustání otvíral a svíral své ruce.

„Erestore,“ zahájil Elrond, aniž se na svého poradce podíval. „Pečlivě jsem tě během posledních týdnů sledoval a vidím, že nejsi v pořádku. Nechci zasahovat do tvého soukromého života, ale myslím si, Erestore, že by sis měl dopřát trochu odpočinku. Nech ostatní, aby na čas převzali tvé povinnosti.“

Erestor zíral na Elronda a Fin zadržel dech - bylo nevyhnutelné, že Erestor bude protestovat a rozčílí se. Samozřejmě, Elrond měl pravdu - ale musel to provést tak nediplomaticky?

Ale Erestor vůbec nic nenamítal. Přistoupil blíž k Elrondovi a spočinul svou rukou na lordově paži.

„Nerozumíš, Elronde, můj příteli,“ zašeptal, „tohle není nemoc, která přejde, a ty nemůžeš utišit mou bolest tím, že mě dáš pod zámek.“

Fin viděl studený pot, který pokrýval popelavou kůži, a ruku, která se zadrápla do Elrondovy paže. Nikdy neviděl Erestora, aby se k Elrondovi choval tak důvěrně, a to ho vystrašilo víc než cokoliv jiného.

„Přál bych si, abych porozuměl, můj vážený, drahý příteli,“ Elrond si povzdechl a pozoroval svého hlavního poradce očima léčitele, „ale kdybych měl prostředky, jak ti ulehčit v tvé bolesti, udělal bych to, to víš.“

K Finově vzrůstajícímu znepokojení přistoupil Erestor dokonce ještě blíž k Elrondovi, ve skutečnosti tak těsně, že jeho róba zašustila proti lordově, a jeho oči v bledé tváři byly jako uhlíky.

„Máš prostředky, Elronde,“ zamumlal a Fin ke své hrůze viděl, jak jeho druh tře svou tvář o Elrondovo rameno, zatímco jeho ruce hladí lordovy boky.

„Dej mi, co není ochotný dát mi Glorfindel!“

Elrond na svého rádce nedůvěřivě civěl, pak ho jemně, ale pevně odstrčil.

„Erestore! Vzpamatuj se! Nevíš, co říkáš!“

„Ó, já to vím velice dobře, můj krásný,“ zavrněl Erestor a ovíjel své štíhlé tělo kolem Elronda jako břečťan kolem dubu, „všiml jsem si, jak jsi mě sledoval, už dávno jsem si toho všiml. Popíráš, že jsi o mně přemýšlel? Že sis představoval, co bych cítil, jak bych chutnal?“

„To tedy skutečně popřu!“ protestoval Elrond a pokoušel se osvobodit od Erestora, který zřejmě zešílel, ale věděl, že je to lež, a Erestor to věděl také. 

Ano, myslíval na Erestora nepatřičným způsobem a často tajně truchlil, že se tomu nikdy nevěnoval a pak přišel Glorfindel; a ačkoliv si Elrond myslel, že ta celá záležitost je pryč a uzavřená, jeho tělo bylo právě teď velice ochotné užívat si Erestorovo laskání, zatímco jeho mysl křičela, aby se z tohoto místa dostal pryč dřív, než udělá něco, čeho by litoval až do konce Ardy.

Fin se chtěl vyřítit a odvléct Erestora z pokoje, ale nebyl schopný pohnout jedinou končetinou, byl paralyzovaný a jeho nohy odmítly poslouchat. Byl rád, že byl pořád ještě schopný dýchat.

Erestor věděl přesně, kam sáhnout, aby rozbil Elrondovo opevnění. Prosil, vrněl, plakal, jeho ruce byly všude, dotýkající se, hladící, dráždící, domáhající se. Teplo jeho těla pronikalo Elrondovými šaty, stejně jako jeho vůně zamlžovala Elrondovu mysl a nebylo toho tak moc, co mohl Pán Imladris povolat na obranu; na obranu, která se drobila jako starý koláč. Příliš dlouho byl osamělý a necítil milenecké laskání a bylo krásné cítit, že se ho někdo dotýká, že po něm někdo touží. Nakonec se tedy poddal Erestorově péči, odpovídal poradcovým domáhajícím se polibkům, zabořil své ruce do dlouhých tmavých vlasů a vracel jeho vášeň.

Fin viděl svého druha a svého nejlepšího přítele padnout na podlahu, viděl, jak byly odhozeny šaty a slyšel sténání, zaznamenal laskání a polibky na důvěrně známé bledé pleti. Viděl jenom dvě těla, propletená, pohybující se v pradávném rytmu, nemohl spatřit jejich tváře, ale věděl, jak Erestor vypadá ve chvílích jako tato, jeho mysl promítala obrazy rtů šeptajících slova lásky a touhy, viděl tmavé vlasy rozprostřené kolem milované tváře a štíhlé tělo rozžhavené vášní. Nebylo nic, co mohl Glorfindel udělat. Jen tam stál a pozoroval, byl svědkem toho, jak se jeho život rozpadá na kousky, a na mysl mu přišla náhodná myšlenka: co řeknou Elladan, Elrohir a Arwen, až posléze Erestor porodí jejich nevlastního sourozence?

Konečně se něco ve Finově duši zlomilo a on křičel jako nikdy dřív, křičel, jako by už nikdy neměl křičet znovu, křičel svůj hněv a bolest ze zrady a nakonec padl na kolena a jen vzlykal Erestorovo jméno, zas a znovu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Už jen jedna kapitola, drazí čtenáři - buďte silní. Věci nejsou tak zlé, jak by mohly vypadat - věřte mi . Zásluha za dramatickou situaci patří výhradně Magické kryse.
> 
> Gil-galad a Elrond: Nedokážu si představit, že někdo byl pryč tisíce let a vedl dál stejný život. Amaris má pravdu - on a Gil-galad jsou přežitek, žijí ve špatné době a chyběli u zásadních událostí, které se staly za posledních pár tisíciletí. Elrond už dávno není láskou omámený mladík, čemuž se Gil-galad jen obtížně přizpůsobuje.
> 
> Tahle kapitola a poslední dvanáctá obsahují něco málo náznaků k nadcházejícímu pokračování „Srdcového spodka“, které se bude jmenovat „Hledá se Námo“. Odezvy jsou jako obvykle velmi vítané a budu víc než šťastná, když se se mnou podělíte o vaše dojmy z Náma a Amarise.
> 
> Nashledanou v poslední kapitole!


	12. Kapitola 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velké Finále – Erestor a Glorfindel uzavřou svazek, dobří přátelé odcházejí a nakonec, Glorfindel splní Erestorovo největší přání.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka autorky: Konečně - poslední kapitola! Páni - vy jste ale mávali vidlemi, drazí čtenáři! To bylo nádherné drama na konci 11. kapitoly, že? Ruce nahoru - kolik z vás si myslí, že Erestor Finovi zahýbá? Ó - tolik? Dobře tedy - čtěte dále a zjistíte, jestli jste měli pravdu nebo ne.
> 
> Taky musím říct, že mě šokovalo - šokovalo, řeknu vám, množství lidí, kteří mi psali a žádali mě, aby byl Gil-galad nazýván „Tykvičko“ - vy krutá chásko! Copak si starý král zaslouží takové zacházení? (Publikum volá „Ano!“)
> 
> Tahle kapitola byla betována obdivuhodnou Magickou krysou a úžasnou Eveiyí.
> 
> A nyní, bez dalších průtahů, podívejme se, jak tento příběh skončí…

Opona se otevírá:

Finova píseň pro Erestora

Čeká na mě v noci, čeká na mě v tichu  
Dává mi všechnu svou něhu a zbavuje mne bolesti  
a dosud mi neutekl, i když, přísahám, by měl důvody  
Stále věří v zázraky, zatímco ostatní marně pláčou

Někdy se ke mně otočí a zeptá se, o čem sním  
a já pochopím, že jsem musel být milion světelných let vzdálený  
A ptám se ho, jak ví, že se ke mně má v tom momentě vztáhnout  
a on se usmívá, protože je jasné, že není třeba slov

Jsou tací, kteří ztratili všechnu naději, lásku a vlídnost  
Je mnoho těch, kteří padli, ale někteří stále přežívají  
Přichází ke mně v noci a prozradí mi svá přání  
A dává mi všechnu svou lásku, kterou potřebuji, abych si udržel svou víru

Celé je to o duši,  
je to o víře a hluboké oddanosti.  
Je to o duši,  
protože za láskou je silnější cit.  
Stal se silným,  
protože tolik věcí, které se vymkly kontrole  
by ho měly odehnat.  
Tak proč zůstává?  
Celé je to o duši

„Erestorizovaná“ verze písně „All about Soul“ od Billyho Joela

* * *

Fin konečně znovu přiměl své nohy k pohybu a rozzuřeně se vrhl vpřed, strhávaje tapisérii, za kterou se dosud skrýval, a divoce táhl Elronda pryč od Erestora, ale jeho pán se nedal tak snadno, otočil se a popadl Fina za ramena, usilovně s ním třásl, zas a znova a …

„Fine… drahý, co se děje?“ zeptal se ustaraně Erestor a pokoušel se lomcováním přivést rozrušeného elfa k vědomí.

Glorfindel se prudce posadil, zmáčený studeným potem, a s hrůzou zíral na Erestora.

„Erestore…“ lapal po dechu a jeho druh jemně zastrčil potem promočený pramen zlatých vlasů za Finovo ucho.

„Musel jsi mít noční můru, lásko - zdálo se ti zase o Mandosových síních?“ Erestor Glorfindela objal a jemně, ale rozhodně si přitiskl jeho hlavu k hrudi.

„Ne,“ šeptal Fin, „nebyl to sen o smrti. Zdálo se mi o něčem mnohem horším.“

Erestor se ho už dál nevyptával, jenom dál hladil bojovníkovy vlasy, dokud se Finovo srdce nezklidnilo a jeho oči se zase nezamžily ve snění.

A Erestor přemýšlel, co by pro Glorfindela mohlo být horší než smrt.

* * *

„Tak, ty malý darebo - čeká nás teď velice vážný rozhovor mezi otcem a synem,“ oznámil Glorfindel a lehl si na zem na břicho, aby byl v úrovni očí svého syna, který seděl na přikrývce v dětském pokoji, žvýkal plátek jablka a dělal při tom hrozný nepořádek. 

„Agagaaggaga gaa!“ odpověděl Estorel nadšeně a mával ošklivě znetvořeným kouskem ovoce ve vzduchu.

„Ano, to je přesně to, o čem jsem chtěl mluvit,“ souhlasil Glorfindel a polechtal chodidla bosých nohou elfátka. Estorel se hihňal a svíjel a vyprskl jablko na celý Glorfindelův obličej.

„Ehm - tedy tohle zrovna není způsob, jak jsem chtěl začít náš rozhovor,“ mumlal Fin a čistil si tvář cípem přikrývky.

„Gaaaagggoooooo!“ potvrdil Estorel a matlal si jablko do vlasů, které mu teď dosahovaly k bradě a ze své původní černé s rudými odlesky změnily barvu na temně kaštanovou, což byl zajímavý kontrast k jeho tmavě modrým očím.

Fin se pokusil znovu zahájit diskuzi.

„Takže teď je tady tvoje fëa, Luinile, jestli jsem správně rozuměl Jeho Smrtící Svatosti,“ řekl, díval se na svého syna a pokoušel se najít jakoukoliv známku po dítěti, které tak tragicky ztratil před mnoha věky.

„Gah!“ sdělil Estorel a pokyvoval hlavou, zatímco si utíral lepkavé prsty do své zelené tuniky.

Glorfindel vzal drobnou nožičku svého syna do svých velkých rukou a jemně ji pohladil, jako by to byl vzácný, křehký klenot vyrobený ze skla.

„Nevím, jestli mě můžeš opravdu slyšet nebo mi rozumět, můj synu, ale prosím tě o odpuštění za mou pošetilost. Nikdy jsem ti neměl dovolit jet se mnou do bitvy, ale byl jsem tak pyšný a ty tak nedočkavý - ai, je to všechno moje chyba, můj malý sladký princi.“

Dítě se na něj dívalo s úsměvem a Fin mu vtiskl polibek na čelo.

„Nemám slova, abych vyjádřil, jak moc jsem tě miloval a stále ještě miluji, můj synu. Neminul ani okamžik, abych na tebe nemyslel, nepřipomínal si, jak báječný jsi byl syn. Často jsem se vzbudil, když jsem se domníval, že jsem zaslechl tvůj smích, jen abych našel tvůj pokoj prázdný a tvou matku v zoufalství. Nesmíš si myslet, že jsem ji nemiloval, synu, ale je to tvůj sia, kdo je opravdu druhá polovina mé duše, a ty jsi volil moudře, když sis ho vybral.“

„Nevím, co jsem udělal, že jsem si zasloužil takovou laskavost, abych tě mohl vidět vrátit se do mé náruče, ale slibuji, že ti všechno vynahradím, maličký - tentokrát budu dobrým otcem. Ačkoliv po pravdě řečeno - máš dost špatný úsudek, když jsi se vrátil k takovému nanicovatému ničemovi, jako jsem já.“

Fin skryl svou tvář ve svých dlaních a rozplakal se - nedokázal ani říci, jestli to jsou slzy bolesti nad ztrátou syna nebo slzy radosti z jeho návratu - jenom cítil, že stín v jeho srdci a mysli zmizel, a když drobná ruka neohrabaně pohladila jeho vlasy, snesl se na něj úžasný pocit klidu a míru.

Nejenom jeho syn se vrátil - také Fin dorazil domů.

* * *

'Elfové mě nikdy nepřestanou udivovat,' přemítal Gandalf. Kouřil dýmku, občas do vzduchu vyfoukl kouřový kroužek a úmyslně ignoroval Galadriel, která nakrčila nos a demonstrativně zakašlala pokaždé, když jeden z šedých kroužků zavál jejím směrem. Nakonec pro ni vyfoukl kouř ve tvaru labutě a Galadriel mu věnovala úsměv, po kterém nicméně následoval hlasitý kašel - koneckonců, nemohla ztratit tvář.

Starý čaroděj pozoroval čilý cvrkot malého tábora, který si lórienští elfové postavili. Setkal se s nimi na půl cesty mezi Lórienem a Roklinkou a byl vřele pozván, aby se k nim na zbytek cesty připojil. S potěšením souhlasil, protože Galadriel byla vždycky dobrá společnost. Probírali nadcházející obřad spojení Erestora a Glorfindela a ve vhodném okamžiku i zázrak tří navrátivších se elfů. Gandalf si dával pozor, aby nemluvil příliš nahlas - nakonec, bylo to něco, co by se přece jen nemělo rozhlašovat všude po Ardě, a i stromy občas měly uši a ústa. Chtěl si promluvit se samotným Gil-galadem předtím, než si na celou tu věc udělá svůj názor. A kromě toho má pro Pána Imladris jednu poněkud nepříjemnou zprávu - zprávu s důsledky pro celou Středozemi, ale právě teď si jednoduše užíval, že je obklopený smíchem a veselím.

Pár elfů právě dozpívalo píseň o mladé neopětované lásce a každý setřel slzu.

„Už žádné slzy, přátelé moji,“ vykřikl Rúmil a vyskočil, „je čas se smát a radovat!“

Vzal ze svého opasku láhev, která obsahovala tu nejsilnější Hobití brandy, co byla k dostání, a nabídl ji s širokým úsměvem Galadriel, která si k láhvi nejdříve podezíravě přičichla, pak si zkusmo usrkla a okamžitě začala kašlat a prskat - u Valar, takový odporný nápoj!

Rúmil se smál, pak vstoupil do středu malého kruhu a začal zpívat. Předstíral že je opilý; klátil se a zakopával o své vlastní nohy a pohrával si s lahví:

Ze všech ptáků, které jsem kdy viděl  
je sova nejkrásnější  
sedí na stromě celý dlouhý den  
a když padne noc, uletí  
Čím, kdo a komu teď připíjí?  
Vám pane darebáku  
Tahle píseň se výborně zpívala, jak jsem slíbil,   
a darebák je ten, který teď pije.  
Nos, nos, no-o-o-nos,   
a kdo ti dal tenhle veselý červený nos?   
Skořice, zázvor, muškát a hřebíček,   
a to způsobilo tvůj veselý červený nos.“ 

Všichni se smáli, povzbuzovali, tleskali a dokonce se zapojila i Paní Zlatého lesa, chichotala se jako mladá elfí dívka, a u Valar, to byl pohled, který si Gandalf užil, protože kdy někdo viděl vážnou Paní chovat se takhle?

Tak to šlo dál a dál, příběh a píseň, a když se všichni konečně rozešli ke svým pokrývkám, byla už hluboká noc. Gandalf se vzdálil do pohodlí své malé dvojkolky, pořádně si stáhl klobouk do tváře a brzy bylo, kromě jedné houkající sovy, slyšet jen jeho chrápání.

Kousek stranou od hlavního tábora seděla v trávě Galadriel s nataženýma nohama, opřená o ohromný dub. Rúmil ležel na zádech, s hlavou položenou v jejím klíně, s její levou ruku na své hrudi, kde si pohrávala se sponou jeho pláště, a vysvětloval jí jména všech hvězd nad nimi - většinu z nich si právě vymyslel, protože věděl o astronomii asi tolik, kolik kráva věděla o tanci, ale Galadriel, která znala každou hvězdu podle jména a většinu z nich osobně, se jen usmívala.

„A tohle je velice zvláštní hvězda, má paní - ta se jmenuje 'Nejkrásnější Paní stříbrných vlasů' a nepochybně je to nejjasnější hvězda ze všech. A vidíte tu malou poblíž? Ta se jmenuje 'Toužící Galadhrim' - není tak jasná, ale milá na pohled.“

Galadriel se tiše zasmála.

„Neřekla bych, že ta hvězda není příliš jasná - je dost jasná, aby věděla, že se má od té velké zářící držet dál, aby neshořela v jejích plamenech.“

Rúmil k ní vzhlédl. Měsíční svit se jí odrážel ve vlasech, které měly téměř stejnou barvu jako ty stříbrné paprsky, a Rúmil cítil, že nikdy neviděl svou paní krásnější.

„Ach, má paní - to je v povaze malých hvězd toužit po těch jasných, které je na oplátku nechtějí.“

Galadriel si povzdechla.

„Rúmile, velmi často cesta, kterou jdeme, není ta, kterou bychom si vybrali, ale ta, která nám byla určena. Kdybych šla za svým srdcem, malá hvězda by nemusela shořet, ale mohla by se u toho ohně ohřát. Ale já za svým srdcem jít nemohu - víš stejně dobře jako já, že žádná hvězda nahoře na obloze není sama - jsou na sobě navzájem závislé a pokud jedna spadne, všechny ostatní by ji mohly následovat a nám by zůstala temná a chladná noc.“

Rúmil se k ní přivinul blíž a zavřel oči, když ucítil, jak její prsty jemně hladí jeho tvář.

„Má paní - přísahal jsem věrnost vám i lordu Celebornovi a tuto přísahu dodržím, dokud neskončí čas nebo můj život. Ale on s vámi nejednal tak, jak si zasloužíte, má paní. I elfí pán může chybovat.“

V jeho hlase nebyla zlost ani nepřátelství, jen zájem a Galadriel si povzdechla.

„Ani jeden z nás se k tomu druhému nechoval způsobem, jakým bychom si zasloužili, takže by se vina neměla svalovat jen na jednu stranu, nejdražší příteli.“

Galadhrim otevřel oči a opřel se o loket, aby hleděl přímo do jejích očí.

„Má paní - všichni víme lépe, než by nám bylo milé, o jeho návštěvách v domech, chýších a talanech, kdykoliv vzplanul vášní. Nemyslete si, že jsme slepí - vidíme každou bytost, elfa, skřeta či trpaslíka, kteří vstoupí do Zlatého lesa. Máme bdělé oči a bystré uši - ve Zlatém lese se nestane nic, aniž bychom to nevěděli. Vaši lidé mají soucitná srdce, má paní - netěší nás slyšet, jak v noci pláčete.“

Galadriel se rychle podívala stranou.

„Ze všech elfů zrovna ty říkáš takové věci,“ zamumlala a Rúmil jí přidržel bradu, jemně otočil její hlavu znovu tváří k sobě a zamračil se.

„Proč je to takové překvapení, má paní? Myslela jste, že nemám srdce?“

Galadriel zavrtěla hlavou. Rozhodně mu nemohla říct, proč ji tak dojalo slyšet tato slova od něj. Tak moc jí připomínal Celeborna, jaký býval před tolika věky - starostlivý, veselý, vášnivý, milující a nepředvídatelný. Každý den, který strávila s Rúmilem, objevovala další podobnosti mezi těmi dvěma a vyčítala si, že byla tak dlouho slepá.

„Myslím, že tvé srdce je velice drahá věc, Rúmile - proto bys měl být velmi opatrný na to, koho jím obdaruješ.“

Rúmil se naklonil blíž, tak blízko, že mohla cítit jeho dech na své tváři.

„Své srdce nemohu nikomu dát, má paní,“ zašeptal, „protože už ho dávno nevlastním.“

Než na to mohla odpovědět, jeho rty se znovu dotkly jejích a ačkoliv Galadriel věděla, že tohle je velmi špatné a velmi pošetilé, opětovala jeho polibek se stejnou vášní. Bylo tak krásné cítit se žádaná, obdivovaná - milovaná? Prsty se probírat jeho dlouhými vlasy, nechat je sklouznout po jeho zádech, cítit teplo jeho těla a hru svalů. Cítila, jak její vzdor taje jako rampouch vystavený zimnímu slunci, a proto byla vděčná, když se odtáhl, aby chytil dech. Díval se na ni, tvář zardělou, oči jiskřící a dobře četl, co nevyslovila nahlas. Hravě ji políbil na nos, pak vstal, láskyplně ji pohladil po tváři hřbetem ruky a přikryl ji lehkou pokrývkou, kterou zahrnul kolem její pružné postavy.

„Spěte, má paní. Budu venku na stráži, takže vás dnes v noci nebudou rušit žádné špatné sny.“

Mrkl na ni, pak se obrátil a její oči ho sledovaly, dokud nezmizel mezi stromy a nesplynul s tmou - jako neviditelný lesní duch.

* * *

Byly okamžiky, kdy bylo pro Elronda těžké sledovat Glorfindelův myšlenkový pochod. Například okamžiky jako tenhle. V jednu chvíli oba mírumilovně seděli nad hrou v šachy a v tu následující Elrond zjistil, že je zapletený do té nejnesmyslnější diskuze.

„Šach mat - prohrál jsi, Glorfindeli,“ Elrond se doširoka usmál a bojovník si povzdechl. 

„Opravdu - zase jsi mě překonal, Elronde.“

Opřel se ve svém křesle dozadu a pečlivě si Pána Imladris prohlížel. Navzdory svému zřejmému smrtelnému původu měl Elrond krásnou tvář, v jeho očích se skrýval humor a byl laskavý, moudrý a ten nejlepší z přátel. Pohyboval se půvabně, měl melodický hlas a, pokud se dalo věřit pověstem, které během staletí zaslechl a Gil-galadovým žertovným příběhům, existovalo množství důvodů, proč byl velekrál Peredhelem tak uchvácen - důvodů, které Glorfindel raději nechtěl znát příliš podrobně.

Elrond trávil s Erestorem mnohem víc času nežli on - což byla pochopitelná věc, když byl Erestor jeho hlavním poradcem a existovalo tolik smluv, které musely být připraveny, projevů, které musely být napsány a tolik práce do noci… ne snad, že by Glorfindel pochyboval o Erestorově věrnosti, ale co Elrond? Určitě si musel všimnout, jaký tmavý poklad sedí v radě po jeho levici. Opravdu byl po všechny ty roky slepý? Jistě ne!

Glorfindelovy oči se zúžily.

„Máš rád Erestora?“ zeptal se najednou a Elrond, který pochopitelně neměl ani tušení, nad čím Glorfindel celou tu dobu dumal, překvapeně vzhlédl.

„Tedy co je to za otázku, Glorfindeli - samozřejmě, že mám Erestora rád. Proč bych neměl?“ zeptal se zmateně.

„Ano, proč bys neměl - je velice krásný, že ano?“

Elrond nadzvedl obočí.

„Glorfindeli - o co jde? Máš nějaký důvod pro tyhle dost podivné otázky nebo…“

„Ó ne, nic. Nic. Vážně. Jen tak přemýšlím. Takže - ty si tedy nemyslíš, že by byl krásný?“

„Jistěže je krásný. Jako by sis toho doteď nevšiml! Tak ještě jednou: proč se mě na to ptáš?“

Bohužel Fin neměl nejmenší chuť odhalit důvod své zvědavosti a odpověděl další otázkou.

„Takže si myslíš, že je krásný. Uvažoval jsi někdy o tom, že bys ho chtěl do svého lože?“

„Do svého lože? Erestora? Fine - kolik sklenic miruvoru sis dal, než jsi sem šel?“ zeptal se Elrond pobouřeně.

„Žádnou. A ještě jsi mi neodpověděl na mou otázku - už jsi někdy uvažoval o tom, že by ses s ním vyspal? Zkusil jsi to? Je tu snad něco, o čem bych měl vědět, než se zítra spojíme?“

Glorfindel se teď nakláněl nad malým stolkem a ani si nevšiml, že rukávem shodil šachové figurky.

„Vážně doufám, že teď nenaznačujete, co si myslím, že naznačujete, lorde Glorfindeli,“ odpověděl Elrond, také se naklonil vpřed a ve vzduchu mezi oběma elfy se začaly tvořit rampouchy.

„Celé Ardě je jasné, že Erestor miluje tebe a jenom tebe. Takže tenhle výslech je nejen nesmyslný, ale také vysoce urážlivý jak pro mě, tak i pro tebe, a já bych ti doporučil, abys Erestora ušetřil podobného vyptávání, pokud nechceš zranit jeho city.“ 

Glorfindel klesl zpět do křesla a povzdechl si.

„Omlouvám se, můj pane - prosím, odpusť mi. Jen jsem měl minulou noc nesmírně znepokojující sen, který mi od mého probuzení nejde z mysli a…“

Elrond se na něj podíval znovu, tentokrát okem léčitele.

„Glorfindeli - jsme přátelé po mnoho milénií. Vidím, že tě něco hluboce znepokojuje. Nechtěl by ses se mnou o ten sen, který jsi měl, podělit? Často nám to, co prožijeme v říši snů, může ukázat něco, co nás trápí ve skutečném životě. Možná bych ti mohl pomoci?“

Glorfindel si mačkal ruce.

„Ai, to, co říkáš, je pravda - dobrá, řeknu ti to. Ale nemysli si o mně nic špatného.“

„Nebudu. Pokračuj.“

Elrond se pohodlně opřel, naplnil si znovu sklenku vínem a soustředil se na válečníka.

Fin vyprázdnil svou sklenici jedním douškem a pak řekl: „Zdálo se mi, že mě Erestor podvádí. S tebou.“

Elrond jen povytáhl obočí, ale nekomentoval to, a Fin pokračoval.

„Podívej, on vážně chce další dítě. A i když já v zásadě nemám nic proti myšlence mít velkou rodinu, příliš se bojím vyhovět jeho přání. Já… posledně jsem ho téměř ztratil a nechci, aby tím znovu prošel. Není úplný elf z Plání - a my nevíme nic o tom, jak by ho to mohlo ovlivnit a… ach, já nevím. Mohl by si najít někoho mnohem lepšího, než jsem já.“

Elrond, který pozorně naslouchal, se naklonil vpřed.

„Takže, jestli ti rozumím přesně, myslíš si, že nejsi pro Erestora dost dobrý, bojíš se, že by tě mohl opustit pro někoho, kdo je, přinejmenším podle tebe, 'lepší' než ty a odpíráš mu další dítě, protože se bojíš, že bys ho mohl ztratit - pochopil jsem tě správně?“

Fin přikývl a pozoroval své boty.

Elrond vstal, přešel k oknu a podíval se dolů na nádvoří, kde Gil-galad mluvil s Amarisem a divoce gestikuloval, zatímco si temnohvozdský elf leštil nehty a zíval.

„Glorfindeli, drahý příteli - lhal bych, kdybych tvrdil, že mě nikdy Erestor nepřitahoval. Když spolu dva pracují v takové blízkosti po tak dlouhou dobu, tak se to stává. Ale,“ prohlásil, obrátil se a vážně se na bojovníka zadíval, „nenastal ani jediný okamžik, kdy bych měl pocit, že by se Erestor zajímal o mě. Ani jednou během všech těch tisíciletí. Byl jsem sám hodně dlouhou dobu - neměj mi to za zlé, že jsem čas od času zatoužil po útěše.“

„Glorfindeli, znám tě velice dobře. Za tím tvým hlučným a hrubým chováním se skrývá milá, jemná a ušlechtilá duše; čím víc roste balrog ve tvých historkách, tím menší je tvoje sebeúcta. Nemysli si, že jsem slepý, příteli. A nemysli si, že je slepý i Erestor. Vidí do tebe, vybral si tě dobrovolně a celým svým srdcem i svou duší a jestli se mě chceš zeptat, zda byste se měli zítra spojit či zda ho nejsi 'hoden', tak ti mohu říci jen jediné: vy dva jste stvořeni jeden pro druhého.“

Glorfindel se podíval na svého Pána a zvládl nepatrný úsměv.

„Opravdu si to myslíš, Elronde? To je tvůj upřímný názor?“

Elrond dost energicky přikývl.

„Opravdu - tohle je mé upřímné mínění. Ani jeden z vás by nemohl být šťastný s někým jiným, protože byste nepochybně svými šílenými kousky kteréhokoliv jiného připravili o rozum. A teď tě žádám, abys byl tak laskavý a šel otravovat někoho jiného, protože já musím dokončit přípravné práce pro váš zítřejší obřad spojení.“

Glorfindel se zazubil a vstal.

„Chraň mě Valar, abych ti bránil v tomto veledůležitém úkolu. A nezapomeň, že si přeji, aby všechny stromy byly ozdobeny jasně růžovými mašličkami!“

Elrond zasténal a trhnul sebou, když se zabouchly dveře za jeho správcem, který, jak se zdálo, nikdy nebyl schopný zavřít dveře normálně nebo potichu.

Pak se posadil a napsal pokyn pro Melpomaena, aby se ujistil, že budou všechny stromy ozdobené zelenými a tmavě rudými mašlemi, jak si přál Erestor.

Glorfindel byl možná jeho nejstarší přítel - ale Erestor mával řasami rozhodně přesvědčivěji.

* * *

„Tohle se mi opravdu nelíbí, Elladane,“ reptal Orophin a nesouhlasně si prohlížel svůj odraz v zrcadle.

„Ale mně ano - vypadáš báječně,“ odpověděl mladší elf a obdivoval svého manžela, který se na své nové šaty díval s pochybami. Byly jednoduchého střihu, z mechově zeleného sametu s jemným stříbrným lemováním, ale Galadhrim v nich vypadal velice královsky, jako vznešený elf nebo dokonce jako lord. Elladan nikdy předtím neviděl Orophina oblečeného v róbě, což nebylo žádné překvapení, poněvadž lórienský elf hluboce nesnášel společenský oděv. Kdyby to záleželo na něm, zúčastnil by se obřadu spojení mistra Erestora a lorda Glorfindela v uniformě Galadhrim, ale to bylo mimo diskuzi.

„Je to také Estorelův obřad Dávání jména, a protože jsi jeho opatrovník, máš tam důležitou roli. Glorfindel by tě rozkrájel na kousíčky a naservíroval vrrkovi, kdybys zítra vypadal méně než dokonale!“

Orophin se rozesmál.

„Tak ty myslíš, že ti zítra nebudu na obtíž, když budu stát po tvém boku?“ zeptal se Orophin, popotahoval si rukáv a nepohodlně se vrtěl.

„Zítra budu ten nejpyšnější elf, milovaný, a ačkoliv bych si to nedovolil říct nahlas v Glorfindelově přítomnosti, budu taky ten s nejhezčím manželem!“

Letmo Orophina políbil na tvář, pak přešel ke svému prádelníku a prohraboval se v horním šuplíku.

„Něco chybí…“ mumlal si, „á, tady je to! Pojď sem, sedni si ke mně.“

Poklepal na pokrývku postele a Orophin se poslušně posadil. Elladan obešel postel, pak přelezl přes pokrývku, poklekl za svým manželem a začal rozplétat válečnické copánky.

„Co to děláš, Elladane? Víš, že nerad nosím rozpletené vlasy,“ protestoval Orophin.

„Ššš, teď klid. Nech mě něco zkusit, vždycky si můžeš stěžovat, až skončím.“

Orophin si povzdechl a vzdal se Elladanovu kartáčování, česání a upravování svých dlouhých stříbroplavých vlasů. Po hodné chvíli ho Elladan jemně poplácal po zádech a prohlásil: „Tak, jsem hotový. A odvažuji se říct, že to na tobě vypadá úžasně!“

Galadhrim mu věnoval pochybovačný pohled, pak vstal a postavil se před zrcadlo.

Valar - byl to opravdu on?

Elladan mu do vlasů vpletl mithrilový řetízek - drahý kov zářil v stříbrných kadeřích jako čelenka a pokud předtím Orophin vypadal dobře, teď by se rozhodně dal označit jako oslňující. Pryč byl lukostřelec ze Zlatého lesa - v zrcadle se odrážel vznešený elf a Orophin byl v šoku.

„Elladane - to je… nádhera! Ale - to nejsem já.“

Elladan, který se postavil za něj, mu položil ruce kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho do pevného objetí.

„Ano, tohle jsi ty. Tohle je to, kdo a jaký jsi - nádherný. Jen jsem se postaral, aby tvůj zevnějšek odpovídal tvému srdci, milovaný, ale ať máš na sobě královské šaty nebo roztrhané kalhoty, miluji tě pořád stejně. Ale samozřejmě,“ dodal, rozpustile se ušklíbl a políbil Orophina na krk, „největší potěšení pro mě bude, když se tebou budu chlubit a samolibě se usmívat na každého, kdo po tobě zatouží, protože vím, že je to všechno marné."

„Marné? Proč - myslíš, že nejsem dost sličný, abych ještě vzbuzoval touhu?“ protestoval Orophin a předstíral uraženost.

Elladan se chichotal, jeho prsty si rychle poradily se sponami Orophinovy róby a nechaly jemnou látku klesnout na podlahu.

„To bych určitě netvrdil. Jsi pro mě - vlastně velice inspirující. A tohle zrcadlo je báječná věc, když o tom tak přemýšlím - mohu ocenit tvou krásu ze všech stran.“

Orophin s rostoucím zaujetím sledoval v zrcadle, jak Elladanova ruka přejíždí přes jeho hruď a břicho. Že je to úžasný pocit, to už věděl - taky to ale dost zajímavě vypadalo.

„Inspirující - ano, souhlasím,“ přitakal a zalapal po dechu, když cítil, jak Elladanovy ruce kloužou stále níž po jeho těle a když ten samý pohyb současně sledoval v zrcadle.

„Ai - objevil jsem další způsob, jak tě škádlit, má lásko?“ usmíval se Elladan do Orophinova krku, letmo ho políbil na citlivé kůži za uchem a jeho manžel přikývl.

„Možná.“

„Dobře tedy,“ řekl Elladan a shodil vlastní oděv, „dohlédnu, abychom měli strop nad naší postelí vybaven jedním velkým zrcadlem.“

Orophin se otočil a zíral na Elladana, který měl na tváři velmi škodolibý úsměv.

„Elladane! To je… dekadentní! Proč bys to dělal?“

„Protože,“ odpověděl prostopášný elf a přitáhl si Orophina blíž k sobě, „jsi perfektní ze všech stran a já se budu těšit pohledem na tvou zadní část stejně tak, jako opatruji tvou přední část.“

Orophin se rozesmál a dokonce zčervenal, což Elladanovi připadalo nevýslovně okouzlující.

„Víš, má lásko,“ hihňal se Orophin, zatímco Elladan pokračoval v letmých polibcích na jeho kůži a občas se zakousnul, „mohl by to být hezký dar pro Erestora a Glorfindela k obřadu spojení, kdyby taky měli jejich ložnici vybavenou zrcadlem.“

„Obávám se, že je to špatný nápad, milovaný,“ řekl Elladan, krátce vzhlédl a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Myslíš? Proč?“

„Protože Glorfindel,“ řekl Elladan, „už jedno objednal.“

„Říkal jsi, že Glorfindel byl tvůj vychovatel?“ zeptal se Orophin, vzal Elladana za ruku a vedl ho k posteli.

„Ano, ovšem,“ odpověděl jeho manžel.

„Připomeň mi, že mu mám poděkovat.“

* * *

„Vstupte!“ štěkl Gil, když zaslechl měkké zaklepání na dveře, a s jistým překvapením si uvědomil, že jeho nečekaným návštěvníkem je Erestor. Byl oděný ve své obvyklé róbě z černého sametu, jedinou špetkou barvy bylo lemování rukávů z tmavě zeleného hedvábí. Vlasy měl rozpuštěné, na rameni mu seděla vrána a jeho jediným šperkem byl velký mithrilový prsten, který mu dal Glorfindel jako symbol jejich blížícího se svazku. Prsten se na dlouhé a štíhlé ruce zdál ohromný a celkově vzato, pomyslel si Gil-galad, byl jeho zjev dost exotický a v Lindonu by se za ním jistě otočila více než jedna hlava.

„Mistře Erestore - pojďte dál. Co vás přivádí do mých pokojů? Zase jsem porušil pravidla? Prošel jsem hlavní síní se zablácenýma botama? Urazil jsem některého z Elrondových poradců?“

Erestor se usmál a zakroutil hlavou.

„Také vás rád vidím, můj pane. Zdá se, že mám úžasnou pověst - opravdu vás vyhledávám, jenom když mám stížnosti? Doufám, že ne.“

„Ale jděte,“ zamumlal Gil, „vím, že s mou přítomností tady nesouhlasíte. Kdyby to záleželo na vás, našel by Mandos červený koberec na nádvoří a vy osobně byste mu podržel koně, zatímco by mě odtud vlekl.“

Teď se Erestor doopravdy rozesmál - Gil-galad si nedokázal vzpomenout, jestli ho takto vůbec někdy viděl a ten zvuk ho podivně zaujal.

„Můj drahý pane - pletete si můj zájem o pohodu lorda Elronda s nechutí k vaší osobě. Já si pouze přeji vidět mého pána šťastného. Necítím vůči vám žádný odpor.“

Erestor pohladil vránu, která ďobala do jeho korálku, a znovu se podíval na Gil-galada.

„To samozřejmě neznamená, že bych vaše vnitřnosti nevyvěsil k sušení po celém nádvoří a nenakrmil jimi svoje vrány, kdybyste nějak lorda Elronda zranil.“

Gil-galad pro jednou nebyl schopen slova, proto Erestor využil tuto odmlku k tomu, aby předal zprávu, se kterou sem původně přišel.

„Jsem zde, abych vám oznámil, že lord Amaris má připraveného osedlaného koně a během několika minut opustí Imladris, takže vám navrhuji, abyste si pospíšil, pokud se s ním chcete rozloučit.“

Vlastně toho chtěl říct víc, ale Gil-galad vyběhl ze dveří tak rychle, že poslední slova pronesl Erestor do prázdné místnosti.

* * *

„Považuji to za urážku, že se pokoušíš vyplížit se z Roklinky, aniž bys mi to řekl, a chci vědět, kdy se vrátíš!“ volal Gil-galad přes nádvoří a rázoval k Amarisovi, který zrovna upevňoval svou sedlovou brašnu. Když slyšel svého krále, jak štěká jako rozzuřený vrrk, povzdechl si a otočil se.

„Vaše výhrada je zaznamenána, Vaše Veličenstvo, ale na mém rozhodnutí nic nezmění. A pokud jde o můj návrat, je mi velice líto, že vám musím oznámit, že k tomu nedojde.“

Gil-galad právě dorazil ke svému poradci a tyčil se před ním.

„Co co co?! Nesmysl. Samozřejmě, že se vrátíš. Temný hvozd je nudný jako Galadrielin štrikovací kroužek.“

„To je dost dobře možné, Vaše Veličenstvo, ale přesto nemám v úmyslu se vrátit. Jsem přesvědčen, že najdete někoho jiného, kdo vás bude urážet; můžete zkusit štěstí s mistrem Erestorem, který je v umění sarkasmu přinejmenším stejně schopný jako já.“

„Nechci, aby mě urážel mistr Erestor. Do měsíce jsi zpátky, to je rozkaz.“

Amaris zavrtěl hlavou a na rtech mu pohrával úsměv, jenže Gil-galad si nemohl pomoci a všiml si, že byl spíše hořký.

„Myslím, že jste to nepochopil, Vaše Veličenstvo; odcházím z vašich služeb. Už není nic, co mi můžete rozkázat. Vrátím se do Temného hvozdu podívat se, jak se daří mojí rodině, a kdyby všechno selhalo, můžu se ještě plavit na Západ. To jé mé přání a vůle.“

Gil-galad shlížel na elegantního, štíhlého lesního elfa, který se od něj v každém směru tak lišil. Byl otravný, pravda, občas nepříjemný, nafoukaný a pyšný a arogantní, ale také to byl loajální a důvěryhodný přítel po mnoho tisíciletí a myšlenka, že by opustil toto nádvoří a Gil-galadův život, byla - děsivá.

„Amarisi,“ řekl a jeho hlas zněl mnohem jemněji, „ udělal jsem něco, co tě odehnalo? Ublížil jsem ti? Udělal jsem něco špatně? Pokud ano, prosím, řekni mi to a já se polepším, bude-li to možné. Tolik let jsme byli přátelé, nechci to skončit takovýmto způsobem.“

Amaris věnoval Gil-galadovi dlouhý, zamyšlený pohled. Poprvé král zaznamenal, že v modři jeho očí jsou drobounké skvrnky zlaté barvy, barvy, která se odrážela v jeho vlasech, a divil se, že si toho nikdy dřív nevšiml.

„Neudělal jste nic špatně, Vaše Veličenstvo, vyjma věcí, které vždycky zpackáte, ale na to jsem zvyklý. Ne, je to pouze osobní záležitost. A chci předat zprávu o vašem návratu mému bratrovi sám, dřív, než se objeví před branami Roklinky se svou armádou a zničí obřad spojení lorda Glorfindela tím, že rozvěsí vaše vnitřnosti po celém nádvoří.“

Gil-galad chtěl poznamenat něco o všeobecné posedlosti jeho vnitřnostmi, ale Amaris ho zarazil.

„Bylo mi ctí sloužit pod vámi, můj králi, ale teď musím odejít. Myslel bych, že tři věky mého života, které jsem vám věnoval, jsou dost. Žádám vás, ve jménu našeho přátelství - nechte mě jít.“

Gil-galad věděl, že na tuto žádost existuje jediná odpověď - nechat Amarise jít a propustit ho ze své služby, poděkovat mu za jeho přátelství a loajalitu a popřát mu štěstí.

Napřímil se, čímž se mu ve zlomku vteřiny podařil zázrak proměny z ošuměle vypadajícího bojovníka na vznešeného krále, a jako obvykle, Amaris zadržel dech, srdce mu tlouklo dvakrát rychleji než obvykle a na velice kratičký okamžik se v jeho očích zrcadlilo jeho srdce. Jen jednou být držen v tomto náručí, nebo mít šanci políbit ty rty - ale ty byly rezervované výhradně pro Pána Roklinky a Amaris by raději strávil další tisíciletí mezi pavouky a skřety, než stát stranou a sledovat ty dva milence.

Gil-galad počítal zlaté skvrnky - 8 v levém oku a 13 v pravém, což bylo zvláštní. Počítal znovu - ano, 8 a 13. Dohromady 21. Úžasné - jak mu tohle mohlo tak dlouho unikat? 

„Děkuji ti za všechno, co jsi udělal pro náš lid, stejně jako pro mě, děkuji ti za tvé přátelství a věrnost a přeji ti hodně štěstí, Amarisi z Temného hvozdu. Ale ze své služby tě nepropustím.“

„Prosím?“ zeptal se Amaris, zvedl hlavu a myslel, že se přeslechl.

„Nezapomněl sis náhodou vyčistit uši? Řekl jsem: nepropustím tě ze své služby. To znamená: ne. To znamená: nikdy. To znamená: zůstaň v Temném hvozdu, jak dlouho chceš, ale přeji si, aby ses jednoho dne vrátil. Dej si na čas. Konec konců jsme nesmrtelní. A ještě jsme nedohráli tu šachovou partii, kterou jsme začali minulý týden.“

Bylo to tu znovu, zamyšlený výraz ve tváři jeho poradce - bylo na Amarisově odjezdu něco víc než přání znovu vidět domov a rodinu? Ale určitě to nebylo tím, že by někdo temnohvozdskému elfovi ublížil - Gil-galad by si toho všiml a rozsekal by viníka na malé kousíčky. Možná to byl jen další rozmar, jako objímání stromů a pletení květinových věnců.

„Jak si přejete, Vaše Veličenstvo,“ odpověděl konečně Amaris, nasedl na svého koně a vyjel z nádvoří, aniž by se ohlédl. Král by neměl vidět jeho slzy, nikdo by neměl, patřily jemu a jen jemu a jednoho dne, to si byl jistý, už nezbude žádná a on zapomene a najde si někoho jiného, komu dá své srdce, někoho, kdo ho při troše štěstí bude také milovat.

Gil-galad zíral za Amarisem a byl překvapený, když si uvědomil, že temnohvozdský elf odjel a vzal si kousek jeho srdce s sebou.

„21 zlatých skvrnek - jak to, že jsem si nikdy nevšiml?“ mumlal.

* * *

Dnešní večeře byla nepříjemná záležitost - především proto, že Gil-galad nebyl nikde v dohledu a nejspíš se zase dostal do maléru. A jelikož už bylo všechno připraveno na zítřejší slavnost, z kuchyně dorazil jen dosti prostý pokrm. Naneštěstí, a aniž by to Elrond věděl, se Elrohirovi s Melpomaenem podařilo vplížit se do kuchyně, zatímco šéfkuchař dohlížel na přípravy na nádvoří, a tak se před Elrondem ocitla mísa tykvové polévky.

Nikdy neměl tykev příliš v lásce a fakt, že se nějaký drzý elf, možná Melpomaen, chichotá pokaždé, když zazní slovo „tykev“, mu náladu nezvedl. Po hrdinském pokusu sníst naservírovanou polévku, se nakonec vzdal, odsunul poloprázdnou misku stranou a s nadějí se naklonil k talíři, který před ním ležel - jen aby uskočil zpátky při pohledu na rozmačkanou tykev se sýrem.

„Co to, ve jménu Elbereth, je?“ zařval.

„Tykev,“ ozval se Elrohir. Melpomaen už to dál nevydržel a vyprskl smíchy.

„Máš, mladý mistře Melpomaene, nějaký hodnotný příspěvek k této konverzaci nebo se chováš hloupě jen tak?“ zeptal se Elrond až příliš přátelsky a mladý poradce se snažil, jak mohl, aby dostal svůj výraz pod kontrolu, což se mu dařilo do chvíle, než byl podáván dezert.

Ukázalo se, že je to tykev s vanilkovým krémem, a teď už nic nedokázalo zadržet Elrohira a Melpomaena, kteří se doslova váleli smíchy po zemi.

„Tohle už zašlo příliš daleko! Elrohire! Melpomaene! Žádám, abyste s tím nesmyslem okamžitě přestali a rovněž očekávám, že se dozvím, kdo je zodpovědný za toto - menu!“ vybuchl Elrond a udeřil pěstí do stolu.

Přesně v tom okamžiku se do síně vřítil Gil-galad a těžce popadal dech.

„Strašně moc se omlouvám,“ vydechl, „byl jsem venku na vyjížďce a zapomněl jsem na čas.“

Když viděl Elronda celého rozrušeného a nazlobeného, se znepokojením se podíval na Pána Roklinky a konejšivě mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Vypadáš rozzlobeně - děje se něco, Tykvičko?“

To už bylo moc - všichni kromě Erestora a Orophina řvali smíchy, a dokonce i v Erestorových očích bylo vidět pobavení a Orophinův náhlý záchvat kašle byl chytrý pokus zamaskovat úsměv.

„Fajn. Skvělé. Jsem velice rád, že jsem mohl přispět k pobavení všech.“

Elrond vstal, aniž by kohokoliv poctil jediným pohledem, a smích pomalu ustával, a když konečně nastalo ticho, Elrond se podíval na Gil-galada, který vůbec netušil, o čem celý ten rozruch je.

„Byl bys tak laskav a připojil se ke mně, drahý příteli - chci si s tebou promluvit o jistých věcech. Soukromě,“ řekl hlasem tak mrazivým a rezervovaným, jak jen to bylo možné, a Gil-galad, zaskočený tím vším, jen zíral na Elronda, který přešel přes síň a zamířil ke schodům vedoucím k jeho pracovně. Když stál na prvním schodu, otočil se a jeho hlas se odrážel od všech zdí a byl slyšet dokonce i ve stájích:

„Chci si o tom promluvit hned. Jdeš - TYKVIČKO?“

A přestože si Gil-galad přál, aby právě teď zaútočil balrog nebo přinejmenším jeskyní zlobr a dostal ho z bryndy, nebylo cesty, jak se vyhnout Elrondovu hněvu.

Bojovat s balrogem by byla mnohem větší legrace.

* * *

Orophin si nejprve myslel, že byl napaden divokým zvířetem, pak si ale uvědomil, ke svému velkému potěšení, že je to Rúmil. Delegace z Lórienu právě dorazila a Rúmil nemarnil čas nějakým protokolem nebo uvítacími rituály, jen se zeptal Elladana, kde je Orophin, a tak ho našel, jak sedí na lavičce před pomníkem - před tím, který Rúmil znal příliš dobře.

Bratři se smáli a plakali zároveň, objímali se a líbali a Rúmil měl milión otázek, z nichž Orophin nedokázal zodpovědět ani jedinou, ale na tom nezáleželo: Rúmil viděl a cítil, že jeho bratr se skutečně vrátil, nezraněný, a ta „proč“ a „jak“ ho zajímala jen velice málo.

Konečně oba seděli na měkké zemi a pozdní odpolední slunce zalévalo malou mýtinu jemným světlem.

„Proč tu sedíš a dumáš, Orophine? Proč nejdeš za svou rodinou a přáteli? Zdá se to trochu morbidní, sedět tu a pozorovat svůj vlastní pomník.“

Orophin se usmál a Rúmil si s úžasem všiml, jak mladě v tom okamžiku vypadá jeho tvář.

„Já nedumám, penneth. Ale byly to stresující a rušné dny a potřebuji trochu času, abych si uspořádal myšlenky. Bude to chtít nějaký čas, abych plně ocenil tento dar a riziko, které král Gil-galad a lord Celeborn podstoupili.“

Rúmil, který si pohrával s několika suchými listy, zvedl hlavu.

„Vím, že velekrál do toho byl zapojen - ale jakou roli sehrál lord Celeborn?“

Orophin vyprávěl Rúmilovi, jak jejich troufalý pán hrál se samotným Námem o jejich duše, jak riskoval svůj vlastní život a přitom vyhrál ty jejich. Rúmil naslouchal, aniž by bratrovu řeč přerušoval, pouze občas zalapal po dechu nebo nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou.

„To je ten nejúžasnější příběh, jaký jsem kdy slyšel, Orophine. Takže mu vděčíme za tvůj život - jak mu kdy můžeme splatit to, co pro tebe udělal?“

Znovu Orophina objal a políbil ho na spánek.

„Když jsem byl malé elfátko, často jsem si přál, abys byl pryč, když jsi mě peskoval za něco, co jsem udělal špatně. A když jsi po té strašlivé bitvě odešel, dal bych všechno, aby ses vrátil. Už si s námi znovu tak nezahrávej, Orophine. Všem jsi nám zlomil srdce.“

Orophin se předklonil a jejich čela se dotkla.

„Nikam nepůjdu, bratře. Budu se starat o dědice mistra Erestora a lorda Glorfindela, pomáhat chránit Roklinku a budu věrným služebníkem svých pánů. Zhluboka se nadechl a pak dodal: „A budu dobrým manželem Elladanovi.“

„Manželem?“ řekl Rúmil a poplašeně na svého bratra zíral.

„Co myslíš tím 'manželem'? Ty… ty máš v plánu se oženit?“

Orophin kreslil kruhy do měkké půdy a povzdechl si.

„Nemáme v plánu se vzít. My už jsme se vzali - ne, víc než to: my jsme se spojili.“

„Spojili?“ zakvičel Rúmil a až podezřele zněl jako jedno ze selátek sedláka Červíka.

„Ty jsi se spojil s dědicem Roklinky? Ai Elbereth - co tomu říkal lord Elrond? Nezaútočil na tebe mečem nebo válečnou sekerou?“

Orophin zavrtěl hlavou.

„Pán Elrond o tom ještě neví - nikdo to neví. Jsi první, komu jsem to řekl.“

Rúmil sebou praštil na zem, zakryl si rukama obličej a divoce vrtěl hlavou.

„Aiya, Orophine! Pro všechno na světě - co tě to, v Elberethině jménu, popadlo?“ zaúpěl.

„Elladan,“ odpověděl Orophin suše a Rúmil, který se teď opřel na loktech a hleděl na svého bratra, odpověděl: 

„Tak tohle jsem pochopil i já - aiya Orophine! Elfí páni se nežení se svými milenci - berou si milé, vznešené dívky a mají půl tuctu elfátek! Jak si představuješ, že dáš Elladanovi dědice? Doufáš, že vám Elbereth nechá nějaké elfátko pod mallornovým stromem?“

Orophin protočil oči.

„Podle Lindira je to normální způsob, jak přijít k elfátku,“ řekl a Rúmil znovu zaúpěl.

„Rozzuřený balrog bude nic ve srovnání s lordem Elrondem, až to zjistí - radši mu to řekni brzy a z bezpečné vzdálenosti, a protože si nepřeji o tebe znovu přijít: ujisti se, že máš oblečené celé brnění. Myslím, že ta Haldirova stará plechovka z Helmova žlebu se ještě někde povaluje.“

„No, ta mi asi bude k ničemu, Rúmile - na zádech má vyseknutou díru.“

„Chtěl bych mít bratry, kteří by byli básníky nebo knihovníky!“

Orophin se musel usmát.

„Jsem si vědom toho, že lord Elrond nebude nadšením tančit po stole - ale je to moudrý a laskavý otec, tak doufám, že mou lásku k Elladanovi vezme v úvahu.“

Rúmil si ho pečlivě změřil a pak ho vzal za ruku.

„Opravdu ho miluješ, Orophine? Vím, že on tebe miluje - báli jsme se, že vybledne, když… jsi nás opustil.“

Orophin přikývl.

„Ach ano - já ho miluji. Je má druhá polovina, už bych bez něj nemohl žít. Je laskavý a dobrý, občas trochu pošetilý a s hlavou v oblacích, ale nemohl bych najít lepšího druha. Neudělali jsme tento krok z rozmaru, Rúmile, jsme si oba vědomi důsledků.“

Oba bratři seděli chvíli v tichu a hleděli na pomník. Bylo divné vidět na pomníku své vlastní jméno a Orophinovi přeběhlo po zádech chladné zachvění. Představil si, jaké muselo být pro jeho bratry a pro Elladana sbírat dřevo na jeho pohřební hranici.

„Mrzí mě, že jsme tento krok udělali, aniž jsme ti to řekli,“ prohlásil Orophin a omluvně pohlédl na svého bratra, „mysleli jsme, že mě Námo odvede zpátky do Síní čekání a…“

Odmlčel se a Rúmil se usmál.

„Nedělej si s tím starosti, bratře. Ano, velice rád bych byl přítomen u tak důležitého okamžiku tvého života, ale stále můžeš mít pořádný obřad někdy jindy. Co na to všechno říká Haldir?“

„Ještě to neví.“

Rúmil vstal a oprášil si z kalhot listí a hlínu, pak podal Orophinovi ruku a pomohl mu dostat se zpátky na nohy.

„Pak bychom měli jít a říct mu to teď, Orophine.“

A tak se oba bratři vydali k Haldirově a Králíkově jeskyni.

Námo, který během celé jejich konverzace seděl na Orophinově pomníku, si povzdechl a otočil se k bílému elfovi, který ležel natažený před pomníkem a líně přežvykoval stéblo trávy.

„Musíš připustit, můj drahý Irmo, že tohle místo je velice zábavné. A naše děti - nemají ony osvěžující nadšení pro život?“

„Dovol, abych tě opravil - tihle dva jsou moje děti. Já život dávám, ty ho bereš. Malý, ale významný rozdíl, přinejmenším z jejich pohledu. Nicméně opravdu nerozumím tvému náhlému zájmu o elfy, drahý příteli.“

„Přijdou mi inspirující. Jsou tak velmi - živí.“

„To by tě mělo spíš obtěžovat než inspirovat, Námo!“

Hlasatel soudu Valar pokrčil rameny.

„Nejspíš jsem v jádru opravdový romantik. Vždycky mě potěší, když vidím, že beznadějná láska nakonec zvítězí.“

„Takže ještě je naděje pro sličnou Vairë? Koneckonců po tobě toužila od počátku času. Taková oddanost si zaslouží odměnu.“

Námo si odfrkl.

„Ó, prosím - nevstupujme znovu do této diskuze. Ona je sličná, o tom nemůže být pochyb, a má laskavé srdce, ale ty víš, že necítím lásku - opravdu bys chtěl, aby trávila věčnost s partnerem, který neopětuje její city?“

Irmo povytáhl jemně tvarované, stříbroplavé obočí.

„Ne že by měla velkou paletu nápadníků, Námo. Už jen tři z nás zbývají, co jsme svobodní - z nichž jeden je blázen, další jsi ty a poslední-“

„Šššš! Nezmiňuj jeho jméno!“ sykl Námo. „Ani o něm nepřemýšlej v mé přítomnosti! Pouhé pomyšlení na jeho existenci mi způsobuje víc bolesti než všechny plameny Mordoru a tento ostrůvek míru nesmí být zohyzděn vyslovením jeho jména!“

„Jak si přeješ. Ale ignorováním jeho existence to neskončí, drahý příteli.“

S tím Irmo, také znám jako Lórien, zmizel a nechal za sebou zadumaného Pána Smrti. Po chvíli se Námo rozhodl vrátit do Síní čekání. Měl v úmyslu užít si příští den naplno, takže dnes musel dokončit nějaké papírování.

Než odešel, poslal polibek směrem k pomníku, kde vyrašil růžový keř, vykoukly malé zelené lístky, vykvetla poupata a během vteřiny byl pomník Elladanova velkého zármutku pokryt tuctem nádherně vonících červených růží.

„Mnohem lepší,“ řekl si Námo pro sebe,“ elfové možná jsou velcí válečníci a básníci, ale jsou to prachbídní zahradní architekti.“

* * *

Slunce zřejmě vědělo, že tohle je pro elfy v Imladris mimořádný den, a tak si navléklo nejnádhernější šat, vydrhlo tvář a vykartáčovalo vlasy. Větříček povíval, ptáčci zpívali, a kdyby byl den ještě krásnější, začal by mít Glorfindel podezření.

Ale tak to zkrátka bylo, a tak Glorfindel seděl ve vaně, drhnul si kůži i vlasy a zpíval si veselý popěvek. Jaký báječný den! Za několik hodin se konečně spojí s Erestorem, svým tmavým klenotem, a pak bude mít zákonné právo uříznout uši každému, kdo by se odvážil dotknout jediným prstem jeho poradce. Život byl opravdu překrásný!

Aby dodrželi tradici, strávil Erestor minulou noc v jiném křídle Posledního domáckého domu a Glorfindel neměl ani ponětí, jak budou vypadat jeho šaty. Ale pokud se Fina týkalo, mohl by Erestor nosit pytel od brambor a stejně by to byl ten nejkrásnější elf na celé Ardě.

Bojovník si pobrukoval a pískal, pak vylezl z vody, utřel se do sucha a začal si rozčesávat vlasy. Ještě měl na přípravu spoustu času, protože obřad nezačne dřív než pozdě odpoledne, ale začal brzy, aby nemusel spěchat; bylo o něm známo, že by zmeškal i svou vlastní smrt, proto se rozhodl, že ze všech dnů je tenhle tím nejvhodnějším pro nový začátek. A kromě toho, Erestor by mu nikdy neodpustil, kdyby přišel pozdě na svou vlastní svatbu.

Když byl spokojený se svými vlasy, oblékl si šaty, které si u švadleny objednal pro tento výjimečný den. Protože znal Erestorovu obavu z toho, že by se mohl na jejich svatbě objevit v červené košili, žlutém kabátci a zelených kalhotách, rozhodl se přizpůsobit svému druhovi, takže jeho róba byla ušitá z tmavě zeleného sametu a hedvábí a vyšitá drobnými perličkami, které se třpytily v ranním slunci. Svůj neobvyklý oděv doplnil párem tmavě zelených semišových bot, a když se na sebe podíval do zrcadla, uznale hvízdl.

„Glorfindeli z Gondolinu, jsi opravdu velice přitažlivý elf,“ prohlásil a poslal svému obrazu v zrcadle vzdušný polibek.

„A jsi také velice pošetilý elf!“ zabručel veselý hlas za jeho zády a Fin se poplašeně otočil, jen aby spatřil Gandalfovu rozesmátou tvář.

„Gandalfe! Tak rád tě vidím!“ vykřikl a vrhl se do náruče starého čaroděje, který pod tímto útokem klopýtl. Láskyplně poklepal bojovníka po zádech, pak o krok poodstoupil a podíval se na něj.

„Opravdu - jsi pro mé staré bolavé oči vítaný pohled,“ řekl a mrkl na Fina. „Doufám, že si tě Erestor bude cenit, jak si zasloužíš!“

Glorfindel se široce usmíval.

„Ai, Gandalfe - to já jsem ten, kdo by měl být vděčný, protože si ho rozhodně nezasloužím! Je dobré zase tě vidět, dávný příteli - bez tebe by tenhle den nemohl být dokonalý!“

Gandalf se usmál a rozhodl se, že se nezmíní o nepříjemné záležitosti, která ho přivedla do Roklinky - to může počkat do zítřka, protože nic na světě nemůže být tak důležité, aby to zničilo svatební den jeho starého přítele.

„Oh, téměř jsem zapomněl,“ poznamenal a odložil svou dýmku. Začal prohledávat prostorný vak, který si přinesl s sebou, až nakonec našel, co hledal, a vylovil předmět zabalený v modrém sametu.

„Ach, tady je to! Už jsem se bál, že jsem ho nechal doma - to víš, s každým tisíciletím je má paměť horší a horší.“

„Já nejsem Rohir, Gandalfe,“ poznamenal Glorfindel sarkasticky, „ to předstírání 'jsem ubohý, unavený stařec' na mě neplatí.“

„Zatraceně - a já tak doufal, že bych tě mohl oklamat! Tak dobrá - podívej, tohle je můj svatební dárek pro tebe; myslel jsem si, že bys to v tento mimořádný den mohl chtít věnovat Erestorovi.“

Podal elfovi malý balíček a Glorfindel ho opatrně rozbalil. Když viděl, co obsahuje, zatajil se mu dech.

„Gandalfe! U Valar! Jak… kde jsi to našel?“

Čaroděj se usmíval a jen pokrčil rameny.

„Na tom nezáleží. Ale myslel jsem si, že by to byl dokonalý dárek pro Erestora, nemyslíš?“

„Ano - ach ano! Mockrát ti děkuju, ty jemná a milá duše - oh, nemůžu se dočkat, až tohle dám Erestorovi!“

Glorfindel tancoval po místnosti a Gandalf, který bojovníka viděl protrpět si jeho nejtemnější hodiny, mu vůbec jeho štěstí nezáviděl - jestli si někdo zasloužil být šťastný, tak to byl právě Glorfindel.

* * *

V Roklince se nalézali dva elfové, kteří nebyli šťastní. Jeden z nich byl dokonce naprosto nešťastný, a to byl Celeborn. Byl lovcem příliš dlouho, než aby si okamžitě nevšiml, že Rúmil byl venku za kořistí. Že ta zmíněná kořist byla jeho manželka, to bylo dosti nepříjemné - ale že lovec byl jeho vlastní syn - TO bylo hořké sousto pro pána Lothlórienu. Neboť taková je povaha mužů - možná už nechtějí to, co jim dříve bylo drahé, ale nemohou žít s představou, že by to třeba chtěl někdo jiný.

Jeho setkání s Galadriel bylo krátké a přátelské; byl překvapený, jak klidný byl a jak málo to pro něj znamenalo. Ach, stále ji miloval - netrávíte spolu tisíciletí, aniž byste se nemilovali, a tisíce tenkých nitek spojujících dva životy mohou být tak silně provázané jako tlusté lano, ale instinktivně cítil, stejně jako ona, že musí znovu vybudovat své přátelství, nikoliv manželství, protože to je pryč nadobro.

Sledoval tedy svou ženu a svého syna a doufal, že nebude odhalen, a rád by věděl, jestli Galadriel ví, že je Rúmil jeho syn. Pokud ano, tomu mladému to neřekla, protože Rúmil nevykazoval žádnou změnu v chování, žádnou známku nějaké rivality. Dokonce mu děkoval, že zachránil jeho bratra, a vyjádřil mu svou oddanost a obdiv.

'Úžasné', říkal si Celeborn, zatímco šel procházkou k Bruinen, 'mě obdivuje a s mojí ženou spí. Skutečné ovoce mých beder.'

Když došel k břehu Bruinen, spatřil Gil-galada, který civěl do temných vod a zřejmě myslel na něco nepříjemného. Přestože Gil-galad určitě nebyl vysoko na Celebornově seznamu elfů, se kterými by chtěl trávit čas, pořád byl lepší společnost než nervózní Glorfindel, nevrlý Elrond nebo lothlórienské zamilované hrdličky.

„Mae govannen, Ereinione,“ pozdravil, „ty se nepřipravuješ na velkou slavnost?“

Gil-galad se otočil a věnoval Celebornovi temný pohled.

„Ne. Já nepřijdu,“ řekl a znovu se zadíval do řeky.

„Ty nepřijdeš? Ale proč? Elrond bude určitě zklamaný,“ řekl Celeborn překvapeně, i když šance, že nebude muset přihlížet Gil-galadovým zastaralým namlouvacím rituálům během slavnostní večeře pro něj měla svůj půvab.

„To si nemyslím. Můžeš se vrátit do Posledního domáckého domu a uplatnit svůj nárok, Celeborne - ty jsi urozený pán, zatímco já nejsem nic než venkovský balík, který narušuje klid tohoto domu a z jeho pána dělá hlupáka před dvorem i rodinou.“

„Hořká slova, Ereinione - a znějí jako citace,“ odpověděl Celeborn a Gil-galad se zasmál, bohužel bez pobavení.

„Ó, vskutku - Elrond a já jsme minulou noc měli velice příjemný rozhovor. Kdo by si pomyslel, že můj sladký, roztomilý herold vyroste do takového balroga!“

Celeborn se musel zasmát, což mu vyneslo rozzlobený pohled od Gil-galada, který se posadil do trávy.

„Prosím, odpusť mi mé veselí, Ereinione - ale Elrondovy nálady jsou dobře známé - jsou jako oheň na slámě, žhavé, ale velmi rychle pominou. Jestli jste se včera v noci pohádali, dnes ráno na to zapomněl, tak si to neber k srdci.“

„Ale on má pravdu, Celeborne. Já - sem nepatřím.“

Proti své vůli pocítil Celeborn soucit. Opatrně, aby si neušpinil šaty od trávy, se posadil vedle Gil-galada.

„Dovol mi mluvit otevřeně, Gil-galade. Ty i já, my oba chceme totéž: Elronda. Nechme rozhodnutí na něm - za daných okolností by si docela dobře mohl vybrat někoho jiného a my si nad tou ztrátou můžeme navzájem brečet do svých kabátců.“

Gil-galad se podíval na svého společníka, zvažoval jeho slova a upřímnost a pak přikývl.

„Dohodnuto, ať je to tedy čestný boj.“

„Tak máme dohodu, skvělé. Ať vítěz získá Elrondovo srdce. Mám jen jednu podmínku, Celeborne.“

„A ta je?“ zeptal se pán Zlatého lesa a povytáhl obočí.

„Nebudu o něj s tebou hrát karty!“

* * *

„Jestli hezký mistr Erestor nepřestane být nervózní, Mauburz ho muset praštit do hlavy a obléct ho, zatímco bude v bezvědomí!“ vyštěkla paní Mauburz a Erestor si okamžitě přestal pohrávat se sponami na své róbě.

„Jak to vypadá, Mauburz? Není to… příliš odvážná barva?“

Skřetice obrátila oči v sloup.

„Není odvážná. Je modrá. Obyčejná barva. Vypadá dobře na vás a na obloze. Taky hezká barva, když vás někdo praští do oka. To se dneska nestane, když budete hodný elf a nebudete Mauburz nervovat!“

Erestor se podíval do zrcadla na svůj odraz. Protože Fin tak moc miloval modrou, rozhodl se pro tmavě modrou a břidlicovou, což byla výrazná změna proti jeho obvyklým šatům, které byly černé, temně černé, světle černé nebo černé s černými ozdobami. Cítil se vyzývavě, dokonce frivolně.

Róba byla kolem celého límce ozdobena bílými drahokamy a paní Mauburz mu další vpletla do vlasů. V jeho černých vlasech vypadaly jako hvězdy na noční obloze a i když to všechno bylo velice krásné a elegantní, Erestor se v tomhle oblečení necítil sám sebou.

„Tak, teď vy hotový, můžete jít do zahrady sejít se s hezkým lordem Glorfindelem. Nebýt nervózní, velmi jednoduché. Jenom říct 'ano', když se někdo zeptá.“

Kdyby Erestor nebyl tak nervózní, rozesmál by se. Teď tedy přišla ta chvíle, po které toužil všechny ty roky, cítil se jako červenající se elfí panna a navíc opravdu pošetile. Jeho myslí se proháněly nejpodivnější myšlenky - co když Fin na poslední chvíli změnil názor? Co když začne Estorel plakat? Co když… aiya, tohle nikam nevede!

Erestor se zhluboka nadechl, pak následoval Mauburz a spolu opustili zadními dveřmi Poslední domácký dům a kráčeli pěšinou k Elrondově altánku, kde už Pán Imladris čekal, oděný ve své nejformálnější róbě.

To samo o sobě by stačilo naplnit Erestora bázní, ale pohled na Glorfindela v celé jeho zelené nádheře byl na poradce příliš a on zakolísal. 'Skvělé', pomyslel si, 'omdlít na své vlastní svatbě, přesně to, co teď potřebuju - jak roztomilé.'

Glorfindel k němu rychle přikročil, chytil ho a jemně si ho k sobě přitáhl.

„Je všechno v pořádku, drahý?“ starostlivě se zeptal a Erestor se zhluboka nadechl a pak přikývl.

„Ai - to jen, že je to všechno tak - neuvěřitelné. Vypadáš nádherně.“

Erestor se na Glorfindela usmál, a byl to sladký, přesladký úsměv, pod kterým bojovník roztál jako vosk.

„Ne - to ty vypadáš nádherně. A já tu mám něco, co bych ti rád dal jako zvláštní připomínku tohoto pamětihodného dne.“

Obrátil se a Elrond, který se na oba elfy usmíval s téměř otcovskou pýchou, mu cosi podal.

„Chci, abys nosil toto, milovaný. Patřívalo to mému otci a jen Valar ví, jak to Gandalf našel, protože jsem to považoval za ztracené, jako všechno z Gondolinu.“

Erestor s úctou hleděl na ten předmět - byla to čelenka, tak tenká a jemná, až vypadala téměř jako utkaná z pavučiny. Vpředu byl zlatý květ a byla to ta nejkrásnější věc, kterou kdy viděl. Když ji Glorfindel pečlivě položil na jeho hlavu, téměř se rozplakal.

Fin ho něžně políbil a pohladil ho po tváři.

„Dnes žádné slzy, můj temný poklade. Tohle je den radosti a smíchu, protože dnes ze mě uděláš nejšťastnějšího elfa na Ardě.“

Erestor mu úsměv vrátil a nejspíš by na sebe hleděli až do konce věků, kdyby si Elrond neodkašlal.

„Připraveni?“ zeptal se, a když Erestor s Glorfindelem poté, co si vyměnili poslední pohled, přikývli, pomalu se vydal do letní zahrady, kde už se shromáždili všichni hosté i rodina a čekali na příchod nastávajících manželů.

Byla to radostná událost - hrála hudba, elfové zpívali, někteří Galadhrim seděli ve větvích stromů a zasypávali dvojici plátky růží, ale nic nebylo ani vzdáleně tak líbezné jako Erestorova šťastná tvář, jeho úsměv a zářící oči, jak si pomyslel Glorfindel.

Konečně dorazili na místo, kde se měl konat obřad spojení, a Elrond se zastavil. Obrátil se čelem k oběma elfům a zvedl ruku - ihned ustal smích, písně, hudba i hovor a zavládlo posvátné ticho.

Glorfindel zíral na Elronda, viděl, jak se jeho rty pohybují, ale neslyšel jediné slovo - tak nějak si byl téměř jistý, že sem v poslední vteřině vtrhne tlupa skřetů, aby tento den zničila, nebo balrog přistane na svatebním dortu; prostě to nemůže být pravda - Erestor ho doopravdy chce?

Do reality se vrátil až ve chvíli, kdy si uvědomil, že se Erestor obrátil tváří k němu a pronáší svůj slib. 

„Spojuji se s tebou - příteli nejdražší,  
společníku, důvěrníku, mé duši nejbližší  
Skládám svou přísahu  
Slibem lásky mojí,  
jež je poutem,  
co život ani smrt nerozpojí.“ 

Glorfindel ztěžka polkl a na krátký okamžik se obával, že by mohl omdlít, ale pak se napřímil, pohlédl na Erestora a řekl svůj vlastní slib: 

„S tebou sdílím slzy,  
s tebou sdílím smích.  
Vždy tě budu milovat,  
vždy tě budu ctít.  
Svobodní i spojení láskou mezi námi  
jak dosvědčí hvězdy, co jsou nad námi.“ 

Elrond tleskl rukama a všichni propukli v jásot, zatímco Fin vzal Erestora do náruče a políbil ho.

Když svého nového manžela konečně pustil, vykročil dopředu Orophin, který nesl Estorela, jenž se honosil nejnádhernějšími šaty z modrého sametu a dost překvapivě dokázal zůstat čistý. Orophin došel před Elronda, poklekl a držel elfátko, které se šťastně hihňalo.

„Glorfindeli z Gondolinu - teď, když jsi ženatý, je čas dát tvému synovi jméno. Jaké mu bude dáno otcovské jméno?“

Fin vystoupil o krok vpřed a spočinul jednou rukou na svém synovi.

„Bude nazýván Estorel, můj pane.“

„Bude to tedy Estorel. Erestore - jaké bude jeho jméno mateřské?“

Teď pokročil vpřed Erestor a položil svou ruku na Finovu.

„Bude nazýván Luinil, můj pane.“

Glorfindel prudce otočil tvář ke svému manželovi, zíral na něj a uvažoval, jestli se snad nepřeslechl. Ale Erestor se na něj jen vřele usmál a kdyby nebyli právě uprostřed Estorelova obřadu Dávání jména, hned by ho Glorfindel políbil.

„Bude to tedy Luinil. Opatrovníku - podej mi elfátko.“

Erestor s Glorfindelem o krok ustoupili a Orophin vstal a podal Estorela Elrondovi. Pán Imladris vzal Estorela do své náruče a polehoučku malého elfa houpal.

„Jsi Estorel Luinil, syn Glorfindela z Domu zlatého květu a Erestora z Domu kroužícího havrana. 

Tvůj život bude šťastný  
Tvá přátelství budou věrná  
Tvá slova budou upřímná  
Tvé srdce zůstane čisté.“ 

Pak předal Estorela, který se během celého obřadu chichotal a broukal, zpátky Orophinovi; symbolické gesto, které propouštělo elfátko do rukou jeho opatrovníka, ten dítě políbil, zatímco Elrond znovu tleskl rukama.

Opět všichni provolávali slávu a tleskali a Glorfindel uchopil Erestora za ruku a stiskl ji.

„Děkuji ti,“ řekl prostě a Erestor stiskl jeho ruku na oplátku.

Vzal si Estorela z Orophinových rukou a pak spolu s Glorfindelem opustili místo, aby se připojili k hostům. Orophin se chystal je následovat, ale Pán Imladris ho zadržel a zvýšil hlas, když oslovil všechny kolem.

„Přátelé a členové mé domácnosti - mám pro vás překvapení. Nejenom že dnes můžeme oslavit manželství mezi lordem Glorfindelem a mistrem Erestorem, ale také spojení mezi Elladanem, mým nejstarším synem a dědicem, a Orophinem z Lothlórienu. Kdybys teď, můj drahý synu a osino v mém pozadí, byl tak laskav a vykročil dopředu, mohli bychom to provést řádně a podle zvyků našeho rodu.“

Elladan vyklopýtal vpřed a zjistil, že stojí vedle stejně šokovaného Orophina.

„Myslíte, že dokážete během obřadu zůstat na nohou nebo vám mám obstarat nějaké židle?“ zeptal se Elrond, aniž by hnul brvou.

„Ada,“ začal Elladan, „jak… my jsme ne… je mi to líto…“

„Synu - kdyby si otec nevšiml, že jeho dítě konečně našlo štěstí svého života, byl by to opravdu špatný otec. Jen proto, že jste slepí vy dva, to neznamená, že jsou slepí i ostatní. Protože už jste spojeni, tak jediné, co teď mohu udělat, je dát vám své požehnání a vyjádřit mé upřímné přání, abyste spolu žili dlouho a šťastně, a nechť jste šťastní tak, jako jsem já byl s tvou matkou. A teď na mě přestaň civět a konečně svého manžela polib.“

Na kratičký okamžik bylo naprosté ticho - dokonce ani ptáčci si netroufli třeba jen pípnout, pak někdo začal tleskat, další se přidal a během pár sekund byli Orophin i Elladan obklopeni smějícími se elfy, kteří je objímali a líbali, a pak se slunce rychle schovalo za mrak, protože Orophinovy oči zářily jasněji než kdy vůbec ono dokázalo.

* * *

„To není spravedlivé,“ stěžoval si Elwin a odkopl malý kamínek do tmavé chodby.

„Slyšíš to? Tam nahoře si užívají, pijí, zpívají, tančí a my máme co? Večerní posezení v jeskyni!“

„Oh, přestaň si už stěžovat,“ odpověděl Meldan a protáhl si své štíhlé tělo. „Někdo tady musí hlídat tu věcičku a teď je řada na nás. Podívej se na to z té lepší stránky - zítra nebudeme trpět kocovinou.“

Elwin protočil oči a znechuceně se podíval na kamennou truhlu, kterou měli střežit. Netušil, co v ní je, přinesli ji z Lothlórienu v přísném utajení a nikdo kromě lorda Elronda, lorda Glorfindela, mistra Erestora a lorda Celeborna neměl dovoleno se k ní přiblížit, tak se domníval, že to musí být něco obrovské hodnoty a moci. Jistým způsobem to byla čest být pověřen hlídáním této položky - ale přesto by bylo pěkné být venku na čerstvém vzduchu, místo aby trčeli tady ve sklepení.

Meldan něco zaslechl a postavil se do pozoru.

„Kdo je tam?“ zavolal. „Nikdo nemá dovoleno vstoupit sem dolů!“

On i Elwin popadli své meče, které zase rychle zastrčili zpátky do pochev, když viděli, že to není žádný skřet ani Uruk'hai, nýbrž roztomilá dáma Firinwë nesoucí proutěný koš.

„Má paní, obávám se, že nemáte povoleno tu být. Omlouvám se, ale je to příkaz lorda Elronda.“

Firinwë se zasmála, věnovala strážnému svůj nejsladší úsměv a on cítil, jak mu červenají uši.

„Ach, ale já přicházím od lorda Elronda, drahý příteli - cítil, že by bylo nespravedlivé, abyste vy dva seděli v temnotě, když se celá Roklinka oddává veselí, takže vám posílá tyto dvě láhve miruvoru jako pozornost.“

„Opravdu? To je od lorda Elronda velice šlechetné!“ prohlásil Meldan a Elwin nadšeně přikývl.

„Že ano? Takový skvělý, vlídný pán - a tady, tohle taky posílá.“

Firinwë položila koš a vytáhla dvě sklenice, jedno grilované kuře, nějaké cukroví a ovoce, stejně jako talíře a všechno ostatní, co je třeba k pohodlnému obědu.

„Tady - doufám, že si to užijete. Sloužíte svému pánovi dobře a je jen správné odměnit vás za vaši práci,“ zasmála se.

„A teď mě musíte omluvit - lord Glorfindel mi stále dluží tanec!“

S tím oběma strážným zamávala na rozloučenou, odtančila chodbou a zmizela ve tmě.

„Je krásná,“ povzdechl si Elwin.

„Ano, ale nemám ji rád,“ odfrkl si Meldan.

„Ale miruvor mám rád moc! Pojď - podrž skleničky, než otevřu láhev!“

* * * 

Haldir byl opilý - velice opilý. Když začal zpívat poněkud košilaté hospodské písně a trval na tom, že bude žonglovat s Elrondovými nejlepšími křišťálovými sklenicemi, Rúmil a Orophin rozhodli, že je nejvyšší čas odvést bratra domů.

Když dorazili do jeskyně, kde Haldir bydlel s Králíkem a Ostružiní, nejmladší z bratrů dostal další záchvat chichotání a nic, co řekli, ho nezastavilo. Králík, který ležel na posteli stočený kolem spící Ostružiní jako vlk kolem svého mláděte, vstal a šel jim na pomoc, převzal si svého kompletně ztřískaného manžela a nesl ho do jeho postele.

„Děkuji, že jste ho přivedli domů. Doufám, že nikoho neurazila má nepřítomnost - nemám rád velká shromáždění,“ řekl Králík a položil Haldira na pokrývku.

Orophin zavrtěl hlavou.

„My to chápeme, Králíku. Až se zítra ráno probudím s bolením hlavy, pravděpodobně ti budu závidět a …“

Náhle se odmlčel a chytil se za hruď. Na zdi visel zarámovaný obrázek a Orophin na něj upřeně hleděl.

„Děje se něco, Orophine?“ zeptal se Rúmil a přistoupil blíž.

„Ten obrázek,“ vydechl Orophin a zíral na Rúmila, „kdo…“

Rúmil ho jemně poklepal po paži.

„Byl jsi hodně dlouho pryč, bratře. My - vypátrali jsme Haldirovu rodinu. Vím jak jsi hrdý na naše příbuzné, ale Haldir - ale Haldir není úplný elf, Orophine. Je to půlelf, jako lord Elrond. Tohle, pokud víme, je jeho matka.“

Orophin dál zíral na obraz a Rúmil, který si špatně vyložil jeho chování, ho zatahal za rukáv.

„Orophine - já vím, že to pro tebe musí být velký šok, ale stále je to náš bratr a vážně záleží na tom, kdo byli jeho rodiče?“

Díval se na svého nejstaršího bratra, který stále zíral na obraz a teď se natáhl a dotkl se ho konečky prstů.

„Tohle je Haldirova matka, Rúmile? Jsi si opravdu jistý?“ zašeptal a Rúmil přikývl.

„Ano - lord Celeborn nám to řekl. Jeho matka mu přinesla Haldira, jen co se narodil, a tvrdila, že se o něj nemůže starat.“

Hrůznost tohoto odhalení byla na Orophina příliš a on padl na postel vedle Haldira.

„Nevypadáš dobře, bratře - nemám ti donést sklenici vody?“ zeptal se ustaraně Rúmil a Králík zavrčel:   
„Já se o jeho rodiče nestarám. Je to můj druh a nikdy proti němu nepoužiji jeho původ.“

Nesouhlasně na Orophina zahlížel a Galadhrim si nakonec všiml, že jeho chování bylo špatně pochopeno.

„Aiya - křivdíš mi. Haldir by mohl být potomkem jeskynního trola a pořád bych ho velmi miloval. Ale ty nerozumíš - já jsem tu ženu znal!“

„Co? Ty jsi ji znal?“ vydechl Rúmil a oba, on i Králík, na něj zírali s očima velkýma jako talířky.

„Ano. Znal jsem ji,“ odpověděl Orophin jemně, „jmenovala se Lilly.“

„Orophine!“ zasténal Rúmil a zavrtěl hlavou, „jak je možné, že znáš Haldirovu nanu?“

Orophin na okamžik zavřel oči.

„Miluju tě.“

„To bys neměla.“

„Já vím. Ale stejně tě miluju.“

Podíval se na Rúmila, pak na Králíka a nakonec se otočil k Haldirovi, který tou dobou už spal. Přejel rukou přes stříbroplavé vlasy, sledoval linii nosu a rtů a nakonec jeho prsty spočinuly na Haldirově krku, kde ucítily klidný, pravidelný puls.

„Měl bych jeho matku znát, Rúmile.“

Usmál se na dva zmatené elfy a dodal:

„Měl bych - nakonec, já jsem jeho otec!“

* * *

Erestor, trošku opilý a vrávorající, se vplížil do knihovny, ale ke své hrůze si uvědomil, že není sám.

Ze všech elfů, se kterými se mohl srazit, to musel být zrovna Gil-galad. Jak naprosto trapné.

Erestorova tvář byla v jednom plameni, když zjistil, že elfí král si čte v něčem, co vypadá jako '1007 Lórienských milostných poloh', což náhodou byla právě ta kniha, pro kterou si sem Erestor přišel - plánoval pro Fina překvapení.

Gil-galad vzhlédl, a protože Erestorův ruměnec považoval za výraz nesouhlasu s jeho přítomností zde, rychle knihu zaklapl.

„Doufám, že jsem vás neurazil - hledám knihy o dějinách Roklinky, abych dohnal poslední milénia, a zrovna jsem náhodou narazil na toto - oddělení.“

Erestor se rozhodl nekomentovat zřejmou skutečnost, že Gil-galad musel přehlédnout nejméně čtyři cedulky jasně oznamující VSTUP ZAKÁZÁN v sindarštině i quenyjštině, aby 'náhodou narazil' na toto oddělení. Místo toho zdvořile sklonil hlavu.

„Nejsem vůbec uražený, můj pane, a jsem si jistý, že by se lord Elrond nezlobil, kdyby vás tu viděl, protože konec konců tohle jsou vaše knihy.“

V posledních slovech byl jistý vyzývavý podtón a Gil-galad, který nikdy necouvl před žádnou výzvou, přistoupil k Erestorovi, otevřel knihu a listoval v ní.

„Ach, vidím, že jste je četl, mistře Erestore. Je hezké vidět poradce, který své povinnosti bere tak vážně. A musím říct, že jsem za vaši přítomnost nesmírně vděčný, protože potřebuji radu odborníka a zdá se, že vy jste ten pravý elf. Jen se podívejte na tohle,“ řekl a ukázal Erestorovi obrázek s opravdu atraktivním obsahem, „myslíte si, že je to uskutečnitelné, nebo se autor nechal příliš unést fantazií?“

Erestor, kterému tu samou otázku nedávno položil Glorfindel („Uvažuj, Erestore - tohle NENÍ uskutečnitelné! Malíř musel udělat někde chybu! Erestore! Dej tu věc pryč!“), se znovu začervenal a Gil-galad, který si v duchu mnul ruce nad rozpaky stoického poradce, ještě trochu přitvrdil. Otočil několik stran a pak ukázal na další ilustraci.

„Nebo tady tohle - nejsem si jistý, jestli je to noha, ruka nebo… mistře Erestore? Jste v pořádku? Zdáte se mi trochu… zardělý?“

Ale žádná odpověď nepřišla. Místo toho si Erestor nervózně olízl rty a přisunul se blíž ke Gil-galadovi, který si celý zmatený všiml, že poradce mručí.

„Eh… Erestore? Cítíte se dobře? Neměl bych někoho zavolat?“ ptal se a začínal se cítit poněkud nepříjemně.

Erestor se na něj upřeně díval, na rtech úsměv dravce. Potom zavětřil.

„Mám rád vaši vůni,“ prohlásil.

'U všech Valar vyjma Mandose, co se s tímhle elfem děje?' pomyslel si Gil-galad a pokusil se couvnout od Erestora, ale poradce, který už vůbec nevypadal stoicky, mu to nedovolil a následoval ho.

Gil-galad měl stěží čas na to, aby si všiml Erestorových kočkovitých pohybů, když ho Erestor najednou popadl se silou, kterou by od elfa štíhlého jako proutek nikdy nečekal a shledal, že byl přiražen k policím tak energicky, že několik těžkých svazků vypadlo a s hlasitým 'buch' přistálo na podlaze.

„Erestore! Co to děláte!“ zajíkl se, ale další protesty nebyly prozatím možné, protože ho Elrondův poradce tvrdě políbil a pak hodil o dost mohutnějšího elfa poněkud nešetrně na zem. Gil-galad se rychle přetočil tak, aby ležel na druhém elfovi, který zřejmě zešílel, a už se začal bát, že ho bude muset udeřit, když se Erestor najednou zarazil a s hrůzou na Gil-galada zíral.

„Co - moc se omlouvám, co jsem to udělal?“ zalapal po dechu a pokusil se vykroutit zpod vyššího elfa nad sebou.

„Tedy, jestli se nepletu, zahájil jste jakýsi podivný noldorský pářící rituál,“ ušklíbl se Gil-galad a zdálo se, že nemá v úmyslu Erestora pustit. „A jestli mohu dodat, byl jste docela úspěšný.“

Erestor se pokusil odsunout, kroutil hlavou a zlostně na Gil-galada zíral.

„Já miluji Glorfindela. Nikdy bych… s nikým jiným… prosím, nechte mě vstát.“

Gil-galad si povzdechl a tajně litoval ztracenou příležitost, ale když se pokusil vstát, aby nechal Erestora jít, dopadla na jeho krk Ruka Osudu a odtáhla ho od poradce a ven z malé místnosti.

„Co se…“ začal, ale pak zjistil, že stojí tváří v tvář rozzuřenému Zabijákovi balrogů. Velice rozzuřenému Zabijákovi balrogů. A jestli se v Síních čekání něco Gil-galad naučil, tak to bylo to, aby nezkřížil cestu Glorfindelovi z Gondolinu, když má špatnou náladu; a tohle byla špatná nálada rozměrů Mordoru.

„Co si myslíte, že tady děláte!“ vyštěkl Glorfindel a za krk třásl s vysokým elfem jako kočka se svým mládětem.

„Fine! Fine - prosím!“ ozval se za nimi Erestorův roztřesený hlas, ale Glorfindel nereagoval, popadl Gil-galada zepředu za košili a znovu jím silně zatřásl.

Druhý elf nehodlal strpět takové hrubé zacházení, zvláště když cítil, že byl napaden neprávem, a praštil Glorfindela do boku. Ten uskočil a na okamžik ho pustil, jenom aby mohl znovu zaútočit. Během několika sekund se oba elfí lordové rvali na podlaze knihovny, vzduchem létaly pěsti i urážky v Posledním domáckém domě do té doby neslýchané a Erestor, který se konečně vzpamatoval, se je nadarmo pokoušel dostat od sebe.

Gil-galad udeřil Fina do brady a Zabiják balrogů klopýtl, narazil do Elrondova psacího stolu, který tím odsunul, a tvrdě přistál mezi svitky, knihami a poznámkami; Gil-galad byl okamžitě nad ním, pěst zvednutou k další ráně, když náhle ucítil, že někdo zadržel jeho paži a táhne ho pryč. 

„Co se to tady ve jménu Elbereth děje!“ zaduněl Elrond, zatímco držel vzpírajícího se krále v železném sevření a Erestor spěchal ke Glorfindelovi. Ten stále ještě ležel na podlaze, hlava se mu točila a jeho pravé oko už začínalo černat.

Ani Gil-galad nevypadal o moc líp - jeho nos krvácel a měl natržený ret.

„Je to všechno moje vina…“ vzlykal Erestor a hladil Glorfindelovy vlasy, „já - já opravdu nevím, co mě to popadlo, jen jsem najednou cítil, že musím… a pak…“ Zabořil tvář do svých rukou a Fin, který pomalu začínal chápat, o co tady šlo, udeřil několikrát vlastní hlavou do kamenné podlahy, čímž ještě dodatečně získal tříštivou bolest hlavy.

Gil-galad chtěl něco říct, ale Elrond ho vedl ke dveřím. 

„Pojď prosím se mnou, drahý příteli, abych se mohl postarat o tvé rány. Pak se můžeme jít podívat na kvetoucí sedmikrásky v zahradě.“

Gil-galad si myslel, že si Elrond může kopretiny strčit tam, kam slunce nesvítí, ale protože jeho nos vážně bolel jako Mordor, rozhodl se, že Glorfindelův krk přiškrtí jindy, a následoval Elronda pryč z knihovny.

Jakmile ti dva odešli, Fin se znovu pohnul. Posadil se zpříma, prsty si prohrábl vlasy a zíral na Erestora.

„Erestore. Dare Valar. Temný květe mého života a potěšení mých nocí. Ty víš, že tě miluju. Opravdu tě miluju. Dal bych za tebe svůj život a ty to víš.“

Erestor, který stále vzlykal, přikývl.

„Ale takhle to NEMŮŽE pokračovat. Nikdy jsem neviděl, aby se takhle choval Králík, takže můžu jenom předpokládat, že trpíš jinými příznaky než on, protože nejsi úplný elf z Plání. Chápu to. Opravdu ano. Ale už to dál nesnesu. Čeho je moc, toho je příliš.“

S tím vstal a natáhl ruku ke zdrcenému poradci, který stále ještě seděl mezi svitky a knihami. Erestor váhavě přijal nabízenou ruku a Fin ho vytáhl na nohy.

„Ty mě teď opustíš?“ zašeptal Erestor, který věděl, že by na místě padl mrtvý, kdyby Fin byť jenom naznačil, že si přeje se s ním rozejít.

„Ne,“ prohlásil Fin, hodil si ohromeného poradce přes rameno a nesl ho knihovnou a dveřmi ven, stejně jako to udělal oné osudové noci na počátku jejich vztahu. „Neopustím tě. Půjdeme teď nahoru do našeho pokoje, zamkneme dveře a pustíme se do výroby dalšího elfátka. Elbereth je mi svědkem, že raději budu mít 20 těch malých rošťáků běhajících po mé pracovně a ničících můj nábytek, než abych tě ještě někdy viděl líbat Gil-galada - to mi vystačí na noční můry přinejmenším na celé příští století, ne-li víc!“

A s tím spěchal po schodech nahoru, bral schody po dvou, takže Erestor, který mu přes rameno visel jako pytel mouky, udělal jedinou věc, kterou elf, jenž si váží sám sebe, mohl v takové situaci udělat:

Vrněl. 

* * *

KONEC (téměř)

* * *

EPILOG A NÁHLED DO „HLEDÁ SE NÁMO“ 

~ ~ ~ Mezitím v Tíngelském hvozdu, kde den je temný jako noc… ~ ~ ~ 

 

Kdokoliv jiný než Firinwë by byl vyděšený, ocitl-li by se tváří v tvář Mocnému vládci Tíngelského hvozdu - ale protože ona byla někdo, kdo nepovažuje za jakkoliv důležitého nikoho jiného kromě své vlastní proslulé osoby, vnější okolnosti na ni nezapůsobily, a přestože by jistě dala přednost společnosti nějakého dobře vypadajícího elfa namísto stovek skřetů, neměla strach.

Mocný vládce se na ni díval a na rtech mu pohrával pobavený úsměv.

„Život už tě nebaví, elfko, že jsi přišla sem?“

Neviděla ho mluvit, spíš ho slyšela ve své mysli, než že by slyšela jeho slova v uších, ale ani tohle na ni nedokázalo zapůsobit.

„Ne, Mocný vládce. Přišla jsem vám nabídnout něco, po čem jste toužil celé věky.“

„Já netoužím po ničem - ale doufám, že tvá historka je zábavná, elfko, protože se nudím. Vidíš tu svíci? Už téměř dohořela. Dám ti tolik času, jak dlouho bude hořet. Pokud mě to nezaujme, což je velmi pravděpodobné, tvůj život uhasím stejně jako její plamen.“

Ukázal na malý oharek vosku se slabě se třepotajícím plamínkem.

Firinwë pokrčila rameny.

„Jeden by myslel, že někdo ve vašem postavení by si mohl dovolit svíčky lepší kvality, ale dobrá. Nabízím vám Středozem, Mocný vládce.“

Zasmál se, zakroutil hlavou a jeho dlouhé, černé vlasy splývající mu po zádech se zavlnily jako nejjemnější hedvábí. 'Pěkné,' pomyslela si Firinwë, 'zajímalo by mě, jestli jsou na dotek tak úžasné jako na pohled?' Ale teď nebyla chvíle na takové přemítání.

Mocný vládce se stále smál.

„Středozem? Proč bych měl chtít Středozem? Už tu trávím věky, vypovězený ze svého trůnu. Jestli existuje jedna věc, po které netoužím, pak je to vládnout říši půlčíků, elfů, skřetů a smrtelníků!“

„Všichni musíme někde začít, Mocný vládce. Tohle je jen začátek - s mou pomocí budete vládnout nejen celé Ardě, ale i Valinoru a samotným Valar!“

Z černých očí vyšlehl zlobný záblesk.

„Elfko! Jakému šílenství jsi propadla? Teď hned tě nechám rozsápat svými psy!“

„To by tedy byl velmi nemoudrý čin, Mocný vládce. Protože beze mne nikdy nedosáhnete svého cíle - a já mám jedinou věc, která vám může pomoci získat trůn: Mám Prsten Mandose.“

Mocný vládce vyskočil na nohy a udělal jeden krok v před.

„Ty máš Prsten? Jak to, že je ve tvém vlastnictví?“

Firinwë pokrčila rameny.

„Všechno, co bylo zapotřebí, byli dva hloupí elfové a láhev vína. Takže - já mám Prsten a jsem ochotná dát vám, co chcete. Samozřejmě, jsou věci, které chci i já…“

Firinwë se odmlčela a zadívala se na Mocného vládce, na jehož sličné tváři se objevil záludný výraz a v jeho očích se nebezpečně zablesklo.

„Ty něco chceš? To mi tedy řekni, elfko, proč bych ti měl cokoliv dávat? Můžu tě klidně rozpůlit ve dví a prsten si vzít, pokud bych k tomu upnul svou mysl. Nepleť si mě s mým bratrem, který je slabý jako bezzubý pes - já o věci nežádám, já si je beru.“

„Nikdy jsem se s vaším bratrem nesetkala, takže to nemohu posoudit, ale vy potřebujete mou pomoc - Prsten vás neposlechne, může ho použít jedině elfka. Nemůžete proti Valar bojovat silou, potřebujete mazaný plán a to je přesně to, co můžu spolu s Prstenem nabídnout.“

Na okamžik zvažoval její slova. Nejen, že měla pravdu - taky to byl příslib velkého dobrodružství a nakonec i rozptýlení z jednotvárné denní rutiny, která ho tolik věků obtěžovala. Byl znuděný až nad hlavu a teď ti proklatí elfové zničili i jeho příležitostné potěšení z lovu Galadhrim. Jinými slovy: neměl co ztratit a kdyby se všechno pokazilo, jednoduše by jí mohl zakroutit krkem nebo ji předhodit vrrkům - jeho pozice stejně nemůže být horší, než už je.

„Na tom se tedy shodneme, elfko. Teď mi řekni - co chceš?“

Firinwë se usmála. Šlo to dokonce lépe, než doufala!

„Ai, Mocný vládce, nežádám mnoho. Chci vládnout Lothlórienu, lorda Celeborna jako svého osobního otroka, Galadriel a toho obtížného Elronda vyhostit na - no, na nějaké odporné místo, to nechám na vás - a Erestor, ten ubohý syn jeskynního trola, aby strávil zbytek svého života ve vašich dolech.“

Mocný vládce se znovu ladně posadil na své místo a rukou si podepřel hlavu.

„To je všechno, co chceš, elfko? Nechtěla bys taky pěkného poníka?“ zeptal se a z jeho hlasu odkapával sarkasmus.

Firinwë o tom na okamžik uvažovala.

„Poníka? Ano, proč ne - poníci jsou roztomilí. Takže ano, ráda bych měla taky poníka. Ale pro začátek,“ a teď se na jejích rtech objevil opravdu zlý úsměv, „pro začátek chci Glorfindela z Gondolinu jako svůj osobní majetek a pro mě na hraní.“

Mocný vládce nakrčil znechuceně nos.

„Glorfindela? Tu starou otlučenou válečnou herku? To mi řekni - co s tou chabou náhražkou elfa chceš dělat?“

Firinwë se samolibě usmála.

„Ach, jsem si jistá, že někdo dokáže znovu zažehnout jeho plamen - chce to jen odborníka. Co tedy říkáte, Mocný vládce? Jsme dohodnuti?“

Podíval se na ni a na zlomek okamžiku Firinwë napadlo, jestli právě neudělala strašnou chybu, ale ten pocit trval příliš krátce, než aby ho vědomě zaregistrovala.

„Jsme dohodnuti, elfko. Následuj mou stráž, ukážou ti tvé pokoje.“

Šest nejošklivějších skřetů, jaké kdy Firinwë viděla, postoupilo dopředu. Ve srovnání s těmito zvířaty vypadala Mauburz pomalu jako elf. 'Nic, co by horká voda a vonný olej do koupele nemohly spravit,' řekla si pro sebe, 'tady se to dramaticky změní.'

Než se svou eskortou opustila velkou síň, zastavila a otočila se.

„A co Glorfindel?“

Mocný vládce jen mávl rukou a potlačil zívnutí.

„Přestaň už brebentit, elfko, za krátko ti ho donesou.“

„Nezraněného?“

„Nezraněného,“ ujistil ji a sledoval její odchod.

„Nezraněného, má drahá,“ řekl si pro sebe a zašklebil se.

„No - víceméně.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Hej!“ volá publikum, „a co je s Mandosem? A Prstenem? Co Firinwë? Co se stalo Amarisovi v Temném hvozdu? A Gil-galad? Nemůžete nás takhle opustit, vy zlá elfí spisovatelko!“
> 
> Ach - všechno se dozvíte v pravý čas - v dalším pokračování:
> 
> „Hledá se Námo“
> 
> Ale prozatím, mí drazí přátelé, je
> 
> KONEC
> 
> * * *
> 
> Poznámka autorky:
> 
> Gratuluji - dokázali jste to! A já to taky dokázala! Miruvor pro všechny!
> 
> Vidíte, říkala jsem, že to bude mít šťastný konec. Povedl se mi dokonce románek Rúmil/Galadriel (cítím se jako Barbara Cartlandová).
> 
> Píseň „Ze všech ptáků“ napsal, stejně jako notoricky známou „Tři havrani“, Thomas Ravenscroft (který musel být dvorním skladatelem v Lothlórienu!).
> 
> Díky všem, kdo se ke mně připojili na téhle cestě - byla to legrace, psát tenhle příběh, a já doufám, že jste se při čtení bavili i vy.
> 
> Master Erestor


End file.
